THE FLAME An Ethina Novel by: Lil' Chrissy & Nico
by Lil Chrissy
Summary: Torn between her crush Ethan Lovett & burgeoning relationship with Johnny Zachara, her father's sworn enemy, Kristina struggles with her feelings.  The Flame is the story of lust, betrayal, obsession and true love...


**THE FLAME**

By: Christine Piccolo

Dominique Weaver

**Chapter 1**

Kristina sped on her bicycle in the park as the wind rushed through her long brown hair. The petite, hazel eyed beauty loved how she felt free and wild. She greeted familiar faces as she passed by, then recognized someone- that's when she braked. Her crush and best friend, Ethan Lovett was sitting on a bench, drinking coffee he purchased from Kelly's Cafe.

"Hey," he greeted with a smile.

She got off and parked her bike, sat down beside him. "Hey," she welcomed back.

He sipped his coffee. "Is your bike new?", he asked eyeing her purple hybrid 700c bike.

"Nope," she answered. "I never really used it, but it's such a nice day out, I figured it'd be a good day to break it in a little bit."

Ethan smiled. "You're quite the rider," he complimented.

She thanked him. "What brings you to the park today? Are you just here to think or are you here to…," she was cut off by Maya's soft voice greeting her boyfriend.

Maya Ward moved in town and joined the physician internship program at the hospital about 6 months ago. Her main focus was pediatric surgery, but she was currently assigned to the emergency room. Ethan ran into her one night at Jake's, the local bar and although he really wasn't her type, she finally agreed to go out with him. They'd been together ever since. Kristina was heartbroken when she found out but never let on, especially in front of Ethan.

He greeted her with a hug. "Took you long enough," he teased.

"Yeah well hospital keeps me busy, but I have a little free time right now," she said. "Hey sweetie, how are you?", she directed at Kristina.

Kristina pleasantly answered fine, however inside she was a little jealous. She knew she was too young for Ethan or so he claimed and had settled for being his best friend. Maya was nice enough, but Kristina felt like a 3rd wheel whenever she was around.

"I have to go", Kristina said as she got back on her bike.

Ethan looked at her as she mounted the bike, "Be careful on that thing!" He flashed his signature smile.

Kristina pushed her feelings way down inside- she had gotten good at that and she sped off with a wave.

Kristina was craving a walnut salad from the Metro Court restaurant, on the other side of town, so she headed over there. It took her 25 minutes to get there riding her bike and upon arriving, walked up to the bar to order take out.

"A large walnut salad to go please," she ordered without glancing at a menu.

The waitress nodded and walked back to the kitchen. There weren't many people in the restaurant so she waited at a table without having to worry about people who deserved to be seated. It was normally so busy in the evenings but during the day, particularly the 3 o'clock hour, it was pretty empty. She bounced her leg up and down as she waited. She daydreamed forgetting where she was. She thought about school work that needed to be done once she got home and then what job she should try to get. She'd spent all her life being pampered, not having to work for anything and figured it'd be good to hit the working force. Besides, her mother had been nagging her about it for weeks.

"Hey Kristina," a familiar voice jolted her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Johnny Zacharra, with a scotch in his hand. "I never see you in here," he said, surprised as he sat down across from her.

She smiled. "I came here for the walnut salad."

Johnny was one of her friends too. She wasn't as close to him as Ethan, but they shared a bond that had made them closer than they probably would have ever been- being the son and daughter of mob bosses. It had been awhile since she last saw him.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

He relaxed and wrapped his arm around his chair and took a sip of his drink. "I'm fine. I could be better," he answered. With a frown on her face Kristina asked if it had anything to do with her father. "Of course", Johnny answered with a hint of glee. "I've been trying to intercept a few shipments but I've run into a bit of a snag."

Kristina smiled. She loved that Johnny was taking her father's organization, piece by piece. "Need any help?"

Johnny looked at her. He was always amazed at how willing she was to help bring her father down. "No, I can handle it.", Johnny replied as he looked her up and down. He had never noticed how beautiful she was before. She was wearing a purple v-neck wrap around top, with cut-off shorts that showed off her shapely legs. He realized he was staring and quickly looked away, then took a sip of his drink.

Kristina caught him, but didn't say anything. "Well, let me know if you need me to get you information or anything else."

"A little chilly out for shorts isn't it?", he commented since it was mid-September.

"Not really. I've been riding my bike, so the cool air feels good." Her to go order was ready, "Nice talking with you Johnny."

Kristina got up and he couldn't help but watch as she walked out of the restaurant. He was surprised by how attracted he was, looking at Kristina and finished his drink with one big gulp, then asked for another.

When Kristina returned home she found her mother, Alexis, lecturing her little sister Molly about something. She seemed really upset and frustrated. "Mom, what happened?" she butted in.

Alexis sighed. "Your sister has been suspended from school!"

Kristina was stunned. Molly was always the goody two shoes who did everything perfect. She was the golden child. What could she have possibly done? She turned to Molly, "What happened?"

"I cut off Becky's ponytail and I would do it again in a heart beat!" Molly proudly exclaimed, folding her arms on her chest defiantly.

Kristina's eyes widened. "Who is Becky? Wait is she the girl who has been giving you a hard time? The one who put the lizard in your locker and dog poop in your gym sneakers?" she guessed.

Her sister nodded. "Yes that's her."

Kristina was actually laughing on the inside, but didn't let Molly know. "I can't believe you did that!"

Alexis tried to hide her little laugh, "Honey, you can't do that, no matter what she has done to you."

"But I'm sick of it! I had to take control and show her I'm the head of the pack."

Kristina and Alexis looked at each other confused. Molly explained, "It's a known fact that in any species, there is a pecking order. I had to show that I was the head of the pack and would not be bullied!"

Alexis turned to Molly, "Pecking order aside, you can't cut people's hair off! Now you're grounded for 2 weeks- no computer, no i-pod and no TV!"

"I'm already suspended, Mom! You can't ground me!" Molly complained as she stomped her foot.

Alexis pointed her finger in her face. "Oh yes I can young lady. You have to be the bigger person. Violence and revenge is not the answer. You could have handled it better than you did or talked to me. Now the girl's mother is threatening a lawsuit. The girl had long hair and you chopped it all off! It's a big deal Molly."

Molly didn't seem phased about it. "She deserved it! Becky is a horrible person. She picks on kids at the Special Ed table...she, she..."

"And I don't care", her mother cut her off. Molly stomped upstairs feeling like she was being treated unfairly.

Alexis noticed the white carton in Kristina's hand. "What did you get?"

She opened it for her to see. "Walnut salad from the Metro Court." She walked in the kitchen and began to eat her salad.

"Maybe you should have made an order for me. It looks absolutely delicious," Alexis said wishing she had one.

"I'll share it with you, grab a plate", Kristina offered.

Alexis sat down and put some of the salad on her plate. "So, what's new with you? Anything happen I should know about?"

"Not much. I saw Johnny at the Metro Court while I was waiting for my salad."

Alexis looked a bit dismayed, "Really. What did he have to say for himself?"

"The usual…mostly about dad."

"I wish he would drop this vendetta with your father. It's really getting out of hand."

Kristina defended Johnny. "Dad killed his sister mom! He's never going to stop until he's taken everything from dad and I am happy about it!"

"There's no proof of that accusation and just because Johnny suspects foul play, doesn't mean that's true." Alexis changed the subject. The last thing she wanted to discuss with her daughter was her hate for Sonny. "Kristina, have you applied to any places yet?"

"No not yet. Any ideas?" She nibbled on her salad.

"There's Kelly's. Your grandfather would probably be happy to have you work for him. Then there's the Metro Court, AMC Theatre, some shops at the mall," her mother went on.

"Haunted Star," Kristina slipped in with a big grin.

"And you have to be a certain age to work there," Alexis reminded.

Kristina frowned remembering she was not of age yet to work at the casino with Ethan. She enjoyed thinking of the idea. It would be fun working with her buddy. Secretly Kristina had always fantasized what it would be like to work with him- helping to 'fleece the pockets' of the customers. She wished she could speed up time and make it happen. She let out a huge sigh.

"Well, I could always just sit outside the hospital with a tin can and beg for money", she joked.

Kristina knew she'd probably end up at Kelly's. "I guess I'll talk to grandpa and see if he can put up with me." At least Ethan always got his morning brew from there, so she'd get to see him every day. Her salad finished, she went upstairs to get some homework done when her cell rang. It was Johnny.

"Hey beautiful! I've been thinking about your offer to help and I have something I'd like you to do for me."

Kristina was surprised but happy to help. "Anything, what's up?"

"Can you meet me at Kelly's at around 10:30 tonight? I'll fill you in."

Kristina paused for a minute. She wasn't supposed to go out on a school night, but she really wanted to help Johnny, "Sure."

"Okay, thanks!"

Kristina waited until she was sure Alexis had gone to bed and then snuck out. Unfortunately, Molly caught her as she opened the front door. "Where are you going?", she whispered as loud as she dared.

She jumped hearing Molly's voice. "Go back to bed Molly!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where you're going!"

Kristina was exasperated, "I'm meeting Johnny to help him with something. I'll be back- please don't tell mom where I am." Molly agreed to keep silent and Kristina made her way to Kelly's.

Johnny was sitting at one of the tables outside Kelly's when Kristina arrived. He watched as she walked up to him and smiled. "Thanks for meeting me."

"No problem. What do you need?"

Johnny hesitated, "If you don't want to do this, it's okay. I'll understand."

Kristina rolled her eyes. "Johnny, I want to help. What do you need?"

"Can you find out where Sonny's next shipment is docking? He's changed locations and my inside guy got caught this afternoon."

"No problem. I'm supposed to have breakfast with him tomorrow morning and I'll tell him I want to eat at his house instead of going out."

Johnny again gave her the option to back out.

"No. I'm glad you called me. I'll call you when I have the information."

Johnny looked at Kristina. She was wearing black jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt with a black leather jacket and Johnny couldn't help but notice the sweet smell of her perfume. It was ridiculous! She was still in school, although it was her senior year and her 18th birthday was coming up. He tried not to think about her that way, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Kristina saw him staring at her again.

"Okay, then. I'll call you when I have something."

Johnny watched as she slowly walked away.

Kristina woke up early the next morning to her cell phone ringing. It was Ethan.

"Hi Ethan. What time is it?", Kristina sat up in her bed. She could hear him sniffle a little bit- was he crying? "Is everything okay?"

With a crack in his voice Ethan said, "Not really. Lulu has breast cancer."

Kristina was astounded! "What?"

"We just found out."

Kristina didn't know how to respond. "I'm so sorry Ethan."

Ethan was silent for a minute and then said, "My adoptive mother died from breast cancer."

Kristina was taken aback. It was the first time Ethan had ever mentioned his parents. She knew he had been on his own since he was 15, but they had never spoken about why he left. Her heart went out to him. "Do you need anything?", Kristina asked.

"Maya is here and I'm at the Haunted Star with dad, Lucky and Dante. I just thought you should know."

Kristina felt sick to her stomach at the thought of what he was going through. "Let me know if you need anything, promise?"

"I will", Ethan said and hung up.

Kristina just sat for a few minutes in shock. How could this be happening to Lulu? She was so young? Ethan sounded devastated. Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell. It was her dad making sure she was still coming. Kristina felt she shouldn't go, but then thought of Johnny.

"I'll be there in an hour." Kristina got dressed and went to Sonny's.

Her father greeted her with a kiss and it was apparent something happened by the look on her face. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Kristina looked white as a ghost. "Lulu has breast cancer."

Sonny was shocked, "What? When did you hear about this?"

"Ethan called me this morning. He's a mess. I guess his mother died from it." Kristina sat on the couch. Sonny asked how Luke was. "I don't know. Ethan was at the Haunted Star with him, Lucky and Dante. How can this be happening?"

Sonny decided to give his old friend Luke Spencer a call from the study and left Kristina in the living room. Once alone, she quickly rifled through the desk, but didn't find anything. Then she noticed a pad of paper with numbers written on it, 'PC 1213'. She quickly wrote it down and shoved the paper in her purse just before Sonny reentered.

"Is it okay if we skip our breakfast honey? I want to get to the Haunted Star to see Luke."

"Mind if I go with you dad? I want to see how Ethan's doing." They headed to the Haunted Star, Luke's casino and the only thing Kristina could do, was think of Ethan.

Kristina gave Ethan a comforting hug the moment she saw him. "Thanks for coming to see me," he said with gratitude.

"Don't thank me. It's what friends are for. Is Lulu at the hospital?"

"No believe it or not she's at Crimson, working. Dante drove her over there about 20 minutes ago. I guess she needs to take her mind off of things," Ethan told her.

He wasn't thinking clearly when he almost offered a glass of scotch to Kristina, then he remembered she was underage. Kristina almost took it too, on impulse. He cleared his throat feeling embarrassed. She giggled thinking it was kind of funny. She wanted to lighten the mood, so changed the subject. "I would love to work here," she said wishing it could happen.

Ethan smiled as he wiped the counter from behind the bar. "Well, you would get us in a ton of trouble," he said.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I could just work in the back, maybe doing inventory and ordering supplies."

He was impressed with the suggestion. "I don't know if that would fly. The one thing Luke insists on, is abiding by the state liquor laws. No one under 21 allowed on the premises."

Kristina's smile faded. She tried. Just then Maya walked up, "I have to get to the hospital babe, are you going to be okay?" Maya leaned over the bar and gave him a kiss.

"Do what you need to do", Ethan said as he continued to wipe the bar down.

"I'll call you on my break", Maya said as she left.

Kristina hated to see them together and especially when Maya touched him in anyway...having to endure those moments was torture, but she tried not to think about it. She wanted to be there for Ethan, so she'd do what she needed to hide her true feelings.

Kristina's cell rang, "Hi Johnny! Okay, I'll see you in 15 minutes."

Ethan was a bit surprised. "Why is Johnny calling you?"

Sonny was within earshot, so Kristina leaned in and whispered, "I offered to help him get some information on my dad."

Ethan was clearly concerned. "Krissy, you could get hurt and Johnny is just using you."

"I'm not doing anything dangerous, just gathering information."

"I don't like it. He shouldn't be asking you to do that."

Kristina started to get angry. "It's fine Ethan. Besides, you can't tell me what to do. I have to go." She got up, gave Sonny a kiss and left the Haunted Star.

As Ethan watched her go, he didn't like where she was headed.

Kristina arrived at the docks to see Johnny. When she didn't see him, she decided to sit down on the nearest bench and wait for him. She crossed her legs and whistled patiently for a few minutes, then saw him walking down the steps.

"Did you get it?", he whispered not wanting to speak too loud.

She stood up. "Yes, it was pretty easy," she answered as she handed him a scrap of paper.

He viewed it and then placed it in his back pocket. "Thanks a lot."

She sighed, "No problem. Hey um, did you hear about Lulu?"

Johnny shook his head curious. "No, did something happen?"

With a sad expression Kristina broke the news. "She has breast cancer. I don't know all the details, but the doctor confirmed it last night I guess."

Johnny looked shocked. "How's Ethan doing? Have you seen him yet?"

"He called me first thing this morning and I went over to the Haunted Star.

"Have you seen Lulu yet? How is she taking it?"

"Sounds like Lulu is doing better than everyone else- she's at Crimson!"

Johnny looked at Kristina and could see she was unnerved by the whole thing. "How are you doing? I know you are good friends with Lulu", Johnny asked as he slowly put his arm around her shoulders.

Kristina was surprised at how attentive he was. "I'm okay. I was going to head over to Crimson in a little bit. I just can't believe it! She's so young and Dante is beside himself." Kristina had been so amazed at how much Dante loved Lulu and knew that was the type of love she wanted someday.

"Can I do anything for you?", he asked.

"No. Let me know if you need any more information on my dad. I think I'm going to head over to see Lulu."

"Mind if I tag along?"

Kristina knew Johnny and Lulu had a history- they had dated for almost a year about 3 years ago. "Sure". Johnny took Kristina's arm as they walked towards Crimson.

The elevator to Crimson Magazine headquarters opened. Johnny and Kristina stepped out. Lulu was busy typing attentively on her laptop. She stopped as she felt their presence. She twirled her chair around, to find Johnny and Kristina, with sullen expressions on their face.

"Oh, great! Now everyone knows!", Lulu said slapping her thigh as she got up. She was frustrated. Lulu hated this! She didn't want to be treated any differently or pitied and the fact that Johnny showed up- that was the last straw!

"Look, I don't need your sympathy", Lulu said as she grabbed a pile of folders from Maxie's desk and started going through them.

Kristina could tell Lulu didn't want to talk about it, so she changed the subject. "We just wanted to stop by and see if you wanted anything from Kelly's, since we were passing by."

Johnny picked up on what Kristina was trying to do. "Yeah. Did you want anything for lunch? I could go to the Metro Court and get that salad you like."

Lulu felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry guys. I just don't want anyone to treat me differently. The doctors said they don't think I'll need chemo, only radiation, so I won't lose my hair. The cancer hasn't spread to the lymph nodes, so I'll be fine. I just want to go about my day like I always would."

Johnny looked at Lulu. "We just wanted you to know we support you. Whatever you need, you just call, promise?" Lulu nodded.

Kristina gave her a hug, "I'll call you later."

She tried to choke back the lump in her throat as she turned towards the elevator. She didn't want Lulu to know how upset she was. She made it all the way out of the building before she broke down in tears. Hiding her face, she slowly leaned into Johnny's chest. He put his arms around her tiny frame, wanting to take the pain away she was feeling.

"It's okay. Lulu will get through this." He stroked her hair and noticed the intoxicating fragrance of her perfume. He didn't understand why he was so drawn to her all of a sudden.

Kristina finally calmed down and looked at Johnny, sheepishly. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall apart like that."

Johnny smiled, "It's okay Kristina. You and Lulu are good friends- it's normal."

She looked at his shirt. "I got your shirt wet with my tears."

He laughed a little, "Don't worry about it." He gave her a small hug. Kristina glanced at her watch and realized she was supposed to be back at the lake house to watch Molly. Johnny asked if she wanted a ride.

"No. I'd like to walk…I need to think. Thanks for everything." Kristina smiled as she walked away.

As Johnny watched her leave, he couldn't believe it but he was falling for Kristina.

***Chapter 2***

Kristina walked into Kelly's early the next morning to ask her grandfather for a job. He probably had a lot of young applicants her age who were hoping for the same position and they most likely didn't have the advantages she had. Not every kid got 600 dollars added to their bank account to go shopping every other week. But she needed to learn how to work for her money and how live in the real world. Mike came in from the kitchen and gave his granddaughter a welcoming smile.

"Hey grandpa. I was wondering if you had any positions open? I'm looking for a job," Kristina said sitting down at the counter. She flung her purse handle on the chair head.

"As a matter of fact, I could use another waitress, but why do you want to work?"

Kristina sighed. "Mom thinks it's important for me to learn how to stand on my own two feet and not depend on them so much."

Mike looked at his granddaughter with pride, "Well, if you're serious, I can use you 3 days a week."

"Thanks grandpa."

Mike noticed Kristina wasn't her usual chipper self. "What's wrong honey?"

She looked down at the counter, "I found out Lulu has breast cancer."

Mike was flabbergasted! "Oh my God! What happened?"

Kristina relayed her call from Ethan the day before. "I went to see him at the Haunted Star and he's wrecked. I guess his mother died of breast cancer, so this is bringing all that back. Plus, Lulu is in denial, acting like nothing is wrong. I don't know what to say to either of them."

Mike sat next to his granddaughter and put his hand on her shoulder. "All you can do is just be there to listen whenever they need to talk." She gave him a hug.

"Why don't you come by tomorrow morning, 10:00 am and we'll get you trained."

"Thanks! See you then." As she turned to leave, Johnny walked into the café.

"Hey there. How are you doing?", he asked.

"Okay. My grandfather just gave me a job here. I start tomorrow."

Johnny smiled, "Well, I'll be sure to get my coffee here now!"

Kristina laughed a little. "Well, I gotta go. Talk to you later."

Johnny watched her leave and couldn't stop thinking about her...

Kristina couldn't wait to tell her mother about her first job. Her big sister, Sam was with Molly watching a movie when she entered her house.

"I thought Mom said no movies while you're grounded," Kristina reminded. Sam didn't know of Molly's suspension. Sometimes Alexis kept things away from her.

"I didn't realize you were grounded Molly," Sam said with dismay.

Molly couldn't believe what Kristina had done! "Thanks for ratting me out," she sarcastically shouted.

Sam turned to Molly, "What did I tell you about playing mom and I against each other? What happened?"

Kristina explained Molly had cut off Becky's ponytail and Sam cracked a small smile. Stifling a laugh she told Molly it wasn't right to do that.

Molly was annoyed, "I know! I already got the lecture from mom, okay! She turned and ran upstairs.

Sam turned to Kristina, "What's new with you?"

"Well, did you hear Lulu has breast cancer?", Kristina asked with sadness in her voice.

Sam was surprised. "What? When did this happen?"

Kristina relayed the events over the past day. "Ethan is a mess. I guess his mother died of breast cancer, so this is just bringing all of that back to him. I don't know what to do to help him."

Sam had known for a long time how Krissy felt about Ethan and although he was a bit older, she supported their friendship. She didn't know what to say.

Kristina changed the subject, "I got a job today."

Sam smiled, "Great! Where?"

"Grandpa is going to let me work at Kelly's."

"When do you start?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Sam was proud of her sister. She had come such a long way since her beatings from Keifer. "I'll stop by tomorrow and see how you're doing", she said as she grabbed her purse and left.

It was Saturday and Kristina was bored, with nothing to do. She had already finished her homework and she wasn't in the mood to go to the mall. She wished she had her bike because now she really felt like riding it. She looked at her watch. It was only 11:00 a.m. She sat down on the bench, watching kids playing on the swings, when a young woman in her late 20's walked up to her and handed out a business card.

"Hi there. My name is Nanley and I do hair at the new Swiss salon on Maple Street, 3 blocks down. We just opened a few days ago," she introduced.

Kristina looked at the visuals on the card. There were two hair models with really nice haircuts. "Did you do their hair?" Kristina questioned, making sure this was the work of Swiss salon.

Nanley nodded. "Yes, I did."

Kristina was impressed. She was thinking she wanted to do something different with her hair. "Well thanks", she said.

"I hope to see you sometime", Nanley said as she walked away.

Kristina looked at the card again, then decided since she had nothing else to do, she might as well get her hair done. An hour later she walked into the salon and was greeted by multiple beauticians with identical smiles. She was escorted to a chair and sat down. Nanley recognized her from earlier and gave a great big smile.

"You came," she said pleased. Nanley washed her hands and then ran her fingers through Kristina's mid-back length, brown hair. "You have nice hair. Now what do you want to do with it?

I think you would look beautiful with a darker tone and a shoulder length haircut. I already have a hairstyle in mind for you."

Kristina liked her suggestions. "Ok then, surprise me. Give me the hairstyle you have in mind," she told her trusting the hair stylist.

It took about an hour and a half for Nanley to finish her hair and Kristina couldn't wait to see it. "You ready?" Nanley asked her as she finished the final touches. The stylist stopped.

"Yes," Kristina replied.

She twirled her client's chair to face the mirror. Kristina's jaw dropped! She didn't realize how drastic it would be and she almost didn't recognize herself…in a good way, not bad. It was dark brown, shoulder-length, with choppy layers that framed her face and this was the first time she wore bangs- she loved it! She couldn't stop looking at herself in the mirror and felt beautiful! She jumped up from the chair and gave Nanley a hug.

"I love it!"

"The minute I saw you, I knew this would look great on you and I think you look a bit older", Nanley gushed.

Kristina paid, then decided to take a walk to the pier. This was the first time she felt good about herself in a long time.

"I love your hair!", a lady with a dog complimented.

Kristina smiled and thanked her. She felt like a new person. It was amazing what magic a new hair style could do. Her cell rang- it was Johnny.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing much," he replied.

"Called to bug me about dad?," she teased putting her hand in her back pocket.

He chuckled. "Actually, no I'm not."

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"Hey, do you want to go to the movies with me? I know it's random...you don't have to, um, go if you don't want to," he stammered.

Kristina was surprised. They never did recreational activities. Their friendship consisted of talking about their family problems and such. They never did anything fun. This was new.

"Funny, you called. I've been pretty bored. I would love to go to the movies. What time?"

"How about for the 7:30 show? What kind of movies do you like?"

"I'm a sucker for romantic films, but in general I can appreciate any genre as long as it's good," she said.

"I'll give you call a bit later and we'll figure out which movie to see", Johnny added quickly.

"Okay. Talk to you later." Kristina was a bit confused- seemed more like a date than friends hanging out. She decided she was reading way more into it than she should and headed home.

Molly bounced up to Kristina as she walked in the door. "I love your hair! You look so grown up!"

Alexis walked in from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and was surprised, "Oh, you got your hair cut honey, I love it! What made you decide to do it?"

"Just time for a change." As she turned to go upstairs to change she quickly added, "I'm going to a movie with Johnny in a little bit. He's picking me up at 7:00."

Molly's wide-eyed look and Alexis' mouth open was the first clue. Alexis didn't know if she liked this. "Wait a minute! I don't know about this."

Kristina flinched. "We're just friends mom and both of us are bored. It's just a Stephen King flick and I'll be home by 11:00."

Hesitantly, Alexis gave her permission but she didn't like this.

At 7:00 o'clock, Johnny rang the door bell of the Davis home.

Molly opened the door. "Hey Johnny, come on in," she invited.

He walked in and looked around. "Where's Kristina?" he asked Molly.

Molly nodded upstairs. "Kristina!" she called.

Her older sister jogged down the steps in her tall boots. She was dressed in a mini skirt with black leggings and a black v-neck shirt with a burgundy jacket over it. Johnny almost asked who the young woman was coming down the steps. It took him a split second to realize it was none other than Kristina! She looked so different...a little bit older. A natural smile crossed his lips.

"Hey, Kristina!" he perked up.

His eyes dazzled and Molly could tell Johnny looked interested in her sister. She was good at picking things up.

"Hey Johnny, ready to go?", Kristina asked as she stepped down the last step.

Alexis walked in with a glass of wine and noticed how Johnny was looking at Kristina. "I need you home by 11:00."

Kristina looked embarrassed, "I know mom."

"I'll have her home on time", he promised. "We should go. The movie starts in 20 minutes."

Johnny opened the car door for Kristina and as they walked towards the theatre, he couldn't stop looking at her. "I see you got your hair cut. Looks good."

Kristina was happy he noticed, "Thanks."

"It makes you look older."

Kristina smiled. They made their way into the theatre. As they figured out where to sit, she looked over and noticed Ethan and Maya sitting in the back of the theatre.

"Hey there's Ethan", Johnny observed.

They walked over to them. "Hey strangers! You like Stephen King too, huh?", Johnny figured.

Maya laughed. "Actually, I wanted to see 'Eat Pray Love' but Ethan insisted on horror and I caved."

Ethan looked at Kristina- she looked so beautiful and he was surprised at how much older she seemed. "What are you doing here?", Ethan asked taken aback seeing her with Johnny.

"Kristina was bored, I was bored, so we decided to check out the movie."

Maya smiled, "I love your hair! Did you just get it done?"

Kristina was happy Maya said something in front of Ethan. "Thanks! I needed a change."

Johnny turned to Kristina, "Well, let's find a seat. Talk to you later."

They sat a few rows in front of Ethan and Kristina could feel his eyes on her as she sat down. The movie started and all she could think about was him. Did he notice her? She had hoped with her new hairstyle, he would.

In her fantasy world, he would dump Maya for her or did he still think she was the "off limits" teenager? Would he ever see her as a woman capable of being his love in the big picture? She frowned. Probably not. Ethan still treated her like his little sister. Not that there was anything wrong with it in the general sense, but not when he was her crush. Her thoughts ended when a scary scene made her jump. She screamed and the popcorn flew all over! She looked over at Johnny.

"You okay?", Johnny whispered with a grin.

She sighed, brushing popcorn from her lap. "Yes."

The rest of the movie grew intense and she found herself enthralled in it. At the end of the movie when the credits rolled and the theatre's lights came back on, she turned around to see Maya and Ethan making out. She should be used to it, but each time was always harder to watch...particularly this time.

Johnny suggested they stop in at Kelly's for sundaes and they sat at one of the booths. Johnny noticed Kristina was pretty quiet. "What's going on in that head of yours?", he asked.

"Oh nothing," Kristina didn't want him to know she was obsessing about Ethan and Maya.

"Boy, you sure scare easy!", he teased.

"I do not!", Kristina retorted, feigning hurt.

"You dumped your popcorn all over during the ghost scene!" Johnny paused a moment, then became serious, "How are you doing, really? Have you spoken to Lulu at all?"

"Not since yesterday. I'm going to her first radiation therapy session. She didn't want to be alone and didn't feel comfortable with Dante, Lucky or Ethan going with her."

Johnny didn't know what to say to comfort her, but confided, "I'm still in shock. When Lulu and I were together, she was such a strong-willed and formidable force to be reckoned with- I can't imagine her being sick or weak. I know she'll be okay. She has to be."

Kristina played with the salt shaker.

"What was your favorite part in the movie?", Johnny asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Kristina knew what Johnny was trying to do. Whenever the subject of Lulu was brought up, it put a damper on things. Lulu didn't want her family and friends feeling down and out. Kristina stopped playing with the salt shaker.

"I liked the twist in the end of the film when Mitch discovers his wife is a ghost. It was pretty cool. What about you?

"The same," he agreed.

They continued to discuss the movie until Mike came over with their sundaes.

"How's school going? Those girls still giving you a hard time about Keifer?" Johnny asked.

Kristina let out a big sigh, "Unfortunately. I don't really talk to anyone and I'm hoping to graduate early. I've got enough college credits to begin in the Spring."

Johnny was impressed, "Wow. You're just moving ahead full steam, aren't you?"

"I guess so. My mom wanted me to experience the entire senior year, but with Michael getting his GED online and all the gossip running rampant about me and Keifer, I'd rather graduate early."

Johnny understood to a certain degree. "I never felt like I fit in when I was in school. Being the son of mob boss Anthony Zacharra wasn't the best way to win friends.

Not to mention the fact that my sister Claudia was over protective of me. It wasn't easy. I admire how well you've been handling everything. You could just completely withdraw from it all."

Kristina was grateful Johnny understood and could empathize with her situation. "This is nice. It's nice to have someone who completely understands what it's like living as the daughter of the biggest mob boss on the eastern seaboard!" They both laughed.

Johnny caught Mike's frown from across the room. They finished their sundaes and headed to the pier.

"I noticed my grandfather's expression. Pretty priceless," Kristina giggled.

"He was just looking after his granddaughter. Good thing to leave," Johnny chuckled.

"We should do this again sometime," Kristina suggested.

"What would you like to do?" he asked.

"Actually, there's a concert next week and my friend won't be able to go, so I have an extra ticket. Do you know the German band, Tokyo Hotel?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Never heard of them."

"They're a pretty good band. Would you want to come?"

"What the hell? Might be fun."

Kristina smiled as she got into Johnny's car. When Johnny pulled up at the lake house Kristina turned and gave him a quick hug, "Thanks Johnny. I really had a fun time."

"Me too. So I'll call you about the concert, okay?", Johnny confirmed.

"Sounds good. I'll talk to you later.", Kristina waved as she got out of the car.

Johnny watched as she entered the house. She looked so amazing! He could still smell the fragrance of her perfume in the car on the way home and couldn't stop thinking about her.

Molly waited up for her so she could hear all the details. Kristina let her mom know she was home first before she did anything else. "Ok," Alexis yawned. "I'm headed to bed. Good night girls."

Kristina wasn't tired, so she went into the kitchen to look for a snack.

"How was the movie?" Molly asked following her.

"It was really good. It had a twist at the end and it made me jump a few times," Kristina told her. She looked in the fridge for the milk and was disappointed to not see it.

"I drank the last bit that was left," Molly admitted.

Kristina pouted, "Molly!"

"Well forget about the milk. Let's talk about Johnny. It's so obvious he likes you Kristina," Molly said sounding interested and excited for her sister.

Kristina laughed thinking it was ridiculous. "Yeah, right. Molly can you say delusional?"

"I am not! I just notice things and he likes you", she grinned.

Kristina did admit Molly was usually right about her observations, but she thought it was just in her imagination. There was a time when she thought Ethan liked her before Keifer beat her up, but look how that turned out.

"He was blushing," Molly said dreamily.

"When?", Kristina asked rolling her eyes.

"When you came downstairs. There was a definite look of lust in his eyes!"

Kristina felt embarrassed, "Oh Molly, everything is so dramatic with you. I'm going to bed now."

Kristina wanted out of the conversation. As she got ready for bed, she thought about how different things had felt with Johnny. She noticed him staring at her the other day at the Metro Court and he seemed more attentive to her tonight. Then her thoughts went back to Ethan. She couldn't get the visual out of her head of him making out with Maya in the back of the theatre. Ethan deserved much better than Maya and she really didn't get what he saw in her. They were polar opposites- he was a con man for God's sakes and she was a medical student. She also knew Maya was not happy that Ethan was still working with Johnny and Kristina felt Maya would never accept Ethan for who he was. All these thoughts kept swirling in her mind until finally, she got out of bed, put her robe on and went out on the deck. Looking up at the stars she wished that someday, Ethan would love her the way she knew she loved him.

Kristina accompanied Lulu for her first round of radiation treatment. They laughed and talked during the process. Over the past couple months, they had grown closer. Before they had rarely socialized. Kristina was like a little sister in ways. Lulu gave her girl advice and Kristina's favorite subject was talking about Ethan. Lulu knew what it felt like to be a teenage girl with a crush on a guy you weren't sure you'd ever have. She kept their conversations about him just between them, not wanting to embarrass Kristina.

Epiphany, the nurse, walked in to check on Lulu's progress and heard them laughing. "Wow, sounds like a party is going on in here girls. Looks like you're doing good Lulu."

"It helps when you have a friend like Kristina", Lulu praised.

"Well, you're just about done. Let's get you out of here."

Lulu turned to Kristina, "Thank you for coming with me. I didn't want Dante, my dad or brothers to see me like this. I get the feeling they're not sure how to act around me now."

Kristina had a concerned look on her face, "I know what you mean. Ethan called the other day and we talked a little bit. He's really taking it hard. I don't know if I should tell you this, but did you know that his mother died of breast cancer?"

Lulu's eyes widened, "Oh my God! No! No wonder he's been acting so distant. He's never really spoken about his adoptive parents and I figured it was sore spot. I know he's been on his own since he was 15."

"I didn't know what to say or how to help him."

Lulu looked at Kristina and could see the love she had for him all over her face. "I'm sure he's happy to have someone to talk to about it. He's lucky to have you in his corner."

Kristina felt weird but decided to ask Lulu anyway. "What do you think of Maya? Do you think Ethan's really serious about her?"

Lulu smiled a little. "Well, he does seem to like her but I wouldn't say it's serious. I think he's just having fun right now."

Kristina's disappointed look told Lulu all she needed to know. Kristina changed the subject. "I went to a movie with Johnny last night."

Lulu was shocked! "Really? I didn't see that one coming."

Kristina explained they'd been friends and usually Johnny only wanted to know about her father's business. "It felt different last night though. He treated me like his equal and has been very attentive since I found out about you."

"He can be very charming and deep down, he's a good guy, but you have to be careful Krissy. I don't know that it's a good idea to date him. He's made so many enemies, including your father and you don't want to get in the crossfire, believe me. Been there, done that. By the way, I love your new haircut! It's amazing", Lulu added.

"Thanks. I needed a change. I really like it too."

Epiphany took the IV out and set Lulu's next appointment for the following week.

Lulu was restless, "Let's get out of here and do a little shopping, what do you say?"

Kristina smiled, "I'm so there!"

They headed off to Windams Mall for a little r and r.

They shopped for clothes and then afterwards got something to eat from the food court. As they sat at their table, Lulu noticed multiple guys eyeing Kristina, that seemed to escape her. She knew it wouldn't be long until someone finally walked up to her. Sure enough, a cute guy Kristina's age walked over to their table.

"Hi there. My name is Jacob."

Kristina managed a feeble smile, "Kristina".

"I was just wondering if you have a boyfriend?" he asked eager for her number.

Kristina was embarrassed by the question and blushed. Lulu smiled and was surprised when Kristina turned him down. "I'm sorry, but I'm not dating anyone right now. Thanks anyway."

Jacob walked away with an expression of defeat. Lulu looked at Kristina with dismay. "He was kind of cute. Why didn't you take his number?"

"He was I guess, but he's my age and I really think I should be with someone a little older. One thing I learned from my relationship with Keifer, is that guys my age are immature and I'm just not into dating anyone right now."

Lulu knew the real reason Kristina didn't want to pursue anyone else- Ethan. Lulu urged Kristina to put herself out there.

"You can't let what happened with Keifer affect you for the rest of your life. Not all guys are going to be abusers. Besides, you've got a lot going for yourself."

Kristina sighed, "I know. But I didn't like the way he came at me. I've never met the guy before, we haven't even had a conversation- why would I give him my number?"

Lulu understood what she meant, "Guys can be like that. They see an attractive girl and the first thing they ask is if you're in a relationship. It's a pretty bad way to pick up girls."

"Exactly! It's never how you're doing or a little small talk first. I need to get a feel for the guy before I do that", Kristina explained.

Suddenly Lulu got a call from her boss, Kate. "I've got to get to the office. Kate's got some crisis and Maxie is having a meltdown."

"But it's Sunday!", Kristina said with dismay.

"According to Kate there is no Sunday and the fashion world doesn't sleep! I'll call you later. Are you going to be okay?"

Kristina assured her she'd catch a cab home. Lulu took off in a hurry, while Kristina continued to sit and watch the bustle of the mall. A few minutes went by when she heard a familiar Aussie accent in her ear.

"Hi there."

It was Ethan. She was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Luke sent me to pick up a bracelet he had on hold for Tracy…a pre-wedding gift I guess." Ethan sat down at the table, "Why are you sitting here all by yourself?"

"Actually, you just missed your sister. I went with her first radiation therapy session and then we decided it was time to shop!"

Ethan was happy she'd gone with Lulu. "I asked if she wanted me to go with her, but she said no. How did it go?"

Kristina's expression grew a bit serious. "I could tell she was a little scared at first, but actually, it went pretty well."

"I'm glad. How is she feeling now?"

"Amazingly she said she felt fine and let me tell you, that girl can shop!" Kristina let out a little laugh.

Ethan got up, "Well, I've got to take off. Nice to see you!"

Kristina watched him walk away, wishing _he_ would have asked for her number like the other guy had...but he already knew it. He'd had it for a very long time now. She was the one who asked for his number first, though, not the other way around. She wished he had. In his eyes, she was just a silly little girl with a school girl crush and she still felt like that's the only way he'd ever see her. She actually thought her hairstyle would make him look at her differently and he'd realize she was the girl for him- not Maya.

Maxie Jones, Mac Scorpio's daughter and assistant to Kate Howard for Crimson Magazine, entered Johnny's car shop. He was underneath a car, tinkering when he heard the sound of her heels clicking loudly on the cement floor. He back out from underneath the car.

"Hey, Maxie what brings you here?" he greeted with surprise.

"I need a date for this fashion week event next week. I can't be there alone. I already asked Lucky. He can't be go- something about the kids and then I asked Matt and he can't get time off from the hospital."

"And what about Spinelli? Why can't he take you?"

"Spinelli and I are over and besides, I don't want to go with my ex."

"Hmm okay so you want me to help you by being your pet boy?" he teased.

"Pleeeeaassssse!", she cheesed

Johnny chuckled, "I don't have a problem with that. When is it?" He wiped the grease from his hands using a rag.

It was the same date as the concert he and Kristina were going to on Friday.

"Oh sorry Maxie. I can't go then."

Maxie frowned looking disappointed. "Aww why not?"

"Kristina invited me to go to a concert with her," Johnny told her.

"Let me guess. She has a school girl crush on you too?" Maxie said rolling her eyes when he wasn't looking.

"Actually no she doesn't. Kristina and I are good friends. Don't get mad because you didn't get your way," he retorted.

"I'm surprised, that's all. You know she's still in high school, right?"

"We're just hanging out Maxie, you don't need to be jealous", Johnny quickly added.

Maxie was offended, "I'm not jealous! I just think she's a little young for you, that's all."

"Well she's grown up a lot in the past year."

Maxie could tell Johnny was feeling something more than friendship for Kristina.

"You know she's in love with Ethan, right?"

"She _thinks _she is", he shot back. "Believe me, if someone else were in the forefront, maybe she'd give up her fantasy of having a relationship with him."

Maxie realized she'd hit a sore spot, "Okay. I'm just saying you are a lot older than she is and I don't want Kristina to get hurt. I've got to get going."

When she left, Johnny sat for a minute thinking about what she just said. It didn't matter to him that Kristina _thought _she was in love with Ethan and he decided to make Kristina realize that.

Maxie exited the elevator at Dante's apartment and saw he was there with Lulu. "Okay Lulu, you are my best friend in the whole wide world so don't take offense when I ask Dante this question."

Dante was curious, "Spill."

"Would you be my date to this fashion week event on Friday? I asked Lucky, Matt, Johnny and they are unable to go. Lucky because of the kids, Matt has to work and Johnny is going to some concert with Kristina."

Dante wasn't too happy to hear his little half-sister was going out with Johnny Zacharra. "What do you mean he's taking her to a concert?"

Maxie, in her usual hyper mode rattled off ranting. "I don't know. I guess they're starting to hang out a lot lately and I know that Kristina is almost 18, but I think she's a little young for Johnny- of course he doesn't think so. He wants to take her mind off Ethan, because he thinks if someone else was in the picture, she'd stop fantasizing about him. I just don't want to see her get hurt", she finally took a breath.

Dante shook his head.

Maxie was concerned. "It's possible maybe I'm reading too much into it, but I know Johnny and he seems to be interested in Kristina as more than a friend."

Lulu piped up, "I don't think that'll matter. You both know she's in love with Ethan, right?"

"Maybe you should talk to Kristina and find out what's going on", Maxie directed at Lulu.

Lulu looked at Maxie with a smirk, "I'll give her a call later. I think you might be blowing this all out of proportion…you tend to do that you know."

Maxie turned towards the door and pointed at Dante, "I have to go, so will you be my date?"

Dante and Lulu looked at each other, "I was taking Lulu, but you can tag along if you want to."

"Be a third wheel? I don't think so! I'll think of something else."

"Let us know if you change your mind", Lulu said as Maxie walked out the door.

"I'll have French toast with scrambled eggs," an elderly lady ordered her breakfast.

Kristina wrote it down and then took her menu. She was still in the training process and so far it was going very well. Mike found her to be friendly, considerate and a good listener. She put the order in and turned to check the coffee pot when Ethan walked in. He flashed his usual signature smile when he noticed her behind the counter.

"What are you doing here?", he asked surprised.

"I'm working here now", she informed as she handed him a menu.

"I'll have to come in here more often", Ethan teased with a wink.

He was impressed she was willing to work, knowing she didn't really have to. Kristina walked over to the table with the coffee pot.

"May I take your order sir?", she asked all serious.

Ethan laughed. "I'll take 2 eggs, sunnyside up and a side of bacon."

"Is that all sir?" She took the menu from him.

"Yes ma'am and if you make it snappy there's a generous tip in it for you little lady", he returned in his best western accent.

Kristina giggled as she walked to the kitchen with the order. She went back to the table and sat down for a minute. "Seriously, how are you?"

Ethan had his hands on either side of his coffee cup and looked down, "I'm just taking one day at a time. I keep thinking about what happened with my mom. One day we thought she was in remission, next thing we knew she just went downhill and I don't want that to happen with Lulu."

He may not have grown up with her his whole life, but for the past year they had grown close. She was his sister, the sister he missed out on before he knew who his biological parents were. He lost his adopted parents and he didn't want to lose anyone else close to him.

Kristina put her hand on his. "She's young and she's made up her mind to fight, no matter what. We spoke quite a bit during her radiation session and I think she's accepting the situation for what it is. Millions of women have beat breast cancer and come out the other side fine- Lulu will too. I'm sorry you're having to go through this again."

Just then Maya walked in and noticed Kristina's hand on Ethan's. She quickly took her hand away, "Hi Maya."

Ethan stood up and pulled a chair out for her. "You're working here now?", she asked surprised. "That's great!"

Kristina told Ethan she'd check on his order and get Maya a menu. "I'll just have coffee", she waved the menu away.

Kristina went to the kitchen and watched Ethan with Maya for a minute- she envied her and wanted to be the one sitting with Ethan over breakfast. She brought his food and more coffee for both when Maya got paged.

"I have to go babe. Sorry!" She leaned over and gave Ethan a quick peck, "See you for dinner tonight?"

Ethan smiled, "Sounds good. I'll give you a call."

As Maya walked out, several girls from Madison Prep High School came in. "Hey, Kristina," they generically welcomed her as they took their seats at the corner booth. She half smiled.

"Oh your hair is breathtakingly beautiful," one of the girls complimented feeling jealous.

Roxy, Heaven, and Destiny were the popular girls of Madison Prep. She was happy she was graduating before them so she wouldn't have to see their faces much longer. She thanked the girl. Heaven eyed Ethan and slowly walked over to his table.

"Hey, there handsome. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Heaven was a tall, blonde that looked older than her age. Ethan couldn't deny she was a looker. She didn't look like a high school girl that's for sure. She sat at the table across from Ethan.

"Actually I do," Ethan said. He went back to his plate of food without giving her a second glance.

The girl continued to flirt and put her hand on his arm. "So...and I have a boyfriend. Doesn't mean we have to be…..committed. They don't call me Heaven for nothing", she leaned over and seductively whispered in his ear.

Kristina watched annoyed. Mike called her to pick up finished orders. She delivered the food, then continued watching the spectacle from the kitchen and did not like the way Heaven was touching Ethan! She decided to rescue him and grabbed the coffee pot on the way to his table.

As she walked up she saw Heaven write her name and phone number on his hand, "Give me a call sometime".

Kristina was disgusted. Ethan was a bit embarrassed as he looked at his hand, "That never happens".

She looked over at them with a look of revulsion on her face, "Some girls have no class."

"Who are those girls anyway?", Ethan asked.

"Juniors at Madison Prep. I can't stand them. Luckily I won't have to put up with them too much longer. I'm planning to graduate early."

Ethan was impressed, "Really? That's ambitious of you."

"After everything that happened with Keifer, I'm not exactly popular. I've been taking extra classes for college credits, so I should graduate by mid-October."

He was amazed at her resilience. "That's only a few weeks away. I'm glad to see you moving forward. I know it's been a rough year for you." Ethan took one last sip of his coffee and got up to leave. "Thank you for your service ma'am", he said as he handed her a ten dollar tip.

Kristina giggled a little.

"I'll see you later", he waved as he left.

Kristina and Johnny had just left the stadium from the Tokio Hotel concert and walked towards the car.

"So what did you think overall?", Kristina asked as they got in the car.

"Not my kind of music, but I thought they were decent. The lead singer looks like a chick. I can't believe he's a guy!"

"Bill Kaulitz is hot in a unique way. He doesn't care what anyone thinks, which is what I like about him." Kristina said.

"You like androgynous guys?" he asked with widened eyes.

She shrugged. "On some men, but not many men can pull it off."

"I dated this tomboy in middle school. I thought she was hot in her boy clothes and she had this edge about her," Johnny reminisced.

Kristina smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah and she never wore girl clothes, not even to the dance. Then later on that year she came out and said she was a lesbian. I had no idea! I remember being heartbroken because I was really into her," he expressed.

They had been driving for about 15 minutes when Kristina noticed they

weren't headed back to the lake house. "Where are we going?"

"I want to show you something."

Kristina was intrigued. "What?"

He flashed a mischievous smile, "You'll see." They drove for about 10

minutes and then stopped in a wooded area.

"Where are we? It's pretty dark up here", Kristina said confused.

Johnny opened the car door, took her hand and led her down a small trail.

As they emerged from the brush, Kristina was amazed as she could see all

of Port Charles- the harbor, hospital and even the lake house!

"It's beautiful! I never knew there was a look out here."

Johnny smiled, "I thought you might like it."

Kristina stood leaning against the railing, taking it all in. Johnny walked

over and stood behind Kristina with his hands on her shoulders.

"I love it up here. I come here a lot when I want to think or take a breather

from life. I imagine what normal people are doing in their homes, taking

care family and friends. My life is so crazy sometimes", he shared.

Kristina was surprised by how much he was opening up to her. "This is

amazing. It's so quiet. I can see why you'd want to come here. Thank

you for sharing it with me."

Johnny moved to stand next to her. Leaning against the railing, he slowly

turned to face her, kissed Kristina. She was caught off guard and at first,

wasn't sure she should let it happen, but then started returning his kiss.

Johnny pulled back, "I've been wanting to do that for a while."

Kristina was surprised. "I guess Molly was right."

Johnny looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"She thought you were interested in me but I didn't believe her, not wanting

to read too much into things."

Johnny knew why after what happened with Ethan. "I know it's crazy, but

haven't been able to stop thinking about you since we talked at the Metro

Court."

"I don't know what to say", Kristina nervously stammered.

Johnny could see she was having trouble sorting things through. "I hope I

didn't cross the line or upset you", he said with trepidation. "Kristina, I'd

really like to see you again but I'll understand if you're not ready."

Kristina looked at him and paused a moment. "I'd like that", said with a

smile.

Johnny glanced at his watch, "I'd better get you home."

Kristina was excited about what had just happened. They drove in silence

all the way back to the lake house. "Are you sure you're okay?", Johnny

wanted to make sure.

"I'm great", Kristina said with a cheerful look in her eyes.

"So, how about I take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

Kristina grinned, "Sounds good. Thanks for going with me to the

concert…I know it wasn't your thing. I had a great time." She leaned in

and kissed Johnny lightly.

"I'll call you tomorrow", he said before she shut the car door. As

he watched her go inside, he couldn't help but feel he was the luckiest

man on the face of the earth.

Kristina was in a daze. "Wow," she said to herself beaming as she threw herself onto her bed. She kept running their kiss in her mind like she was rewinding a movie. She had been unsure about Johnny liking her. It seemed so far-fetched...like a fantasy. Maybe it was because Ethan didn't have a romantic interest in her, so the idea of Johnny having any interest was out the park. He made her feel like a woman and not a little girl. She went into Molly's room who was fast asleep and gently shook her awake.

"What's going on?", Molly rubbed her eyes groggily.

"You were right", Kristina whispered with a huge smile.

"What do you mean?", Molly was a bit confused, still sleepy.

"Johnny kissed me!"

Molly quickly sat upright in bed. "I knew it! Tell me, what happened?"

Kristina was giddy, "We went to the concert and then he took me to a look out, with a view of Port Charles. One minute we're both looking at the skyline and the next minute, he kissed me!"

Molly wanted details, "So, what was it like? Is he a good kisser?"

Kristina couldn't help but beam, "All I will tell you is that I can't wait to kiss him again!"

Molly squealed and Kristina put a finger to her lips, "Ssshhhhh! You don't want to wake up Mom. He's taking me out to dinner tomorrow night."

"What are you going to tell Mom? I don't think she'll like you dating Johnny and Uncle Sonny is going to freak out!"

Kristina grimaced, "I don't know what I'm going to do, but promise me you won't tell anyone…even Sam."

Molly promised and Kristina slipped out of her room. She couldn't stop smiling as she got ready for bed and for the first time, in a long time, Ethan Lovett never crossed her mind.

**Chapter 3**

Kristina decided to go to the offices of Crimson Magazine to see how Lulu was doing.

"Boo!" she snuck up behind and surprised her.

Lulu jumped. Kristina had a great big smile on her face. "What brings you here?"

She grabbed a chair and sat down. "I feel like such a fairy tale princess," she said blushing.

Lulu could tell something was up by the goofy grin on Kristina's face. "Wow! Must be some story."

Kristina couldn't contain her cool and blurted, "Johnny kissed me last night!"

Lulu's eyes looked like they were going to pop right out of her skull and her mouth dropped open "You're kidding! How did this happen? I knew you guys were friends..."

"Remember I told you I ran into him last week at the Metro Court?", she interrupted. Lulu nodded. "Well, we went to a movie the next night and then I asked if he wanted to go to a concert. I noticed he stared at me a couple of times, but didn't want to read too much into it. Then after the concert last night, he took me to the look out."

"What look out?", Lulu asked.

"There's a look out on the other side of the harbor with a view of the skyline. I guess he goes there a lot to think- didn't he ever take you up there?"

Lulu shook her head, "No. I didn't even know there was a look out."

Kristina continued, "Anyway, we were both looking out at the lights and then he leaned in and kissed me! I wasn't sure what to think at first, but then I just went with it. He's taking me to dinner tonight!"

When she finished, Lulu looked at her and realized this was the first time Kristina seemed happy. Lulu didn't want to burst her bubble, but cautiously warned her. "I don't know that it's such a great idea that you date Johnny. I don't mean to rain on your parade but let me tell you, from my own experience, it can be dangerous to be with him. He has a lot of enemies, including your father and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Kristina was surprised by Lulu's lack of support. "I guess I don't see it that way. We have a lot in common- we both have father's who are mob bosses, we've both had to deal with the fall out of their actions and this is the first time I've felt good about a guy since Keifer. I feel half-way normal with Johnny and I like that he treats me as an equal, not like a little girl.

Lulu could see Kristina was excited about this and decided not to be negative about it. She'd been through so much in the past year. "Okay, I see what you're saying, but promise me you will be careful", Lulu added.

Maxie walked in and overheard them, "Wow Kristina, are you sure you can handle a grown man like Johnny. I mean...he's older than Ethan," she said in a condescending tone.

Kristina was taken aback. She hated when people saw her as this fragile little girl and she wasn't having it. "I think I've got what he wants", she looked at her with attitude.

Maxie walked off in a huff.

"What are you going to say to Alexis?", Lulu asked.

Kristina frowned, "I have no idea. Any suggestions?"

"The truth is always the best option. Where is he taking you tonight?"

"I'm not sure yet. He's supposed to call me."

Lulu gave Kristina a big hug. "I'm happy for you, really. I've got to get back to work. Let me know how your date goes tonight, okay?"

Kristina promised to call her with all the details as she bounced off to work. Lulu was astonished as she realized this was the first conversation she had with Kristina that she didn't bring up Ethan.

On the way home from work, all Kristina could think about was how she was going to face telling her mom about Johnny and she was nervous. She didn't know what she'd say, however, based on the reaction she got just going to the movies with him Kristina knew it wasn't going to be easy. Upon pulling into the driveway, she sat in her car for a few minutes afraid to go inside. Finally she took a deep breath- it was now or never. She only had 3 hours before Johnny was picking her up.

When she walked in she observed Alexis on her laptop working on one of her defense cases. She seemed to be in deep concentration and Kristina hesitated to interrupt.

Molly pulled Kristina into the kitchen and whispered, "Did you tell her?" Kristina shook her head no. Molly frowned, "Kristina you have to tell her!"

"I know, I know!", she whispered.

Molly pushed her towards the living room and Kristina was thinking maybe she should forget the whole thing! Then, with Molly's urges, she finally walked over to Alexis.

"Mom?" Alexis, reading the brief she was working on, told her to wait a minute. Kristina knew if she waited any longer, she would lose her nerve. "Mom."

"Just a minute honey."

"Mom! I have to tell you something."

Alexis looked up from her computer, "What is it Kristina?"

She took a deep breath, "I have a date tonight."

Alexis smiled, "Really? That's great honey. You finally agreed to go out with Taylor, huh? I'm so proud of you." Alexis turned back to her computer.

Kristina stammered, "Actually mom, um, I, I have a date with Johnny. I'm going to run upstairs and change."

Alexis' jaw dropped as she sat for several long seconds, trying to process what she had just heard. "Wait a minute! Get back here! Tell me I did not just hear you say that you have a date with Johnny Zacharra?"

Kristina slowly turned back towards Alexis. "You heard right", she apprehensively answered.

Alexis finally reacted, "Are you kidding me? He is way to old for you Kristina and I am not going to allow you to date him. He's a grown man for God's sake!"

Kristina knew it was going to be a fight. "I'm almost 18 mom and this is the first time I've been excited about a guy since Keifer. I'm going and there is nothing you can say or do that is going to stop me!"

"Johnny is your father's biggest enemy! Do you think he's going to approve of this?"

Kristina felt like a 12 year old. "I don't care what dad thinks and I'm not a little girl anymore, even if you can't see it- Johnny does. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but he makes me feel good about myself and I really like him."

Alexis paused. She knew that once Kristina made her mind up about something, nothing would stop her. She decided to embrace the situation, instead of rallying against it, which would lead to a ton of fighting and hurt. After a moment she reluctantly agreed- with a few conditions and motioned for Kristina to join her on the couch.

"As much as I hate the thought of you dating Johnny, I won't stand in your way. You are almost 18 and you need to start making your own decisions. There are a couple of ground rules though:

1) Curfew is still 11:00 pm;

2) I need to have a private conversation with Johnny before you go out tonight;

3) No sex until after your 18th birthday;

I'll probably think of a few more later, but if I hear about any of the rules being broken, that's it and I will get your father involved.

Kristina smiled, "That's cool. Thank you mom." Kristina gave Alexis a hug and then ran upstairs to find an outfit for her date.

Molly followed her sister upstairs cheerfully. She squealed when she went into her sister's room. "I'm totally excited for you. What are you going to wear?"

Kristina looked through her closet. "Help me pick something out."

Molly pulled several different outfits from Kristina's closet, which she spent the next hour trying on. She finally settled on a hot pink, tulip tiered, v-neck tank dress that fell just above her knees. She added a black, sheer, long-sleeved jacket, that was the same length as the dress and wore silver pumps. She crimped her hair and pinned it one side back with a small, crystal heart-shaped clip. She wore a combination of charcoal gray and purple eye shadow, which made her eyes pop.

"How do I look?", she asked Molly.

"Like a princess ready to meet her prince!", Molly exclaimed.

Downstairs the doorbell rang and Alexis answered. It was Johnny. She ushered him inside and then asked to speak to him before Kristina came downstairs. Kristina and Molly snuck down and sat at the top of the stairs, eavesdropping. Alexis sat on the couch and addressed the situation as calmly as she could. Johnny looked nervous as he sat waiting to hear her wrath.

"Listen Johnny, I told Kristina that although I think you are a bit old for her, I wouldn't stand in her way. I'd rather she didn't date you, but I don't want to go down that road and risk her sneaking around behind my back or running away. However, there are a few ground rules and I will get Sonny in the middle of this if they are broken. First- 11:00 pm curfew still stands and second, no sex until after her 18th birthday."

Johnny cautiously proceeded to respond. "I understand where you're coming from and I just want you to know that I really care about Kristina. I only want to make her happy and you don't have to worry- hands off until she's 18."

Hearing this, Kristina walked downstairs with Molly trailing behind. Johnny handed a bouquet of flowers to her, which made her smile. "Thank you." She turned to her mother, "Can you put these in a vase?"

She took the flowers.

"Are you ready?", Johnny asked. Kristina smiled and they headed out on their first date.

He opened the car door for her and helped her get seated. "So what restaurant are you taking me too?" she asked him as she buckled her seatbelt.

"It's not around here. I figured we could go somewhere different," Johnny answered getting in the driver's seat. As they sped along the highway, Johnny asked how Lulu was doing.

"I think she's dealing with it the best she can. She has another radiation therapy session on Wednesday and I'm going to go with her."

Johnny thought it was amazing how Kristina was giving Lulu so much support and he held her hand. "Do you know how remarkable you are? Lulu is lucky to have you for a friend."

Kristina smiled, then realized they were headed into New York City. "I can't believe you're taking me into the city! I haven't been down here for a long time."

"I've made reservations at one of my favorite restaurants, 'Jean Georges'- it's on the top floor of the Donald Trump Hotel and Tower near Central Park."

Kristina was so excited. She had never been treated to a dinner on the town in New York City, so it was a new experience for her. She was in awe as they approached the NYC skyline. They pulled up to the hotel. Johnny took Kristina's hand and led her towards the doors, as the valet handed him a ticket. They were seated next to a window that had a sweeping view of Central Park, towards lower Manhattan. Kristina took in the view and commented how beautiful it was.

Johnny looked at her with a smile on his face. "You're beautiful."

Kristina blushed at the compliment. They continued with small talk until the waitress came by. Johnny ordered a beer and asked Kristina if she wanted a drink. She paused, then figured what the hell and asked for a raspberry twister (vodka w/raspberry lemonade). The waitress didn't give her a second look.

Johnny laughed. "You're a dare-devil!", he teased.

"That I am- just a rebel without a cause!"

They looked at their menus. Unfortunately, Kristina wasn't very hungry. "I feel terrible," she admitted. Johnny had driven all the way into NYC and she didn't have an appetite.

"Feel terrible? Why what's wrong?" Johnny asked concerned.

"Oh no it's nothing to be worried about. It's just...I only have a taste for dessert", she told him.

Johnny thought it was endearing. "Why don't we just order a couple of appetizers and then you can get whatever your little heart desires."

Kristina agreed that was the best plan. The waitress returned with Calamari and an artichoke dip w/toasted garlic chips, as well as another raspberry twist for her.

"This is really great. Why is this your favorite restaurant?"

"I love the view from up here and I actually met the chef a few years ago in Italy, so we're friends."

"I would love to go to Italy someday!", Kristina divulged.

"Well, maybe we can make that happen", Johnny slyly slipped in with a wink.

Kristina couldn't believe it. She never knew what it was like to have a guy willing to give her the world. She suddenly realized how dysfunctional her relationship with Keifer was in comparison and knew dating Johnny was going to be a new experience for her.

Kristina ordered the chocolate melt mud cake with vanilla ice cream for dessert, which she shared with Johnny. She was feeling a bit light-headed from the drinks and decided she'd better drink some coffee.

When they finished devouring the dessert, Kristina sat back and let out a big sigh, "That was delicious!"

Johnny paid the check, "Let's blow this joint. I want to show you something."

Kristina was curious, "What?"

Taking her hand, Johnny led her up to the roof of the hotel. It was a bit chilly and windy, but from that vantage point, they could see all of Manhattan. Johnny stood behind Kristina with his arms wrapped around her. "Are you warm enough?"

"Now I am", Kristina said as she leaned into him.

They stood in silence, taking in the scenery. Finally, Johnny turned and looked at Kristina, "Your mom gave me a stern talking to before we left."

"I know. I'm sorry about that", she blushed with embarrassment.

"Don't be. I told her it was fine and I want you to know that I care about you a lot." He turned round, looked deep into her hazel eyes and they kissed.

Kristina was blown away by how she felt when he kissed her. It was so different than it had been with Keifer. Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat, so slowly turned around. A security guard had spied them and said they weren't supposed to be up there. Johnny apologized, then made a hasty exit. In the car, they laughed about what happened.

"Oh my God! I can't believe we got caught!" Kristina said, giggling.

"I know!"

Kristina smiled and turned on the radio. Michael Jackson's, 'You Are Not Alone', played as they headed back to Port Charles. She fell asleep on the way home, which Johnny was sure might be due to the drinks she had. He pulled up to the lake house and just watched her sleep for a minute. He was surprised at how much fun they had together and for the first time in a long time, he felt like he was falling in love.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently, "We're home."

Kristina woke up. "Sorry. I guess I dozed off."

"You looked peaceful."

"I had a nice dream", she disclosed.

"Really? What about?", Johnny smiled.

Kristina looked a bit bashful, her face turned red and she didn't answer, only flashed a smile. "I had a really great time Johnny. Thank you so much." She reached over and they kissed for several long minutes.

Finally Johnny backed away, "You'd better get inside. I don't want you to miss your curfew."

Kristina rolled her eyes. "I have to work tomorrow. Why don't you meet me for breakfast at Kelly's." Johnny agreed.

She turned before getting out of the car, "So, I guess this means we are officially dating?"

Johnny laughed. "I would say you are definitely my girlfriend."

Kristina was nervous, excited and a little apprehensive about it, but was happy as she went inside.

Alexis was in the living room pretending to be involved in casework when she walked in. "How was your date?"

Kristina looked blissful, "Fantastic! He took me into NYC to his favorite restaurant. I had a great time." She kissed her mother then bounced off to bed.

Molly snuck into Kristina's room to hear all the details. "So, tell me all about it!"

Kristina gushed, "Well, he took me into NYC and we had dinner at the restaurant in Trump Tower. Then he took me to the roof that had a view of Manhattan. We got caught kissing by the security guard!" They both laughed.

"Sounds so romantic!", Molly exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you." She gave Kristina a hug, then slipped out of the room, leaving Kristina to her thoughts.

Kristina fell onto her bed, thinking about how her life was changing, as she drifted off to sleep.

***Chapter 4***

It had been a long time since Mike had seen his granddaughter so calm. He watched as she spun around, from table to table, laughing and joking with the customers.

He finally had to ask, "I don't think I've ever seen you this happy! What's going on?"

"It's a beautiful day grandpa, the sun is out and I am feeling great!"

"Okay, okay, I'm not used to seeing you this way", Mike said as he headed back to the kitchen.

Just then, Johnny walked in and quietly snuck up behind Kristina at the counter. He slowly put a single red rose under her nose. Kristina smiled as she turned around to face him. Smelling the rose she thanked him, leaned in to kiss him. Mike spied the scene in the kitchen and walked over to them.

"What are you doing?", he demanded with a gruff tone.

Johnny looked at Kristina, who figured it was best to just get everything out in the open. "It's fine grandpa, I'm dating Johnny."

Mike was stunned and clearly didn't like it. "Honey, do you know what kind of trouble a guy like Johnny can be? You're better than this."

Johnny got upset by the insinuation he wasn't good enough for her. "Kristina's old enough to make her own decisions, besides, it's none of your business anyway."

"Get out of here!", Mike yelled at Johnny as he pointed towards the door. "You're not allowed to come back!"

Johnny was pissed. "This is a public establishment and you have no right to throw me out!" He puffed his chest.

Kristina stepped in between them and pushed Mike back, "Grandpa, stop it! If he goes, I go!" She looked at her grandfather defiantly and Johnny put his arm around her. Mike didn't answer.

"Well, I guess you have your answer Kristina", Johnny said with a smirk. Giving her grandfather a look of discontent mixed with disappointment, she took off her apron and walk out with Johnny.

About 10 minutes later, Ethan walked in and noticed Mike waiting on the tables, as well as bussing them. 'Where's Kristina?"

With a frown on his face Mike told him she quit. Ethan was surprised because he knew how much Kristina had been looking forward to working at Kelly's. "What do you mean? She said she liked working here."

"You haven't heard?", he paused for dramatic effect. "She's dating Johnny!"

The statement hung in the air like stale milk. Ethan couldn't believe it! He didn't know why, but he was not happy about this and felt like a ton of bricks had just hit him. Kristina with Johnny? She was too young for him...wasn't she? He had to talk to her and quickly left to find out what the hell was going on!

Kristina was doing her homework downstairs in the living room when there was a knock at the door. She sighed and got up to open it. She smiled. "Hey Ethan", she invited him in.

He gave a half smile and his eyes showed deep concern. "I stopped by Kelly's and Mike said you quit. Why would you do that?" She folded her arms on her chest. There was silence. "Mike told me you're dating Johnny. Is he joking?" Ethan questioned.

A part of him didn't want to believe it. He wouldn't even date Kristina, so why would Johnny? Ethan believed Johnny had a motive and it was to get under Sonny's skin. In Ethan's mind, Johnny was probably strategizing a master plan to woo Kristina, bed her, and then in the end Kristina would be the one who got hurt. Johnny was his best friend, but his sick obsession with Sonny made him capable of doing the unthinkable and it concerned him.

"Yes I am. Why?", she confidently retorted without hesitation.

Ethan's eyes widened, as disappointment slowly crept across his face. "Kristina, I don't think dating Johnny is a healthy choice and I don't have to list the reasons why, besides the fact he's a lot older. You're a young girl who hasn't experienced the world yet and you have a lot going for you. Getting wrapped up in Johnny Zacharra is a bad idea."

"You sound like Sam! I'll have you know, my mother has given me permission to see Johnny. I'm almost 18 Ethan, I can make my own decisions and do whatever the hell I want. You're not my father", Kristina added annoyed as she plopped on the couch.

He joined her. "I never said I was your father and I'm not trying to be. I'd like to think we've become good friends, so as a concerned friend, I have the right to question your decisions if I think it will hurt you. I have spent enough time with Johnny to know how he thinks and although I believe Johnny is a good guy, his vendetta against Sonny is controlling him."

Kristina sighed. "And you're going to tell me he's using me to get back at my father?" she guessed.

His leg bounced up and down. "It wouldn't surprise me. It's definitely possible. You're Sonny's only daughter and what better way to fan the flames than to sleep with his teenage daughter?", he posed. "Revenge can make you do things that's not in your nature. Johnny is capable of hurting you- I'm not just going to sit back and watch it happen."

Kristina let out a big sigh and Ethan could tell she wasn't happy.

He continued. "Listen to me, you've had such a tough year- with the physical and emotional abuse from Kiefer, Mr. Bauer almost shooting you and I don't want to see you make another mistake. You deserve the best Kristina. You don't deserve to be manipulated and fall under Johnny's charms."

Kristina was crushed and almost offended. "Am I undesirable? I'm not this fragile little girl, susceptible to the charms of an older man! Why is it so hard for you to believe that Johnny might actually like me? Is it that you just don't want to see it or because you're jealous?" she pushed.

Ethan was getting frustrated. "It has nothing to do with me being jealous- I'm not! I bet there are a ton of guys that would jump at the chance to be with you and I just want you to see that. You need a nice guy closer to your own age, who doesn't have issues or is dangerous. I want you to have that. You're beautiful, smart, friendly and way too good for Johnny. You are still healing from your relationship with Keifer and I don't want to see you walk into another bad one! Should your next relationship really be with Johnny Zacharra, your father's sworn enemy?

Her lips tightened and she got up to face him. "Let me ask you something that I've been really concerned about….as your good friend", she condescended. "What do you see in Maya? Why are you even with her? You have nothing in common, she's boring and she doesn't appreciate who you are. I think she's manipulative and trying to change you. She continually argues about working for Johnny and I think you're wasting your time with her!"

Ethan got up from the couch and was clearly aggravated by Kristina's comments. "Now wait just a minute! Where do you get off?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "How does it feel when the tables are turned, Ethan? When _you're_ the center of the looking glass, huh? Why can't I have a say about how I feel about you and Maya? Oh, wait! I already know! Because I'm a foolish little girl with Daddy issues and I'm emotionally unstable, right? I'm the girl who has been broken and all the pieces haven't been put back together yet. I'm the girl who is too young for you, right? The truth is, that's the way you see me and apparently, always _will_ see me!"

Ethan was infuriated. "I have nothing more to say to you right now and I'm going to leave before I say something I might regret!", he added as he stormed out.

Kristina watched him walk out the door, shaking his head, hands in his pockets. She felt a twinge of regret for what had just transpired. She knew Ethan was just looking out for her, but she was sick of how he seemed to think of her as a damaged, pathetic, breakable little girl.

Johnny opened the door to find Kristina and ushered her inside. "Hi there!", he smiled. She plopped down on the couch.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked politely.

"Do you happen to have lemonade?"

"Yes, I do," he replied.

He went in the kitchen and poured both of them a glass of lemonade. He came back and handed the glass to her. He joined her on the couch. She sipped it and then placed it down on the coffee table in front of them. She cleared her throat.

"Johnny, I'm not sure how to broach this subject, so I'm just going to ask you… is there an ulterior motive for seeing me? Are you really interested or are you just playing mind games?" she questioned, looking unsure with a hurt expression. She had to admit Ethan's words got to her and again she felt unwanted.

Johnny looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

Kristina didn't want to upset Johnny, but she didn't want to be his puppet either. "Ethan stopped by the lake house earlier. I guess my grandfather told him we were dating and he didn't like it. He thinks you are just playing a game to provoke my father- is he right? Are you planning to use me to get to my father?"

Johnny looked at her with dismay. "Kristina, I know how much Keifer hurt you and how vulnerable you have been. I am not playing any games- I have truly fallen for you and I will never hurt you. I hope you know that."

Kristina felt bad for doubting him, "I'm sorry. I just don't know what to think sometimes. I guess it's hard for me to believe that someone as worldly as you, would be interested in me. You were with Olivia for a long time, who was definitely an older woman and I guess I'm a bit surprised that you'd find me attractive after being with her."

Johnny took her hands in his, "You're amazing Kristina- you're beautiful, smart, sexy...I'm lucky to be dating you."

Kristina blushed. She never thought of herself as sexy. She leaned in and gave him a hug, "I'm still learning how to trust, so please be patient with me?"

Johnny nodded, then ever so gently kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed back. "What do you want to do?" Kristina asked as they unlocked lips.

"Make dinner," he suggested.

Her eyes widened. "Ooooo sounds like a plan! What do you have in mind?"

"Actually, how do you feel about Italian?"

"I love Italian and actually, I know my father's recipe for sauce- it has a secret ingredient."

Johnny laughed, "Secret ingredient huh? Well, I must learn this secret!"

"I'll never give it up!", Kristina quipped.

"We'll just see about that!", he teased as he chased her into the kitchen.

Johnny was making garlic bread as Kristina stirred the sauce. "You have to close your eyes now, I'm adding the secret ingredient", she seriously commanded.

Johnny pretended to oblige her, watching out of the corner of his eye, as she took the chili powder from the cabinet. She tried to shield the label from him, however, he playfully grabbed it out of her hands.

"Chili powder!" Johnny had the advantage, holding the bottle in the air, too high for Kristina to reach it. She jumped up to grab it, but didn't even get close!

"Johnny Zacharra, give me that right now! Do you know how well guarded this secret has been? It's been passed down for 3 generations! If my dad finds out...".

Kristina started to tickle Johnny's arm pits, then sides, causing him to laugh so hard he dropped the bottle on the counter. It sprayed all over them! They were both laughing as Johnny wiped it from his eyes, "I guess that's it for the secret ingredient! Look at us!" Kristina was trying to get it out of her hair and couldn't stop laughing.

"I need to get this out of my hair, mind if I take a shower?"

"Sure. There are clean towels in the guest bathroom and there should be robe hanging on the door", Johnny described.

About 20 minutes later he was sitting on the couch in the living room with a pizza box when Kristina came downstairs with one of his button down shirts on. Johnny couldn't believe how sexy she looked in his shirt, with wet hair.

"So I guess it's pizza night, huh?", Kristina smiled.

"Well, I burned the garlic bread and cooked the pasta too long- I figured we could still salvage the evening somehow!"

Kristina sat on the couch next to him, "This is perfect."

Johnny gave her a piece of pizza and poured her some diet coke. She noticed he was drinking red wine, "Can I have some of that?"

Johnny was a bit hesitant. "I guess one glass won't hurt", he added as he handed her a glass.

Kristina felt so mature with Johnny and was amazed at how he treated her like an adult- unlike Ethan...her thoughts drifted towards their argument as she ate her pizza.

"You're awful quiet. What's going on in that pretty head of yours?", Johnny asked.

Kristina didn't know if she should tell him, but finally explained. "I was just thinking about my fight with Ethan. I hate that he only sees me as a fragile little girl", she disclosed frustrated.

Johnny looked at her. "You're not Kristina and you shouldn't let him upset you. It's his loss."

Kristina was a bit embarrassed for bringing it up again, "I'm sorry. Let's change the subject."

They finished the pizza and then Johnny turned on some music. "Care to dance?"

Kristina took his hand and they slow danced to 'Can't Fight This Feeling' by REO Speedwagon. "I love this song," Kristina admitted as they danced.

"Well, I better get you home", Johnny said when the song ended. Kristina didn't want the evening to end, but knew her mom would follow through with her conditions for dating Johnny.

"If you have to", Kristina said with a flirty little smile.

"If it were up to me, I'd never let you go", Johnny said as he looked deep into her eyes. They passionately kissed and Kristina felt like she was on cloud 9. Johnny finally pulled back, then reluctantly let her go upstairs to change her clothes.

Kristina was surprised that her mother wasn't waiting up for her when she got home. She was little light-headed from the glass of wine, but hadn't been so happy in a long time. She was heading upstairs to get ready for bed when her cell rang- it was Ethan. Kristina rolled her eyes but answered it.

"Hi Ethan", she sounded less than thrilled to hear from him. Ethan wanted to know if he could meet her for coffee at Kelly's tomorrow.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?", Kristina asked.

"I want to clear the air, please?", he begged.

"Okay. How about 8:00 o'clock?"

Ethan agreed. She hung up the phone, hoping things would go a lot better tomorrow.

Ethan waited for Kristina and was relieved to see her walk into the café. He waved for her attention and with a slight smile, she walked over to him. "Hi, Ethan. What's up?"

He wrapped his hands around his coffee cup and looked down.

"I wanted to say….I'm sorry. We never fight and it kind of scared me," he admitted. She took a seat across from him.

She agreed. "And I'm sorry about what I said about Maya."

"I just want you to be sure to go into this with your eyes wide open, without rose-colored glasses on. I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

Kristina could see how much he cared. "I know that you mean well Ethan, but you need to realize that I am an adult and I have to make my own decisions- good or bad. Let's just make a pact that no matter who we are dating, we never let it affect our friendship, ok?"

He flashed his signature smile, "Fair enough."

"Besides, I didn't like fighting with you either", Kristina added. "You helped me through a rough time in my life and I seriously don't know what I would have done without you. I don't want to lose my friend."

Just then Ethan's phone rang- it was Maya. He got off the phone and stood up, "I've got to meet Maya at the hospital- we're good right?"

"We're good." As Kristina watched Ethan walk away, she was happy they had cleared the air and secretly hoped one day, he would see her the way Johnny did.

Mike walked over to his granddaughter who was texting Johnny. "Mind if I sit here?" he motioned with a nod.

She shook her head. "No." She shut her phone, then stuck it in her purse.

"Kristina, I love you with all my heart. But after seeing you get hurt with Keifer, I really don't want to see anything like that ever happen to you again. You're almost 18 and I have to trust you would have sense enough to not do something that will cause you pain. I want you to be happy. Having said that, I still don't like you dating Johnny. The idea makes me boil, but I can try to tolerate your decision to see him." He pointed his finger at her, "However, if he harms you or causes you grief, the bastard won't see a sunny day. Do you hear me?"

Kristina was glad to see her grandfather come around and she gave him a hug. "Can I have my job back?", she sheepishly added.

Mike laughed and squeezed her again, "You bet. I can't lose my best waitress! I had a couple of customers ask for you yesterday."

Ethan walked up to the nurses station just as Maya finished with a patient. She gave him a quick kiss, 'Thanks for meeting me here. I only have a half hour, so I thought we'd grab something from the cafeteria."

They found a booth and sat with their food. "So, how did your meeting with Kristina go this morning?", Maya asked.

"It went fine. I can't believe Johnny is dating her! She's just a kid! After everything she's been through with Keifer, I don't get why she'd put herself in a potentially dangerous situation."

Maya was surprised by how worked up Ethan was getting over this. "Why do you care so much? She's almost 18 Ethan and has to make her own decisions. What do you have against Johnny anyway? I thought you were friends."

"Johnny is basically a good guy and I like working for him, but he's almost 10 years older than she is. I'm worried he's going to take advantage of her vulnerability. She's only had one relationship that was abusive and I hope he's not playing any games with her."

Maya could see the expression on Ethan's face- he clearly didn't like the thought of anyone else getting close to Kristina. "Why does it bother you so much?", she posed.

Ethan didn't know how to answer that question, so he didn't. They spent the rest of her break sitting in silence, until Maya was paged. Ethan continued to sit after she left and never was able to come up with a good answer to Maya's question.

Johnny and Kristina were talking in her bedroom with the door wide open. It was one of the 'rules'. He could come over, but there was to be no funny busy. Johnny was looking at her old toys. Both of them were remembering their childhoods.

"This Barbie doll is so ugly," Johnny said picking it up.

Kristina laughed. "I colored all over her because I was mad that my mom wouldn't let me go to my father's island with my brothers. She was keeping me away from my dad."

Johnny looked through her old book collection. "Ooohh I used to love this book when I was little."

She noticed it was 'Where The Wild Things Are'. "Me too!" At first I was scared and thought the monsters were hiding under my bed, but by the time I was in the second grade, I had to read it every night before I went to sleep. I drove my mother crazy!"

Next he grabbed a photo album from the top shelf. There was a photo of Kristina with Keifer in front of the Christmas tree. She sat next to Johnny on the bed as he quickly closed it.

"I'm sorry Kristina."

She took it from him and opened it again. Looking at the photos, a flood of emotions overwhelmed her and she teared up. "I remember when we took this picture. Keifer came over to help decorate cookies for Molly's class and Ethan showed up. Keifer was so mad that I was talking to Ethan that he left. I really thought I loved him you know."

Johnny put his arm around her, "I'm sorry. I hate to see you like this."

She leaned against his shoulder. "Looking back, I see that it wasn't my fault but no matter what Keifer did to me, I still have a hard time hating him. Does that make sense? I should hate him for what he did, but I only feel sad."

Johnny held her for moment and then said, "Let's get out of here."

Just then Sam walked in to see if she wanted to go shopping with her and Molly. She was surprised to see Johnny in her little sister's bedroom, not yet aware they were dating. "What are you doing here?", Sam demanded. Her eyes narrowed to see them holding hands. "Take your hands off my sister!"

Kristina and Johnny both stood up. "It's okay Sam", Kristina assured. "Mom knows Johnny is here. We're dating."

They could tell by Sam's expression she was not happy about this development. "Since when? Mom never said anything to me about it."

"She agreed to allow us to date, with a few ground rules until I'm 18."

Sam looked at Johnny with complete suspicion. "Don't think I can't see what you're doing. You're just trying to provoke Sonny by dating his only daughter, but the only one that will get hurt is Krissy!"

Johnny tried to calm her down. "That's not true. I truly like your sister and would never hurt her, especially after what she went through with Keifer."

Kristina was frustrated. "Why is it so hard for everyone to believe that Johnny likes me? You're acting like I'm a kid and I'm not! Johnny gets that, he sees me for the woman I am, not the little girl I was!"

Sam tried to diffuse the situation. "Krissy, I know you're not a kid anymore, but I don't think dating someone almost 10 years older than you, is the answer."

"Well, I don't care what you think! This is the first time I've felt half-way normal since Keifer and I don't have to justify anything!" With that, Kristina and Johnny walked out of the room and went downstairs.

"We're leaving", Kristina shouted over her shoulder at her mother, who was sitting on the couch.

"What's wrong?", Alexis tried to ask, but the door slammed before she got it out.

Sam ran downstairs. ""Mom, what the hell are you doing?"

"Excuse me?"

"How could you let Kristina date Johnny Zacharra? I don't know if you're trying to win a few extra points or what, but have you lost your mind?"

"Look, Kristina is almost an adult. I'm learning...trying not to become too overbearing", she explained.

"Mom this is _Johnny Zacharra_!" she yelled.

"And I know that, but telling her not to date him isn't exactly the answer. Do you really want to be in a situation where she's sneaking around with him or worse- runs away? At least I laid some ground rules."

Sam sighed. "So you're just going to let Kristina walk all over you? You're the adult! Johnny is way too old for her. We're talking a good few years older than Ethan, not to mention he's a gangster. I thought you wanted better for Kristina. I don't think she's emotionally mature to handle someone like Johnny."

"That may be true, but I'm not willing to lose her over him. At least I can keep an eye on them and hopefully, she'll come to her senses sooner rather than later."

Johnny had taken Kristina to the park. They took a walk around the man-made lake and all of a sudden, Kristina giggled.

"What's so funny?" Johnny was puzzled.

"Thinking about Sam."

He smiled. "She reminds me of Claudia. She was the same way when I was with Lulu and Olivia. She never approved of either relationship. She was always so over-protective and no one was ever good enough for me in her eyes."

"I wonder if I will be like that when Molly starts to date," Kristina pondered.

Johnny took her hands in his, then noticed his ex-girlfriend Olivia and her boyfriend, Steve walking towards them. They stopped to say hello. She hadn't seen him in awhile and he was holding Kristina's hand. It took Olivia by surprise. Johnny quickly let go of Kristina's hand on impulse. The tension was so thick you could cut it like a knife and finally, Olivia tried to compose herself as she continued to eye Kristina.

"Hi John. I haven't seen you for awhile and now I see why. So, how long has this been going on?" She waved her finger back and forth at them.

Johnny felt uncomfortable, "Not long."

Kristina didn't know what to say and she could feel Olivia's piercing gaze.

"Let's not make a scene Olivia", Johnny added.

"I'm just caught off guard here John. We've gone our separate ways and it's none of my business who you choose to date- even if it's not a good idea. But, I'll tell you right now, Sonny is not going to take this lightly. It's obvious you are planning to get under his skin by dating his only daughter."

"That's not true. I genuinely like Kristina and I'm sorry if you can't accept that."

Olivia put her hands up, "Like I said, it's none of my business." Olivia walked off and Johnny, who was holding his breath, let it out.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting to see Olivia." Kristina wanted to know why he stopped holding her hand the minute he saw her. "Even though we broke things off a while ago, I still feel weird about Olivia seeing me with someone else."

Kristina could see he was struggling. "It's okay Johnny. You were with Olivia for a long time and I understand that."

Johnny felt a bit relieved to have run into Olivia while he was with Kristina so he could stop worrying about what he would say to her. Kristina held his hand again.

"Are you going to have a big birthday bash?" he asked her.

She sighed, "Nope. I would be fine with just a small party."

"Small party? It's your 18th birthday. It should be really big. You only turn 18 once," he tried to convince her.

Kristina laughed. "It doesn't have to be a big deal".

Johnny decided he was going to surprise her with the biggest 18th birthday bash he could!

Alexis couldn't hide her excitement as she handed Kristina her mail. It was from Yale. "Open it sweetheart," she urged. Kristina slowly opened the letter. Her mother really wanted her to follow in her footsteps and go to Yale. She pulled out the letter and read it. "Did you get in?"

"Nope," she said with a frown, crumbling the letter.

Alexis' face dropped, disappointed. "Are you serious? You made such a high score on your SATs and you participated in a lot of activities. Why wouldn't they accept you?"

"It's a competitive school, Mom. Do you know how many kids like me apply? Even if you are good, it's not a guarantee of acceptance. I've got to get some homework done." Kristina headed up to her room.

She flopped on her bed and then looked at the letter again- 'We are pleased to accept you to Yale University'. Kristina had no intentions of leaving Port Charles- especially since she started dating Johnny. She crumpled the letter again and threw it in the trash, just as Molly barged in.

"What was that?", she questioned.

Kristina quickly tried to grab it out of the trash so Molly couldn't see it, but didn't get to it before she took it out of the trash. Molly smoothed the letter open as she looked at it.

"This isn't a rejection letter- you got in! Why didn't you tell mom? She'd be so happy."

Kristina didn't know how to explain it, but tried. "I'm not going to college out of town. I don't want to leave Port Charles."

"I know why you don't want to leave...it's because of Johnny!", she teased.

Kristina said that was part of it, but she also wasn't ready to be on her own. "Plus, I've got my job at Kelly's and I can go to PCU", she added.

Molly was happy for her sister, "It's so romantic! Staying in town to be with the man you love."

Kristina was taken aback at that statement. "I don't know if I love Johnny, but I do like him."

"Well, _I_ think you do love Johnny, but you just don't want to admit it", Molly said with a sparkle in her eye.

Kristina didn't say anything more and Molly was supposed to go to her friends house, so she turned to leave. Kristina warned her not to say anything about the acceptance to Alexis….she promised.

It was a sunny day, so Kristina decided to take a walk to try clearing her mind. So many things raced through- Johnny, Sam, the fight she'd had with Ethan...Ethan. No matter how things were progressing with Johnny, she always came back to thinking about him. She had been shocked when he confronted her about dating Johnny. To her, it seemed as though he didn't want her dating anyone. Of course he had always been front and center in Kristina's eyes, but he said she was too young for him.

What was she supposed to do? Hang around waiting for the day he might decide he wanted her? Who knew if that would ever happen! She had to make a life for herself too- he certainly had with Maya. The thought of him with Maya really irked Kristina, but she shoved the feelings back in her little bottle, deep down inside and decided not to even go there.

Suddenly she realized she had walked down to the docks and as she sat looking out at the endless sea, Johnny spied her.

"This is a surprise!", he said with a smile.

"Hi. I thought you had a meeting?", Kristina answered.

"Actually, I got done early and was just heading to the lake house to see you. Thought we might take a long drive." Johnny took her hands, then kissed her briefly.

Ethan was headed to work at the Haunted Star and saw Kristina with Johnny. He didn't like it. He especially didn't like the fact Johnny was touching her...kissing her!

"Didn't mean to interrupt", Ethan said as he stood across from Kristina.

"Hey buddy! We were just about to head off for a drive", Johnny quipped, without noticing Ethan's glare.

Kristina felt a bit uncomfortable- she could tell Ethan did not like seeing her with Johnny, but she continued to hold Johnny's hand anyway. "Yeah, we're heading out. Talk to you later!"

Ethan watched with contempt as they left the pier, hand in hand. He couldn't stand seeing this sorry display! What was Johnny doing anyway? Ethan continued to stew about it for 10 minutes and was only jolted from his thoughts when Maya showed up.

"Hey babe!", she cheerfully greeted. She noticed his sullen expression. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. Are you headed to the hospital?", he asked to distract her.

"Actually, I was going to surprise you for dinner", she showed him the bag of groceries.

"I'm sorry. I was just headed to the Haunted Star. Luke decided to open tonight. Rain check?"

Maya was disappointed. "Sure." Ethan still looked like something was bothering him, but Maya decided not to push.

"I'll see you later", he gave her a quick peck, then headed for the casino. However, the entire way, all he could think about was Johnny kissing Kristina.

Ethan bickered with a heavily drunk guest who was begging for more drinks. Part of their policy was not to serve an already drunk guest any more. The man obviously needed to chill.

"Give me my, my, my d-d-damn drink asshole!" he yelled in a slur.

Ethan was caught off-guard when he felt a punch hit him across the face! In angry impulse, Ethan punched back and a lot harder than he had been hit. The drunk fell forward, right onto his face! Luke, who was playing poker with a few guests, stood up from the game table. He excused himself and rushed over to see what was happening. He kneeled down to see if the man was okay. He was.

"That psycho drunk hit me!" Ethan defended himself.

Luke helped the man up. "And why would he do that?"

"He kept begging for a drink. I can't give him anymore. He's way over his limit," Ethan stated.

Luke nodded. "You did the right thing."

Ethan walked into Luke's office to nurse his bleeding lip. He had to admit it had felt good hitting that guy- even if it wasn't who he really wanted to hit.

Luke walked in, "What's going on with you tonight Dodge? You've been in a foul mood ever since you got here? Something going on with Maya?"

Ethan poured himself a Crown Royale and took a big swig. "I'm just a bit…on edge. I ran into Kristina and Johnny on the pier before I got here. They're dating now."

His father was shocked, "Really? I have to say I'm surprised to hear that. Isn't he at least 10 years older than her?"

Ethan sat down and let out a huge sigh, "Yeah. I'm not sure what Johnny is doing and I told Kristina he might be using her to provoke Sonny."

"Bet she didn't like that", Luke said with a grin.

"Nooo, she didn't. We got into an argument. She let me have it and also mentioned she didn't understand why I was with Maya."

"Well, I'm sure she was just lashing back", Luke surmised.

"We've hashed everything out, so I thought I was okay with this, but when I saw her with him tonight...", his voice trailed off. "Maya asked me why Johnny dating Kristina bothered me so much….", he didn't finish the thought.

"Listen Dodge, only you can answer that." Luke patted him on the back, then left him to think.

***Chapter 5***

Kristina cleaned her book pack and threw away old notes. She was done with school, it felt good. She would never have to see Madison Prep again or the shallow students attending there. She wasn't too sad about not having a ceremony and her certificate would be mailed. Her mother never liked the idea of graduating early, missing her senior year and kept asking if she was going to miss it. Why would she miss it? She hated Madison Prep and it wasn't like she had a bunch of friends. If it was up to her, she would have gone to Port Charles High or better yet-be home schooled.

She smiled at the thought of turning 18 in a few weeks. She sighed, wondering what life had in store for her. Unbeknownst to her mother, she had already applied to Port Charles University for the Spring quarter. She knew it was only a matter of time before Alexis realized what she had done, but she tried not to think about it. As she sat pondering the possibility, the doorbell rang. She opened the door to find Ethan, holding a pink gift bag with graduation tassels hanging from the handles.

"It's a little too early for my birthday," she teased eyeing the present.

He stepped in, hoping Johnny wasn't around. "No actually it's a graduation gift. I know it was your last day of school and since you won't have some fancy ceremony, you definitely deserve something," he said. She was surprised he remembered and smiled as she took the gift from him.

"Open it," he urged.

She looked inside the bag and grabbed the first thing she felt. It was a long, thin box, wrapped in silver paper. She carefully opened it. It was a beautiful silver pen, etched with a small koala bear, hanging on a bamboo tree.

"It's so cute!" Kristina exclaimed.

Ethan loved seeing Kristina so excited. "The koala bear is an Australian symbol for good luck and I thought you could keep it to remind you of our friendship", Ethan explained.

"I'll always carry it with me", she held it to her chest.

"You're not done yet, there are a few more things in there for you", he tapped his finger on the bag.

"I can't believe you did this", Kristina excitedly commented as she stuck her hand back into the bag. Next she pulled out a penguin wearing a graduation cap and gown and Kristina laughed. The last present was in a small, black, velvet box, with a single pink bow on top. Kristina's eyes widened and she immediately took it out of box to look at it closer. It was a silver bangle bracelet, with the words 'soar' and an angel charm hanging from the chained clip.

"Oh Ethan! This is so beautiful!"

"Here, let me help you put it on." He took the bracelet and linked it on her wrist.

"It looks great on you", he complimented. "I want you to look at this bracelet to know that you can do anything you set your mind to and I know you are destined to do big things with your life." 

"I can't believe you did this! I love everything, thank you so much! Come here." She reached up and gave him a huge hug, which Ethan wasn't expecting. As he slowly pulled back, he was surprised by how much he liked being that close to her. He took note of the sweet fragrance of her perfume and the way her hair smelled so amazing.

Ethan loved to see that smile on her face, "You deserve it Krissy. You've been through so much and managed to graduate early, which is an amazing accomplishment. Wait! I almost forgot." He ran out for a minute and came back in with a pink bakery box. "Here you go madam."

Kristina opened it to see her favorite cupcakes from PC Bakery.

"Thought you might like these", Ethan added.

"You remembered!", Kristina couldn't contain her glee. "Want one?", she offered holding the box out.

"Why not", Ethan took one.

Kristina was elated. She never expected Ethan to remember the day she was done with school, let alone get her such thoughtful gifts.

Suddenly, he remembered one more thing. "Close your eyes," he told her.

She did. At the bottom of the gift bag under the tissue paper, he pulled out a black graduation cap and placed it on top of her head.

"Open them," he told her.

The long tassel tickled her nose. "Awww, Ethan! You got me a cap!" she was cheerfully surprised. She looked in the living room mirror and grinned.

Ethan hummed the graduation theme song for her and she ceremoniously switched her tassel to the other side signifying she graduated. Then she ran up the stairs and slowly walked down, while Ethan rolled a piece of paper to look like a diploma. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, he shook her hand and then gave her the 'diploma'.

"Miss Valedictorian, have any words of wisdom?"

Kristina giggled, then composed herself, acting serious. She cleared her throat, "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is a day that will never be forgotten. Our lives will never be the same as we go out into the world- some of us will fumble, make mistakes, go to college, become mothers and fathers. We don't know what the future holds, but we will always have this moment in time."

Ethan clapped, smiling, "Bravo!" He whistled.

They were laughing when Alexis and Molly walked in. "My, what's going on in here?", Alexis asked.

"Ethan came by to congratulate me on graduating. Look what he gave me!"

Molly immediately grabbed Kristina's hand to look at the bracelet, "Oh! This is so cute!"

"He also gave me this pen."

Alexis was impressed, "That is so nice of you Ethan."

"Well, I've got to get going." He turned to Kristina, "Congratulations. I'll talk to you later." He smiled and winked at her as he left.

Kristina was on cloud 9.

Kristina yawned and rested her eyes. She'd had a very long day working at Kelly's, so went to bed early and fell into a deep sleep.

_ "Kristina, Kristina," she heard a familiar voice say. She opened her eyes and standing before her was Keifer, her dead ex! She was in a dark room. She froze. "Kristina, no one wants you. You're a pathetic little bratty bitch. You think Ethan and Johnny give a shit about you? Well think again! You're trash," he whispered in her ear. He kept repeating the word trash and each time she winced in pain. _

_"I'll always have control over you and will never break our connection- it's forever! You'll never be rid of me because even in my death, I'll never let you go! No matter how far you try to run." A maniacal laugh filled her mind, then, out of nowhere, he slapped her in the face!_

Kristina woke up screaming in a cold sweat…

Alexis and Molly heard her scream and ran into her room. They found Kristina sitting up, knees to chest, rocking back and forth, with tears streaming down her face. Alexis tried to give her a hug, but she pulled back and flinched. She was petrified, disoriented, forgetting where she was. Finally she realized she was in her room, safe and sound.

"What happened? Are you okay honey?", her mother asked with concern. Kristina allowed Alexis to hold her. "It's okay honey. He's not really here, you just had a bad dream." After a few minutes, she calmed down but wouldn't tell her mother exactly what her nightmare was about. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this."

"I'm okay now. You can go back to bed." Alexis said she'd stay with her until she fell back to sleep. "No mom, it's okay. Molly, you go back to bed too."

Reluctantly Alexis agreed. When they left the room, Kristina turned on her light, too afraid to go back to sleep. She couldn't get Keifer's voice out of her head and held her hands to her ears. "He's not real, he's not real", she quietly repeated over and over in her mind. It was 2:00 in the morning, but she decided to call Ethan anyway.

"Krissy? Is something wrong?", he could tell by the tone of her voice.

"Can you come over? I know it's late but I'm having nightmares again."

Ethan was alarmed. He thought the nightmares had subsided because she hadn't talked about them in a while. "I'll be right there."

Fifteen minutes later, she saw him pull into the driveway and met him on the porch. "Thanks for coming. I'm sorry it's so late." She was wrapped in a blanket.

They sat on the bench, "It's okay Krissy. What happened this time?"

Kristina described being in a completely darkened room, sitting in a chair and Keifer seemed to be on all sides of her, whispering in her ear she was trash, no one gave a shit about her. "He kept repeating I was trash and he'd always have control of me. He'd never let me go."

Ethan put his arm around her. He didn't know what to say, but wished he could take her pain away. "I thought you hadn't been having nightmares about Keifer anymore."

"I haven't for a couple of months. I don't understand why it's happening again."

Ethan tried to console her as best he could. "It's over now luv. Try not to think about it." They sat in silence for awhile, when he glanced at Kristina and noticed she had fallen asleep leaning against his chest. He decided to let her sleep and didn't move until the next morning.

Alexis was shocked when she saw them on the porch as she headed to the office. She gently shook Ethan awake. "What are you doing here?"

He carefully extricated himself from Kristina and laid her on the bench. "I'm sorry. She was so upset last night she called me."

Alexis was worried. "She woke up screaming and I know it was a nightmare about Keifer, but she wouldn't tell me the details."

Ethan relayed what Kristina had told him, "I thought she was over these nightmares."

"Me too", Alexis said. "Thanks for coming over Ethan. I can take it from here."

"Are you sure?" Alexis nodded, "Go get some rest. Thanks again."

Ethan turned before he got into his car, "Tell her to call me later."

"Will do", Alexis promised.

Kristina slowly opened her eyes when she heard the car's engine. She wondered why the heck was she outside on the porch laying on the bench, then she remembered.

"Kristina, are you okay?" Alexis asked her.

She stretched. "I'm okay, Mom."

They went back inside the house and her mom offered breakfast, but she wasn't hungry. After awhile she forgot all about her dream and things went back to normal- at least normal as they could be. Alexis went off to work leaving Kristina with Molly. Kristina didn't bother to get dressed and decided to hang around in her pajamas all day. She didn't care that Molly got upset for taking her to school still wearing them. After she dropped Molly at school, she decided to get dressed and called Johnny to see what he was up to. Disappointed when he didn't pick up, she left a message. A couple of hours later he finally called her back. He was at the car shop so she headed over there.

He greeted her with a kiss. Maxie's heels clicked as she walked up behind them.

"Mmm hmmm," the blonde cleared her throat looking jealous. They turned around. "Oh wow, so you go from a cougar to a little girl. " she snidely remarked lightheartedly, even though they could still hear the venom in her words.

Johnny gave Maxie a cold look, "Don't start Maxie".

"I don't get it Johnny. It's the dragon lady or the little mob princess- can't seem to make up your mind, huh?", Maxie egged him on.

Kristina decided she wasn't going to take this. "Listen Maxie, I'm sorry if you don't get it, you don't have to! You had your shot a long time ago with Johnny and obviously, you didn't have what he needed."

Maxie was pissed! "Excuse me? Honey, _he_ couldn't handle _me_! You've got this sweet little mob princess act down pretty good, but everyone knows he's just a substitute for the man you really want- Ethan!"

Kristina had enough, "You skank! How's Spinelli doing Maxie? He threw your ass out the minute you slept with Franco! Oh and I forgot, Matt and of course there was the dozen or so make out sessions with Lucky. You're just jealous that you can't keep a man to save your life!"

Maxie couldn't contain her rage- all of a sudden, she lunged at Kristina and her grabbed hair!

Kristina pushed Maxie back, "Let go of me bitch!"

Maxie fell to the ground and Kristina jumped on top of her. They wrestled around until Johnny was finally able to pull Kristina off of Maxie.

"Let go of me Johnny! I'll give that bitch what she has coming to her!", Kristina yelled as she thrashed around trying to break free of his grip.

Johnny still had Kristina, "Maxie, get the hell out of here!"

Maxie pointed her finger in Kristina's face, "This isn't over by a long shot princess!" With that, Maxie left, walking lop-sided with one shoe on and one shoe off.

Johnny finally let go of Kristina. "I've got a tiger on my hands!" Johnny was shocked by what he had just witnessed. He'd never expected Kristina to react like that. "You really are a rebel without a cause! Or should I say with a cause?", Johnny laughed, shaking his head.

When Kristina finally calmed down, she felt embarrassed. She tried to fix her hair and straighten her clothes, "I'm sorry Johnny. She just pushes my buttons!"

Johnny decided he'd better get her out of there. "Let's go to my place so you can get cleaned up."

At Johnny's place, Kristina thought about the catfight. She never in her life fought someone before and it felt good standing up for herself. If only she could have done that with Keifer. Her blouse and jeans were stained with grease from the floor.

Johnny knocked on the bathroom door, "Are you okay in there?"

"Yes. I've got grease on my shirt and jeans I'm trying to get out."

"There's a bathrobe hanging behind the door. Why don't you put that on and give me your clothes. I'll have them professionally cleaned."

Kristina didn't want him to go to all the trouble, "That's okay, you don't have to do that."

"Will you just do what I'm saying? It's no big deal."

Kristina decided to pick her battles and finally put the robe on. Johnny called the dry cleaner to have them send someone to pick up her clothes. Kristina met him downstairs in the kitchen. He made her some tea. She was still upset with herself for letting loose like that.

"I've never done that before", she meekly stated.

Johnny decided to tell her what he really thought set her off. "I think you lost it when Maxie mentioned Ethan, right?"

Kristina looked down at her tea and was afraid to look at him. "I guess so. I'm sorry."

"Look Kristina, it's okay. I know how you feel about Ethan, but let's face it, I don't think he's ever going to see you that way. We have a good thing started and I can show you how great we can be together- but you have to let go of your fantasy about Ethan. Why don't you give us a shot?"

Kristina was quiet for a moment. "You're right. I need to move on and stop dreaming like a little girl. I've had so much fun this past couple of weeks and I really do like you Johnny."

"Okay then, now that we've cleared that up, how about I order some Chinese food?"

"Actually, that sounds great! I am a bit hungry."

"I think you would be after your little time in the boxing ring", Johnny teased.

She smirked. "Maybe I should take self defense classes," she suggested recalling her dream. She decided not to mention it to Johnny though.

"Well, I've got some experience with self-defense, so I could teach you a few moves," he offered, wanting to help.

Her eyes lit up, "You would?"

"I'll have you so pumped, not even Maxie will be able to take you on!", he joked.

Kristina was eager to start, "Can you show me some moves now?"

"We really don't have the right setting", he said looking around. "Hold on a minute." He moved the coffee table away from the couches and pushed them back, so there was a big space in the middle of the room. "I think Olivia left a few sweat pants and tops in one of the dressers in the guest room upstairs. Why don't you see if they'll fit you."

Kristina hurried upstairs and reemerged a few minutes later with a fitted tank and sweat pants. She was so excited!

"Okay. Now, I'm going to show you a couple of moves. I'm going to grab you around the neck from behind. I want you to stomp on my foot with your heel, elbow me in the gut and then pull my arm away as best you can. Twist my arm and put it behind my back."

Johnny slowly demonstrated what he described so she would get a feel for what he wanted her to do. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready", Kristina nodded. "I hope I can do this...I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. Now remember what I told you?"

"Okay". Kristina did exactly what Johnny described and it felt good to have some control. Johnny actually lost his balance when she whipped his arm behind his back.

"Not bad for your first try!", he complimented out of breath.

Kristina grinned, "Can we do it again?"

Johnny agreed and she did it a little quicker than the first time. "I think you've already got it down."

She could see Johnny was getting tired out, so she asked if he would give her another lesson tomorrow. "Sure. How about we meet at the boxing studio? I'll have a karate instructor I know show you some moves."

Kristina was elated by the suggestion! Just then, the doorbell rang. It was the dry cleaners with her clothes and behind him, was the Chinese delivery guy.

"That was fast!", Kristina commented. "I'll run upstairs and get dressed."

Kristina got dressed and they indulged in great Chinese food. "I have to say that was really good. I rarely eat Chinese," Kristina admitted.

Johnny smiled. "I eat it all the time- it's the easiest. What's _your _favorite food or snack?"

She thought about it. "I like cupcakes!"

"But not just any cupcakes...they have to be the ones from the PC Bakery. They are scrumptious! I could eat them all day long! Ethan brought some over to me yesterday for my graduation."

Johnny felt like an ass! He had completely forgotten about it. "That's right! You're a graduate now- I'm sorry, I forgot."

"It's no big deal. Ethan came over and look what he gave me." She showed him the bracelet and although Kristina didn't notice it, Johnny was not happy. She described the other gifts and the graduation cap. Johnny wished he had remembered.

"Ethan should have reminded me. I would have bought something for you."

"Don't worry about it."

It was getting late, so Johnny decided he'd better get Kristina home. "Thank you for dinner and the self-defense class. I can't wait to learn more tomorrow."

He grinned. "You're welcome….tiger!", he winked at her.

Kristina came home to find Molly in the living room with a red-haired boy around Kristina's age.

"Hey, Kristina!" Molly greeted cheerfully. "This is Tomas," she introduced. "I'm about to interview him for my school project."

Nice to meet you," Kristina said shaking his hand, as she wondered why Molly would be interviewing him.

"Hi, I just moved here." Tomas said with a British accent.

"Oh, well welcome."

"Do you by any chance go to Madison Prep High School?", he hoped.

"No. Actually, I just graduated," she said, feeling grown up.

"Kristina graduated early," Molly proudly added.

"Wow, you're lucky. I'm a senior. So far I'm not really feeling Madison Prep. I've noticed most of the students are so phony and shallow," Tomas said with dismay.

"Well, I feel your pain!", Kristina said with a chuckle. "It was nice meeting you Tomas", she waved as she headed upstairs.

"You too." Tomas thought she was beautiful and hoped he would see more of her in the future. He turned to Molly, "Does your sister have a boyfriend?"

"Yes she does…and he's a mob boss!", Molly dramatically reported.

Tomas looked disappointed.

"Do you mind if I start our interview?", Molly asked, kind of jealous Tomas was asking about Kristina.

"Sure, go for it.", he agreed.

Molly acted all professional, with her pad and pen in hand. "When did you get into acting?"

"I was 5 years old. I was in a grocery store with my mother, when an agent walked up to her. He said I was perfect for a commercial they had been trying to cast. So, my mom brought me to the studio and the rest is history!"

"How has stardom affected your life?"

Tomas paused, "In some ways, it's been crazy. Usually where ever I go, people recognize me and ask for autographs or want me to take a picture with them. I love interaction with my fans, but sometimes it happens in an inopportune moment- like in the men's bathroom."

Molly giggled, "Really? I can't believe that someone would bother you there!"

"Yeah, I've learned to just go with the flow because I never know if the paparazzi is hanging around, waiting to snap a photo. So in that way, my life has changed and of course, I don't have to worry about finances. But personally, I'm lucky I have a great family that keeps me grounded. I'm just a normal guy, who does mundane, every day things like everyone else."

Molly gushed, "Yeah, like hanging out with Robert Pattison!"

Tomas laughed. "That's true, but I don't see it that way. We were friends before he became famous, so his success doesn't affect our friendship."

Molly was so enraptured by Tomas and his life. She found him to be very easy to like and thought he was cute. "What is your next movie about?"

"Actually, I'm kind of taking a breather from the Hollywood scene. I really wanted to finish high school and have the whole 'senior year' experience. My family and I just moved here a few weeks ago and bought a house not too far from yours."

"That's awesome!", Molly exclaimed. "We can see each other all the time since you're a neighbor."

Tomas found Molly charming. Kristina came back downstairs and headed to the kitchen. Tomas got up from the couch and asked if she'd be willing to show him around, since he was new to the area.

"Sure. I can give you the nickel tour", Kristina agreed.

Molly grabbed Tomas' hand, "I'd be happy to take you around the neighborhood."

Tomas could see Molly had a bit of a crush on him, but obliged her. "I'd like that." Then he turned to Kristina, "Are you available this evening? I'd love to check out the downtown area."

Kristina asked if they could do it the next night, thinking she might see Johnny later.

"Sounds good. Can I have your cell number? I'll give you a call to figure out a time."

Kristina gave it to him and then headed for the kitchen.

Tomas walked Molly back to the house after their neighborhood tour. She was on cloud 9. Kristina was in the kitchen baking sugar cookies. "Wow, he's so dreamy. I can't believe you didn't freak out," Molly said.

"Why would I?", Kristina asked surprised.

"Because he's Tomas Wilson!" Molly practically shrieked.

Kristina had no idea what she meant. "Ok...don't tell me….he's supposed to be a celebrity?"

Her little sister's eyes widened. "Um, yeah! He's an up and coming actor! He was awesome in _Rivers Running,_ has already been nominated for two Golden Globe awards and he's only 17. He's like the next Leonardo DiCaprio!"

"I had no idea he was a celebrity. I guess it explains what the interview was about," Kristina quipped.

Molly clutched her heart dreamily. "And his British accent is amazing. He's so sexy, don't you think?"

The oven beeped. The first batch of sugar cookies were ready. She pulled them out. "He's cute, but I don't find teenage boys attractive. I prefer older guys," Kristina admitted. She smirked. "I like men not little boys," she added thinking about the men in her life-her boyfriend, Johnny and her best friend, Ethan.

The next day Kristina was headed to Kelly's for work. It was strange not having to think about school or homework. Ethan was sitting at the counter having his morning cup of joe when she walked in.

"Hey Krissy. What's it like being a graduate?"

"I feel a bit weird not having to think about school. I'm glad I can just hang for a while. What are you up to?"

"Not much. I'm meeting Johnny in a little bit to go over some business."

Kristina rolled her eyes. She knew what kind of 'business' he was talking about. "I suppose my father will be the subject, no doubt." Ethan decided to drop it. "How is Lulu doing?", Kristina asked.

"I spoke to her last night. She seems to be okay or she's acting that way. She hasn't had an adverse reaction to the radiation therapy, so I think that's a good sign. Have you seen her lately?"

"Not since Sunday, but I'm supposed to go with her on Wednesday to the next radiation appointment."

"Well, I'd better check in with Johnny. I'll see you later."

Ethan met Johnny at his penthouse and they sat on the couch in the living room. Johnny filled him in. "There is another one of Sonny's shipments coming in tonight at midnight and I need you for back up."

Ethan wasn't happy about this. "You know I'm not into the gun thing, especially after the hospital shooting."

"I just want you to distract the guard at the warehouse, that's it. Just lure him away for a few minutes and I'll do the rest."

Ethan reluctantly agreed. What time do you want me to meet you?"

"Why don't you come back here around 11:30 and we'll leave from here." Johnny changed the subject, "By the way, thanks for reminding me about Kristina's graduating yesterday. You made me look bad."

Ethan smiled on the inside and relished he got one up on Johnny. "Sorry mate, I figured you'd know about it, since you're dating and all."

"Do I detect a note of jealousy?"

Ethan acted like he was offended by even suggesting it. "Why should I be jealous? I'm dating Maya, remember?"

"Aaahh yes, the lovely Maya. How is that going by the way?" Johnny questioned with a slight grin.

"Good, although she still doesn't want me working for you. It's our daily argument."

"Sounds like Maya is making you jump through hoops. Kristina is amazing", he tried to make Ethan a little jealous.

Ethan felt uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was going. He was clearly bothered by Johnny's statement and didn't like it. "Well, I hope she knows what she's getting into", he added with a note of sarcasm and decided it was best to make a hasty exit. "I'll be back around 11:30."

"Thanks!", Johnny said as he walked Ethan out.

Tomas knocked on the Davis house door. Remembering him from the day before, Alexis greeted with a great big smile. She liked the kid.

"Hey Tomas. Molly's upstairs, let me get her", she assumed, straightening up the living room.

He shook his head. "No, actually I'm here for Kristina. She's supposed to show me around downtown of Port Charles," he told her.

Alexis' face brightened. She would so much prefer her daughter date Tomas than Johnny. Maybe by some miracle, Kristina would realize she needed a boy her own age and not Johnny or Ethan. Kristina came downstairs. She had forgotten all about showing Tomas downtown and she didn't feel like it.

"Hi Tomas", Kristina said with a note of disappointment in her tone. "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about my offer to show you the town. Do you mind if we do it another time?"

Alexis jumped in. "Honey, I thought you weren't seeing Johnny tonight?"

Kristina looked a bit annoyed. "No mom I wasn't, but I have plans to go shopping with Sam."

"I don't think Sam would mind if you changed your plans to show Tomas around town."

Kristina could see she wasn't getting out of it and reluctantly agreed, "Okay. I'll call Sam and let her know I'm cancelling."

Alexis quickly grabbed the phone from Kristina. "You go on ahead, I'll let her know what's going on."

Kristina could see what her mother was up to and gave her a look of discontent. "Well, I guess we'll head out then."

"Feel free to stay out as long as you want", Alexis yelled as they left.

The teens got in her car. Before she ignited the engine, Tomas apologized. "I'm sorry if I'm ruining your plans."

"You're not," she denied as she started the engine. Okay maybe in actuality he was, but didn't want to hurt his feelings. She put the car in drive and backed out of the driveway, then headed downtown. Tomas made conversation. "Are you going to university?" he asked her.

Kristina nodded. "That's the plan. Spring quarter." She decided to show Tomas the waterfront area, so they walked down to the docks.

"This is a great city- it's nice down here by the water", he commented.

Kristina looked out over the water. "I like to come here when I want to think. Something about the sea air makes everything seem okay for some reason."

Just then, Johnny spied them. "Hey there beautiful!", Johnny greeted as he stopped to give her a kiss. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going shopping with Sam."

"I was going to, but Tomas just moved into our neighborhood and I forgot I had promised to show him around town. Tomas, this is Johnny."

Tomas shook Johnny's hand, "Nice to meet you."

Johnny suddenly realized he looked familiar. "Aren't you a movie star? I think I've seen a couple of your movies."

Tomas was used to being recognized and chuckled a bit embarrassed. "Yes. I'm taking a break from Hollywood to finish my senior year of high school."

"Too bad Krissy graduated early. She'd be a good ally at Madison Prep", Johnny added. He turned to Kristina, "Call me when you get home, okay?"

She agreed, then gave Johnny another kiss. "I take it that's your mobster boyfriend?", Tomas figured.

She was taken aback by the description, "Who told you he was a mobster?"

"Sorry, Molly told me. I didn't mean to offend you", he carefully stated.

"You didn't", Kristina claimed, though she felt annoyed by the comment. "Well, I really should get home. Mind if we head back?"

Tomas could tell she was put off by his comment and agreed. He told Kristina where he lived and they drove to his house. She recognized it as the house the Reynolds used to live. She used to be friends with their oldest daughter. It was nice to see someone live there after it'd been empty for so long. A young lady a little older than Kristina with long dark hair walked out of the house.

"That's my older sister, Daniella," Tomas pointed. Daniella looked like she wanted to meet Kristina, so she got out the car.

"Hi, I'm Daniella," she welcomed. Kristina envied her British accent and wished she had it.

Nice to meet you", she shook her hand.

"Kristina was just showing me around town since I'm new to the area."

Daniella smiled, "I'm sure she knows where all the best shops are, right?"

Kristina laughed, "I'd be happy to go shopping with you sometime. We have a great shopping district and I know all the best boutiques."

"I might have to take you up on that sometime", Daniella warned.

"Well, I've got to get home. Welcome to Port Charles and I'm sure I'll see you around the neighborhood."

Kristina walked in to find her mother with Sam, waiting in the living room with great big smiles on their faces.

"How was it?" Alexis asked hopeful.

Kristina bet they were discussing how awesome it would be if she dated Tomas. It was the same thing they did with Taylor who she liked as a friend, but never had an interest in dating at all.

"I think Tomas and you would be adorable," Sam blurted with an indiscreet laugh.

Kristina finally said what she had felt the entire night. "I know what you and mom are doing, it's not going to work. Tomas is a nice guy, but I am not into him other than as a friend and I really like Johnny. I wish you could just be happy for me instead of pushing me towards someone I'm not even attracted to."

Alexis and Sam looked at each other. "We just want you to see you have other options", Sam tried.

"I know you mean well. Please don't do that to me again. I'm going to bed, I'm tired." Kristina went up to her room. She was so frustrated that her mother and sister were trying to fix her up with Tomas. Kristina got ready for bed, then gave Johnny a call.

"Hey Johnny, it's me. I'm so sorry about earlier. My mom basically forced me to show Tomas around."

"Don't be upset. I know they'd rather see you date someone your own age."

"I've been that route and look how that turned out. I told mom and Sam that I am very happy with you right now. You really make me feel special."

"I don't want to pressure you into anything and I'd understand if you decided not to see me anymore", he still gave Kristina the chance to back out.

"No! I'm having fun and I'm happy. So will I see you tomorrow?"

"I'll stop by for breakfast", he promised.

"Okay. Thanks for listening. See you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams….tiger!", he teased. Kristina laughed, then got ready for bed.

Back downstairs, Alexis and Sam were talking about Kristina. "I think she isn't fully healed from the whole Keifer thing. I know it takes time.

"It's a bit alarming she's still uncertain about guys her own age. She needs to learn that not everyone her age is going to be like Keifer. I think she should give someone her own age a chance," Sam believed.

Alexis rubbed her temple, as she sat on the couch. "I think it's the problem too. Maybe she'll never fully recover. I guess she'll never be the same and it's understandable. I would rather her date a nice boy her age like Tomas, however at the end of the day it's her choice. She's almost 18."

They discussed the situation a little more until it was time for Sam to leave. "Goodnight, Mom," she said giving her mom a kiss on the forehead.

***Chapter 6***

Kristina met Johnny at Kelly's for breakfast and greeted her with a hug. "Two more days until your birthday," he reminded rubbing her back. She kissed him.

Brook Lynn saw them together and was surprised. "Oh, hey Johnny...Kristina," she greeted them.

She didn't know what to think as a hint of jealousy washed over her. She made a play for him about 6 months ago, but he claimed Olivia was still in the picture. She liked Johnny and still did, although she was currently seeing Nikolas Cassadine. However, every time she saw Johnny, her feelings would resurface.

"Hey Brook Lynn." Johnny said as he put his arm around Kristina. "How are you doing out there on Spoon Island?"

She tried to make him jealous. "It's been amazing. Nikolas is treating me like a princess and took me on a shopping spree the other day- bought me a whole new wardrobe."

"Your outfit is really great", Kristina admired.

"Tonight, Nikolas is taking me somewhere for dinner that requires us to use his jet. I can't wait to see where we're going!", she gushed.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're so happy", Johnny said, without an ounce of care.

"Thanks. You two look cozy- when did you start dating?", Brook Lynn changed the subject.

"For the past few weeks", Kristina said with a smile, as she put her hand on Johnny's leg.

"Well, I've got to go. Have a nice day."

As Brook Lynn walked off, Kristina asked what he wanted to do.

"I've already taken care of it", he said with a grin. "Come with me m'lady".

Kristina was surprised to see Johnny had his boat at the pier. "Thought it'd be fun to take my boat out for a little while. This'll probably be the last week I can before winter kicks in."

Kristina loved the idea. "You know, my father used to take Michael and Morgan out on his boat every summer and I was always so jealous. My mom never let me go, so I've never been on a boat before. This will be fun!"

"All aboard," he teased.

"Ay, ay Captain!", she saluted as he helped her aboard.

They hit the waters. Kristina relaxed as Johnny steered the speedboat. She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun stave off the chilly breeze. It was silent. She was kind of tired and wanted to go to sleep.

They both were in their own worlds. Johnny had a lot of things running through his mind as he looked back at Kristina who was sitting down with her eyes closed. She looked so sexy. She was turning him on.

Meanwhile, Kristina thought about Ethan and how it would be if they had a chance at a relationship. What if instead of Johnny, she was speeding up the coast with Ethan and he was the one kissing her? It felt like such a fantasy and maybe Johnny was right. She needed to move on. Maybe Ethan would only see her as a little sister and nothing more. She and Johnny were a lot of alike. In ways they were of the same breed- like vampires and Ethan was human. She was attracted to Johnny because of their commonality and Kristina could see his good qualities.

Ethan was on a separate pedestal. He was perfect and everything she wanted. Maya had her number one prize and it hurt almost as much as the physical and emotional bruises Keifer had given her. What if Ethan finally came around one day, but she moved on with her life? She was afraid of not loving him anymore and wanted to hold on to the idea of a relationship with him.

But what if the forces of reality wouldn't let them find their way to each other? Her thoughts were interrupted and jumped awhen Johnny called to her. "Kristina?"

Her eyes opened. "Sorry, I was out of it," she admitted.

"What were you daydreaming about?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just enjoying the cool autumn breeze and sun on my face", she lied.

They had been cruising along for almost an hour when Johnny pulled up to a harbor in a quaint town along the coast. "I thought we could have lunch at this great little cafe I found", Johnny explained. He took Kristina's hand to help her from the boat and she looked around.

The little town was inviting, with antique stores sprinkled up and down the main street. It reminded her a little bit of the main street in Disneyworld- like time stood still and froze in the late 1800's. She loved it and couldn't wait to do a bit exploring. Johnny led her to a little cafe with bistro tables that lined the porch, facing the harbor. Although the crisp October air was brisk, they decided to take one of those tables.

"Can I get you something to drink?", the waitress asked.

"I'll take a beer", Johnny ordered and Kristina settled on a diet coke.

"I'll be back to take your order", the waitress said as she handed them menus.

There was a slight breeze which actually made it seem colder than it was and Kristina shivered. "Would you rather we go inside?", Johnny asked concerned.

"No. I love it out here." Ever the gentleman, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Kristina's shoulders, "Thanks."

"So, when did you find this place?"

Hesitantly, Johnny told her he had been there with Olivia once.

"Oh", Kristina said with disappointment. She liked to think Johnny had only thought of them when he brought her there. I guess she had to get used to the fact that Johnny had been around quite a bit. She fell silent for a few moments and Johnny could tell why.

"We can go to another place if you're uncomfortable", he suggested.

"No, it's fine. Don't pay attention to me, I'm just a bit tired, that's all", Kristina played the whole thing off.

The waitress came back with their drinks. "Have you decided on what you want?" she questioned as she took out her pad.

Johnny ordered a French cheese sandwich with lentil soup and Kristina ordered a spinach wrap with homemade French fries.

"Is it weird being with an older woman to now dating a girl who just graduated from high school?" Johnny had to admit it was different, very much so. He had to be more careful around Kristina than with Olivia. "Like, what are the differences?" she wanted specifics.

Johnny thought back on his relationship with Olivia. "I'd rather point out the similarities- you are both very tenacious, with values you won't compromise and amazingly beautiful", Johnny said as he took her hand in his.

"But I've got so much baggage and I know you feel like you have to walk on eggshells around me because of what happened with Keifer."

Johnny felt sorry for her, "Kristina, that's not why I think I have to be careful around you. It's more that I worry I might hurt you or push you too fast. I know you've got unresolved feelings for Ethan, even though we've talked about it. I want you to be sure I am the one you want to be with- 100%."

"I just want you to know, that I am trying to move forward and I hope you can be patient with me. This is all new to me and I'm not used to being treated this way, so if I seem a bit stand-offish, it has nothing to do with you."

"I understand," he said sipping his beer.

About ten minutes later, their food arrived. They were starving. Kristina and Johnny ate in silence just thinking and then afterwards decided to take a stroll in the town. She liked the essence there. It had something Port Charles didn't, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

As they walked past a homeless man, he suddenly snatched Kristina's purse from her arm! "Hey!" Kristina shouted.

The man took off sprinting down the street and she wasn't going to let him get away. She ran after him and Johnny followed.

"Give me back my purse!" Kristina yelled.

She finally caught up with the guy. Before she could do anything, he quickly pulled her to him, then grabbed her around the neck and held a knife to her throat! She gasped, never thinking he would go that far. Johnny had just caught up to them as the man turned with the knife against Kristina's throat and he tried to diffuse the situation.

"Just back off buddy, let go of the girl and you can keep the purse", Johnny pleaded as he slowly approached to within 10 ft of them.

Rage enveloped Kristina at the thought of being victimized by another creep! All of a sudden, she stomped on the guy's foot, elbowed him in the gut, which caused the knife to fall to the ground. Then she grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back!

Johnny was shocked! "How's that for a little bit of ninja kick ass action!", he proudly quipped.

Kristina was surprised at how well the move worked and pushed the guy towards Johnny so she could call the police. "I don't think he'll try snatching another purse anytime to soon!", she added as she dialed 911.

Johnny had never been so turned on by anyone than in that moment. The police arrived a few minutes later and Kristina relayed what happened. After the man was arrested, Johnny took Kristina back towards the boat. "You floored me back there! I guess a little self-defense lesson goes a long way!", he half-joked.

"I can't tell you how empowering that made me feel and I only wish I had known that move when Keifer beat me", her voice trailed off. She went on, "When that guy grabbed my purse, the only person I saw was Keifer. It felt good to fight back."

The thought of Kristina getting beat left and right tore open his heart. How could any sane person treat her in such a manner? He was glad Kristina was beginning to feel more confident about herself. He didn't want to see her be weak and vulnerable. He wanted her to be a strong brave young woman who didn't take crap from anyone-not even him.

"Some day so far, huh?" he said taking her hand in his.

She looked him in the eye. "Yeah some day," she replied with a small smile.

Kristina woke up to balloons and a big 18th birthday banner attached to her bedroom wall. Her mom had done it every year since she was a kid. Alexis called it her 'morning birthday wake up'. She came in singing Happy Birthday with a plate of blueberry pancakes-her favorite with one burning candle. Kristina gave a great big smile.

"Make a wish," Alexis commanded.

She did so and blew out the candle. She placed her breakfast tray on her lap. Alexis took a seat next to her. "How does it feel to be 18? I can't believe it! My baby is growing up." Her mother showed her tears.

Molly jumped up on Kristina's bed, "We have some big plans for you!" Alexis shot Molly a look.

Kristina got suspicious, "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing honey", her mother quickly interjected. "I made plans to take you shopping for your birthday, then have a mani/pedi and get your hair and make-up…a spa day with the girls. What do you think?"

Kristina loved the idea. "I could really use a spa day. Is Sam going?"

"She's going to meet us there. You have an hour to get dressed."

Molly bounced off the bed and out the door, "Happy Birthday Kristina!"

Kristina started to eat her pancakes. She was so glad this day had finally come- she was an adult and although things were going well with Johnny, secretly she hoped Ethan would finally see her as the young woman she was. When she finished her pancakes, she got ready. She put on her Tokio Hotel concert T shirt and some sweat pants with sneakers. The three Davis girls headed to the mall.

Molly seemed more excited about Kristina turning 18 than she did. She was extra hyper. "Are you going to have sex with Johnny?" Molly perked.

Kristina's eyes widened and Alexis faced her youngest daughter sternly. "Sweetie, let's keep it rated PG, okay," she warned pointing her finger.

Kristina bought casual clothes. A lot of them were sexier and there were times when Alexis wanted to stomp her foot and tell her daughter no, but she didn't. "I want to go for a darker look," Kristina said going through the racks.

Molly picked out a few jackets for her. "Oooh you have good taste, Molly!" Kristina said.

After she was finished shopping for casual clothing, Alexis reminded her she needed more formal dress for her date with Johnny that night. They walked into Mariposa that carried a section of formal dresses.

While Alexis and Molly looked on one rack, Kristina walked to the back of the store and saw a dress she really liked. It was a strapless mini-dress in a deep red that was fitted to the waist, then flared a little- just enough so if she twirled, it spread out a bit. She asked to try it on and showed Alexis and Molly. Sam also showed up. They all loved it, but she needed shoes to go with it and some accessories, so they found a pair of very high-heeled black pumps, that had 4 straps with white rhinestones, which wrapped around her ankle, and opted for a black choker with a white rhinestone heart hanging from it.

As Kristina was checking herself out in the mirror, her phone rang. It was Johnny. "Hi beautiful! Happy 18th Birthday! What are you up to today?", he asked though he already knew, but didn't let on.

"I found a dress for dinner tonight. Where are you taking me anyway? Mom said it needed to be formal."

"I'm taking you to a French restaurant I love in the city", he lied. He figured one little white lie wouldn't hurt.

"Sounds great. We're headed to the spa, so I'll call you when I get home okay?"

"Have a great time sweetie."

"I guess Johnny's taking me to a fancy French restaurant in the city tonight. Sounds like fun!"

Alexis, Sam and Molly glanced at each other with mischievous smiles, "Let's head to the spa girls!" Sam put her arm around Kristina and Molly as they headed out.

The spa was only about 10 minutes from the mall and just so happened that Tracy Quartermaine, Ethan's stepmother was getting a massage. She was surprised to see Alexis and her girls.

"Well hello there," she called them. They looked at her.

"Hey, Tracy," Alexis greeted sounding perky. She told her it was Kristina's 18th birthday.

"Oh yeah I know. Ethan told me," Tracy said half way interested. It took a lot to phase her. Tracy looked at her with a little smile, when she noticed Kristina's questioning look. "I overheard him on the phone with Johnny this morning talking about it."

"I can't believe Kristina is 18. I remember when she was a baby," Alexis reminisced.

"Yeah, well before you know it she'll be your age and then you'll be some old lady sitting in a rocking chair. Time flies by," Tracy warned.

Kristina was intrigued, "Why would he be talking to Johnny about my birthday?"

Alexis interrupted, "Let's get our robes on. See you Tracy."

"Bye girls", Tracy lazily waved.

Kristina sat in silence during her mani/pedi and couldn't stop thinking about Ethan. Why would he be talking to Johnny about my birthday? She obsessed about it until the hair-stylist snapped her out of her daze. Kristina decided to drop it and just enjoy the rest of the day. She was excited about her date with Johnny and hoped he liked her new dress.

When they got back to the lake house, there were a dozen pink balloons, with one mylar 'Happy Birthday' balloon in the middle and a cute white, plush bear attached. The card was from Ethan- 'Happy 18th Birthday! Have a great day...Ethan'. Kristina smiled. "He's so sweet," she said to herself.

"Well we're going out Kristina," Alexis let her know.

"Where are you going?"

"We're going to Molly's school," Alexis lied.

Kristina had a sense something was a little off, but dismissed it. "Oh, okay."

Alexis, Sam, and Molly left the house leaving the birthday girl alone. She watched a little bit of TV. One of her favorite movies was on, "Twilight", with Robert Pattinson, who she found gorgeous. She decided to watch the remaining hour of it. It was growing dark when Johnny called.

"I'll be over there in an hour," he informed her.

Kristina could hardly contain her excitement as she got dressed for her big date. Little did she know, it was a bigger date than she'd imagine! The doorbell rang and as Kristina walked downstairs, Johnny could see her through one of the windows in the door. She looked beautiful! He was dressed in a tux and took a step back to look at her.

Kristina turned around, "So, what do you think?"

"I'm speechless!", Johnny said. He gave her a little peck on the cheek so he wouldn't mess up her makeup. "Shall we?", Johnny asked.

Kristina grabbed a black wrap around and small black wristlet purse, then was escorted to the car. Johnny couldn't stop looking at her as he drove.

"Stop it!", Kristina looked embarrassed.

"I can't help it. You look so amazing!", he said in awe.

After a few minutes, Kristina realized they were headed back towards Port Charles. "I thought we were going into the city for dinner?", Kristina said confused.

"I forgot something I was supposed to get to Jax earlier. Do you mind if we stop there first, it'll only take a minute?", he used as an excuse.

Kristina thought it was a bit strange, but didn't really give it another thought. They walked into the Metro Court and upstairs towards the offices, suites and ballrooms.

"How has your birthday been so far?" he asked.

"Fine, I'm glad I'm finally 18," she said.

Johnny agreed as he kept staring her up and down. He was a happy man. She was his girl. They approached the grand ballroom and Kristina became a tad nervous all of a sudden. Johnny opened the doors and everyone yelled, "Surprise!" Kristina was shocked! She started to tear up as everyone came rushing over to give her a hug. Brenda, Alexis, Sam, Michael, Molly, Jason, etc...all surrounded her.

"When did you have time to put this together? I had no clue!" She laughed through happy tears.

"I wanted this to be as special as you are." He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

The photographer was busy taking pictures when she spied Ethan standing off to the side, staring at her. She made her way over to him and he leaned in to kiss her sweetly on the cheek, "Happy Birthday luv".

Kristina blushed. Ethan couldn't stop looking at her. She looked so much older than he had ever noticed before. "Thank you so much for the balloons and bear. It was a nice surprise."

Johnny walked over to Kristina and interrupted them. "I have another surprise for you."

Kristina looked a bit scared, "What did you do now?"

He walked her over to the stage where the band was and from behind the curtain, Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart and Taylor Lautner came out with gifts in their hands. Kristina was speechless, nervous and embarrassed by the attention all at once! They each gave her a hug.

"We heard you were a huge Twilight fan and it's your 18th birthday", Robert Pattinson said as he gave her a hug, then kiss on the cheek.

Kristina didn't know what to do! Of course Molly, Morgan and Michael all went up to meet them as well. Although Michael hadn't really seen the movies, he was aware how big a fan Kristina was.

The band started to sing 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5 and Robert asked her for a dance. She was thrilled and disclosed she had just watched 'Twilight' before the party. Next she danced with Taylor, as Johnny danced with Kristen.

After the excitement wore off a bit, Johnny turned and asked Kristina for a dance. She took his hand and they had the entire floor to themselves, as everyone watched. Ethan couldn't stop staring at her. Memories of the times they'd spent together flooded his mind as he watched her dance with Johnny- first meeting her at Jake's, teaching her poker, finding her after Keifer had beaten her up...how when she smiled it took his breath away and he finally admitted to himself, he was in love with Kristina. His thoughts were jolted by Maya, "Hey babe. Want to dance?" Ethan went through the motions, looking at Kristina as he danced with Maya.

Kristina caught Ethan staring at her and she looked at him, with a look of disappointment that she wasn't dancing with him. She hoped her birthday wish would come true...

Maya whispered things in Ethan's ear, but he didn't listen. He just heard noise. Maya looked beautiful in her own right, with straightened hair that was usually in her natural tight curls. She was a looker, but she wasn't Kristina. His heart ached watching Kristina and Johnny. He had denied his feelings for so long, with the excuse she was too young for him, but now he wished he hadn't. He realized he had been in love with her for awhile and was upset that Johnny swept her off her feet when it could have been him.

As the song ended, Johnny kissed Kristina passionately and for a minute, Kristina forgot all about Ethan! When they pulled back, she noticed Ethan was staring at them with a look that she had never seen in his eyes before- he was definitely jealous! Johnny whisked her off the dance floor and they sat at their table to get something to eat. Kristina wasn't hungry but did sneak a glass of champagne before anyone noticed. As she put the glass down, she saw Ethan walking towards the table, looking straight at her and she got nervous. She couldn't believe it, but he was jealous of Johnny! Finally! She stared back at him as he made his way to the table, when she heard Tomas.

"May I have a dance?", he asked.

Kristina looked at Ethan, who had stopped dead in his tracks! She was about to say no, when her mother walked over and pushed them out towards the dance floor. Kristina had no choice and looked back at Ethan as they took the dance floor.

"You look fantastic, by the way", Tomas complimented.

"Thanks."

Kristina made a subtle frown. No offense to Tomas, but she didn't want to dance with him. "You know I'm the reason Twilight stars came to your party," he grinned.

She wasn't surprised. "Understandable, with you being a movie star and all. You have connections. Let me guess Robert Pattinson is your friend?"

"Exactly, how did you know?"

Kristina shrugged. "Educated guess. You're both British. Thanks a lot. It was a cool surprise," she said.

He smiled. "You're welcome."

She looked around. "Where's your sister Daniela?" she asked.

"She couldn't make it," he answered.

Kristina was trying to make small talk to make their dance go faster. She looked at Alexis who was on cloud 9. She really loved the idea of her daughter and Tomas. She sighed and was relieved when they stopped dancing. She looked around for Ethan to dance, but didn't see him. She noticed Maya at the cocktail bar and went over to her, "Where's Ethan?"

Instead of answering her question, Maya embraced her kindly. "Hi birthday girl. You look beautiful, Kristina. How does it feel to be 18?"

"Strange. Have you seen Ethan?", she asked again.

Maya said he was having a cigar with Luke, Johnny and 'the boys' in the cigar room upstairs. Disappointed, Kristina walked back to her table and just watched the scene for a few minutes. All she could think about was the way Ethan looked after she danced with Johnny. She was almost afraid to believe he was really jealous because she had fantasized about it so much. She sat lost in thought for a while when all of a sudden she heard, "May I have this dance?", whispered in her ear. A smile crept across her face as she recognized Ethan's sexy accent. She slowly turned to get up and followed him to the dance floor. They slow danced to, 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias and looked into each other eyes the entire time, never glancing away.

Maya was watching when Johnny returned from the cigar room and saw them dancing. He knew this was what Kristina had always wanted, but he was going to fight for her..."Now all of a sudden he's into her", Johnny thought. Maya looked jealous and felt uncomfortable. He decided to break them up in a graceful manner. He walked over to them as the song ended, "Hey beautiful. Can I have another dance?"

Kristina looked at Ethan as he stepped aside. "Actually, I'm a bit tired, mind if we sit for a bit?"

Johnny smiled, "Anything for you sweetie." He gave Ethan a look as they walked off and didn't mistake the message...hands off!

Maya walked up to Ethan, "Mind if we go? I'm a bit buzzed from all the champagne."

Ethan made an attempt at a feeble smile. They walked over to Johnny and Kristina. "We're heading out. Happy birthday Krissy", he gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks for the dance", she said. Maya gave her a hug too. Kristina watched them leave and Ethan could feel her eyes on him as they walked away. Johnny and Kristina went back to their table to take a breather, when Alexis, Sam, Michael, Morgan and Molly walked over to them. Looking around, she suddenly realized her father hadn't come. "I guess dad decided he wasn't attending a party thrown by Johnny Zacharra, huh?", she dejectedly commented.

"I'm sorry honey. I know you would have liked him to be here."

"Why should I be surprised?", Kristina quipped. "He can't even put his differences aside for one night for his only daughter!"

Johnny put his arm around her, "I did invite him."

"It was gracious of you to do that for me."

"Well, we're going to head out. It's getting late", Sam said. They said their good-byes and left.

"This was such a wonderful surprise. Thank you Johnny", she turned and gave him a hug.

"Anything to see that beautiful smile light up your face", he said with a lust in his eyes Kristina wished she didn't see. He leaned over and kissed her passionately.

Kristina awoke to her mother's voice. She groaned. "Kristina, you need to wake up," she said with a hint of anger. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Her heart leapt upon noticing the envelope in her mother's hand.

"Kristina, how could you lie to me? You told me you weren't accepted into Yale and here I get mail concerning housing applications!"

She knew this day would come. It had only been a matter of time. "I'm sorry," she apologized still tired. It was hard to look her mother in the eyes after what she did.

"How could you?"

"Because I didn't want to go there. _You _did!" she got out of bed and grabbed her bathrobe hanging on the back of the door.

"Sweetie, why didn't you just say so? You could have told me the truth," Alexis calmly claimed.

"And I would be going off to Yale if you knew the truth. It was always Yale and nothing else." Kristina sat on the bed next to her mother. "I want to stay here. I'm not ready to move to some other town or city," Kristina admitted.

"I know why you didn't want to go- because of that Johnny!", Alexis said frustrated.

Kristina tried to placate her, "That's not the only reason mom! Why do you have to say it like that….'that Johnny'! I have a life here. I really like my job at Kelly's and I have friends here." Of course she really meant to say that Ethan was here, but kept that to herself.

Alexis tried to reason with her. "Honey, you have no idea what an amazing experience it would be for you to go to Yale. I know I've been talking about it since you were 5 years old, but I really think you'd like it if you gave it a chance."

Kristina rolled her eyes. "Maybe in a couple of years I'll transfer to Yale, but right now, I'm happy to go to PCU."

Alexis could tell she wasn't getting anywhere, nor was Kristina about to change her mind. Exasperated, Alexis let out a huge sigh. "Okay. But promise me you'll consider transferring at some point?"

Kristina hugged her mom, "I'll consider it." Alexis left Kristina to herself.

She got dressed and afterwards decided to call Ethan, but her phone rang before she had the chance. "Hey, beautiful!"

She blushed. "Hey Johnny," she greeted.

"What are you up to today?", he asked curious.

"Um, I'm not sure yet. I was just about to give Ethan a call."

"Well I guess Maya and Ethan left the country. He took her to Australia for the Thanksgiving week," Johnny informed her.

Kristina couldn't help but feel crushed! How could he not tell her? "Oh, really? He didn't say anything to me last night at the party. Why didn't tell me! I'm supposed to be his best friend!"

"Check your messages," he told her.

"Hold on Johnny...can I call you back?"

"Sure," he said.

She accessed her voicemail. "Hi Krissy. Ethan. I, I'm taking Maya to Australia for Thanksgiving. Um, I guess have a great holiday and I'll call you when I get back."

Kristina had a lump in her throat and tried to hold back her tears, but was unsuccessful. They streamed down her face, forcing her to deal with the fact that Ethan wasn't going to ever be in the picture. After a few minutes, she composed herself enough to call Johnny back. "Hey. Well, whatever. He said he'll call me when they get back."

Johnny was ecstatic over this news. However, he neglected to tell Kristina he had suggested the trip to Ethan last night. Well, 'suggested' wasn't quite the right term- he told Ethan he thought it would be in his best interest to take Maya for a little vacation. Johnny even paid for the entire trip. But as long as Kristina didn't know…

"How are you this morning? I saw you sneaking champagne all night."

Kristina yawned, "I have a bit of a headache and I'm still pretty tired."

"I'll let you rest and give you a call a bit later. Want to get together for a movie or something?"

"Sure", she agreed.

If Ethan was in the outback kicking it with Maya, then she would have some fun too. A few hours later, Johnny picked her up from the lake house and they took a stroll through the park. They sat on the bench and talked.

He took her hand in his. "Nice day out", she commented.

"It is," he agreed.

She rested her head on his shoulder. Just then a nice family with two kids came near. "When do we go to grandma's for Thanksgiving?" their 5 year old daughter asked.

Johnny watched intently admiring the cute family, with a sad expression.

"Awww," he said to himself with a small smile.

"Do you want kids?" Kristina asked, thinking it was on his mind, as the family left.

"I do," Johnny said.

"Is that why you were looking at them?"

"No. Actually, no," he cracked.

"Then what was it?"

"Well, you wouldn't understand," Johnny slightly snapped getting up from the bench.

"Why wouldn't I understand?" Kristina was a little pissed by the comment.

"Well, it's just that when you get to be my age, you start thinking about what you're leaving behind, what you've accomplished in your life. I get sad when I realize my choices have probably ensured I can never have that apple-pie life."

Kristina paused, "I guess you're right- I'm still young and the possibilities are endless for me. I do understand that you just want to be loved unconditionally, which is what matters." Kristina continued, "My dad has it all and there's no reason you can't have it all too."

Johnny turned to look at her, "But think how easier your life would be if your father wasn't a mob boss. I don't know that I can bring a child into this world knowing there's danger because of my business. Your father is selfish and only thinks about what he wants- not what is best for his kids."

"I get what you're saying, but no matter how much conflict there is with my father, I still love him. I know that he would lay down his life for me or any of his kids if he had to."

Johnny was impressed. "I guess you do understand more than I thought. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you before", Johnny said with a crack in his voice.

Kristina hugged him and then decided to change the subject. "Do you know what I'd love to do?", she asked with a smile.

"What's that?"

"I haven't been riding in a long time and I would love to ride horses through the arboretum. It'd be beautiful with all the leaves changing and it's a perfect, crisp, autumn day. What do you say?"

Johnny liked the idea. "I haven't been riding in a very long time- I would love that."

Kristina loved the feeling of freedom riding horses and took in the bright autumn colors. The air was crisp as the late November sun shone on her face and Johnny stopped so she could catch up to him. "Come on. I want to show you something", he said as she trotted towards him.

He took off in a sprint, riding so fast that Kristina had to ride hard to catch up. They rode through a clearing in the meadow and towards a wooded area on the other side. Most of the leaves were already gone from the aspens that lined the small creek. Just on the opposite side of the creek, was an old barn, its red paint faded with time. Johnny tied his horse to the corral fence close by, as did Kristina.

The barn still had bales of hay, rusted tools and old leather saddles sprinkled throughout. It appeared to have been abandoned for quite awhile. Johnny found an old blanket in one of the corners and placed it out for them to sit on. "I love old buildings like this", Kristina commented. "It's fun to think of what it was like back in the day."

"Yeah. When I was younger I always thought I wanted to be a cowboy- you know, roping steer and chewing tobacco." Kristina laughed. "Of course, I always knew I was going to end up taking over the business-,but it was fun to dream about being able to do something different." There was a distant look in Johnny's eyes and Kristina felt sorry for him.

"It must have been hard, knowing you had no choices."

Johnny got up with a piece of hay in his mouth and walked over towards the fence. Kristina followed him. As they stood looking out towards the wide open field, Johnny turned towards Kristina and looked deep into her eyes. "But if I had actually been able to follow that dream, it might not have led me to you." He kissed her passionately and after a few moments, Kristina pulled back.

"There is a lot more to you than you let on, Mr. Zacharra."

Johnny chuckled. The sun began to sink in the late afternoon sky so they decided to head back.

When they got back to the penthouse, Johnny made cheese sandwiches with tomato soup. "Here you go dear," he teased like he was her husband. She smiled feeling her appetite rise. She took it and he sat next to her.

"Why thank you hubby!", she played along. "This is really good. You make something as simple as cheese sandwiches into something else. What kind of cheese did you use and the bread is amazing?"

"I used aged fontina cheese and sourdough bread from the bakery.

"Well, this is better than the burnt grilled cheese sandwiches my mom used to make!"

After they ate Kristina went to sit on the couch in the living room and shivered.

"Are you cold?", Johnny asked.

"A little bit", Kristina said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Johnny brought her a throw from the chair and turned to start a fire. After he got the fire going, he joined Kristina on the couch. "How's that?"

Kristina moved over to lean on his shoulder, "Much better."

They sat in silence for several minutes and when Johnny glanced at Kristina, he realized she had fallen asleep. He watched her sleep for awhile, just thinking about how lucky he was to have her with him. Then his thoughts turned to Ethan.

He was going to have to neutralize that situation when Ethan returned. Johnny had seen the way he looked at Kristina at the party- it was pure jealousy. He also knew that Ethan, although he never admitted it himself, was in love with Kristina. He tried to say she was too young for him, but it was interesting how he always managed to bring up Kristina for one reason or another. They had become best friends and Johnny knew if Ethan had the chance to tell Kristina how he felt, she would toss him aside in a heartbeat. No matter how Kristina said she wanted to move forward or that she'd stopped her little fantasy of being with Ethan, she never would. Ethan was it for Kristina and Johnny knew it. He had no intentions of losing her and vowed to do whatever it took to keep them apart.

Kristina woke up from her sleep after a couple hours. "What time is it?" she asked feeling groggy. She stretched her arms. Johnny was sound asleep beside her. He looked like a baby. She smiled. She flexed her hands and looked over at the clock. It was 9 p.m. About 20 minutes later, Johnny opened his eyes.

"Hey there," he spoke softly.

"I can't believe we fell asleep."

"It's late! You need me to take you home. It's not 11 is it?" Johnny shot up. He went to grab his keys, a little panicked.

Kristina started laughing, "Gotcha!" Johnny looked confused. "Relax. I don't have a curfew anymore."

He did a double take, "When did that happen?"

"It was one of my 'birthday gifts'. My mom said that I was old enough to be responsible for myself now. I was a bit surprised, but it's kind of nice not to have to think about it all the time."

Johnny was pleased. "Yeah it was a little annoying always checking the clock," he admitted. There was silence for a moment. "You want to spend the night?", he casually added.

The question hung in the air for several long seconds. Kristina didn't know how to answer. "Johnny, please don't think I'm weird or lame. I'm not ready for sex," she confided.

As much as he would have loved to, it didn't surprise him. "No nothing's wrong with you. I just thought we could rent a movie, order pizza" he sweetly offered.

She felt more comfortable and smiled. "Sounds great."

Kristina awoke to the intoxicating smell of coffee. She was on the couch, with a blanket draped over her and it took her minute to realize she was still at Johnny's. Slowly she remembered the night before. A small smile spread across her lips as she thought of how sweet Johnny had been. Truthfully she didn't know when she'd ever feel comfortable with anyone touching her again. It made her sad and she knew she needed to talk to Johnny more about it.

"You're up!", Johnny said carrying a cup of coffee to her. He plopped down on the couch next to her. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good." Johnny leaned over and kissed her lightly. "I think we need to talk", Kristina said, a bit nervous.

Johnny knew what she was going to say. "No we don't. It's okay Kristina. I understand how you feel and while I can't say that I wasn't disappointed, I do empathize. I'll wait until you feel comfortable."

Kristina gave him a hug. "Thank you. I know our relationship is probably a lot different from you and Olivia's. Hope it's not too elementary for you," Kristina tried to turn it into a small joke.

He couldn't help, but chuckle. There was a big difference, but Kristina was not ready for the steamy hot sex he and Olivia shared and he was okay with that. Johnny gave her a hug and then changed the subject. "Why don't you take a shower and I'll get breakfast."

"I don't have any clothes here."

"Go into the guest room. I took the liberty of buying a few things for you, so check the closet."

Kristina looked at Johnny, "Do you know how great you are to me?"

"I hope you like the clothes sweetie."

She excitedly ran upstairs. Twenty minutes later, she returned wearing a deep purple sweater dress, that had a cowl neckline, with tall black boots. It was definitely her taste. "Love the outfit!" She twirled around for him. The dress hugged her curves and Johnny couldn't help but admire her petite frame.

They walked into the kitchen, "Smells great. What is it?"

"I made spinach omelets and there are some croissants with jelly there", he pointed out.

After they ate, Johnny had some things to take care of at the warehouse, so Kristina decided to head back to the lake house. She was supposed to work the afternoon shift at Kelly's and had to pick up her paycheck.

"Why don't I meet you at Kelly's when you get off?" he suggested.

Kristina agreed and Johnny dropped Kristina off on his way to the warehouse. "Thank you for everything. I mean it Johnny, my birthday party, the clothes...you've been really sweet." She leaned over and gave him a long kiss.

"I'll see you later", he waved as he pulled away.

Kristina stood in the driveway watching him leave. Thoughts of Ethan suddenly crossed her mind- how could he have gone to Australia without saying anything to her? With Maya no less! After their steamy dance at her party she was sure Ethan was finally jealous! Her mind started racing as anger welled inside her- it was ridiculous! She needed to concentrate on her relationship with Johnny. Kristina forced Ethan out of her mind as she entered the house and headed to her room.

"So, where were you?" Molly asked, though she already suspected she knew.

"Johnny's," Kristina replied.

She hopped on her bed. "Details? How was the sex?"

That was all Sam had to hear at the top of the stairs and she went in her sister's room. "Molly, can I speak to Kristina alone?" Molly walked out. Sam closed the door behind her. "Kristina, you didn't have sex last night with Johnny did you? I thought you were taking things slow with him," she questioned.

Kristina was annoyed, "It's none of your business Sam."

Sam tried to explain. "I don't want you to rush into something with Johnny, just to get over what happened with Keifer."

Kristina let out a huge sigh. "I know you mean well Sam, but I'm fine. Not that I have to tell you this, but Johnny has been great. What we've discussed is private and I'd appreciate you respecting that."

She could see she was upsetting Kristina, which was the last thing she wanted. "Okay. Just promise me that if you need anything or advice, you can call me."

Kristina rolled her eyes a little bit, but leaned over and gave her sister a hug. Sam left her alone with her thoughts. Kristina looked out her bedroom window. Thinking back to the night before, she wondered if she would have said the same thing if Ethan had asked her to spend the night. Then her thoughts drifted back to their dance- she felt like he was looking right into her soul. Her heart had skipped a beat and she couldn't stop looking into his golden eyes. A knock on the door jolted Kristina from her thoughts.

It was Molly, "Mind if I go with you to Kelly's? I want to get a chocolate shake."

"No problem. Be ready in 10 minutes."

**Chapter 7**

Kristina wiped down the table, then went back to the counter. "I'll have two chocolate chip cookies," a young boy demanded in a snarky way. She was perplexed by his attitude.

"Okay, two cookies coming right up," she kindly said. She gave him his cookies and he paid.

He scrunched his face, "Where are the nuts?"

"Nuts don't come with them. We do have pecan cookies," she suggested.

"I want my money back!" he shouted throwing the cookies at her. Mike hurried over to the situation and told Kristina he would handle it. She sighed and tightened her apron. She really didn't feel like dealing with a snotty, bratty kid.

Suddenly, she heard a lot of voices, then saw flashes of lights. Tomas rushed in out of breath. "Help! The paparazzi are following me!"

Kristina was taken aback. She quickly motioned for him to run back into the kitchen. Just then the door opened and about 10 paparazzi reporters flooded into the cafe, snapping pictures. Kristina took Tomas to the back room, while Mike dealt with the crowd. One of the reporters tried to go behind the counter, but Mike pushed him back. Kristina called Dante on her cell from the back room. Mike managed to kick the cameras out, but they continued to mill around out front, waiting to see if Tomas would reemerge.

Dante and Lucky showed up a few minutes later. "What's going on here boys?", Lucky asked surveying the crowd.

Mike walked outside and explained what happened. "Time for you to move it. Go on, get out of here!", Dante urged, pointing at them.

They finally left and Kristina peeked her head around the window in the kitchen, "Are they gone?" Dante told her the coast was clear. She and Tomas came around from behind the counter.

"That was close! Thank you Kristina.", Tomas said with relief.

"No problem. Guess that probably happens all the time, huh?", she added.

"Unfortunately, yes it does." Lucky suggested Tomas get some security while he was living in Port Charles. "I hate being followed around by security. That was one of the reasons I left LA- I wanted to be normal."

"Well, your safety is more important", Lucky said with concern. "I can give you the names of a few places that deal in private security."

Tomas shook his head, "No, thanks. I'll get my manager on it." Then he turned to Kristina, "Thanks again for rescuing me. I didn't realize you worked here."

"Yeah. My grandfather runs the place and was kind enough to let me work here", she explained.

Just then Molly walked in with Sam. She ran up to Tomas, happy to see him. "Hi Tomas! What are you doing here?"

"Kristina rescued me", he said pointing at her with a smile.

Molly was a little jealous, "What do you mean?" Kristina relayed what happened. "Are you okay Tomas? I can't believe they chased you in here!", Molly said, putting her hand on his arm as she spoke.

"Well, I have to get going." He turned to Kristina, "Thanks again."

After he left, Molly gushed, "He is so amazing! I'm surprised he's not more upset about being chased after by the paparazzi. He's so laid back! You could be a little nicer you know!", she directed at Kristina.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's just being nice to you and you act like you don't like him."

"It's not that I don't like him, he seems nice. I'm just not interested in him and I get the feeling he'd want to be more than just friends."

Disappointment was written all over Molly's face. "Well, I think he's great!"

"That's nice," Kristina said wanting to get back to work. Molly pouted and turned to Sam. She ordered a chocolate milk shake. Kristina made one for her. She looked at the grandfather clock on the wall. It was almost quitting time. Just then Johnny walked in and greeted her with a hug.

"I'm almost done," she informed.

"I'll wait." As he turned around, he noticed Sam and Molly sitting in one of the booths, so he walked over.

Sam decided she needed to say something in private to Johnny. "Molly, will you ask Kristina to bring me some water?" Molly got up and walked over to the counter.

Kristina noticed Johnny talking with Sam and held her breath. "Look, I know there is nothing I can do to stop you from seeing my sister. But I am telling you, she is not ready for a full-blown relationship."

Johnny cracked a sly smile, "You mean sex, right?"

"Krissy has been through hell and I know she's trying to get past it. I don't want her rushing into anything with you, in an attempt to do that."

"I am well aware of the situation and it's really none of your business."

Sam was a bit perturbed, "Just so you know, if anything happens to Krissy, if you hurt her in any way, it'll be the last thing you do." She pointed her finger in his face.

Johnny decided he should gracefully walk away. "I'll wait for you outside", he said to Kristina.

Kristina was pissed! "What did you say to Johnny?"

"Nothing Krissy. I wanted to make sure he knew what would happen if he hurt you, that's all."

"That's none of your business!" Kristina threw her apron on the counter, grabbed her purse and left in a huff.

"You okay?" Johnny asked. She ran her hands through her ponytail.

"I'm just tired of everyone checking up on me," she said referring to Sam. "I swear sometimes she's more uptight than my mother!"

"She's just being a good sister," Johnny said putting his hands in his pockets.

The breeze ripped through them. "Chilly," she said.

"Well, if it isn't the mob king and queen!" They heard sarcastically behind them and turned to see Maxie, carrying several shopping bags from the mall.

"Are you going to pick on us every time you see us?" Johnny asked annoyed.

"Sorry. I'm just having a crappy day!" She rattled off for 2 minutes, about Kate and Crimson and when she finally stopped to take a deep breath, she saw Kristina roll her eyes. Maxie turned to Johnny, "It's none of my business, but you can do much better than this drama queen! She's got the little innocent act down pat and you might think it's cute, but in the long run you need a real woman." Maxie caressed Johnny's shoulder as she walked away.

Johnny looked at the ground, shaking his head.

"I can't stand that girl!", Kristina said with disgust.

"Don't worry about her. She's just being….Maxie," Johnny commented, taking Kristina's hand.

"Where to now?", Kristina asked, then suddenly yawned.

"Looks like you could use some rest", Johnny said with concern.

"I'm sorry. It's been a crazy week- with my birthday and everything else. I guess I haven't really had much rest."

"Why don't you let me take care of you?" Kristina wasn't used to that. Johnny put his arm around her, "Come on."

He took her to the penthouse and disappeared upstairs for quite a while. Kristina looked through his CD collection, then the books he had on the shelf. He finally came downstairs almost an hour later. "Close your eyes."

Kristina looked at him suspiciously, "What?"

"Just close your eyes." He led her upstairs to the bathroom. "Okay, now open ."

Kristina's eyes widened. Johnny had drawn her a bath, complete with candles and soft music. "I thought you might like to relax with a hot bath."

She turned and gave him a hug. "This is perfect!"

"I'll let you get to it then." Johnny left. He didn't want to push anything. A few minutes later, Kristina was sitting with her eyes closed, bubbles surrounding her. She let her mind drift and fell asleep. She was awakened by a light knock on the door.

"Are you okay Krissy?", Johnny asked. She realized she had fallen asleep and the water was cold.

"I'm okay. I guess I fell asleep. I'll be right out."

She got up from the tub and wrapped herself in a towel to dry off. Thinking it should be okay, she called Johnny back in, but when he came in her towel slid off! Her face froze and Johnny's face was white as he saw her naked.

"Ohhh uhh," he said looking away.

She quickly wrapped herself up embarrassed. She couldn't believe it! "Oh gosh," she blushed.

"It's okay," Johnny said as he left.

Kristina quickly changed and then came downstairs. He was on the couch watching 'The Dark Knight.'

"Hey Johnny, I didn't mean for that to happen," she apologized.

He rubbed his eyes. "It's no big deal." Or so he said. His mind kept racing back to her…. naked. It was such a tease. Kristina leaned against his chest on the couch as they watched the movie. The smell of Kristina's hair, the softness of her skin was driving Johnny crazy. Now, with the visual of seeing her naked….it was all he could take. He slowly turned towards Kristina and passionately kissed her. He really wanted her. They continued to kiss as Johnny began to unbutton her pajama top.

Kristina started to flash back to Keifer and quickly sat up. She immediately pulled her knees to her chest and tears welled in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Johnny. I, I can't do this."

Johnny felt like a jerk. "It's okay. I'm sorry Kristina, I should have never pushed you."

Kristina began to rock back and forth. She hated being like this! She was so upset with herself. He tried to comfort her, but Kristina's mind was still in the flashback. After 15 minutes Kristina seemed to still be reliving her flashback and Johnny got really concerned. He didn't know what to do, but decided she needed to talk to her therapist, Laney Winters, so he called the hospital. She made an exception and showed up a half hour later at the penthouse. Johnny explained what set things in motion and left her to talk to Kristina alone.

An hour later, she left and Kristina claimed she was feeling better. "Sorry, I just freaked like that," Kristina was embarrassed.

"You don't have to apologize. Do you want me to take you home?"

She shook her head. "No. I'd like to stay and finish the movie", she said with conviction. Just as the movie ended, the phone rang. Johnny answered.

"Well, if it isn't the thunder from down under! What's up Ethel?" Johnny used his nickname for Ethan.

Kristina instantly knew who it was and begged for the phone. "Let me talk to him!" Johnny reluctantly handed her the phone.

"Thanks for telling me you were leaving", she said irritated.

"I left you a voice mail. I figured you were too busy with Johnny and it was kind of a spur of the moment decision."

Kristina felt bad for the way she attacked him. "It's okay. How are things in Australia?"

"It's nice to see the old neighborhood, but we're coming home early. Maya has a meeting with the board at the hospital the day before Thanksgiving. Steve called and said it was mandatory for her to be there. I'll call you when I get home."

"Okay." Kristina handed the phone back to Johnny.

Ethan relayed the new developments, which Johnny was not happy about.

"Well, have a safe trip and I'll see you when you get back." Johnny got up from the couch. He was not ready for Ethan to return so soon and contemplated his next move- he needed to keep Kristina from Ethan. He had no intentions of losing her now. Kristina noticed he was quiet.

"Are you okay? I know I ruined our evening."

Johnny gave Kristina a hug, "Yeah. It's okay. Would you like some ice cream? I could go for some rocky road."

"That sounds great." Johnny went to the kitchen to get it and Kristina sat on the couch.

She was happy Ethan was coming home sooner than expected. As she played the events of the night over in her mind, she wondered if she would have had the same reaction if it had been Ethan unbuttoning her shirt. Her thoughts were interrupted when Johnny walked in with two heaping bowls of ice cream. After he finished his bowl, he poured himself a glass of red wine.

"Mind if I have a glass?", Kristina asked. Although he didn't advocate under age drinking, he poured her a glass, sure that she needed it after what had just happened.

***Chapter 8***

Kristina walked into the Haunted Star. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Ethan serving guests. "Ethan!" she called.

He looked up and flashed his signature smile, "Kristina!"

They embraced like they hadn't seen each other in years. It felt long enough. A guest cleared his throat, "My drink?" he reminded Ethan. He quickly served the customer his whiskey and then took Kristina in the back.

"How was your trip?"

By the look on Ethan's face, it didn't look like it went well. "It was okay. I actually couldn't wait to get back."

Kristina smiled on the inside. "I'm glad you got back early."

"Thanks." Ethan carefully broached the subject of Johnny. "So, how are things going with you and Johnny?"

Kristina flashed to the night before and lowered her eyes. Ethan could tell something had happened that upset her. "Actually, I'd rather not talk about it right now. I have to get to Kelly's."

He didn't push her. "Well, it was nice of you to stop by. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Kristina smiled, "Sounds good."

Ethan watched as she walked away. He couldn't deny it anymore- he was in love with Kristina.

The next day, Kristina got off from work early and was surprised to see Ethan talking with her mother. He was telling Alexis about the trip back to Australia and they talked about Thanksgiving.

"Oh hey, dear," Alexis chirped glad to see her daughter.

"Hey, mom," Kristina said.

"I invited Ethan over for Thanksgiving," Alexis told her.

Kristina was thrilled and she couldn't contain it. A huge smile spread across her face.

"I hope that's okay Krissy", Ethan added.

"Fine with me." She turned to her mom, "I invited Johnny. He doesn't have anyone to be with."

Ethan's heart sank a little bit at hearing that news and Alexis wasn't thrilled with the idea, but graciously said ok. Alexis went to get something to drink and left them alone in the living room.

"Oh. I almost forgot" He reached behind the couch and pulled out a small gift bag. "I got you something from Australia."

"You didn't have to do that!", Kristina said. Secretly she was jumping up and down inside. She pulled out a small velvet box and opened it, "Oh Ethan. It's beautiful!" The silver puffed heart charm, sparkled ever so slightly in the light.

"It's for your bracelet." Ethan was happy to notice she was still wearing the bracelet he had given her for graduation.

She held it up and could see a spot for it. "I love it. Thank you." She leaned over and gave him a huge hug.

"I'm glad you like it", Ethan said.

Just then Kristina's phone rang. It was Johnny. She walked away as she spoke to him. "Yeah, I just got in from work. I'm kind of tired. Mind if I take a rain check? Okay, I'll call you in the morning." She hung up.

Ethan had heard the conversation and the tone in Kristina's voice. Something was clearly bothering her and he was concerned. "What's going on? I know something's not right Krissy."

Kristina didn't want to tell him in the living room so they walked up to her room. Ethan sat on the bed while Kristina stared out the window. "I kind of freaked out on Johnny last night."

Ethan was alarmed. "What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

"No, nothing like that." She was kind of embarrassed. "I was sitting on the couch next to Johnny and we started kissing. It was getting pretty intense and I flashbacked to Keifer."

"How did Johnny react?"

"Johnny was great", she assured. "He didn't know what to do to pull me out of it and had to make an emergency call to Laney. I feel so defective!"

Ethan walked over to the window and stood behind her. He lightly put his hands on her shoulders. "You are not defective. You just haven't allowed yourself time to heal."

"I'm afraid that I will never want anyone to touch me ever again." She turned and leaned into Ethan's chest. He put his arms around her, ever so gently, wanting to shield her from this agony. After a few minutes Kristina pulled back. "I'm sorry. It's so hard and I don't understand how Johnny can want someone like me, especially after Olivia."

Ethan looked at Kristina. "You have no idea how amazing you are do you? You're smart, beautiful and always care about others. You deserve to be happy Krissy." Ethan decided to change the subject, "The reason I came over was to see if you wanted to do some pumpkin carving today?"

She giggled, "Pumpkin carving? That's interesting, but in case you didn't notice, Halloween's over!", she teased.

"Cute. Luke has a bunch of pumpkins at the casino that'll go to waste if we don't use them. I figured we could carve them," he said.

She smiled, "Would love to."

They headed over to the Haunted Star. There were 7 large pumpkins sitting in the lobby. Luke was behind the bar, "What are you two up to?"

"I thought we'd take a few of these off your hands and carve them. They'll just go to waste otherwise and it'll lighten up the joint", Ethan reasoned.

They took a couple of pumpkins out back. Luke gave them two sharp paring knifes, markers and newspaper they could use to cover the table.

"Be careful," he warned as he went back inside.

"I've never done this before," Kristina said, feeling a little insecure about the whole thing.

"I can help you," he offered.

They placed the pumpkins on the table. "Okay, what do I do?" she asked, completely clueless.

"Draw a hexagon at the top of the pumpkin. You will be cutting an opening," he began.

She drew a small hexagon.

"No, it has to be larger," he corrected her.

"Oops, okay bigger," she said. She drew a wider hexagon large enough.

"Good," he commented.

She finished cutting around the top and tried to pull it off, but the guts of the pumpkin stopped her. "It's not coming off very easily."

He pulled it off for her. "Now you have to take the guts out of the pumpkin", Ethan described.

"What? That's so gooey and icky!", Kristina complained.

"Come on, you have to get your hands a little dirty- it's good for the soul", Ethan said as he stepped aside.

Kristina rolled her sleeves up, then slowly put her hand inside and felt the squishy goo of the pumpkin. "Ewwww! This feels like mush!", she grimaced as she pulled out a bunch of seeds and stringy pulp. The goo was all up her arm to her elbow and she saw Ethan just standing, watching the whole thing, laughing.

"Ethan Lovett! You are going to help me with this!"

He shook his head, "Actually luv, you're doing great!"

Kristina decided to give him a bit of his own medicine and chased him around the table with the goo in her hand. He grabbed a big glob from his pumpkin as Kristina shoved her hand into his face! He plopped some guts on her head and then she grabbed more, smearing it all over his shirt! They were both laughing when Luke walked out to see what was going on.

"You two are just like kids in a candy store!", he declared amused at the scene.

Kristina and Ethan were still laughing. "Well, so much for the pumpkin carving!", Ethan said trying to wipe the goo from his face.

"I'm a mess!", Kristina exclaimed trying get it out of her hair.

"Let's get you cleaned up", Ethan said and took her to his apartment down the street.

They walked into his small studio apartment, about a block from the Haunted Star. Kristina had never been in it before and was surprised by how homey it looked. He had a bommerang hanging on the wall above his double-sized bed, a couple of posters of surfers and a nice framed picture of downtown Australia at the pier, over the couch. In one corner she noticed a surfboard and was surprised- he had never mentioned surfing before. There were a few pairs of pants and a couple of shirts strewn on the floor that he quickly grabbed and shoved into his dresser. He offered her a diet coke, then walked into the small kitchenette. He was a bit embarrassed by his meager existence, but Kristina found it charming.

"Can I take a shower?", she asked.

"Sure. The bathroom is right there and there should be an extra clean towel in the linen closet. Grab whatever you need."

"Thank you.", she said as she shut the door.

While Kristina took a shower, Ethan took his shirt off and washed his face from the goop. He couldn't help but smile as he played their little pumpkin gut fight in his mind. About 10 minutes later, Kristina walked out with just a towel on, holding her clothes. Ethan was taken by surprise and couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked.

"My clothes are a bit too dirty to wear again. Do you have a shirt I can put on?", Kristina asked. She noticed how Ethan was looking at her and while she was happy, she also felt a little nervous. He kind of looked away, pretending not to have been so aroused. He grabbed one of his button down shirts and gingerly handed it to her, trying not to stare. "Here you go."

Kristina feebly took it. "Thanks!"

As she walked back into the bathroom, Ethan plopped on the couch. All he could picture was Krissy in that towel and was kind of taken off guard. When she returned, he noticed his shirt was rather large on her and fit like a mini dress. A smile crept across his lips. Suddenly, the door opened and Maya came in. Ethan jumped a bit not expecting her. Maya's eyes went from Kristina being in his shirt to Ethan looking white as a ghost!

"What's going on?" she investigated, hand on her hip.

It was never a good thing to have your girlfriend walk in on something like this. "Kristina and I were pumpkin carving and made a mess," Ethan quickly began to explain.

"I took a shower and my clothes are drying," Kristina finished for him, looking a bit tense.

"Oh," Maya said faintly. The tension was palpable.

After another minute of uncomfortable silence, Kristina asked Maya what she thought of Australia. "It was so beautiful there. I could really get used to it and I wish we didn't need to come back so early. Ethan suggested it'd be better if I didn't miss the board meeting- you know, trying to make a good impression as an intern."

Kristina was floored. On the phone Ethan made it sound like it had been mandatory for Maya to be at the meeting. That's what he had told Johnny anyway. Secretly she smiled inside. "I would love to see that part of the world someday. I've always thought it would be fun to do a tour of the Outback- you know, be at one with the wilderness."

Ethan laughed. "You wouldn't last 2 minutes out there, being 'one' with the wilderness!", he mocked.

"I bet I would last longer than you think Ethan Lovett!", she shot back feigning she was insulted.

Maya could see how well they meshed and decided it was best to get Kristina out of there as fast as possible. She remembered how they looked at each other dancing at the party and didn't like it. "Well, I've got extra jeans here you can borrow." Maya grabbed them from the bottom dresser drawer and threw a pair at her.

"Thanks." Kristina headed for the bathroom to change. She knotted the shirt at her waist, then because the jeans were too long for her, rolled the bottoms up.

Maya caught Ethan smiling as Kristina walked out of the bathroom. He thought it was adorable!

"Thanks for the pumpkin carving lesson. I'll call you later about Thanksgiving.", she said to Ethan, to Maya's irritation. She walked out with the biggest smile on her face.

***Chapter 9* **

Molly peeled and Sam chopped a bunch of potatoes in preparation for the mashed potatoes. Kristina woke up late and walked in the kitchen still in her pajamas. "How come you didn't wake me up?" she complained. It was already noon.

Alexis was making pumpkin pie. "Go get dressed honey. You don't want to lounge around on Thanksgiving!"

Kristina quickly took a shower then perused her closet, trying to pick out something sexy for Ethan. She couldn't contain her happiness that this year, they were spending Thanksgiving together- even if Johnny was going to be there. Once dressed, headed downstairs wearing a burnt orange, fitted, scoop-neck sweater and black mini skirt, with knee-high black boots. She wore her hair down, parted to the left side.

"You look nice honey", Alexis complimented.

Just then the doorbell rang. It was Johnny, with an apple pie and bottle of wine. "Happy Thanksgiving sweetie!", he greeted Kristina with a kiss and hug.

Alexis gave Johnny a quick hug and Sam acknowledged his presence- barely. "Where's Jason?", he directed at Sam.

"He's spending Thanksgiving with Carly and Jax- Michael wanted him there. I'm stopping by there later."

The doorbell rang again and it was Ethan. Johnny tried to hide his distaste that Ethan was also invited and greeted him with his usual handshake. He handed a bouquet of fall flowers to Kristina and a bottle of champagne to Alexis.

Kristina gave him a huge hug, "Thank you Ethan."

They all sat in the living room and had drinks, with hor'derves. Kristina sat with Johnny on the couch, while Ethan stood talking to Molly, who was enamored by him. "So what do you do for Thanksgiving in Australia?", she asked.

"We don't really have Thanksgiving in November. We have a similar celebration in March, with fireworks, wine, fruit, etc..."

"Sounds like our 4th of July", Molly compared.

"Yeah, it's sort of like that," he agreed.

Kristina listened to their conversation and was taken by how sweet Ethan was with her sister. Johnny saw her watching. "Kristina, can I borrow that book?," Johnny asked trying to get his girlfriend's attention.

Kristina looked over half listening. "I'm sorry, Johnny what did you say?"

He bit his lip and glanced at Ethan who was still talking to Molly. "Can I borrow that book you mentioned the other day?" he repeated.

She shrugged, "Oh okay. Sure." She went upstairs and returned a minute later with it. "Thanks sweetie", he kissed her.

Although Ethan was still talking to Molly, he saw them out of the corner of his eye and didn't like it. "Oh, Kristina I got some pumpkins we could carve", then chuckled as he recalled their gut fight.

She jumped up from the couch. "Oooh I'm excited. Are they in your car?"

He nodded, then went outside to go get the pumpkins and tools he brought. Molly followed him. Johnny did not like the interaction he was seeing between Kristina and Ethan. The connection was obvious. Ethan walked inside with 2 large pumpkins and Molly came in behind him with a smaller one. They all went out back. Alexis gave them some newspaper they laid on the patio, as Ethan lined up the tools.

"This is so cool!", Molly exclaimed. She sat right next to Ethan and it was clear to Kristina she had a little crush on him- who could blame her? Kristina sat across from Ethan, while Johnny kind of watched from the doorway. She motioned for him to come over, "Come on! It'll be fun!" Johnny declined.

Ethan winked at Kristina, "Let's keep the guts on the newspaper this time!"

Kristina laughed. Johnny asked what he was talking about. "Inside joke", she winked at Ethan.

Ethan helped Molly cut the top off her pumpkin and then worked on his own. "You're doing really great Krissy", he complimented as he looked to see how she was doing. "Better than the last time."

Molly outlined her face and asked Ethan to cut it for her. He did and Alexis came out with tea candles. Kristina was having a bit of trouble with her knife so Ethan reached around behind her, then guided her hands as she cut. Johnny had gone inside for another beer and was not happy when he noticed what was going on.

He walked over and tapped Ethan on the shoulder, "I'll help there Ethel."

Ethan pulled back, "Sorry mate." As he went back to his pumpkin, he could feel the jealousy emanating from Johnny.

Johnny helped Kristina get her carving right. Suddenly, she took a gulp of his beer unexpectedly. " Kristina!" Molly gave her sister a disapproving glare.

She laughed it off, "What? In most countries the drinking age is 18."

Molly disapproved. "Well that is true, but we're in America not another country."

Kristina eyed her pumpkin that Johnny had taken over carving. "This is kind of fun," he said shaping it a bit.

Kristina walked over and watched what Ethan was doing. "Looks good," she complimented. Johnny was little annoyed that she was paying attention to Ethan.

"There. That looks much better", Johnny said has he slid it over to Kristina, "It's yours sweetheart."

Just then Sam appeared in the doorway. "Dinner is served!"

They lit each one with a candle, then decided to bring the lit pumpkins inside for ambiance. Upon entering the dining room, Molly grabbed Ethan's hand and walked him over to the seat next to hers, which happened to be across from Krissy. Sam, Alexis and Kristina looked at each other thinking how cute it was that Molly had a crush on him.

All through dinner Kristina and Ethan stole glances at each other- which didn't escape Johnny. After dinner they retired to the living room and played Pictionary- Johnny and Kristina were a team, Molly was thrilled to have Ethan on her team, while Sam and Alexis were a team.

"Dragon!" Sam guessed as Ethan was drawing on the pad. He shook his head.

"Loch Ness Monster!" Kristina and Johnny guessed together. Ethan nodded. They jumped up and down.

Kristina and Johnny went next. Kristina started drawing.

"Cat!", Sam yelled. Kristina shook her head.

"Garfield the cat!", Ethan shouted.

Again, she shook her head. Next she drew another picture of a cat's face with a bow on top of its head.

"Hello Kitty!" Molly shouted the correct answer.

"Right!", Kristina confirmed.

Molly turned and gave Ethan a high 5. "Okay, we are tied- me and Ethan have 4, Kristina and Johnny have 4, Mom and Sam only have 2", Molly announced with glee. "The next one will be the tie breaker."

Alexis stood up and drew a stick figure.

"A man!", Molly shouted.

Alexis shook her head no. Next she drew what appeared to be a tree.

"A monkey man!", Johnny yelled.

Alexis shook her head no, rolling her eyes at the weird guess. Then she drew an arrow pointing from the stick figure to the tree.

"Climb the tree!", Ethan yelled.

Alexis motioned for more.

"Sit in the tree!", Kristina yelled.

Alexis coaxed for more, then drew a box in the tree.

"A house- a tree house!", Molly shouted.

"Ethan and Molly win!", Alexis exclaimed.

"Yay! I told you we'd win Ethan!" Molly was ecstatic and jumped all over, giving high 5's to everyone.

The celebration was interrupted when Ethan's cell rang. It was Maya. He was supposed to have Thanksgiving with his own family at the Quartermaine's too. However, they weren't having theirs until later on that evening which was why he was able to come to Kristina's. "I'll be there," he answered and then hung up.

"You're leaving?" Molly pouted.

"No, not yet. I can stay for another 30 minutes," he said with a wink.

"Well, why don't you have some dessert, Ethan. I made berry cobbler too," Alexis said.

"That's bold", Johnny commented with a chuckle, remembering Kristina's story about Alexis's burnt grilled cheese sandwiches!

"I know my cooking isn't that great, but I do make decent pies", Alexis tried to recover a little bit of dignity.

They all sat at the table again and Johnny couldn't wait for Ethan to leave. "I'm surprised Maya allowed you to come here without her."

Ethan gave him a look out of the corner of his eye, "Well, the Quartermaine's will probably end up ordering pizza, as usual and they didn't want us over until 7:00. Maya actually has to work until 6:00, so it's no big deal."

Kristina wondered if that was the case and decided she would ask Ethan about it later. Molly put her hand on Ethan's, "I'm glad you were able to come." Ethan looked at Kristina and winked at her.

Johnny found it cute that Molly had a little crush on Ethan, he just wished Kristina didn't! They finished dessert and then Ethan said he'd better head out. Kristina walked him to the door with Molly in tow. "Thanks for coming Ethan!", Molly said and stood on her tippy toes to give him a hug.

"I'll walk you to your car", Kristina said and followed him out.

Ethan could feel Johnny's eyes on him as they left. Leaning against his car, Kristina wished he didn't have to leave. "I'm so glad you were able to come. I hope you had a better time than you did last year."

Thinking back, Ethan recalled how he ran into Kristina on the way to Robin's with cookies. "Much better", he said with a big smile. "So, I'll give you a call tomorrow", he added as he slid into the driver's seat.

Kristina watched him drive away and all she could think about was that she felt Ethan was finally coming around. With a sigh, she went back inside. She smiled brightly at her boyfriend, then gave him a hug. They played another game of Pictionary until Sam had to leave for Jason's.

Then conversation turned about random subjects from movies to books they'd read. Johnny enjoyed the atmosphere. Everything was so laid back and comforting. Suddenly he got up from the couch and walked over to the window by the dining room. He was sad as he thought of his own family- his mother and sister were gone, his psychotic father in prison…Kristina could tell something was wrong and walked over while Alexis and Molly started to clean up. "What are you thinking about so quietly over here?", asked lightly.

"Oh nothing."

"You know you can talk to me, right?", she softly urged.

Johnny deeply exhaled. "I was just thinking about how nice it's been, being part of a family during Thanksgiving. Last year Claudia had just died and my father was in prison. I'm just realizing how much I'd love to have all of this."

Kristina took his hand and they walked outside to the backyard. The temperature had dropped significantly since their pumpkin carving and Johnny wrapped his arms around her.

"I know it must be hard for you not having Claudia around. No matter what havoc she caused, she was still your sister. I can't imagine one of my sister's not being around", Kristina confided.

"The holidays always make me think about what might have been, if Claudia were still around. I'd probably still be working for your dad- I don't know..." His voice trailed off and Kristina turned to face Johnny.

She noticed tears welling in his eyes. "I'm so sorry. It's okay." She embraced Johnny, who broke down a little bit. It was something he'd never done before, other than once with his father. After a few minutes he gathered himself together.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

"It's okay. You have every right to want a normal life. I know how much you crave that and I'm glad you spent Thanksgiving with me." Kristina reached up and kissed him ever so gently.

A few minutes later, the back door opened and she could hear Molly shout, "Uncle Sonny!"

Sonny stepped outside to see his daughter and Johnny in a full make out session! Sonny refrained from doing anything, but didn't like the picture. He sighed. "Ya gotta be kidding me", he muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes. They unlocked lips- both surprised to see Sonny standing there.

"Dad!" Kristina nervously exclaimed.

It was pretty awkward having your parents see you in a make out session, especially when your boyfriend was your father's number one enemy. Johnny looked down and Kristina put her hands in her back pockets. "Happy Thanksgiving Dad!"

"Happy Thanksgiving, sweetheart," he replied back trying to sound warm, as he shot a fierce look at Johnny. He gave her a hug. She hadn't seen her father in awhile.

"I'm surprised you actually came", Kristina said. "Glad you decided to stop by."

Alexis and Molly had been standing at the back door, holding their breath. Sonny, Johnny and Kristina walked back into the house. "Thank you for keeping the peace", Alexis whispered and patted Sonny on the back. He gave her a knowing glance. At this point, Johnny decided it was time for him to make his exit and thanked Alexis for having him. Molly gave him a hug.

"I'll walk you out", relieved that the tension would subside once he left. Kristina walked Johnny to the driver's side door, then turned around. "Thank you for opening up. It means a lot that you trust me", she reached up and kissed him.

"I should be thanking you."

"You can stay a little longer you know", Kristina added.

Johnny chuckled, "I think it's best if I make my get-away now, _before_ the fireworks start."

Kristina gave him another quick kiss and then watched as he pulled out of the driveway. Although she was glad Johnny had opened up to her, she couldn't keep her mind off of Ethan.

***Chapter 10* **

Kristina was busy trying to figure out what classes she wanted to take for Spring quarter at Port Charles University. "How many classes should I take?" she asked Molly who was in her bedroom.

"Four or maybe five. You don't want an overload," she chirped.

She ultimately decided on 12 hours worth of classes- her mandatory classes plus 1 elective, Chinese language. She wanted to have at least one interesting and different class.

"All done," she said to herself.

Although it was snowing outside, Kristina loved the beauty of fresh fallen snow. All of a sudden, Ethan poked his head in her door and surprised her, "Boo!"

She jumped and turned around. Molly ran to hug him.

"Okay, don't do that again!" Kristina playfully hit his arm with a warning.

"What are you up to?", he asked.

"Just picked all of my classes for Spring quarter at PCU", she informed.

Molly jumped up on the bed. "Hey, let's build a snow man!"

Ethan and Kristina looked at each other in agreement, so they headed out to the backyard, where Molly immediately started to roll a snowball. She rolled it until it was about as big as she was, then Ethan jumped in. Kristina started rolling the middle part, while Molly finished the head. Ethan stacked the snowballs, while Kristina ran inside to see what they could use for the eyes, nose and mouth. Ethan found two sticks he used for the arms and Kristina came back out with a carrot, plus a couple of buttons for the eyes.

They finished putting everything together and then Ethan paused with his hand on his chin, looking intently at it. "Something's missing."

Kristina and Molly stood back, looking at the snowman. They didn't know what he was talking about. It looked fine to them. He snapped his fingers, "I know what it is…he needs a scarf!' Ethan tried to grab Kristina's scarf from her. He chased her around the yard until Krissy started throwing snowballs at him! Molly joined in and a snowball fight ensued. Ethan was out numbered and tried to hide behind the big oak tree, lopping snowballs as fast as he could to no avail! Kristina and Molly both pummeled him with snowballs until he fell to the ground, laughing so hard his sides hurt! Kristina leaned over him giggling, when out of no where he grabbed the scarf from around her neck!

"Ha! Gotcha!"

"Give me that!" Kristina chased after him but ultimately was too short to reach up and get it from him, so it was ceremoniously placed on the snowman! They all sat on the bench on the patio, out of breath and laughing. Kristina didn't remember when she laughed so much! She always had such a fun time with Ethan and they got along so well.

Johnny pulled into the driveway, but was a little upset to see Ethan's car. He knocked on the door for several minutes with no answer. He was headed back to his car, when he heard laughter, so he walked around to the backyard. He saw Ethan, Kristina, and Molly laughing hysterically, then spied the snowman. He wasn't happy.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

They all turned to see him approaching them. "Snowball fight," Molly answered calming down.

Johnny eyed the snowman. "Looks nice."

Kristina went over to her boyfriend to give him a hug. "How are you?"

He smiled, "Better now that I'm with you. I have a surprise."

"Really, what?" she anxiously asked.

He flashed 2 plane tickets. "How do you feel about a little vacation? It'll only be for a week and we'll be back in time for Christmas."

She grew excited and didn't mind escaping Port Charles for just a week. "Okay! Where are we going?"

Ethan watched, trying not to expose his jealousy. He sighed, clearly irritated by this development. They had been having fun until Johnny strolled in announcing his vacation plans.

"Guess," Johnny urged.

"Australia," was the first thing Kristina said. It was the country she wanted to go to the most.

Johnny glanced at Ethan with a look of discontent. "Cold," he said. She subtly frowned.

"Keep guessing," he said.

"Italy?"

"Cold."

"Hawaii?"

"Cold."

"Then where?" Kristina was getting tired of the game.

"I was thinking we could go a little more exotic and unexpected. It's some place I've always wanted to go, you, ready?"

Kristina eagerly nodded. "Egypt!" Johnny told her.

Molly got excited. "Oooh I wanna go!"

She was surprised. Egypt never would have crossed her mind. Kristina looked over at Ethan, who had disappointment written all over his face. "When are you going?", he directed at Johnny.

"We leave day after tomorrow!"

"I have to buy some clothes! What do you even wear in Egypt?" She and Molly ran upstairs, talking a mile a minute and Ethan turned to Johnny.

"Well, I hope you have a great time mate", he patted Johnny on the back.

Johnny heard the envy in Ethan's voice and smiled ever so slightly.

"Well, with everything that's been going on, I thought it'd be a good time to get away before the Christmas rush of gifts, running to parties, etc..."

Ethan decided to take off. "Can you tell Krissy I'll give her a call later?"

Johnny could tell Ethan felt defeated. "Yeah, sure man no problem. See you later."

Ethan sat in his car a few minutes before starting it, staring up at Krissy's bedroom window. He longed to be the one taking her away and didn't know that he would ever have the chance.

Kristina and Johnny were exhausted as they entered their hotel suite. After many hours of being on a plane, they'd finally arrived in Egypt. Johnny's eye lids drooped and he plopped on the bed. "I'm soooo tired."

"It's hotter here than I thought it would be", Kristina complained.

Johnny checked to see if the air conditioner was on and hit it a few times. Apparently, it was broken. He called the main desk and ultimately was upgraded to a penthouse suite due to the inconvenience. Kristina walked out on the balcony and felt a breeze- albeit a hot breeze- but at least it was air. They started to unpack and Johnny looked at the brochures on the desk.

"I just want to take a cold shower!", Kristina said lifting her hair up from her neck, as she gathered a few things. Johnny's interest was peeked, but he didn't say anything. "Mind if I go first?", she asked.

"No, go right ahead. I'm going to see if I can get the football scores from the States here."

The cool water felt good and after she finished blow drying her hair, she walked out to find Johnny fast asleep on the bed. They had 2 queen-sized beds, which Johnny had respectfully requested to make Kristina feel more comfortable and she was grateful for that. She still didn't think she was ready to have sex with him. As she watched him sleep, she wondered if she ever would be.

Her thoughts wandered to Ethan and she looked out the window, overlooking the pool area of the hotel. She wished she was there with _him_, instead of Johnny. She hated herself for feeling that way. Johnny had been so great to her. She decided to make a concerted effort to concentrate on her relationship with him. Kristina decided to get dressed and check out the shops downstairs in the hotel while Johnny slept. About an hour later, he woke up and looked around. He was a bit concerned when he didn't find Kristina in the room and called the front desk. He described her to the concierge, who remembered her. Just then the door opened and she walked in with a bunch of bags.

"You're up!"

"Where have you been? Doing a bit of damage I see", he joked.

"Yeah. I went downstairs to check out the shops in the hotel. I found some great stuff for mom, Sam and Molly."

"Slow down there- it's only our first day!", he laughed

"I know, but I just had the urge," she said. She eagerly showed him all her purchases

"Beautiful," he commented.

"Are you hungry?" he questioned. "I know I'm starving. That airplane food sucked!", he said as his stomach growled.

They went to a nearby restaurant recommended by the concierge. Johnny made sure they were at a traditional Egyptian restaurant instead of a Westernized one. He wanted to experience the culture. The food was great and it was their first time having Egyptian cuisine. After the restaurant, they took a stroll in the city, found an open-air market nearby, then returned to the hotel exhausted!

Kristina's cell buzzed. It was Ethan. Johnny rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking. "What the hell did he want?", Johnny thought.

"Hey Ethan!", Kristina greeted, clearly happy to hear from him. "We just had dinner and I did some shopping. It's really beautiful here but very hot! What's new with you?"

Johnny sat on the couch listening to the conversation, all the while thinking how it was interesting that they were 6000 miles away and yet Ethan was still in the picture. His plan hadn't worked as well as expected. He figured if they got a bit of distance and he got Kristina alone, she would forget about him.

Johnny decided to take a little control, "Let me talk to him." Kristina handed Johnny the phone. "Hey there Ethel! Listen, I need you take care of some business for me while I'm gone."

Kristina walked away to let Johnny talk with Ethan. She never listened in on business- it was better that way. She was so glad Ethan called and couldn't stop thinking how she wanted to get home. Secretly she wished they weren't going to be gone an entire week, but was going to make the best of it. Johnny finished and handed her back the phone.

"Hi Ethan. Okay. I'll call you in a couple of days. Thanks for calling!"

As soon as she hung up, Johnny whisked her to the balcony and started dancing with her.

"There's no music", Kristina said, surprised by his impulse.

"Honey, I don't need music to dance with you." He looked deep into her eyes and passionately kissed her for several minutes. They moved into the living room area and onto the couch. Things were getting pretty heated when Kristina suddenly stopped.

"Are you okay?", he asked concerned.

"Yes. Can we just stop for a minute?" Johnny looked disappointed but didn't want to push things.

"I don't know how to get past this. Every time things get a little intense, I flashback to Keifer. He was always so…. forceful….with me. I'm sorry. I know you're nothing like him."

Johnny felt so bad. He had no idea exactly what she'd been through. Kristina never really explained anything in detail to him. "Do you want to talk about it?", he asked.

"I just feel so damaged." She decided it wasn't fair to keep Johnny in the dark about what happened. "Keifer pretty much pressured me into having sex with him. I wasn't ready, but he said he could have anyone he wanted. He chose me. I was afraid of losing him, so we had sex." She paused as memories flashed through her mind.

Johnny took her hand. He could see the pain in her eyes, "You don't have to do this."

"I want to", she assured. "After our first time, he kind of became a little distant, but only until he wanted sex. I told him I wasn't comfortable, but he'd coax me by saying how much he loved me. That I was beautiful. I tried to talk to him once about it, tell him that I wanted to go on an actual date, not just get together for sex. I also told him I felt like a hooker- he always expected sex on command and it seemed like he didn't care about me or how I felt. He became irate and grabbed me by the arms, shook me pretty hard, then raised his hand to slap me. I was so scared. We were in front of Kelly's and Ethan saw what Keifer was doing….if it hadn't been for him….", her voice cracked a little as she choked back the tears. "Ethan pulled him off of me. After that, I tried to break things off but he kept after me. He'd buy me jewelry, take me to concerts and it would be good for awhile."

"Did he expect sex in return?", Johnny asked disgusted at hearing what the pig did to her.

"He said no, but usually manipulated me into it. The night he beat me up, I thought he was going to kill me." The harsh statement hung in the air like a stagnant fragrance.

Johnny was sickened as he learned the details. He soothingly rubbed her back. She continued. "He was in a rage when he showed up because I didn't go to a frat party with him and figured I had been with Ethan. We fought numerous times in the past about it- he was jealous of Ethan."

Johnny kind of understood why Keifer would be, however, that didn't give him the right to beat the shit out of her.

"He shouted that I was a whore, a spoiled bitch…then he hauled off and punched me in the face. He threw me on the floor…..then punched me in the face many times and kicked me in the stomach. I tried to fight back….he was too strong. He forced himself on me. I don't remember much after that and I think I lost consciousness. Next thing I knew, someone was talking to me. I was pretty disoriented and thought it was Keifer, so I scratched him. It was Ethan though and he picked me off of the floor, then rushed me to the hospital."

Johnny finally understood why she was having such a tough time. With tears in his eyes, he pulled her into his arms and Kristina broke down. "It's okay honey. You'll be ready when you're ready. It's alright", he stroked her hair. His heart went out to her, though anger welled in him and he wished Keifer hadn't been killed in the car accident so he could go after the animal! He didn't know what to do to make things better for her.

"I'm a tired. Mind if I get ready for bed?"

"Whatever you want sweetie." He gently kissed her forehead. Kristina gave him a hug and held on for several seconds. Upon returning, although there were separate beds, Kristina curled up next to Johnny and fell asleep.

The camel ride tour guide told Kristina not to be nervous in his heavy accented voice. She looked behind her, "Hey, Johnny are you okay?" she teased as she snapped a picture.

"I am," he said back. It was definitely not like riding a horse.

They headed out for the Giza pyramid tour. The view was breathtaking. Kristina never imagined she would ever travel to Egypt and here she was. It really was amazing and she couldn't believe how elaborate the pyramids were. She was in awe. The guide stopped so they could do a little exploring and helped Kristina down from her camel, as Johnny walked over.

"Is this your husband?" the tour guide asked Kristina, motioning towards Johnny.

Kristina blushed. Before she could answer, Johnny jumped in, "Yes. This is our honeymoon!"

Kristina was shocked, but hesitantly played along. The tour guide announced they were on their honeymoon and everyone clapped. Kristina was so embarrassed. She gave Johnny a look of discontent, which he ignored. They continued on the tour of Giza and Kristina forgot all about it. She took a ton of pictures and at one point, the tour guide grabbed her camera and snapped a few of her and Johnny.

The tour lasted all day and as the late afternoon sun beat down, they finally returned to their hotel. Both flopped on the bed exhausted!

"That was so incredible that I can't even find the words to describe it", Kristina said as she poured some bottled water in a glass. "I can't believe how long those pyramids have stood, fully in tact- if only they could speak!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it", Johnny wearily said.

"I need a shower!", Kristina exclaimed as she looked at the dirt all over her body. She looked in the mirror, brushing the sand from her clothes.

Johnny grabbed her around the waist, "I like dirty!" He kissed her passionately.

Kristina pulled away. "I think I can literally taste the desert in your mouth!", she laughed.

"I do too! You first." He motioned for Kristina to use the shower first.

Johnny was laying on the bed trying to find something to watch on tv when she came out in a fitted pink tank pajama set. Her shorts revealed her bare legs and it turned him on. It wasn't lingerie, but had it been he probably would have lost it. His body ached for her and he wondered when she would finally feel comfortable. He dreamed of that day.

When Johnny finished taking a shower, he noticed Kristina watching Egyptian music videos. She imitated their belly dancing moves. Her tank top lifted up a bit, exposing her taut stomach. She swayed her hips back and forth to the Egyptian music, feeling the beat and gracefully swept her arms above her head, lifting her hair off of her shoulders. Johnny watched with such lust. He wondered if Kristina realized how sexy she was. Oblivious to the fact she was turning Johnny on, the video ended so she plopped on the couch.

"Wow! That was better than a work-out!"

She looked over at Johnny who was sitting on one of the chairs next to the desk. She noticed the lust in his eyes and only then realized he must have been watching her. She wasn't used to that type of attention- she had never experienced it with Keifer. She got nervous and suddenly said she was going to get a soda from the machine down the hall.

The nocturnal silence was interrupted by Kristina's cell phone. She didn't pick up. A few minutes later, Johnny's cell rang. He didn't pick up. They were sound asleep. After several more calls, Johnny finally answered cranky, "Hello?" It was Ethan, who then realized he was calling from the other side of the world. There was a huge time difference. He apologized, with a crack in his voice. Johnny could tell something wasn't right. "Everything okay?"

Kristina slowly opened her eyes as she heard Johnny's question. She could hear Ethan on the receiver and knew something bad happened. "What the hell?" Johnny said concerned. "Is she okay?"

Kristina tried to grab the phone from Johnny. "Let me have it!" Kristina was really freaked out. He handed her the phone. "What's going on?", she asked fear bubbling to the surface. Ethan relayed Lulu had passed out at Crimson the night before and was rushed to the ER. Kristina could tell Ethan was trying not to lose it. "We're on our way." She hung up the phone.

Johnny made the arrangements to leave while Kristina rushed around, packing. Her mind was flooded with thoughts of what Ethan must be going through. She remembered how his mother had suddenly made a turn for the worse and prayed this wasn't going to be the case with Lulu. All she wanted to do was get to Ethan.

***Chapter 11***

Johnny and Kristina drove straight from the airport to the hospital. Ethan was standing outside Lulu's room, along with Luke and Lucky. Kristina immediately ran up to Ethan and gave him a hug. They held each other for a few minutes, while Johnny spoke to Lucky and Luke.

"What's going on guys?"

"Well, Lulu was at work and passed out. Apparently her white blood cell count is low, which can happen due to the radiation therapy, but we got some bad news. The cancer has spread to her lymph nodes. She's going to start chemotherapy", Luke solemnly explained.

Johnny's face went white. "How is she now?"

"She's sleeping right now. They've given her medication to counteract the side effects from the radiation, but it's not looking good", Lucky added with dismay.

Johnny noticed Dante sitting in the room with Lulu, holding her hand as she slept. It had been a rough 48 hours. Johnny then looked over to see Kristina and Ethan talking down the hall and decided to leave them alone.

"I'm going to grab a shower and I'll be back. Can you tell Kristina I'll bring back some clothes for her?", he asked Luke.

"Sure. Thanks for rushing over here Johnny."

Ethan and Kristina walked down the hall holding hands. "Are you okay?", she asked.

Ethan's tears was all she needed to see. They sat on a bench at the end of the hallway. "She'll be okay. She's got a lot going for her- she's young and strong. I know she'll get through this", Kristina said trying to comfort him.

"It's just like my mother all over again. I don't know if I can handle this."

Ethan completely broke down in Kristina's arms. After a few minutes Kristina suggested they get some air. They walked out to the courtyard and Ethan took a deep breath. "This is so surreal. I can't believe you cut your trip early to come back."

"I'm glad you called", Kristina said.

"I almost didn't", Ethan admitted. "I didn't want to spoil your fun, but I knew you'd be the only one to understand what I'm going through."

"You haven't told your family about your mother?", she asked surprised.

"No. I want the focus to be on Lulu, not me." Kristina was amazed at his selflessness. "I'm better now that you're here."

"Didn't you tell Maya? I'm sure she'd want to help you through this."

Ethan shook his head. "No. We've kind of been on the rocks lately."

Kristina didn't want to push, so dropped the subject as he took her hand. They sat in the courtyard, neither saying a word for a while, until Johnny found them. He returned with a change of clothes for Kristina.

"Robin said it would be okay to take a shower in the doctor's locker room."

She turned to Ethan, "I'll only be 15 minutes." He smiled as she walked away.

"So you mean to tell me you left the pyramids and the camels just to see lil' old me?" Lulu asked jokingly.

"As nice as Egypt was, there are more important things. Besides we did all what we wanted to do. We can always go back." Johnny said with a smile.

"So how was it?" she curiously asked.

He sat in the chair Dante previously was in. "Well, it was beautiful. The culture, food, traditions are mesmerizing. The best part was riding in the middle of the desert on a camel's hump," he told her.

"Mmmm, I bet it was," she imagined. "I'm sure the pyramids are amazing."

Johnny showed her pictures of what they did capture of Egypt. Lulu admired one particular photo of Johnny and Kristina where they were riding on a camel together and they made faces.

"Aww cute," she commented. She handed him back the pictures.

Lulu could tell how he felt even though they hadn't been together for very long. "You really love her, huh?"

Johnny smiled as he thought about it. "I believe I do." He didn't know if he should bring it up, but finally asked Lulu about Ethan. "What do you think of Ethan and Kristina's friendship?"

Lulu knew why. She didn't know what to say- she was good friends with Kristina and Ethan's sister. "Well", she slowly started, "I know that Krissy's been in love with him pretty much since they met. We have talked about you though and I know she does have feelings for you."

Johnny lowered his head, "But not love, right?"

"I don't know Johnny. Honestly, I haven't really spoken to her for a while, but I can tell you that she thinks you're a great guy." Lulu noted the disappointment in his face.

Although he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer, he decided to ask the question that was rattling around in his head. "Has Ethan said anything to you about Kristina?"

Lulu's silence spoke volumes. "I'm sorry Johnny." It was too late- he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

He was having mixed emotions-jealousy, disappointment, sadness. He wanted Kristina so bad and held out hope things would change in time. They'd only been seeing each other for since the end of September. He wasn't giving up on her. He sat in the hallway, mulling over the situation when Maya walked by, jotting stuff down on a clipboard. As an intern, she was following Lulu's condition.

"Hey Maya."

She turned around and smiled, "

Oh, hey Johnny! What are you doing here?"

"Ethan called to let us know about Lulu, so we came straight here from the airport", he explained.

Maya didn't know he had called Kristina and was perturbed to hear it.

"So how is Lulu?", he decided to get her opinion. They talked about her for a minute, then Maya asked where Ethan was. "Ethan's with Kristina," he emphasized.

Maya was clearly annoyed. "I can't take it anymore. I don't understand this hold she has on him!"

Johnny sympathized with her situation. He shook his head, "I know. They are like magnets, always pulling towards each other, no matter who else is there."

"Ethan's been so upset and I've tried to get him to open up to me, but he won't. Then Kristina walks in and he seems better. I don't get it."

Johnny didn't know what to say.

"Did you know I found Kristina at his apartment one day?"

Johnny's eyes widened, "What?"

Maya nodded, "Yeah. She walked out of the bathroom in only his shirt! Ethan said she had pumpkin all over her clothes and I ended up having to give her a pair of my jeans to go home in."

"I didn't hear _that_ story." He was clearly disturbed by this revelation.

"It's always something", Maya continued. "I really thought Ethan was concerned about my career when he convinced me to come back from Australia early, but when he made plans to go to Kristina's for Thanksgiving and I had second thoughts.

I agreed because I was working, but I wasn't happy about it and we actually had a pretty big fight that night."

Suddenly, Johnny realized Ethan lied when he said the meeting Maya was missing was mandatory. Now that he heard this news, he thought back to the graduation gifts, their dance at the party, Thanksgiving, carving pumpkins, the snowball fight, the calls while they were in Egypt- nothing Johnny did was going to negate the fact that Ethan was in love with Kristina!

Maya continued on with her rant and she teared up. "I'm supposed to be his girlfriend-not Kristina!"

A light bulb went off in Johnny's head. "Maya are you available later?"

"When do you get off?"

"I get off in an hour, why?"

He looked around, then flashed a mischievous smile. "Can you read my mind? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

***Chapter 12***

Johnny poured Maya a glass of red wine at her request and handed it to her. "So, how exactly would this plan work? We need to be swift and tactful," Maya said. She took a sip of wine. He joined her on the couch.

"Well for one, we need to spend as much time with them as possible," Johnny began. "I have to come up with a really good distraction to keep Kristina busy. You need to lure Ethan in Maya- it should be easy since you're an intern at the hospital and Lulu is a patient at the moment, so he'll be around a lot. But I'm not sure what to distract Kristina with."

They sat in silence for a minute or two, thinking until Maya suddenly snapped her fingers. "I've got it!"

A huge smile slowly crept across her face. "Well, now that she's 18, why don't you offer to buy her an apartment? Get her involved in redecorating it, buying new furniture, the whole nine yards?", she suggested.

Johnny clapped his hands together. "I like that idea! You're brilliant! Okay, I have a lot to do. While I'm doing that, you need to make sure Ethan is never alone long enough for him to sneak off and use your sexy wiles to lure his mind off of Kristina."

Maya decided to start right away and shook Johnny's hand, "Okay partner. Keep in touch if you need anything." She left while Johnny made a call to a realtor.

After Kristina was finished working, Mike handed over her check. "Thanks, grandpa," she said with a smile. "See you tomorrow." She gave him a hug then headed out. As she was getting in her car, she noticed Daniela, who waved. "Hey, Kristina."

"Hey, Daniela. I haven't seen you in awhile. How have you been?"

"I'm fine. I was in London visiting a friend. I just got back."

Kristina told her about Egypt and how amazing it was. They chatted for a few more minutes and told each other they would make plans to hang out soon. Kristina headed to Johnny's.

Upon exiting the elevator, she could hear music and noticed his door was wide open. The rock music drowned out the noise of the vacuum and when he turned around, he jumped, "Oh, whoa didn't know you were here!" He lowered the music.

Kristina giggled, "Wow! Never thought you could jump like that. I should sneak up on you more often!", she joked. He gave her a kiss, then offered her a drink. "I'd love a diet coke if you have it.".

"Coming right up my lady", he quipped.

She went in and sat down on the couch. "Spring cleaning?"

"Just tidying up a bit. The maid has been off for the last week and I couldn't stand it!"

He handed her the diet coke, as he sat down next to her. Kristina spied some realtor mags on the coffee table. "Sick of your penthouse already?", she teased.

Johnny chuckled. "Actually, those are for you."

Kristina was confused, "What?"

"I've been thinking", Johnny started. "Now that you're 18, it's time you got your own place and I'd like to help you with that."

Kristina raised her eyebrows, "I don't understand. You know I can't really afford anything working at Kelly's. I guess my dad could give me the money, but I've never even discussed or thought about it."

He grabbed one of the magazines and opened it to the page he'd dog-eared earlier. He handed it to Kristina. "What do you think?"

Her eyes widened as she looked at a little cottage near the water. "It's so cute! But Johnny, this is too much. I can't accept anything like this", she protested. She got up from the couch and put the magazine down on the bar.

Johnny walked over to her and put his arms around her waist. "I want to do this for you. It'll be fun. You can decorate however you want to- skies the limit!"

Kristina was floored. She never expected this in a million years. "My mom and dad will flip, you know that don't you?"

Johnny became serious. "They need to realize you're not a little girl anymore and it's time you stood on your own two feet."

"I can't deny, it sounds like it would be fun to have my own place, come and go as I please, not have to answer to anyone." She imagined how her life would change as she pondered the exciting possibility.

"So, what do you think?", Johnny asked hopeful.

After a minute, Kristina gave him a huge hug, "Okay! Can we go look at it now?" She was eager to see it.

"Sure. Let's go!" Johnny grabbed the keys and they left to meet the realtor.

Maya lit candles, played soft R and B music in the background as she prepared to seduce Ethan. She wore a blue lace-up chemise, in hopes it would make him realize what he had in her. Maya called and claimed she had to tell him something- that it was urgent. Ethan knocked on the door, a bit nervous. He had no idea what Maya was about to tell him and just hoped she didn't drop a pregnancy bomb on him. He wasn't ready for kids.

"Come in," she called.

He twisted the knob and entered. There were rose petals drizzled on the floor, with the intoxicating smell of cinnamon spice. Candles lit up the room and he had to admit, Maya looked pretty sexy in her lingerie.

She walked up to him, "Surprise!" Then hungrily kissed him.

It was all really nice but somehow, he wasn't really feeling it. "You look damn sexy," he complimented.

Maya put her hands on Ethan's shoulders and tried to lure him to the couch, continuing to kiss him seductively. He pulled away. "What's wrong?", she asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry Maya. I'm not in the mood. I can't stop thinking about Lulu."

Maya sat down next to him, with her hand caressing his back. "The only thing we can do is live for today. No one knows what tomorrow will bring and we have to be grateful for what we have now."

She leaned over and began kissing him again. She ran her hands through his hair and unclipped it, letting it all fall onto his shoulders. She slowly laid back on the sofa, thinking Ethan was giving in to her, when his phone rang. It was Kristina.

He immediately stopped to get it. "Sorry", he hap-hazardly apologized to Maya.

"What's up? Really? I'll be right over." Ethan got up from the couch.

"What's going on?", Maya asked, as she stood up clearly pissed.

"Kristina's getting new place and she wants to show it to me. I'll be back in a little bit."

Although Maya wanted to call it quits, she remembered her plans with Johnny. "Fine. I'll be here when you get back."

Ethan left. Maya sat on the couch- she had to come up with a plan to keep Ethan away from Kristina!

Kristina showed Ethan her potential new home. She was still unsure about it, especially the fact that Johnny was paying for it. However, she fell in love with the place. Johnny watched as Kristina showed Ethan the layout and he gave her ideas on how she could enhance the patio with a built-in BBQ. He sighed to himself. "Of course she was going to call him over," he thought annoyed. Johnny got in between them and wrapped his arms around Kristina territorially.

Ethan didn't like that and was clearly jealous, to Johnny's chagrin.

"So Kristina are you getting the place? It's your decision."

She looked at Ethan who winked and then back at Johnny. "Yes, I will. Thanks a lot for this! This is really big, but when I get enough money I'm going to pay you back," Kristina promised.

He shook his head, "No, no, you don't have to do that. I want to give it to you."

"Well, we'll discuss that further", she added.

Ethan shook Johnny's hand. "This is amazing mate." He turned to Kristina, "Well, I've got to go. Let me know what I can do to help, anytime."

"Thanks Ethan."

Once he left, Johnny pulled Kristina close, "Are you happy?"

"Very happy, Mr. Zacharra." They kissed and then Johnny said he had some business to take care of and left.

Ethan made it back to Maya's a little after 10:00 pm. "Do you still want to see me?", he sheepishly posed.

Maya had blown out all the candles, picked up the rose petals and changed into sweats. "Sure". She let him in.

"Do you mind if we just watch a movie?", Ethan asked. "I really just need to veg tonight."

Maya reluctantly agreed, however, couldn't stop thinking Ethan was slowly slipping through her fingers.

Ethan was awakened by his cell phone the next morning and it took him a moment to realize he had fallen asleep on Maya's couch. He was alarmed the call was from the hospital. Lulu had taken another turn for the worse. Maya walked out of the bathroom after her shower and saw the panic on Ethan's face.

"What's going on?", she asked.

"I don't know. I have to get to the hospital." Ethan grabbed his coat and left in a hurry with no further explanation. He walked into Lulu's room to see Dante sitting, holding her hand. She was sleeping. "What's going on?", he whispered.

They stepped outside. The chemotherapy has depleted her white blood cell count and they are giving her a blood transfusion to replace them."

"Where's dad and Lucky?"

"I've called them and they're on their way. Steve said that it's nothing out of the ordinary, but wanted to let us know she should pull out of it soon."

Ethan was beside himself. It was his mother all over again! Just then, Epiphany walked into the room to check Lulu's vitals, so Dante excused himself. Ethan sat in the chair just outside the room and took his cell phone out of his pocket.

Maya arrived at the hospital as Luke and Lucky showed up.

"What's going on?", Luke asked Epiphany. Epiphany gave them the update.

"Where's Ethan?", Maya asked.

"He went to get coffee in the cafeteria", Epiphany informed.

Maya went off to find him, while Luke and Lucky headed to Lulu's room.

Upon entering the cafeteria, she stopped short. There, in a corner booth, Ethan and Kristina were obviously having an intense conversation. Maya decided to take action. She walked over and slid next to Ethan.

"Hi honey." She kissed him, looking at Kristina out of the corner of her eye. "I heard what happened. Are you okay?" She wrapped her hands around his arm and leaned on his shoulder.

"I'm okay. Steve said it's nothing out of the ordinary, so I'm hopeful she'll be fine."

Just then Kristina's cell rang, it was Johnny asking where she was. After relaying recent events, Johnny said he was on his way.

"Honey, can I ask a huge favor?", Maya sweetly posed.

"Sure."

"I have been craving a cinnamon roll- but not from here. Would you mind going to PC Bakery and getting me one?"

Ethan was surprised she was asking for this, but obliged. After he left, Maya turned to Kristina. "So, how are you and Johnny doing?"

Kristina told her about the cottage and described some of the decorating ideas she had. Just then Maya got paged. "Well, duty calls." She got up to leave just as Johnny walked in.

As Maya walked away, she winked at Johnny, who slightly nodded his acknowledgement. Unbeknownst to Ethan or Kristina, Maya sent a text to Johnny to come for Kristina.

***Chapter 12***

It was Christmas morning and the quiet morning was shattered by the doorbell. Kristina awoke but didn't get up and a minute later, the doorbell rang again. A little annoyed, she grabbed her robe, then jogged downstairs. She opened the door to see Tomas dressed as Santa Claus holding a big bag over his shoulder.

"Ho, Ho, Ho, Meeerry Christmas!"

She didn't know if she found it cheesy or sweet. "Oh, Merry Christmas _Santa_!" she played along, as she let him in.

Alexis came downstairs and gushed, "Oh Tomas! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Ms. Davis!" he said back.

Tomas placed the bag on the floor and pulled out a few wrapped gifts. Alexis thanked him and put them under the tree.

"Hey, Kristina do you want to come over for a little bit? My mom made Christmas brunch," he added.

"Oh how nice Kristina, I think you should go," she encouraged.

"But I'm not dressed," she lightly protested.

"So? Get dressed," Alexis urged with her eyes.

Kristina reluctantly got dressed, knowing she wasn't going to get out of it and went. The Wilson's graciously welcomed her. She walked into the dining room and did a double-take, as she saw Robert Pattinson sitting at the table. Even after meeting him, she was still star struck.

Daniela greeted Kristina with a hug. There was a buffet set up, with a variety of foods and she grabbed a plate. Everything looked scrumptious. She went for pancakes, eggs, bacon and garlic potatoes. She couldn't help, but feel awkward being around a bunch of people she didn't really know at all. She sat in silence as she watched other guests converse and each time she glanced at Robert, she blushed. Robert FREAKIN Pattinson was across the room from her! Molly would have really been all over him if she knew he was there.

"I like your bracelet. It's really cute," Daniela complimented then sat next to her.

"Thanks, my best friend gave it to me as a graduation gift."

"Your friend has brilliant taste," she added.

Kristina felt warm inside thinking back to the day Ethan put the bracelet on her wrist. She went over to the bar and poured herself a glass of orange juice, then sat back at the table.

A pale, sandy haired man, maybe 24 or 25 years old introduced himself. "Hey, I'm David...Tomas' cousin."

She smiled. "Kristina," she said shaking his hand.

"So _you're_ Kristina", he said with a smile.

Kristina looked confused, "What?"

"Oh, it's just that my cousin can't seem to stop talking about you. I guess you saved him from the paparazzi not too long ago."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." It was a little unsettling that Tomas was talking about her so much and although she was flattered, she didn't know how to deflect this. "Well, Tomas is a nice guy. My boyfriend really loves his movies."

The smile disappeared from David's face. "Well, my cousin knows how to burn up the screen!", he joked, then politely excused himself.

Just then, Robert Pattinson walked over and Kristina froze! "Ms. Corinthos-Davis, right?", he asked with a beautiful smile.

Kristina had to make herself remember to answer. "Right. Hi Robert. How are you?", she nervously stammered.

"I'm great thanks. I love your little town, Port Charles. I'm thinking of buying a place down by the water."

Kristina's interest was peaked. "Really? I'm actually buying a cottage off the water, too. Which place were you looking at?"

Robert described the area and they realized they'd be neighbors, which thrilled Kristina. "That's great! I'll be sure to look you up when I move in", Robert promised.

Just then her cell rang and she excused herself. It was Ethan. "Merry Christmas luv!"

"Merry Christmas to you too Ethan! What are you up to today?"

"Well, I was just calling to see if I could stop by- I have something for you."

Kristina was touched. "You didn't have to get me anything." She smiled, because she had a present for him too.

"I know, but I wanted to. So, are you home?"

Kristina looked at Tomas- this was a great way for her to escape. "I'll be home in 15 minutes. Why don't you pop over?"

"See you in a few."

Kristina made her way back towards Tomas to say her good-byes and thanked his family for having her. He offered to walk her home, but Kristina declined so he didn't push. She could hardly wait to see Ethan.

"Merry Christmas," Ethan said giving his best friend a hug as he entered the Davis home. Molly ran up and hugged him. "How has your Christmas been so far?"

"It's been fine. I can't wait to open presents, but Mom won't let us 'til later," Molly pouted a little.

Kristina eyed the gift bag in his hand. Molly took it, "I'll put this under the tree."

"Can you grab that bag for me Molly?", Kristina pointed at a small, red bag, with HO, HO, HO, all over it. "Thanks. Merry Christmas!", she handed it to Ethan.

"You didn't have to get me anything", he was surprised.

Kristina just gave a mischievous smile and couldn't stop staring at him. He'd worn his hair down, which she had never seen him do. "You look good with your hair down", she complimented as she reached up to slightly run her hands over it.

Ethan was surprised by the gesture. "Thank you. I never really thought about it before, but didn't feel like pulling it back. So, what are you doing today?", he asked changing the subject.

"I think we are headed to Uncle Sonny's", Molly piped up.

"We're meeting Michael, Carly, Jax, Joslin and Morgan and I think Sam, Jason and Brenda is planning to be there too. I guess dad decided he wanted an actual traditional family Christmas this year.", Kristina said with a bit of dismay in her voice.

Alexis walked in with a plate of Christmas cookies and offered one to Ethan. "Thank you. This reminds me of making cookies with you last year, remember Krissy?"

Kristina laughed. "I remember you got frosting all over yourself!" Suddenly, her smile faded and she sat on the couch.

Ethan sat down next to her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up…"

"No, Ethan, it's fine.", she cut him off. "I was just remembering how mad Keifer got because I was talking to you and he stormed out. I was ready to run right after him!", she let out a huge sigh.

Ethan could see she was getting upset. "Well, the other reason I stopped by was to see if you'd like to look at some Christmas lights later? I thought we could take a drive around the lake and city."

Kristina's face lit up. "I would love that!"

Just then the doorbell rang. Johnny was at the door with his arms filled with presents and Molly squealed as she ran over to him. "Oh my God! Look at all these gifts!", she exclaimed.

Kristina greeted him with a kiss, but she could tell by the look on his face, he wasn't happy Ethan was there.

Ethan took this as his cue to leave. "So I'll call you later?", he confirmed with Kristina.

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later. And Ethan, thanks for the gift."

"Yours too", he held the bag up. He smiled and waved as he left.

Johnny had no idea Kristina had bought a gift for Ethan and he didn't like it.

After spending quality Christmas time for a few hours at her father's house, the Davis girls came home. They had gifts under the tree that still weren't opened. Before they sat down, the doorbell rang and it was Johnny.

"I hope you don't mind mom, I asked Johnny to come back over. I figured we'd be opening the gifts he brought over earlier", Kristina explained as she opened the door.

"Sure honey. Come on in Johnny." Alexis gave him a hug.

Alexis nodded towards the tree- well girls, shall we?"

Molly acted as the official gift presenter and started handing out gifts to everyone.

"Hey Molly, can you give me the gift Ethan left for me?", Kristina wanted to open it first.

Johnny rolled his eyes, upset at the request, but didn't let on. She opened the gift bag and saw several boxes- one for each Davis girl, with hers being the largest. Kristina handed Sam, Alexis and Molly theirs and then opened hers.

There was a small card attached that read, 'Happy ho, ho! Thought you could use this in your new home. Ethan'. Kristina had no idea what it could possibly be. She opened the box and there was a beautiful, hand stitched, patchwork throw for her couch! She could tell it was vintage and there was a small tag on top of it, 'Grandma Lovett'. Tears welled in her eyes she was so touched and couldn't believe he would give her such a meaningful gift- something from his family. She pulled it out and all the girls ooo'd and aaah'd. She showed it to Johnny, who was impressed, albeit annoyed but he didn't let Kristina know that and smiled when she held it up.

Johnny excused himself and said he had to go to the bathroom. Kristina mentioned Ethan was taking her out to see Christmas lights later and he wasn't about to allow that.

On his way upstairs, he noticed Kristina's purse, hanging on the back of the desk chair. She was still admiring the throw and had it up blocking her view, so he quickly took action. He took her cell from her purse and turned it off, then stuck it in his pocket. He continued up the stairs and returned a few minutes later. "No Ethan adventure tonight", he said to himself.

Kristina continued to open the numerous gifts from Johnny. "Thanks," she said. He sat next to her. Johnny had bought her several different beautiful outfits and a new chocolate brown leather jacket, then she finally got to the last box. It was a small red velvet box, with a small note- 'To bring a little sparkle to your eyes. Love Johnny' Kristina got a bit nervous and slowly opened it- her mouth dropped.

"Oh my God! They're beautiful!", she exclaimed. Johnny chuckled.

Kristina was looking at 3 ct, diamond stud earrings. "I can't believe you did this!", she turned to Johnny and gave him a kiss.

"Let me see, let me see!", Molly shouted and grabbed the box from Kristina. "They're so romantic!", she gushed.

Alexis and Sam were floored. "You've been so generous Johnny. Alexis gave him a hug. "They're really amazing."

Kristina grabbed the box from Molly and immediately put them in her ears, then ran to look in mirror.

Johnny stood behind her as she admired herself and whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful in them." Kristina turned around and looked at Johnny, "Thank you. I love them." She kissed and gave him a hug.

Ethan tried to reach Kristina, but she wasn't picking up. Luke noticed he appeared anxious. "Everything okay, Dodge?"

"Yes, it's nothing serious. Just calling Kristina and she's not picking up," he told him.

"It's Christmas," Luke reminded.

Luke had a point. "But why is it going straight to her voicemail? Her phone must be off." Ethan decided not to be too concerned. She was probably held up spending time with her family, so he left a couple of messages for her.

Maya waltzed into the Haunted Star wearing an elf costume. She had been spending time at the hospital with sick children. "Merry Christmas."

Ethan laughed when he saw her. "Well lookie what we have here, one of Santa's elves", he said with amusement.

"Ha, ha, ha. It's for the kids", Maya said with an embarrassed look on her face.

Ethan gave her a hug. "I think it's great you're working with the kids. How about an Egg Nog? I made it myself and I have to say, it's one of my better concoctions", he added with a grin.

After making her a drink, he reached underneath the bar and pulled out a bag. "Merry Christmas!", he said as he handed it to her.

"Awwww. Thanks honey! Should I open it now?"

"Well, it is Christmas day", Ethan quipped.

She slowly removed the tissue paper and pulled out a huge basket from 'Bath and Body Works'. It was an assortment of Maya's favorite shower gels, lotions and body sprays. "Thank you. I'll definitely get good use out of this. And who knows? Maybe one day you'll enjoy these with me?", she added with a seductive smile. She gave Ethan a long kiss and ran her fingers through his hair.

Luke cleared his throat, "Don't mean to interrupt there Dodge, but can you help me grab some extra booze from the back?" Ethan got up and followed him.

After he assisted with the booze, he slipped into Luke's office and took the present Kristina had given him from the bottom drawer of the desk. It was a small gift bag and he read the small note, hanging from the handle. 'To my best friend, Merry Christmas! Thanks for always being there for me. Kristina'. He smiled as he took the tissue paper out, then slowly removed a small wrapped box. He unwrapped it, then opened it.

His eyes widened as he saw the platinum ring. It was about an inch wide, with beveled, diamond-cut edges. Small Egyptian scarabs were etched around it. There was a card with it:

_'Scarabs are one of ancient Egypt's greatest amulets. He who possesses one, is blessed with good luck, prosperity and is destined to experience a great love that will last through all of eternity.' _

Ethan was floored and his heart skipped a beat- he knew he already experienced a great love….he loved Kristina.

Kristina was snuggled next to Johnny by the fire. They were alone downstairs for the moment. Suddenly she remember her plans with Ethan to look at Christmas lights. "Oh no!", she sat upright.

"What is it?"

"Ethan and I had plans. He probably called me a bunch of times. I didn't know it was so late!" She got up and dug in her purse for her cell phone, but it was gone.

"Have you seen my cell phone?", she turned to Johnny.

"No", he lied.

She called for her mother and Molly. "Have either of you seen my cell phone? I can't find it." No one had, so they all started looking around. Johnny slowly got up and pretended to be looking for it. He made sure none of the girls noticed him and then placed her phone behind the lamp on the desk.

"Here it is", he said and handed it to Kristina.

"That's weird, it's turned off. I wonder how that happened?" She didn't give it another thought and found several voicemails from Ethan. Although it was almost midnight, she immediately called him back, but got his voicemail.

Johnny decided it was time for him to leave and began gathering the presents they had given him. He overheard Kristina's message.

"Hey Ethan. Sorry. I misplaced my phone and somehow, it was turned off. Thank you so much for the beautiful gift! I'll call you tomorrow." She hung up, then walked Johnny to his car.

The temperature had dropped dramatically and it began to snow. Johnny was standing in front of Kristina with his arms around her. "Thank you." He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "You have made this Thanksgiving and Christmas, probably the best I've ever had. I'm so grateful for you- do you know that? Do you know how much I love you?"

Kristina was taken aback. He had never actually said he loved her. She didn't know how she felt about that. She leaned up and kissed him passionately. "Thank you for everything Johnny." She didn't say she loved him back, though she wasn't sure why. Johnny was a little disappointed, but never let on.

"Okay. So how about I take you for breakfast and then we hit Home Depot to look for some flooring for the cottage?" Kristina liked that idea and agreed. He said he'd pick her up at 10:00 the next morning.

As she watched Johnny leave, she felt uneasy that he had said he loved her. Although she wasn't ready to admit it to herself, she knew deep down the reason she hadn't said she loved him.

***Chapter 14***

Johnny and Kristina walked into Kelly's for breakfast. "You had a good night sleep?" Johnny asked wrapping his arms around her.

She smiled, "I did."

"Again thanks for all the wonderful gifts." She noticed he wore the sweater and watch she gave him. "That sweater looks great on you. Do you like the watch? I wasn't sure about it."

"It's great. I've never really worn a watch before, but I like it", he gave her a squeeze.

Johnny was pleased to see Kristina still wearing the diamond stud earrings he had bought for her, however, noticed she still wore the bracelet from Ethan. Olivia and Steve walked in and spied Johnny with Kristina in the corner booth. It was weird for Olivia, seeing Johnny with someone else, though they'd been apart for quite some time. Maybe it was more of the fact that who he was with. Olivia watched them talking and laughing. Steve caressed her hand as they took a seat at the counter instead of one of the tables. She continued to watch as Johnny put his arm around Kristina. She could tell, as much as she hated to acknowledge it, Johnny had fallen in love. A twinge of jealously momentarily flashed through Olivia, but then she remembered all the reasons she had left him- mainly because he refused to give up his vendetta against sonny. Plus, she had been in a constant state of worry because of his 'business'.

Steve noticed Olivia staring at them. "Are you okay? We can go to the Metro Court if you want to."

She shook her head, "No. I'm still trying to get used to the fact he's in love with Kristina- a girl 10 years younger than he is. Besides, I'm in the mood for one of the chocolate shakes."

Steve looked over at them. "If you're sure. You don't have torture yourself Olivia."

Kristina was looking through a 'Crate & Barrel' catalogue, trying to get some ideas for her living room. "What do you think I should put in the living room?"

Johnny looked at the magazine with Kristina. Depends on what look you're after- modern, cottage style, vintage..."

"I think I like cottage style- keep it fresh and bright, since it's by the water. Maybe mix it up with some antique furniture- what do you think?", she asked.

"I like that idea." Just then Mike brought their breakfast, so they stopped to eat.

Finally, unable to resist the urge, Olivia walked over to their table. "Hey guys. What have you been looking at so intently?"

"Hi Olivia", Johnny greeted.

"I'm getting a cottage down by the water and I was trying to decide the decor." Olivia's interest was peaked.

"Really? I didn't know you were thinking about getting your own place." She was surprised.

"Actually, Johnny has so generously offered to buy it for me." She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Wow, John. That's amazing", Olivia said with disappointment in her voice. She had to admit she was a bit envious. Kristina was young and lucky to have someone like Johnny. "Well, let me know if you'd like my help- I redecorated Jax and Carly's house, so I'd be happy to help."

Johnny was touched by the gesture. "Thank you Olivia. That's nice of you."

"Yes. Thanks. I'll definitely keep that in mind. I might take you up on that offer."

Olivia glanced over and noticed their food was ready. "I'll talk to you later."

Johnny and Kristina finished breakfast, then walked out of Kelly's. "Wow, that was awkward," Kristina honestly stated.

"Olivia?"

Kristina folded her gloved hands, "Yes. I didn't know how to act. I can tell she's not too thrilled that we're together."

"Don't worry about it sweetie. She'll come around eventually. Besides, you make me really happy", he admitted. Suddenly, they heard someone behind them.

"Hey Kristina!" David, Tomas' cousin from the party walked over and greeted her.

"Hey, you remembered me," she teased.

"Well it was only yesterday," David said.

Kristina introduced David to Johnny, they shook hands, "Nice to meet you."

"I'm the newbie of Port Charles," David teased.

"Where are you from?" Johnny asked.

"I'm from London, originally."

"How do you like our small town?", Johnny asked.

"It's great. I actually prefer small town atmosphere over the big city. Where are you headed to?"

"Trying to decided on a style for my cottage", Kristina tapped on the magazine in her hands.

"Yeah, Robert told me about that and I guess you are going to be neighbors."

Johnny looked confused, "Who's Robert?"

"Sorry. Robert Pattinson is buying a cottage not far from Krissy's apparently. He told me they spoke about it during brunch."

Johnny was taken aback. She hadn't mentioned talking to Robert Pattinson yesterday! Kristina blushed at the mention of Robert. "Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you that", she directed at Johnny.

"Okay, I'm getting a little worried. You're not going to leave me for a vampire, are you?" Johnny joked though he was half-way serious. He didn't want to lose Kristina to anyone- least of all a famous actor. He already had Ethan to worry about. David could sense what Johnny was probably thinking and wanted to make him feel a little better.

"It won't be a permanent home", he assured. "He'll probably only come around every now and then. He's a busy actor," David added.

Just then a petite, young, auburn haired woman came towards him and wrapped her arm around David's waist. "This is my wife, Sheila."

They introduced themselves. "I'll see you around," Kristina waved, as she and Johnny headed for Home Depot.

David and his wife went inside Kelly's.

Kristina was perusing through some of her purchases at the lake house when there was a knock on the door. It was Ethan. "Hi!" Kristina greeted letting him in.

Johnny had spoken to Maya earlier and he thought she had plans to keep Ethan preoccupied all day. He wondered what happened. "I see you've done some major shopping", Ethan said eyeing all the bags.

"Yeah. We bought a bunch of stuff for the cottage and have furniture we picked, getting delivered tomorrow", Kristina explained

Johnny looked at his feet, trying not to let Kristina see how bothered he was by Ethan's presence. "That's awesome. I can't wait to see how the place will look," Ethan piped. "Can I talk to you for a minute?", he asked.

Johnny wondered why. "Sure. I'll walk you to your car", Kristina said.

"I just wanted to thank you for the Christmas gift you gave me. I love it", he showed her he was wearing it.

"Well, I saw it during my trip to Egypt and thought of you. It's for good luck", she added. "I figured it might help you at the poker tables", she teased.

Ethan laughed, then gave her a hug, "Thanks again. I'll call you later."

Kristina watched him drive away, then went back inside. She was tired from their big day. "Do you mind if I call you a bit later? I'm a little tired and I think I need a nap."

Johnny got up from the couch. "I know what you mean. I need to check a few things at the warehouse. How about I give you a call in a little bit and we'll go out to dinner tonight- wherever your little heart desires."

Kristina liked that idea. She walked Johnny to the door, gave him a kiss and then went upstairs.

As soon as Johnny got to the penthouse, he called Maya to find out what was going on. This was getting ridiculous! Unfortunately she didn't pick up so he decided to leave a voicemail. Hopefully she'd call him back soon. He poured himself a scotch, then sat on the couch in deep thought. How was he going to keep Kristina permanently away from Ethan?

He racked his brain for a solution to his problem- Ethan Lovett. Kristina really had Ethan on a pedestal. What if he was knocked down an inch or two? That was the best way- to let Kristina think Ethan wasn't as great as she thought. But...his thoughts were interrupted by his cell- it was Maya.

"Hey Maya. So, what happened today? I thought you were going to keep Ethan away from Kristina?"

Maya apologized. She had been called in to work for someone who was out sick. She did have dinner plans with him later and assured Johnny she had everything under control.

"Okay. Call me the next time please." Maya agreed and he hung up. Suddenly, Johnny had an idea. It was going to take a bit of planning- but he was sure, the fall was going to be long and hard for Ethan...

Johnny was busy setting up his plan to bring Ethan down a notch or two in Kristina's eyes. The doorbell rang and a blonde-haired girl stood in the doorway. "You must be Selena", Johnny said, as he held the door open for her.

Selena shook his hand. "I can't believe you tracked me down", she said in a thick Australian accent. They sat on the couch.

"The PI explained what I wanted right?", Johnny confirmed.

Selena didn't answer, but looked around the penthouse and realized she was in the big leagues. "So, what has Ethan done that's so bad, you'd dig up someone from his past?"

Johnny chuckled. "Well, it's a little complicated. The gist is my girlfriend needs to believe Ethan isn't the good guy she thinks he is. I'm losing her and I won't lose her to anybody- especially to Ethan."

Selena was a bit confused. "How do I fit in?"

Johnny explained the plan and then told her he'd pay $50,000- $25,000 now for initial expenses and $25,000 upon completion. "However, if you should fail or Kristina finds out I hired you, the deal is off and you walk away with nothing. Are we clear?"

Reluctantly, Selena agreed to the plan and Johnny handed her $25,000 in cash. "Here's a cell phone. Text me after you meet with Kristina and let me know what happens. You only have 1 week to get this to work."

Selena sighed, "Ethan is a really great guy. He's going to deny everything. How am I supposed to convince Kristina the story is true?"

"Leave that to me. Just plant the seeds of doubt and that'll be enough for her to question Ethan's integrity, as well as his character. I've set you up with a room at the Metro Court, so keep in touch."

With that, Selena left to put Johnny's plan into motion.

Johnny and Kristina went to a fine Thai restaurant for dinner. They took their seats and the waiter gave them menus. "Are you excited about the cottage? Closing is tomorrow." Johnny questioned as he browsed through the menu.

"Very. I still can't believe you're doing this for me."

"You deserve the best."

"Wow, this place is really pricey," she noted, perusing the options.

"Pick anything you want," he told her.

She blushed, "You do so much for me."

"Because I want to," he smirked.

"What do you think about taking a trip to Hawaii for a few days. I thought we could get out of this cold weather", Johnny suggested.

"I don't know if I feel like going on another vacation," Kristina honestly admitted, hoping he would be too disappointed.

"It's okay. It was just a suggestion."

"I would love to go on another vacation with you some time, but just not now. I really want to get the cottage set up."

The waitress came over and they ordered. They chit chatted about the cottage and different decorating options. "I'm going to hire a decorator. I think this is a lot to take on yourself", Johnny generously offered.

"No, that's not necessary. I'm having a lot of fun learning the ins and outs of home ownership! My mom really wants to help and Olivia's good with decor- I'm sure I can ask her for advice if I have any questions."

Johnny was happy to see how independent Kristina was acting. "Well, I'm amazed at how organized you are about it. I know when I bought my penthouse, I had no clue, nor did I try to take such an undertaking."

They finished dinner and Johnny felt like taking a drive to the outlook. It was a clear night and the view was beautiful. They didn't really talk, but just sat, taking in the scenery. Johnny's mind was filled with a twinge of regret that he was about to put a plan in motion that would shatter Kristina's view of Ethan, but his back was against the wall. He was fearful of losing her and jealous of her relationship with him. No matter how hard he tried, there was no way to break that connection without taking drastic measures.

He didn't want to hurt Kristina, but felt he had no choice. He hoped that Kristina would doubt Ethan and change her view of him, toppling him from the pedestal she had him on. He'd be there to pick up the pieces and help her to move forward.

By the time they got to the lake house, Johnny's eyes were drooping he was so tired. Kristina took notice as he walked her to the door. "Are you going to be okay on the road?"

"I'm okay. I'll be fine", he claimed, though he was extremely sleepy. "I'll see you tomorrow", he gave her a kiss good-bye.

Kristina watched as he got back in his car. He leaned his forehead on the wheel for a few moments. She walked back to the car, opened the door, then pulled him out. "You're too tired to drive back. You can spend the night here," she offered with no exceptions.

All Johnny wanted was to sleep. He couldn't keep his eyes open and decided to take Kristina up on her offer. They went upstairs and as Kristina got ready for bed, Johnny looked around her room. He noticed her diary on the nightstand. He was curious about what she had written in it, especially if there was anything about her feelings for him. He stared at it, contemplating if he should read it or not. It was wrong to invade Krissy's privacy, not to mention her trust in him. Before he could make up his mind, Kristina walked back into the room. She pulled the comforter and sheets down, then hopped in bed.

"Maybe I should just sleep on the couch downstairs", Johnny offered, nervous about how Alexis would react if she saw them in bed together.

"No. You can sleep in my bed- it's not like we haven't done that before", Kristina reminded. Too tired to argue, Johnny surrendered. He took off his jeans and shirt, so he was only wearing his bvd's and t-shirt. He joined her in bed, they kissed each other goodnight and he fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.

As Kristina drifted off to sleep, her subconscious took over.

_ She was in Johnny's warehouse. Suddenly shots erupted and she took cover behind one of the crates. Her gun was tucked in the back of her pants, which she drew. She ordered a couple of her men to cover her so she could slip out the side door. The Scolari brothers were trying to take Johnny's territory and that was the last thing Kristina was going to allow to happen. Ever since she decided to join Johnny's organization a mob war had escalated. The Scolari brothers were working with her father and apparently, was trying to intercept one of his shipments. The Scolari brothers hated Johnny ever since he had ordered a hit against their number one lieutenant. Kristina had been happy to join forces with Johnny against her father and couldn't wait until the day came when he lost it all. Johnny had already turned half of Sonny's 'loyal' associates, effectively turning their territories over to him. _

_Another minute passed and then Kristina got the go ahead from her men to make her exit. She ran towards the side door, as another round of gunshots was heard. One of her men was hit, but she managed to escape. Once out of the warehouse, she heard the inevitable sirens screaming towards the pier. She managed to call Johnny to let him know what was going on and headed back to meet him at the penthouse. _

_Johnny greeted her with a kiss. "So what the hell happened?", he asked pissed she was almost killed. _

_"I think the Scolari's were tipped off. I have a feeling it's someone in your organization." Johnny shook his head, disgusted. _

_Ethan walked in, "Are you okay Krissy? What happened." She relayed the events of the past hour. "What's the next move?", Ethan asked Johnny. _

_"We need to regroup. Kristina, can you sneak over to your father's office and see if you can hear what the hell is going on? We need to figure out who the mole is. Ethan, why don't you and I make an 'appearance' at the Metro Court, so no one thinks we've been involved." _

_Kristina left to see what she could find out. As she rounded the corner, about a block from Sonny's office, she heard a gunshot. She looked down at her shirt and noticed blood- she had been shot! _

Kristina woke up in a cold sweat. She couldn't get the image of seeing the blood on her clothing out of her mind. Johnny realized she was awake and asked if she was okay.

"Yeah. I just had a nightmare."

"Must have been pretty intense. What was it about?"

"It was weird. I was in your warehouse, some guys were there trying to take your territory who worked with my father and I think I was part of your organization."

Johnny's eyes widened, "Really?"

"It's crazy. I was helping you dismantle my father's organization and then on the way to his office, I was shot. I can't seem to get that feeling out of my mind."

Johnny took her into his arms, "It sounds scary. Since when did you want to join my organization?", he joked. Kristina playfully hit his arm with her fist.

"Ouch!", he feigned.

"I'm okay now."

Johnny gave her a kiss, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She slid back under the sheets and fell back to sleep.

The sun was just rising when Alexis woke up. She hadn't heard Kristina come in last night and decided to make sure she had come home. It was only 6:30, so she quietly opened the door. Her eyes widened and mouth dropped as she noticed Kristina was not alone- she was in bed with Johnny! Johnny woke up and saw Alexis staring.

"Uh, hi Johnny. I-I-I'm sorry." She quickly shut the door, embarrassed.

She couldn't believe it! Although Kristina was 18 and Alexis was trying to treat her like an adult, she didn't know how to respond to this. What if Molly had walked in on them? She was sitting on the couch when Johnny came downstairs. Alexis blushed and was flustered. It was surreal- seeing her daughter in bed with a man.

"You have the wrong idea", he began.

Alexis put her hands up, "No need to explain."

Johnny could feel the tension and her discomfort. "Really, it's not how it looks. We didn't have sex."

"You don't have to cover for Kristina. I agreed to let her see you, she's 18 and can make her own decisions. I just wish she would have given me a little warning. I never expected to find you..." She couldn't even finish the sentence.

Johnny sat on the couch. "Alexis, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I was really tired last night and Kristina insisted I stay here instead of drive home. Nothing happened- really." Johnny could see the relief spread across Alexis' face. She decided to drop it and changed the subject.

***Chapter 15***

Maya got home from work and called Ethan.

"Oh, hi. I thought you were still working?"

"I got off a little early. What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing. Why, what do you have in mind?"

"Ohhh, I just thought we could hang out, cuddle up by the fire", she described.

"Sounds good. I'll be over in an hour."

As Maya hung up, she hoped her plan would work to keep Ethan's mind off Kristina.

Ethan showed up as promised and gave her a peck on the lips. "Hey", he greeted and sat on the couch. He took off his jacket as he sat down and noticed the candle-lit table for two she had fixed up. "Well, this looks interesting. I thought you couldn't cook!"

"I never said I didn't know how to cook, just that I never _do_ cook", Maya clarified.

"Well, it smells great, whatever it is", he complimented.

"How about a beer?", Maya asked.

"Sure, thanks. So, why did you decide to do this?", Ethan wanted to know. She had never cooked for him in the 4 months they'd been together.

"I just thought it would be nice to cook for my boyfriend." She walked over to the couch and handed him his beer, then gave him a quick kiss. "So, what did you do today?"

"First I handled a few things at the Haunted Star for Luke, then I stopped by the lake house", he described.

Luckily, Ethan couldn't see Maya's face as she walked back into the kitchen. If looks could kill….. She tried to act like it didn't bother her. "Really? What's she up to?"

"I guess she and Johnny did a bunch of shopping for the cottage. She's pretty excited. I didn't really get to talk much because Johnny was there."

A smile slowly crept across Maya's face. "I'm surprised she's letting Johnny buy it for her. Although, it's not like Sonny wouldn't have bought her a place."

"I just think she needs the independence. Her mother can be a bit smothering- she's a 'Class A' type personality, plus, she doesn't want anything from her father. She is planning to pay Johnny back when she can."

Maya was annoyed by Ethan's valiant defense of Kristina. She changed the subject and plopped herself on Ethan's lap. He put his arm around her hip and took another sip from his beer. "I got a movie I knew you'd like- 'Christine', by Stephen King."

"But you hate horror flicks", he reminded her.

"I just want you to be happy." Maya gave him another kiss, then suddenly her timer went off. She quickly got up from Ethan's lap, "Got to get that! I don't want it to burn!"

A few minutes later, Maya set the bowl on the table. "Dinner is served! I made Gumbo- it's my grandmother's recipe from New Orleans.

Ethan was impressed. He sat down and took a bite. "Pretty good. A bit spicy for my taste, but it's good."

Maya's face dropped. "I thought I might have made it too spicy."

Ethan tried to make her feel better. "It's good, really. I love it." He took another few swigs of his beer, to dull the fire in his mouth. He got up from the table.

"Where are you going?"

"I just want another beer. Can I get you another glass of wine?" Maya nodded and handed him her glass. Ethan took another huge swig of beer before he went back to the table and then ate some of the cornbread. His mouth was on fire! His eyes began to water!

Maya noticed he wasn't eating anymore of the Gumbo. "I'm so sorry. I'll have to remember you don't like spicy food."

"No big deal", Ethan assured.

Kristina laid her head on Johnny's chest, "I start my first semester of college tomorrow. It's a new year...new school."

"That sucks. You'll have homework and papers to write," Johnny said.

She frowned, "I seriously am _not_ looking forward to it with anticipation." She pinched his shirt. "Have you ever considered college? If the circumstances were different, what would you be?"

Johnny smiled remembering all the careers he wanted to step into growing up. "Well, this is going to sound funny but I really wanted to be a film director. I wanted to grow up and be like Steven Spielberg or Martin Scorsese. I would watch the Oscars and imagine it was me winning them."

"Awww, how adorable. I'm picturing you as a 5 year old, holding a toothbrush as your award," Kristina giggled.

"You see that, huh? Joke if you must, but I had a speech all prepared for when I won my first Oscar."

Kristina laughed, "You did not!'

"I did. Want to hear it?" She nodded yes. Johnny stood up from the couch and addressed the 'audience'.

_"First I want to thank my mother- God rest her soul, for telling me I could do whatever I put my mind to. I especially want to thank my directing team- without you, I'd be nothing. And to my wife...I love you honey and you are amazing for putting up with me." _

He sat back on the couch. "I always figured I'd be married when I won."

Suddenly his demeanor changed and it appeared as though a cloud crossed his face. "You know, my father never believed in me. I tried to tell him I didn't want to take over the organization. I actually tried to get out, you know."

Kristina felt sad for him. "What happened?", she asked.

Johnny stood up again and poured some more wine. "When I was with Lulu, I tried to get a job at the hospital, but all I had was a high school diploma, with no other useful skills. That was the nail in the coffin, so to speak. I finally had to accept my position- I was Anthony Zacharra's son. There was no way out for me."

Kristina didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry. I know it must have been hard for you. But there's nothing to say you can't pursue your dream now. I think you should", she urged him.

Johnny shook his head, "You're such an optimist…but it's one of the things I love about you."

Kristina had just finished her first class and was walking through the campus courtyard, towards her next one when she noticed a girl crying on a bench. "Are you okay?", Kristina checked.

"Oh, sorry. Yes", she took a tissue from her purse.

"I can see something's wrong. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Kristina said with concern.

"No. I'm good."

"By the way, my name is Kristina Davis", she extended her hand.

"Selena Wilder. Nice to meet you", she shook it.

"I take it you're probably from Australia?"

Selena was shocked! "Most people think I'm from England or Austria- you're good."

Kristina laughed. "Well, my best friend is from Australia, so I'm used to hearing the accent. What brings you to Port Charles, half-way around the world?"

"It's kind of a long story. Basically, I'm trying start a new life in the States- I just got out of a bad relationship."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, but happy you're here. Listen, I'd be happy to show you around town. Do you have a place to stay?" She wanted to talk to Selena some more, but her next class was about to start.

"I'm staying at the Metro Court, room 1822."

"Wow, I wouldn't have thought you'd have the money for such an expensive place", Kristina commented.

"Actually, my parents have money", Selena quickly covered. She swiftly stood up, "I've got to get to class. It was nice meeting you Kristina. Maybe I can meet you for coffee sometime?"

"Why don't you meet me at Kelly's café, down by the pier. Do you know where that is?", Kristina asked.

"I'll find it. How about tomorrow morning, 8:00 am? I don't have classes until 11:00", Selena informed.

"Sounds good. See you then", Kristina waved, then hurried off to her class.

Ethan fixed drinks for some guests at the Haunted Star and Maya stopped by to see him. "Hey, what time are you getting off?"

"I'm stuck here for awhile. How was the hospital?"

Maya sighed thinking back on one that died. "Stressful, I tell ya."

"Anything in particular happened?"

She sat down at the counter, "Well a 10 year old boy died from drowning and his mother did it. I don't know, from what I heard his mother was depressed or something. Lucky arrested her at the hospital. The press was hanging around- it was pretty hectic."

Ethan's eyes widened, "His mother drowned him?"

"Disturbing I know."

Ethan fixed her a favorite drink, Pina Colada Dream.

"Thanks." She sipped it, "Mmmm so good."

Maya waited for him until he got off work and then the couple headed for an evening stroll.

"I hope this year brings good things," Maya said holding his hand.

Ethan hadn't heard a word she said as they stopped on the docks. He stood, looking out at the immense sea, his mind had already drifted to Kristina. He remembered how Johnny seemed so possessive over her the other day, when he put his arm around her the minute he saw Ethan coming. Although New Years' had come and gone, Ethan made a wish...

Maya invited him to stay when he dropped her off, but he declined, claiming some early morning inventory needed to be done at the Haunted Star. Maya grudgingly accepted his story and gave him a quick kiss goodnight. Once inside, she threw her keys on the coffee table and sat, with her arms crossed on the couch. She was done with this whole charade! She called Johnny, but only got his voicemail. She left a message it was imperative he call her.

Lulu was trying to style her hair, but suddenly freaked as she saw the image staring back at her in the mirror. Pieces of hair had fallen to the floor, leaving partial gaps and when she ran her hands through it, she was alarmed to see thick strands coming out in her hands.

"Oh no!" she cried.

Her hands shook. She was trying to get ready for work despite everything and she couldn't fix her hair the way she wanted to. "Dante!"

He rushed in to see what she wanted. "Lulu, what's wrong?" He instantly knew what it was as she held on to the strands in her hand. She cried. He went over to comfort her and held her in his arms while she sobbed. "Lulu, I know it must be difficult. You're beautiful. It won't make me love you any less. It's your heart that I love not just your looks."

She sighed as she wiped her tears. Everything he said always made her feel better. When she pulled away from him, she grabbed a razor. "I want you to shave it all off", she calmly said.

Dante thought she was being a bit rash. "Honey, that's not necessary yet, are you sure?"

Lulu wanted to feel in control of _something_- "Shave it", she said with determination to jump this hurdle.

"It'll grow back after my chemotherapy. Really Dante, it's okay."

Dante gingerly took the razor from her hand. They took one last look at Lulu in the mirror and then…slowly… Dante shaved Lulu's hair off.

When she walked into Crimson, Maxie was already there. "Wow! Did you get your hair done?", she asked. Lulu's hair was a deep auburn color.

"No." Lulu broadcast the bad news. "I had Dante shave my hair off this morning."

Maxie's mouth dropped, she didn't know what to say. Her best friend just lost her hair. She looked at Lulu with sympathy in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I had no clue."

Lulu got annoyed with the pity party. "Look, it's no big deal. I've got a bunch of different style wigs and it'll grow back once I stop chemotherapy. I knew it was going to happen- I just didn't think it would be this soon."

Maxie felt uncomfortable and excused herself, claiming Kate needed her to pick up some things from Windams. Lulu knew why she left. The tension in the air was palpable. She decided the best thing for her to do, was to immerse herself in her work. She grabbed some contact sheets from the photo shoot of the model they were using in the next issue. All of a sudden, she lost control and could not choke back the tears. She finally broke down and didn't stop crying for 15 minutes.

Kristina sat waiting for Selena at Kelly's. "How are you grandpa?", she asked Mike.

"Oh, I'm doing okay. How was your first day of college?"

"Interesting I guess. I'm still trying to get my bearings", she informed.

"Waiting for Johnny?", Mike figured.

"Actually, no. I met this girl from Australia and she just moved to the States, so I thought I'd show her around town. We're supposed to meet for coffee", she looked at her watched. It was 8:30. "I hope she didn't get lost. She's staying at the Metro Court."

"Pretty fancy for a college student", Mike commented.

"I guess her family has money", Kristina added. When she looked up, she saw Selena finally walk in and waved at her. "Hi! I thought you might have gotten lost."

"No. Sorry. I woke up late and I forgot to get your phone number", she explained.

"No problem." Kristina introduced Selena to Mike, "This is my grandfather. He runs the café."

"Nice to meet you", Selena shook his hand.

"Would you like something to eat?", Kristina asked handing her a menu.

"Actually, I'm starved. I didn't eat dinner last night." She quickly looked at the menu, then chose blueberry pancakes with extra syrup and a side of bacon with coffee.

Kristina's eyes widened in astonishment. "You just ordered my favorite breakfast!"

"I did? I can't believe it. It's what I always order." Just then, Selena's cell phone rang. She looked at the number, but let it ring without picking it up.

Kristina didn't think anything of it, until a few minutes later, when it happened again. "Aren't you going to get that? Maybe it's important." She noticed Selena's worried expression.

"What? Oh, no", she answered.

"What's wrong. I know you said something about just ending a bad relationship and I can see that you are disturbed about something. I'd like to help if I can", Kristina offered.

Selena hesitated, then jumped, with a look of fear when her cell phone rang again. "It's just…I don't want to bother you with my problems", she claimed.

Kristina reached across the table and patted her hand. "It's okay. Believe it or not, I know what you're talking about."

"You?", Selena said surprised.

"Please, talk to me", Kristina tried.

Selena took a deep breath. "I'm trying to run from my ex-boyfriend", she finally disclosed. "He said he'd find me no matter where I'd go, so I thought this might be a good place to hide. It's a small town and I doubt he'd ever think to look for me here."

Kristina could sympathize with the girl. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"I'm worried though. I don't recognize the number on my cell and I hope he didn't follow me here", she was clearly scared.

"What about your parents? Do they know you're running from this guy?" Kristina asked.

"No. I never told them about him. I knew they'd be disappointed in me", she began to cry. "I feel so alone."

"Well you're not alone anymore. Maybe you should call the police", she suggested.

That was the last thing Selena wanted. "No. I'm sure it's nothing and I'm overreacting. Mind if we change the subject?"

Just then their food arrived. They chit chatted about other things, then Kristina looked at her watch. "I've got to get going. I want to do a little studying at the library before class. Here's my number", she handed her a napkin with it. "Call me any time. Seriously. If anything happens, let me know, okay?"

Selena took the number and agreed. "Thanks for meeting me for breakfast", she waved as Kristina headed out.

After Kristina left, Selena felt guilty. She seemed like such a nice girl and couldn't imagine what Ethan did to deserve what was coming.

Her first week of college was complete, she was glad to have only one class on Fridays that allowed her to get home by noon. Exhausted, she plopped on the couch then turned the tv on, planning to veg for the rest of the afternoon. Before she could get comfortable, the doorbell rang. Kristina opened her door to find David Wilson.

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by. Tomas was telling me that Robert Pattinson was getting a cottage near yours, so I was checking it out", he explained.

Kristina ushered him in. She felt a bit uncomfortable since she'd only spoke to him a couple of times, but graciously played hostess.

"Would you like some tea?" Kristina offered.

"Sure."

She went into the kitchen, then returned a few minutes later with 2 mugs of hot water and an assortment of teas.

David put one of the tea bags in his mug. "Nice place you have," he observed. She thanked him.

"I'm just lucky to be on my own. It feels weird though, but in a good way."

"I have been out of the house for about twelve years," David said.

"Twelve years? Wow, how old are you?"

"How old do I look?"

"Oh, 23-24," she guessed.

He chuckled, "You're being too nice."

"How old are you? You can't be past 25..."

"I'm 30," he told her.

Kristina looked shocked, "Really? Get out! You look so young."

"That's what everyone says. This is really good tea.", he complimented.

She looked at his tea bag wrapper, "That one is apple cider."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang again. "Wow, it's like grand central station today", she said to herself. Kristina got up and answered the door, "Hey Mom!"

"Mom, this is Tomas' cousin David. He's new in town."

"Ohhh, nice to meet you!" Alexis shook his hand hoping he could be a candidate for Kristina.

They chatted for a little bit until David had to go. "It was nice meeting you", he directed at Alexis. "Thanks for the tea", he turned to Kristina. She walked him out.

"Ooh I like him. You two make a cute couple," she nudged. Again, her mom was doing it again.

"Mom! He's married! And 30!"

"Whaatt? I'm just saying..." Alexis dropped the subject.

Kristina noticed a gift bag in her hand. "What did you bring?"

Alexis reached in the bag and pulled out a box. "I thought that since you have your own place now, you'd like some of your baby pictures, a couple of photo albums I had of you and Molly growing up. I figured we could make a collage of family photos for one of your walls."

Kristina loved that idea. "Thanks mom! I never really thought about it, but I don't have any pictures of you guys in here."

For the next hour, Alexis helped Kristina make a photo memory shadow-box. The doorbell rang just as they were finishing up. It was Ethan.

"Hey Ethan! What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd stop by to see how you're settling into the place." He gave Alexis a hug. Alexis realized she was running late for a dinner meeting, so she made her exit. "What have you got here?", Ethan asked eyeing all the photos strewn on the table.

"Oh, my mom brought over some of my baby pictures and pictures of me growing up with Molly."

Ethan grabbed a few and started looking at them. He came across the most embarrassing photo- that all women hate- the dreaded naked baby picture! Kristina noticed he had it in his hand and tried to grab it from him.

"Give me that!" She jumped, trying to get it. Ethan put his arm in the air, so Kristina couldn't reach it. He turned away and looked at it.

"Awwww! What a cute baby!", he cooed.

Kristina was mortified! "Please Ethan, give it to me."

He handed it back to her having already accomplished his goal. Kristina tried to put them all away, but he kept looking through the stacks. He held a photo up, "This must be your first day of school", he chuckled. "Look at you with pigtails! How cute!"

Kristina decided to give up the fight and began showing him photos.

"You were such a beautiful little girl- of course, I'm not surprised. You've grown up…" His voice trailed and he never finished the sentence, but Kristina knew what he was about to say. She blushed.

Next he looked at a picture of Kristina and Molly both wearing a 'Princess Lea' Halloween costume. Kristina giggled. "Oh my God! I remember this Halloween", she exclaimed. "Molly and I both wanted to be Princess Lea and I remember we had a huge fight. My mom finally made us agree that we both had to wear the same costume or none at all! She was so exasperated with us!"

Ethan laughed, "I wish I could have seen you!" Ethan loved learning all about Krissy's childhood, although there was a vast difference between his and hers.

Kristina finally got all the photos gathered and put them in the closet. "You owe me a baby picture Mr. Lovett! I bet you had the cutest little butt!", she teased.

"I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but those pictures are safely put way, under lock and key!"

"I'm going to get a diet coke. Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure. Whatever you've got." She grabbed herself a diet coke and a beer from the fridge, then handed it to Ethan.

"How do you have beer in the fridge?"

"Johnny brought it over, for when he's here."

"How are things going between you two?"

"Fine, I guess. How about you and Maya?"

Ethan hesitated for a minute. "Actually, I'm not sure. I think she's beautiful, smart and will be a great doctor someday, but lately I feel like we're just not connecting." He took a swig from his beer and looked at Kristina.

"Every couple goes through that I guess. I felt disconnected with Keifer- of course he was hitting me, but with Johnny I feel different. We connect because our backgrounds are similar. I didn't have that with Keifer. But no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to get past the abuse." Ethan felt so sorry for her, but he wasn't sure what to say. Kristina got up from the couch and looked out the window.

"I finally told Johnny how Keifer treated me."

Ethan wasn't too surprised. She had disclosed the grisly details to him awhile ago and Ethan understood why she felt the need to tell Johnny. "How did he take it?"

"He was great. I think now he gets why I've been so….freaked out. I don't know how to move forward or trust someone enough to know all guys aren't like that. It's been….hard", she confided.

"I know it's been a year Krissy, but some things take more time to heal- emotionally. Has Johnny been pressuring you?"

"God no! He's been great, really. I just don't know if I'm ever going to feel comfortable enough to get close to someone like that again."

Ethan decided to change the subject. "Want to take a walk? Let's get out of here for a little bit, the fresh air will clear your mind." Kristina agreed.

The January air was cool, but the sun was out- it was a beautiful winter day. They strolled on the beach, talking about anything and everything. Kristina loved how they could talk about whatever was on each others' mind. "By the way, I forgot to tell you- I met a girl from Australia on campus.

"Wow. That's random. There aren't that many of us around in Port Charles", Ethan said with surprise.

"Yeah, I felt sorry for her. I guess she fled to the States to avoid an abusive boyfriend." She let out a big sigh, "Unfortunately, I know what that feels like."

"Well, I can't wait to meet her sometime."

They made it back to the cottage and Ethan said he had to run off to the Haunted Star. He gave Kristina a quick hug and left. Kristina watched him leave and felt so glad to know such a great guy.

***Chapter 16***

Johnny met Maya on the docks. He had received her message the night before and could tell she was pissed. "What's going on?", he asked. "I thought we had everything worked out?"

"I'm done Johnny. I can't do this anymore. It's so obvious he's in love with Kristina and I'm just a consolation prize!", Maya said with frustration in her voice.

"Tell me what happened.", Johnny urged.

"Well, I met Ethan at the Haunted Star and then we went for a walk on the pier. He was so transparent- looking out at the ocean. I know he was thinking about Kristina. We never really had a conversation that he was actually paying attention to. Then he dropped me off at my apartment and wouldn't stay the night. He _claimed_ he had an early inventory at the Haunted Star. I can't do this! There is _no_ _way_ Ethan will stop thinking about or wanting Kristina- no way!"

Johnny tried to calm her down. "Listen, I've already got the plan in motion. We don't have to get Ethan to stop thinking about Kristina…but I'm going to make sure _she_ stops thinking about _him_. Give me 1 week, okay? If this thing doesn't work, then I'll agree to let you move on. What do you say?"

Maya reluctantly decided to keep up the charade. She didn't want to give up on Ethan, but she also wasn't about to share him- with ANYONE!

Kristina was working a shift at Kelly's Sunday, when she noticed Selena walk in. "Hi!", she greeted. How are you doing?", Kristina asked.

Selena's eyes dropped. "I'm okay."

Kristina could tell something was bothering her. "Come on, what's going on? I can see you're upset."

"Well, I keep getting calls like the other day. I finally picked up, but all I heard was deep breathing, then silence. I'm worried my ex somehow got my cell phone number."

"You changed phones right? Here in the States?"

"Yes. But you don't know this guy. He can scam with the best of them! I don't know what I'll do if he shows up." Selena lowered her head and feigned like she was afraid.

"It might be time to report this to the police. My brother is a detective with the Port Charles Police Department and I'm sure he'd be happy to write a report. It'd be good to get it on record in case something happens", Kristina offered.

This was not part of the plan. "No, no. I'm sure it's nothing. Besides, I don't want to look like a paranoid 'damsel in distress'. It'll be fine." Selena side-stepped.

"Well, you let me know if I can help, really. I've been through a similar situation and believe me, I wish I'd had someone to help me realize sooner how to get out. Did you want something to eat?" Kristina turned to grab the coffee pot.

"Actually, I'd love a cup of coffee." Selena watched as Kristina bustled about, working each table. She felt bad about her part in the scheme and could tell Kristina was such a sweetheart. Then she wondered how Ethan was going to react. She wouldn't have to wait long, because suddenly, Ethan swaggered into Kelly's.

"Hey Ethan!" Kristina greeted with a huge smile.

Selena hadn't seen Ethan for a couple years and slowly turned around in her stool from the counter. Ethan's shocked look didn't escape Kristina. He began to approach Selena, as one would do when seeing an old friend, but Selena acted afraid of him.

"I can't believe you found me!" Selena nervously shouted. "Get away from me!" She half-fell off her stool and then hastily ran out the door.

Ethan stood there, with his mouth open, not sure what just happened. "What was that all about? I haven't seen Selena in a couple of years- what's her problem?"

Kristina had a look of horror on her face. Was Ethan the man Selena was running from? No, that couldn't be. Ethan wouldn't hurt a fly! She tried to dismiss Selena's reaction to Ethan, but it kept playing over and over in her mind. Ethan could see something was wrong by the expression on her face.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" Ethan was confused.

Kristina kind of stammered, "Y,y, yeah. I'm okay. My shift is over, I have to go." She took her apron off, grabbed her purse from behind the counter and then ran out of Kelly's. She left Ethan standing there, with no idea of what was about to happen.

Kristina couldn't get Selena's reaction to Ethan out of her mind as she walked down to the docks. Ethan could not be the abusive ex Selena was running from. Kristina knew Ethan- right down to his very soul. She knew he would never beat a woman or stalk a woman- would he? Doubts flooded her mind. She sat lost in thought until she noticed Selena sitting on the stairs, crying. Kristina walked over to her.

"Are you okay Selena? What happened back there?" Kristina thought she wanted to hear the story- but didn't yet know she wasn't going to like it.

"That was him!", Selena cried.

"Who?"

"My ex! The one I'm trying to run from!" Selena looked at Kristina out of the corner of her eye. She could tell Kristina was clearly upset.

"You mean…. Ethan Lovett…. is your ex?" She could barely get the sentence out. "I think there must be some mistake. There is _no_ _way_ Ethan would ever beat a woman. He hates violence!" She defended him.

Selena realized it was going to be tough to convince Kristina that he was a woman beater. She relayed her story. "About 18 months ago, I met Ethan at a local pub in Australia. We danced, became fast friends and it progressed into something more fairly quickly. He was so charming and I loved the fact he knew how to con people into playing poker games. He always said he was 'fleecing' the masses."

Kristina's stomach dropped. So far, she was describing Ethan to a tee.

"Anyway, we'd been together for a couple of months when one day, he lost big at the poker tables. He had been drinking and we got into a fight because he'd hocked some of my jewelry so he could play . All I remember, is one minute he was blaming me for making him lose because I kept calling him, we were both yelling at each other and then boom- he slapped me across the face! I fell to the ground and he kicked me in the stomach. I stayed down until he finally left and headed back to the bar."

Kristina started to shake a little and she was feeling like she might throw up. Selena went on. "The next morning, he apologized, bought me flowers, said it'd never happen again. But it did. After the 3rd beating, I finally scraped up enough money and got the hell out of there. But he always said he would find me, no matter where I went. I've been running ever since. One day, I came across Port Charles and figured there's no way he'd ever look for me here….I guess I was wrong."

Kristina was in a state of shock, horror and disappointment, all at the same time. This couldn't be! But Selena's situation sounded eerily like hers with Keifer. Through all of the long talks, stories, sharing, Ethan had never mentioned Selena to her- maybe this was why. But it didn't make any sense- if Ethan was an abuser, why would he have saved her the night Keifer beat the shit out of her? Why wouldn't the police have dug something up when they arrested him?

There were a lot of things that didn't quite add up about Selena's story. Finally, Kristina asked what Selena was going to do.

"I don't know. I really don't want the police involved, but I'm scared. What if he really comes after me now?"

Kristina decided to take matters into her own hands. "Why don't you grab your things from the Metro Court and come stay with me. I have a cottage down by the water and we can sort all this out."

Selena smiled inside, realizing Kristina was considering the story. "I don't want to put you out", she claimed.

"Really, it's no problem. Actually, I wouldn't mind the company. It's a bit quiet at night and it'll be nice to have someone else in the house.

As they got up to leave the pier, Selena noticed Johnny eavesdropping just out of sight, underneath the staircase. He winked at her and she nodded. The plan was working….

Ethan had gone back to the Haunted Star, completely perplexed the whole way, wondering what had just happened. He hadn't seen Selena in a couple of years and they always had a great friendship. He racked his brain trying to come up with a reason she would react like that. What the hell was she talking about?

Luke could see something was wrong by the frown on Ethan's face upon entering his office. Ethan immediately grabbed a scotch glass and filled it with Crown Royal. He took one large swig to get it all down at once, then poured another one.

"Must be really bad", Luke commented.

Ethan poured a 3rd drink and finally sat down. "I don't know what is going on. I went to Kelly's to grab something to eat and Kristina was talking to a girl at the counter. When she turned around, it was a girl I'd met in Australia about 2 years ago, Selena.

I couldn't believe it, but when I approached to give her a hug, she shrieked and acted like she was afraid of me! She told me not to get near her. Then she left and you should have seen the look on Krissy's face. She seemed scared about something and ran out of there too without saying anything. I don't know what is going on."

"Well Dodge, I think the best way is to talk to Kristina. It's obvious something went down she didn't like or she wouldn't have left in such a hurry."

Ethan drank the last of his Crown Royal and then left to talk to Krissy.

Selena was in hysterics and Kristina tried to calm her down. "Ethan is not the man you think he is. He probably put on a front or maybe he changed, I don't know...," she sobbed, wiping her tears.

Kristina's heart sank lower, hearing those words. So all this time the man she thought she knew, was actually a woman beater- meaning he was no better than Keifer? Kristina still found that hard to believe. As she returned from the kitchen with water for Selena, there was a knock on her door. Selena tensed up and whispered, "Who is it?"

Kristina looked through the peephole, "It's Ethan."

"You can't let him in here!" Selena continued with her little act. "Please, don't tell him I'm here! I don't know what he'll do to me!"

Kristina was at a loss as to what was going on, but really wanted to talk to him. She turned to Selena, "Why don't you go into my room. Stay there until I tell you to come out."

Selena ran to the bedroom, but cracked the door enough so she could still hear what was going on in the living room. Kristina pulled herself together and answered the door.

"Hey Krissy." Ethan walked inside with a serious look on his face and sat on the couch. "What's going on? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Kristina still stood by the door, arms folded on her chest. "I feel like I have."

He detected the anger in her voice and saw a flicker of fear in her eyes. "What is going on, Kristina?" He was really getting concerned.

"You tell me", Kristina retorted.

Ethan was so puzzled. "What?"

Kristina could see she wasn't getting anywhere. "Obviously you noticed Selena at Kelly's earlier. Were you looking for her? Did you follow her here?"

The accusations ripped Ethan's heart to the core. "What are you talking about? I haven't seen Selena in a couple of years. We've been friends and I have no idea why she reacted that way. What did she tell you?"

Kristina was short with Ethan. "What do you think she told me?"

"I don't know!" Ethan was getting upset.

"So you just happened to forget beating the crap out her before skipping out of Australia?"

Ethan was shocked! What the hell was going on? "I don't know what you're talking about Kristina. I have never, nor would I ever, hit a woman! She told you this?"

Kristina nodded. "She also said that you've been stalking her and followed her to the States. She said you told her she'd never be free of you! I can't believe you could do this to me! I thought I knew you! I thought you were a decent guy! I thought..." Kristina broke down in tears. Ethan tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away. "I want you to leave- NOW!"

Ethan didn't want to upset her any more than he had to, so reluctantly, he left. He had to figure out what the hell was going on- the thought of losing his friendship with Krissy…he couldn't even finish the sentence.

Selena came back out, shaking. "Is the coast clear?", she meekly questioned.

Kristina sighed as she wiped away the tears. "This changes everything."

Selena teared up. "I'm so sorry, Kristina...that you found out."

Kristina bit her trembling lip and sat on the couch. "Selena my heart is broken. He was my best friend!" Kristina cringed at the sound of using past tense.

"He's a con man after all. He's good at manipulation." Selena added a little embellishment to make sure she fully believed Ethan was an abuser.

"I keep thinking about Ethan beating you and it scares me," Kristina disclosed. She flashed back to when Ethan grabbed her arm and left a bruise the night she showed up at the Haunted Star. She had never seen him so angry. She remembered wincing at the pain of his sharp squeeze and how he shook and yelled at her. Kristina was now starting to see that maybe there was another side of Ethan that was capable of domestic abuse. She wanted to throw up.

Suddenly she got up from the couch, grabbed her purse and keys. All she wanted right now was to be with Johnny. She needed him.

Kristina left Selena at the cottage, although she didn't want to stay by herself. She assured her Ethan wouldn't come back. All she could think about was Selena's story and Ethan's denials. A few things didn't add up, but Kristina's mind was too full for her to see those. Tears began to stream down her face as she drove to see Johnny. How could this be happening?

When she arrived at the penthouse she was frantic, crying so hard she was having a difficult time catching her breath. Johnny couldn't believe how distraught and upset she was. He held her, "Shhh, what's wrong?" He stroked her hair as she buried her face in his chest.

She could barely get the words out through her sobs. "Everything I thought…. has been changed now," she cried in his chest.

"Kristina, what happened?" Johnny feigned knowledge.

"Ethan isn't who I thought he was. To me he was my best friend and hero, but to Selena he's her nightmare. He's just like Keifer!"

Johnny's heart warmed feeling happy that his plan was working, but it was tough for him to see her hurt like this. He felt justified as he remembered why he had put this plan into motion. This is what it took...his plan contradicted his usual morals and character, but he was happy he appeared to have severed Ethan's hold on Kristina.

"You're kidding me?" He mocked a look of surprise.

She stopped crying. She didn't want to cry anymore. "No," she softly said holding him tighter.

Johnny stood holding Kristina for several minutes before she finally pulled away from him. They sat on the couch and she relayed the whole story Selena had given her.

"What happened when you confronted him about it?", Johnny pretended not to know.

"He denied everything! He claimed he hadn't seen Selena in 2 years, they were just friends and he had no idea why she was acting that way. Such a hypocrite! Do you know how many conversations I've had with Ethan about Keifer? Everything he's said to me is a lie!"

Johnny could see how much pain Kristina was in and he felt bad about that, but he had what he wanted- Krissy all to himself…finally! Her cell phone rang. It was Ethan. She let it go to voicemail. She never wanted to talk to or see Ethan Lovett again! She immediately blocked his number so he couldn't call her. Secretly, Johnny smiled on the inside.

He looked stunned. "I just can't believe this."

Kristina wanted to forget about it, "I don't want to talk about this anymore." She leaned in and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back and it got intense. She unbuckled his belt and began to unzip his pants and it surprised him.

He held her hands and they stopped, "Woah, Kristina are you sure? We don't have to."

She nodded wanting him. She thought it would make her feel better. Although she didn't think she was ready, since learning such devastating news about her best friend…the man she lo… Everything had changed.

"I want to. I want you Johnny," she said kissing him at a fast pace.

This was another side of Kristina he had never seen. Pain was written all over her face even though she convinced herself things would be better. She wanted and needed him in that moment. Johnny had been looking forward to this day for awhile, however, he wanted their first time to be a little more memorable. Johnny pulled back.

"Wait a minute Kristina. Are you sure you want this…now? I mean, you've just found out Ethan is an abuser. And I wanted it to be special."

Kristina kissed him again, more passionately than Johnny had ever felt from her. "I know what I'm doing."

Johnny had never desired anyone more than he did Kristina, but he wanted to make it something they would remember. Kristina continued to kiss him and began to unbutton his shirt when he pulled back. He took her hands in his. I really want our first time to be special. Can you give me an hour?"

Kristina didn't know if she'd be able to go through with it in an hour, but lamented. "Okay, I guess we've waited this long, what's another hour, right?"

Johnny smiled. "Okay, give me a few minutes and I'll be right back."

She watched as he ran upstairs. A million thoughts rushed Kristina's mind and she couldn't quiet the voice, screaming in her head that said Ethan would never hurt a woman. Every single moment she'd ever spent with him played over in her mind like mini-movies. How could she have been so wrong about him? Was she _that_ screwed up she'd be taken in by another abuser? She hated the thought. Her reflections were interrupted when Johnny summoned her upstairs. He had prepared a bubble bath complete with candles and soft music.

"I thought it would help you relax a little." Kristina loved it. She gave Johnny a hug and then he left her to enjoy her bath while he made some preparations.

While she was in the tub, her mood changed, her thoughts wandered to the events of the last few hours. Johnny called to her from downstairs, but she was so deep in thought, she didn't hear him.

"Kristina!" he called again, just outside the bathroom door. When he didn't get an answer, he decided to step inside. Her eyes were glued to the wall, as if looking at some distant place, when she noticed him out of the corner of her eye. She gave a small smile.

She softly breathed out, "I don't want to have sex anymore." She looked him in the eyes.

A wave of disappointment came over Johnny. He pretended he was fine with it even though he felt his preparations were a waste. He sat beside the tub.

"I thought I could, but I just can't." she apologized.

His eyes watered as he was about to do the unexpected.

"Kristina, I have something to tell you." He couldn't believe what he was doing.

She turned around to face him and some water splashed. "What is it?"

He swallowed and she could hear his gulp. "Kristina, I wanted us to work out. I thought we could have a shot at something real. I love you, but it's not enough. No matter how hard we try, I can see who your heart really belongs to and even though I thought I could change that, it's never going to. I can't force you to be with me. You love him and he loves you to. I can see it in his eyes."

She was shocked by what he was saying to her, but she let him continue.

"I did the most unthinkable, because I didn't want to lose you."

She sat up a bit making sure the bubbles still covered her chest.

Tears spilled as he confessed. "Kristina, I had something to do with you meeting Selena. I paid her to make up a story against Ethan. I told her to set him up as an abuser because I wanted to knock him off his pedestal. It was cruel, not like me and I can't believe I stooped to such depths. It was selfish- I only wanted you for myself. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry and I hope you can forgive me."

Kristina sat in silence, processing what she had just heard. She couldn't say anything. She was in a little bit of shock. After another minute, Johnny got up, walked out of the bathroom. Once downstairs, he poured himself a huge glass of scotch. He was on his 2nd glass when Kristina finally came downstairs. She could see the torment in Johnny's eyes when he confessed and she saw it now. She sat on the couch next to him.

"I can't say that I'm not upset by what you just put me through", she began. "But this is as much my fault as it is yours."

Johnny looked at her. "How can you say that? Look at what I just put you through- especially when I know everything you've had to deal with this past year."

Kristina continued. "While I was getting dressed, I kept thinking about what you said and I haven't wanted to deal with it or even really admit it- but I do love Ethan. It's always been Ethan. I thought that I could forget about him by being with you.

You've been great to me Johnny and I really did want to fall in love with you- but I couldn't because I'm already in love."

Kristina took Johnny's hand and reached up to wipe a tear from his face.

"I think I'm finally ready to deal with my feelings, no matter how it turns out or if Ethan rejects me- but I would never have been able to come to terms with this if you hadn't pushed."

Johnny continued to hold her hand and looked her in the eyes. "Ethan loves you Kristina. He's loved you, I believe, from the moment you two met. I was so jealous of that connection you have with him and I wanted it too. I thought that if you could see that someone else loved you, the connection would be there. But there isn't one between you and me- not like that."

Kristina gave him a hug and they held each other for a few moments. Then she grabbed her things and slowly left the penthouse.

Johnny watched the door close behind her and it was done.

The only thing Kristina could think about was getting to Ethan. She figured he'd be at the Haunted Star, but Luke said he hadn't gone in. She knew why. Luke could see something had happened by the way Kristina was acting. "Do you have any idea where he is?"

"I don't know. He called me a couple of hours ago and said he wouldn't be in. He never told me what was going on. Are you okay?" Luke was concerned. Kristina's hair was still wet from her bath, she had no make-up on and looked frazzled.

"I have to find Ethan. If you hear from him, please, have him call me." Kristina rushed out and headed to Jake's.

Ethan was nursing a bottle of whiskey at the bar. So many things crowded his mind- how could Krissy think he would abuse Selena? Hell, any girl for that matter! Why had Selena all of a sudden appeared in Port Charles spreading lies? It made no sense!

His heart was shred to pieces by the accusations and he didn't know how to fix it- how was he going to prove his innocence? His entire world crashed down the minute he saw the fear and anger in Krissy's eyes. He took another shot of whiskey then sauntered over to the mic and asked Coleman to set up the karaoke machine. Still holding the bottle of whiskey in his hands, he chose a song that reflected what he was going through, "Thinking of You", by Christian Kane. The music started and Ethan sang through the tears in his eyes:

_Well I know they say all good things, must come to some kind of ending_

_We were so damn good I guess we never stood a chance_

_All the time that you've been missin' and that highway's is tired of listenin' _

_You'll see I'm not that easy to forget_

_When the new moon shines through your window_

_Or you hear a sad song on the radio_

_And you don't know why, but you just start to cry_

_Or you're driving 'round on a sunny day_

_And out of nowhere comes the pouring rain_

_And a memory hits you right out of the blue_

_It's just me, thinking of you…_

_And I'm thinking about the road you're on_

_I'm thinking about you coming home_

_Imma wondering if you if you've got your radio on_

_When you find your way to another town_

_And someone tries to bring you down_

_And a memory hits you right out of the blue_

_It's me, thinking of you_

_Yeah it's just me, thinking of you…_

The song ended and Ethan stood there, looking at the floor for a minute. When he finally looked up, he noticed Krissy had come in and was standing at the back of the bar. Coleman had allowed her to stay. Ethan's heart skipped a beat as he realized she'd heard him sing.

Their eyes met and they continued to look into each other's eyes as he slowly walked towards her.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Why? Seems to me you have it all figured out, don't you?" Ethan wasn't going to make it easy.

"Please Ethan. Just for a few minutes?"

Ethan looked at Coleman and then handed him the whiskey bottle, but not before taking another shot. "After you", he said and followed Kristina out to the alley behind Jake's. He leaned on one of the garbage cans.

"What are you doing here Krissy? It's obvious you have no idea who I really am or you wouldn't have believed Selena. I didn't beat her. I've never hit a woman in my life! We've talked about this a million times. Do you really think I would do such a thing- _lie_ _to_ _you about that_- especially after what happened with Keifer?" His voice trailed off as he choked back his tears.

Kristina took his hand. "Ethan, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to think! Every fiber of my being was screaming that there was no way Selena was telling me the truth, but she looked so scared. What was I supposed to do?"

Ethan was annoyed. "I don't know, maybe take my word over a total strangers'? You know who I am Krissy, I mean you're the only person in probably this whole town- hell this whole world that knows the real me. I thought you trusted me."

Kristina's eyes started to well up. "I do trust you Ethan! More than anyone I have ever trusted before. But when I heard Selena's story, everything came crashing back. I didn't know how to handle it. My heart ripped in two when Selena told me she was running from you."

On some level, Ethan didn't blame her for doubting him a little bit, based on everything that happened with Keifer.

"Listen, I know why you might have considered her story to be true, but you didn't give me the chance to defend myself or give me the courtesy of trying to find out the validity of the accusations. My heart stopped beating this afternoon the minute I saw you at the lake house. Krissy, seeing that fear in your eyes, because of me…", his voice cracked.

Tears streamed down Krissy's face. She took a minute and pulled herself together. "I came looking for you because I wanted you to know that Johnny set us up."

Ethan's face turned to stone and anger bubbled under his skin. "What are you talking about?"

She grabbed his hands. "Johnny knew the only way he would ever have me completely, was if he broke the connection you and I have. He hired a PI who found Selena in Australia, he brought her here, set her up at the Metro Court and enrolled her at PCU in my classes. I met her on campus and it was all a scam. I fell for it hook, line and sinker! He paid Selena $50,000 to paint you as an abuser so I would stop loving you and choose him."

Ethan stood up and began pacing, back and forth. "That bastard! He did that, knowing the hell you'd already been through with Keifer?", he shouted with fierce anger. "He did that, also knowing the pain you'd feel? If he was here right now, I swear…."

Kristina grabbed his arm and made him stop pacing. "Ethan, it doesn't matter. None of that matters anymore. I came here to tell you that I love you. I'm in love with you and it's always going to be you."

Ethan sat back down on the garbage can and Kristina stood between his legs. He reached up and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. "Do you know how much I love you Krissy? I can't remember when it happened, but I have been in love with you for a very long time." He paused a moment, then continued. "I have to admit I was jealous when Johnny started dating you. I decided to just try to be in your life, even if you were with Johnny, but I couldn't stop wanting you. Everything is so easy with you Kristina, being with you is easy. I can be myself and I don't have to pretend to be a high roller or more than I am. We have a connection that I know is special."

He slowly put his hands on Kristina's face and pulled her into a smoldering kiss. She had never felt a kiss like that before- never. Her knees went weak and she melted into his body. They kissed for several minutes and only stopped when they realized they had an audience- a homeless guy had wandered into the alley, looking through garbage cans. They laughed a little.

"Come on luv. Let's get out of here." Ethan put his arm around her.

***Chapter 17* **

Kristina and Ethan sat in her car. "Selena's still at the house," she reminded him.

He sighed, "And she's still playing the game."

"Probably not. I'm sure Johnny called her by now."

"Then maybe she's not at the house."

Ethan contemplated on if he would confront her. Some friend she was, but then again Johnny was supposed to be his best friend and he hired her to make him out to be an abuser to ruin his relationship with Krissy. The anger was still there, but Kristina convinced him to let it be. After all, Johnny redeemed himself by confessing so soon- it could have been worse. He looked over at Kristina. He couldn't believe he finally admitted his true feelings for her and they were here, together.

"I have to break it off with Maya," he finally stated.

Kristina hadn't thought about Maya and he was right. "How do you think she'll react?"

"Honestly, we've been drifting apart for awhile now. She was so mad at me the other day when I wouldn't stay the night. I couldn't..." Ethan didn't finish the sentence, but Kristina knew why without him having to say anything.

"Do you want me to drop you off at her place now?", Kristina offered, however, hoped he'd come back to the cottage with her.

"I've been drinking and her emotions are going to be on red alert- I'd rather go to the cottage. I'll talk to her in the morning."

Kristina smiled a little. "Okay."

Selena wasn't at the house when they got there. Both let out a sigh of relief. It had been an emotional night already and neither of them really wanted another confrontation. Kristina grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and noticed it was a bit nippy. She turned the heat up and then asked Ethan to start a fire with one of the presto logs.

"Presto logs? What kind of a fire is that? That's a fake fire", he teased.

Kristina laughed. "Are you mocking my fire skills Mr. Lovett? It's the only kind I know how to make!"

Ethan ran out to the shed and grabbed a few pieces of wood and make a 'real' fire. Once it got going, Kristina could see the difference. "I guess your fire is a bit better", she conceded.

They sat on the floor in front of it. Ethan sat behind Krissy with his arms around her. She leaned into his chest. "I can't believe I'm sitting here with you. You know, I dreamed of this for a long time", she confessed.

Ethan leaned in and gave her a little hug as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I'm sorry it took me so long luv." They sat in silence, watching the fire for several minutes until Ethan broke the silence. "I'll never forget how lost I felt when I learned you were dating Johnny. I couldn't really handle it. I tried to make myself love Maya, but I never could. I was so grateful when you came back early from your trip to see me at the hospital. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there."

"During that entire trip, all I kept thinking was how much I wished I had been there with you. Every time I discovered something or anything funny happened, I thought of you.

I was just going through the motions. When I heard about Lulu, all I could think about was that you needed me." Kristina's confession warmed his heart.

Ethan leaned around so he could look at Krissy's face. "I love you so much." He kissed her sweetly and tenderly.

When he stopped, Kristina looked into his golden eyes, "Tonight, I finally feel like this is where we are both supposed to be." She kissed him again, more passionately and after several minutes, Ethan pulled back.

"It's been a looonnnnggg night! So much has happened. Strange how things can turn on a dime in one day!" Kristina yawned. "Let's get you into bed." Ethan picked her up and carried her into her bedroom. He tucked her in and was about to leave when she grabbed his arm.

"Wait, will you sit with me until I fall asleep?"

"Anything for you luv." Ethan sat next to her on the bed until she slowly drifted to dreamland.

"Can I have a ruby on the rocks?" Johnny called to Coleman. It was his second drink. He sat at the counter heartbroken over his break up with Kristina. He felt pathetic. They didn't date that long, not like he and Olivia. It didn't matter because he had fallen for Kristina-hard, which was something he hadn't expected. He quickly wiped away some tears feeling embarrassed. He sniffed.

Coleman poured his drink. "Thanks, man," he said.

"What has you so down and out?"

"I found the perfect girl and fell hard for her. I wanted us to have a chance at something, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. Lulu and I didn't work. Olivia and I didn't work."

Coleman empathized. Just then Olivia sat at the counter next to her ex-boyfriend. She slapped a $20 bill on the surface. She noticed Johnny's sullen expression, "Johnny?" He didn't answer. "Hey, what's wrong? You look like you lost your best friend."

Olivia wasn't too far off the mark. "I did", Johnny solemnly confirmed.

Olivia guessed it had something to do with Kristina. "What happened?", she pushed.

"I thought she'd get over him, but she never could and I did something unspeakable", Johnny slowly relayed.

Olivia was a bit alarmed. "What did you do John? Is Kristina okay?"

Johnny looked at Olivia. "She's fine. She's dandy. She finally got what she wanted."

Olivia wasn't sure she liked the way this conversation was going. "What do you mean John?"

"She's fine Olivia, she's with Ethan."

Olivia sighed a breath of relief. She could see the pain all over his face. "You really loved her, didn't you?"

He didn't answer but took another swig of his drink. "I lost her." He retracted that statement, "Actually, I never had her to begin with. Ethan has always had her heart and I finally realized that last night. I set Ethan up."

Olivia's face went white. "How?"

"I found this girl that Ethan knew in Australia and paid her to make Kristina believe Ethan abused her and followed her here."

Olivia shook her head. "Tell me you didn't John."

Johnny looked down at his drink, took another swig and then got up from the bar. He sauntered over to one of the tables and sat down. Olivia followed. Johnny continued his confession. "I really thought it had worked. Kristina was hysterical, came to the penthouse and wanted to have sex- or so I thought. She changed her mind and that's when I knew it was hopeless. She was never going to feel about me, the way she feels about Ethan. I told her the whole story and it's done. Over.

Olivia put her arm on his, "Someone wonderful is out there, waiting for you. I know it. You're a good guy John, misguided sometimes, but you are destined to love someone like Ethan loves Kristina. I know it."

A single tear streamed down Johnny's face, that Olivia wiped away before kissing him on the forehead and leaving him with his thoughts.

Maya rambled on about her day at the hospital to Ethan. He attentively listened feeling sick in the pit of his stomach, as he was about to break up with her. When she stopped, he had his opportunity. He had said they needed to talk and hoped she would get the hint it wasn't particularly good news. She wrapped her arm around his waist and kissed him. He didn't kiss her back. His body language said it all.

"Ethan, what's going on?" She released her grip.

"Sit," he commanded her to the couch. She sat down, nervous about what he was going to say. "Maya, you are a wonderful woman…"

"You're breaking up with me?", she cut him off, her eyes watered.

"Yes."

"Okay then save the speech because I don't want to hear it, Ethan." Her lip trembled.

"No, I think you need to hear this," Ethan said taking her hand in in his.

She let go of his hand. "No, you are an asshole. You pursued me all these months and you finally got me! I'm here Ethan. I fell for you...the bad boy with the heart of gold. Why did you waste your time with me? You used me as a pawn to get Kristina!", she accused, pointing her finger at him in a rage.

"No it wasn't like that, Maya," he denied.

Maya wasn't about to make this easy for him. "Oh please Ethan! You don't think I knew about your feelings for Kristina? All the times you'd just 'happen' to run into her? Hell, you spent Thanksgiving with her family! What about all the times you'd run off in the middle of the night because she had a nightmare and you were only too happy to be her knight in shining armor! I should have never allowed Johnny to talk me into working with him!" Maya suddenly realized what she let slip.

Ethan's face turned from compassion to disgust. "You knew? You knew about Johnny's plan for setting me up? For making Kristina believe I beat that girl? How could you do something like that?"

Maya tried to recover. "I, I didn't know what the whole plan was. Johnny just asked that I keep you busy a few times and then he said he had a plan to make Kristina stop thinking about you. I didn't know the details."

Ethan was furious. "It doesn't matter that you didn't know about the details, the fact that you could do that to Kristina! You know what she's been through this past year- no matter what you thought was going on, you should have said something to me! I thought I knew you- obviously I was wrong," Ethan shouted, then walked out and slammed the door behind him.

He couldn't believe Maya had been helping Johnny with his insidious plot! What a bitch! All those times Maya tried to keep him busy, was just a ruse. He was glad to be done with her. All he wanted to do, was see Krissy.

When Ethan showed up at Kristina's place she could tell by the look on his face, he had just broke up with Maya. "So, how did it go?" she asked concerned.

He put his hands in his pockets. "She didn't take it well."

"Oh...I guess I wouldn't either if I was her." A part of her felt sorry for Maya. "Let's just leave it all behind us. In the end, it's better for everyone. She'll get past it."

He didn't bother to tell her about Maya working with Johnny. He didn't want to upset her. Ethan took her hand in his. She smiled, "So we're officially a couple?"

"That we are, luv" he said pulling her closer to him.

"It's kind of weird...just yesterday Johnny was my boyfriend and now you are. This really feels like a movie." She was so used to them only being friends. It was a huge change that she was going to have to get used to.

Ethan laughed a little. "A movie huh? Which movie?"

Kristina thought for a moment. "When Harry Met Sally". Ethan hadn't seen that one. "It's my favorite movie! Sally first meets Harry after college and she thinks he's a jerk."

"Thanks a lot!", Ethan acted hurt.

"Wait a minute, let me finish." She continued. "Then she sees him 5 years later at the airport with her boyfriend. At first Harry doesn't remember her, but then he does and they end up sitting together on the same flight. She remembers how she didn't like him the first time. Then few years later, she's in the bookstore with her friend and he recognizes her. They end up being best friends. Then they fall in love." Kristina sighed.

"Well, all I know, is that I love you Kristina Corinthos Davis- movie or not!"

"I'm going to make you watch it Mr. Lovett!"

Ethan rolled his eyes, "Chick flick!" She acted offended but he pulled her into his arms and kissed her with such fierce fire, she suddenly forgot why she had been 'offended' in the first place.

Johnny played pool with a stranger at Jake's. He won the game. Maya stormed in, heels clicking loudly on the hardwood floor. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she shook her head. "Woahh Maya what's wrong?" Coleman asked as he noticed her tears.

She sat at the counter. "Ethan Lovett needs to burn in hell!", she barked.

"Oh I heard about Kristina and Ethan being an item now. Drink?"

She nodded. "Yes please!"

He gave her the usual- a beer.

She took a swig, then noticed Johnny playing pool across the room. She walked over to him.

"I bet I know why you're here", Johnny said as he looked up from his pool queue.

"Ethan is such an asshole! I can't believe I fell for him!

Johnny motioned for Coleman to bring him another shot. He sat down at the table across from Maya. "I guess he broke up with you, huh? It's my fault. I told Kristina everything." Maya's wide-eyed expression didn't escape Johnny. "I know", he said and took another shot of whiskey. "I couldn't do it anymore. The plan worked you know. Kristina came to me, hysterical last night and completely believed Ethan was an abuser. She said she wanted to have sex. When she changed her mind, I knew it was useless. She was never going to want me- not like she does Ethan."

Maya completely sympathized. "I know what you mean. Ethan and I had never really been passionate, you know? He was always running off to be with Kristina for one reason or another. I guess I always knew, deep down, it was never going to last."

Johnny motioned for Coleman to bring the whiskey bottle and another shot glass. "Leave the bottle", he ordered. He poured Maya a shot, "To the loser's club!" They clinked their glasses and tossed back the shot.

"Wooo!" Maya made a face. Johnny laughed. "I've never had whiskey shots before"

"Well, no time like the present to rectify that!" Johnny poured her another shot. After 2 more shots, Maya was definitely feeling it.

"Game?", she motioned at the pool table. "How about winner takes all?", she suggested.

"What exactly does that mean?", Johnny's curiosity was peaked.

"What do you think it means?", Maya slyly quipped as she caressed his shoulder briefly.

"You're on!" Johnny threw back another shot. So did Maya.

"Game on then", she added with a smile.

Maya and Johnny laid back on the bed, both out of breath. "I can't believe we just did that!", she said.

"Where did you learn that little trick?", Johnny asked, a grin on his face. An impish smile crossed lips.

"Ethan's a fool if you ask me!" They both laughed. "Beer?", Johnny offered.

"Sure."

Johnny ran downstairs and grabbed a couple from the fridge. Maya had wrapped the sheet around her and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"I just want you to know that I never do that", she admitted. Johnny wasn't one to have one-night stands either.

"I can't tell you how good it felt though. You were thinking of Ethan, weren't you?" Maya didn't answer which said it all. "That's okay. You know, I never did get to sleep with Kristina. She never seemed to get past what happened with Keifer. I think Ethan is going to have his hands full."

Maya got up, annoyed. "Well, he chose the little princess and all her problems!"

Johnny was a bit taken aback by Maya's lack of compassion, given Kristina's situation. "I'm surprised to hear you talk that way Maya. I don't think any of us truly know how that bastard Keifer permanently affected her. She confided in me a little bit and I can tell you, it sounded horrible. She didn't deserve it."

"Look, I feel horrible that she was beaten up twice, but I just can't feel empathy for her- she stole Ethan from me!", she tried to justify her feelings.

"Honey she didn't steal anything from you. Ethan was never yours to steal from- it's always been Kristina." Johnny walked over and gave her a hug.

"I guess you're right. Is there any more whiskey? I don't want to think about this anymore and need to cloud my mind."

Johnny pulled out his whiskey bottle, poured them several shots until they both passed out on the couch in front of the fireplace.

***Chapter 18***

Kristina and Daniela went shopping together at the mall. "You like this dress?" Kristina asked her as she pulled it off the rack to show her. It was a scuffled hot blue mini dress.

"No," she answered.

She looked at it again and shrugged. "I guess you're right." She put it back and they looked further in the shop.

Daniela noticed Kristina seemed to be in a happier mood. "Mind if I ask what's the occasion?" she teased.

Kristina felt warm inside thinking about her new boyfriend, Ethan. "I'm just happy. It's like a weight has been lifted off my chest."

"And why is that?"

"Remember my best friend, Ethan. The one I told you about?"

She nodded, "Yes, what about him?"

"Well…he's my boyfriend now!", she said with elation.

Daniela's eyes widened. "Oh wow, really? Wait, didn't you already have a boyfriend?"

"I did. I know how it must sound, going from one guy to another one so quickly," she said.

"So how did your ex boyfriend take it?"

"I can tell he was heartbroken, but he was mature about it." Kristina saw a pair of jeans she admired. She quickly went over to them. "Oooh," she squealed.

"Those are cute. I think they would look good on you."

Kristina went and tried them on in the dressing room. She came out to show Daniela. "What do you think?" She gave a thumbs up. Kristina smiled and walked back into the dressing stall. As she changed, she continued to talk to Daniela. "So, do you have a boyfriend?"

Daniela blushed. "Err, um no I don't. Truth be told...I never..." She stopped embarrassed.

"Never what?" Kristina pushed. Kristina joined Daniela just outside the dressing room with the jeans. "Never what? Never had a boyfriend?" Kristina found that hard to believe. "But you're so beautiful! I can't believe it!"

Daniela sighed. "It's not like I haven't been asked out before, but I never really felt a connection to anyone, you know?"

Kristina knew exactly what she meant and nodded. "Even though I was with Johnny, I never really felt that connection either- not like I do with Ethan. It's different. You just...click."

Daniela was happy Kristina understood. "Some of my girlfriends in California thought I was crazy. They go through men like pieces of gum. I guess I've been waiting for that one special guy. I mean, why kiss a bunch of frogs when you don't have to, right?" They both giggled.

"I'm starving. I really want some of those gourmet fries at the food court", Kristina suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" It was pretty crowded but they found a table and sat down. "So, how did you meet Ethan anyway."

Kristina smiled as she remembered. "Well, we both attended a 'non-wedding'", she began.

Daniela interrupted. "Wait, what is a 'non-wedding."

"Oh, it's a long story, but basically Maxie Jones and Damian Spinelli decided not to get married, but they had their reception at Jake's anyway. It's a cool bar in town." She went on, "Anyway, Ethan sang 'I Need You Tonight' by INXS and let me tell you, the minute our eyes met I knew. I just knew we were meant to be together. But it wasn't until the night he found me at the lake house, that he realized he cared about me."

Daniela was confused. "What happened at the lake house?"

A darkness fell upon Kristina's face as the memory of that fateful night flashed through her mind. "He rescued me that night. My boyfriend Keifer beat the crap out of me and I probably would have died if Ethan hadn't found me."

Daniela gasped. She couldn't believe it!

Kristina continued. "I was scared that my father would kill Keifer, so I lied and said Ethan did it. Ultimately, everything came out and then we became best friends. I can't imagine my life without him."

"That is some story. I guess it was meant to be", Daniela added.

"Enough about me, we need to find you your prince charming!" They laughed.

"May I take this chair?" a young attractive gentleman in his late 20s asked, wanting the extra chair at their table.

"Sure," Kristina motioned for him to take it.

"Thanks.".

Daniela blushed. "He's hot," she whispered. Kristina agreed. They continued to watch as he sat with his buddy. It was bad form but they couldn't help but overhear his phone conversation.

"Why don't you schedule the breast augmentation for next week and the nose job for Friday. Yes, both in the morning- you know how I like my Friday afternoon golf. Thanks Sally." He hung up.

Kristina leaned in and quietly said he must be a plastic surgeon or something. Daniela agreed. "Can you imagine having fake boobs?", Daniela said with disgust.

"I know people have said I am too flat, that I don't have curves, but I wouldn't risk getting a boob job that's for sure!", Kristina quipped.

They finally finished their fries and decided to head home.

Ethan stopped at his apartment to grab a few things when he saw a brown paper bag at his door. He wondered what it could be. He opened it and the toxic smell of soot and smoke permeated from it. A note was laying on top of the ashes. It read, "Here are your clothes." Maya had burned his clothes he left at her place! Could she be more immature about it? Unbelievable!

"Dammit," he muttered.

He called Maya. She recognized the number as soon as she picked up. "What, Ethan?"

"What the hell?"

"I guess you got my little gift", she said sarcastically.

"You're upset, so you burned my clothes? You didn't have to burn them! Maya, I'm sorry..."

"Look, it's okay Ethan", she interrupted him. "You're getting what you deserve- that little bitch will never satisfy you the way I did- never!" Maya was still pissed and now had a major headache from her drinking binge the night before. She didn't care what she was saying at the moment.

"I thought we could end this like adults, but I see that's obviously never going to happen!" Ethan slammed the phone down. He couldn't believe he ever had feelings for that bitch! He was still pacing back and forth, seething from his conversation with Maya, when there was a knock on his door. He opened it to find Kristina with a bunch of bags from her shopping spree with Daniela.

"Hi!" She gave him a kiss as he let her inside.

"Wow, looks like you bought the whole mall out!" , he teased.

Kristina noticed the bag on the table. "What's that?"

Ethan quickly grabbed it and tried to throw it in the trash, but Krissy was able to get it from him. "What is _this_?" she smelled the ashes and then looked at the note. "She burned your clothes?" Kristina's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "I'm sorry, but that's just cruel! How could she do this to you? I knew she'd be upset, but that doesn't give her the right to do this!" Kristina was getting hot under the collar.

Ethan thought it was cute the way she defended him. He smirked a little. "Calm down. It's nothing, really. It's only clothes."

"I'm calling her! Where's my phone?" Kristina fumbled through her purse, trying to find her phone, but Ethan stopped her. He took her hands.

"I love that you want to defend my honor, but it's not necessary. Really. Let's just forget about it, okay?"

Kristina reluctantly let it go. "Are you okay?", she asked Ethan.

"I'm great luv." He gave her a kiss and hug. "So, show me what you bought."

Kristina went through her purchases and he liked the clothes she bought. She pulled out a really cool 'Outback Jack' button-down shirt that she found for him. "I love this! Thank you sweetie. Well, at least I have one good shirt!"

Kristina felt so bad for him, "Awww." She gave him another kiss.

"So, what did you want to do for dinner?", he asked.

"I haven't really thought about it." She pondered for a minute. "Do you know what I'd really like?"

"What's that?"

"Can we just order pizza, watch a movie and hang out?"

Ethan smiled. "No problem!"

Kristina was excited. "Okay, why don't I pick out the movies and you get the pizza. Meet me at my place in an hour." Ethan agreed and they headed out.

Ethan met Krissy at he cottage with a huge pizza box, diet coke and a brown paper bag from the PC Bakery. Kristina eyed the bag, "You didn't!" She said excitedly, as she grabbed the bag to look inside. It was her favorite chocolate cupcakes. She gave Ethan a huge hug, "You spoil me Mr. Lovett!"

Ethan loved to see that smile- it brightened up her whole face. "I thought you might like those for dessert." He spied the movies she picked out on the coffee table. "When Harry Met Sally- how did I know you'd be getting that one!" Ethan joked. "Ooooo- 'It' by Stephen King- always a good choice!"

"Well, I thought if I was making you watch my movie, I'd watch one of yours", Kristina reasoned.

"You love Stephen King", Ethan reminded her.

"I know. I figured it was a good one we both liked."

After her classes, Kristina stopped by the lake house. "Hey Kristina!" Molly ran up and gave her a hug. She hadn't seen her big sister for a while.

"How is school and everything?" Alexis asked her daughter.

"Fine. I have a big test tomorrow."

"Have you been studying?"

"I have."

"And how are things with Johnny?" Molly piped up with a toothy grin.

Kristina didn't like the fact she was so nosey. Then hit her. She hadn't seen them since everything went down. "Johnny and I broke up," Kristina informed.

Alexis couldn't help but be a little happy. Molly looked disappointed.

"What? Why?"

"Yeah..er...Ethan and I are dating now. It's kind of strange. I know what you're probably thinking."

Alexis and Molly's jaw dropped. "Oh my God! What happened?", her mother asked.

"It was mutual." Kristina really didn't want to get in the details.

"Well I guess it was bound to happen," Alexis said picking up the newspaper from the table.

Kristina stood there feeling awkward.

She looked over at Molly who frowned, "Aww I liked you and Johnny. You guys were like Romeo and Juliet. Sonny is like his mortal enemy and it was so romantic you were dating- like the Montegues and Capulets!"

"Molly, there's so much more to it than that", she told her younger sister.

"Whatever. I'm team Johnny," she retorted.

"I'm team neither," Alexis muttered.

"That team's ship has permanently sailed", Kristina quipped.

"What are you going to do about the cottage Johnny bought you?", Alexis reminded her.

Kristina hadn't really thought about it. "I guess I'll have to move out", she sadly sighed. She loved having her freedom and own place. "I guess I'll have to talk to Johnny at some point."

"Well, you're always welcome to come home honey!" Kristina slightly smiled, not wanting Alexis to hear her screaming 'no!' on the inside. Molly wanted to hear the story of how she got together with Ethan.

"It's a long story Molly, maybe another day."

Alexis changed the subject, "How's Lulu doing? I haven't seen her much lately."

Kristina was embarrassed she hadn't spoken to her over the past week. "I'm not sure. I have to call her. Last I heard she was upset because her hair started falling out from the chemotherapy."

Alexis shook her head. "That poor girl! She's been amazingly brave about the whole thing."

Kristina's phone rang. "Hey Ethan! I'm at my mom's, just visiting. What are you up to? Sure. I'll meet you at the hospital in 15 minutes." She hung up.

"What was that about?", Alexis asked.

"I guess Lulu is having one of her treatments so we're going to go and keep her company, you know cheer her up."

"Sounds good. Well, honey, let me know how she's doing."

"Okay. I'll call you later". Kristina headed to meet Ethan at the hospital.

Upon entering the cancer wing, Kristina was surprised to see a bald Lulu, wearing a scarf on her head. She tried not to show her sadness and smiled as she entered the treatment room. "Hey Lulu. How's it going?"

Lulu felt a little fatigued, but she was fine.

Epiphany walked in to check on her drip. "Well, I see you have some company", she smiled.

A few minutes later, Ethan walked in and gave Kristina a quick kiss, then leaned down to give Lulu a hug. "How are you doing?"

Lulu couldn't hide her curiosity. "Wait a minute. What's going on with you two?", she pointed at them.

Kristina couldn't contain her joy. "Well, Ethan and I are seeing each other", she disclosed with a huge grin.

"Oh my God! I knew it! I knew you guys would get together! I'm sooo happy for you!" Lulu was excited for them. "It's about time", she gave her brother a knowing look.

Ethan shook his head, "I know." Lulu wanted to know all the details. "Does anyone want some coffee?", Ethan asked.

"Will you bring me a mocha?", Kristina ordered.

"Lulu?", Ethan pointed at her.

"I'm good. Thanks."

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

When Ethan left, Kristina relayed the whole sorted story. Lulu's mouth dropped open. "I cannot believe Johnny stooped so low!"

"I couldn't either, but he was very remorseful for hurting me and I guess I understand why he did it to a certain degree. He was desperate. He knew I loved Ethan and finally accepted it. Maya on the other hand, what a total bitch she turned out to be! She burned his clothes!"

Lulu was shocked, "What?"

"Yeah. Ethan got home yesterday and there was a bag full of ashes, with a note from Maya 'here's your clothes back'. Let me tell you, I wanted to bitch-slap her!"

Ethan came back in with coffee and handed it Kristina. "Thanks."

"I'm so happy for you Ethan! You two were meant to be together", Lulu added. She kept scratching her head. "This thing itches like you wouldn't believe! No matter which one I wear, my head is always itchy! Talk about annoying!"

Epiphany walked in, "I think you're done here." She took the needle out and Lulu was ready to go.

"Do you need a ride", Ethan offered.

"Thanks, no. I drove here myself. Besides, I have to stop at Crimson to check on a few things. Thanks for coming by guys." She gave them each a hug. "And congratulations!" They all walked out together.

***Chapter 19***

"Can I have a side order of fries, miss?" an older lady ordered from Kristina. She wrote it down on her pad.

"Anything else?"

"I guess I'll have the cheese sandwich"

"Coming right up." Kristina went in the kitchen and gave the cook the orders. She had been working all day. She was exhausted and still tired from staying up all night talking to Ethan. Johnny walked in.

They smiled at each other. "Hey," he softly greeted

She walked over to him. She bit her lip and put her hands in her pocket. "Everything okay?"

Johnny shrugged, "I guess."

There was an awkwardness in the air and she could tell he was still coping with their breakup. A part of her felt bad. He was heartbroken and she was in a happy relationship with the man she always wanted. She took a seat across from him. He stared attentively at the menu not giving much eye contact.

I have been wanting to talk to you about the cottage…", Kristina slowly began.

"Don't worry about it. I bought it for you. It's yours," he said looking up.

Kristina shook her head. "No Johnny, it's too much."

He looked her in the eyes. "I want you to have it. Really. I paid cash for it, you own it outright now and I want you to have a fresh start."

Kristina was touched by his generosity. She took his hand for a brief second then let go, realizing it might hurt him more. "You're amazing Johnny. You were great to me and I want you to know that although I'm not in love with you, I _do_ love you. Any woman will be lucky to fall in love with you."

She reached over and kissed him lightly on the forehead and went to pick up her orders from the kitchen. Johnny sat, still reeling from losing Kristina. He hoped he'd meet that special someone soon.

Ethan poured sunflower seeds in Kristina's hands. "Ok, you're going to think I'm weird, but I never had these before."

He was surprised. "Really? You've never had sunflower seeds?" They were sprawled out on his couch just talking. Kristina had her legs on his lap.

She giggled, "No."

"Wow, you are a sheltered girl," he teased. She nudged him in the ribs with her foot. "Just show me how to eat these."

"Well, the best way is to crack them open with your mouth, use your tongue to separate the shell from the seed, then spit the shell out." He demonstrated for her.

"Looks easy enough. Here goes!" Kristina put a seed in her mouth. She couldn't seem to separate the seed, chewed the whole thing, shell and all, then swallowed! It was very salty and she made a face. "I don't think I did it right- I can still feel part of the shell going down my throat!" She coughed a little to dislodge it.

Ethan couldn't help but start laughing, "Oh my hell! That is the cutest thing I ever saw!" He was holding his stomach, he was laughing so hard.

Kristina hit him in the gut with the back of her hand. "Stop!"

"Okay, okay." Ethan finally calmed down. "Do you want to try it again?"

"There has to be an easier way", she surmised.

"Here, just hold the seed in your fingers, crack the shell with your teeth, pull the seed out and then eat it."

"You showed me the hard way on purpose Ethan Lovett!", Kristina feigned being upset.

"Well, I was just trying to show you how the pro's do it."

She tried it and popped the sunflower seed in her mouth. "I guess they taste better that way." Kristina changed the subject. "Johnny came into Kelly's today."

Ethan's eyes widened a bit, "How did it go?"

"He looked wrecked. I felt bad for him. He told me I could keep the cottage."

Ethan was shocked, "Really?"

"I know, I was surprised too. He said he paid outright for it, it's mine and he wants me to have a fresh start. Can you believe how generous he was? I really hope he can meet someone that makes him feel as special as you make me feel." Kristina leaned in and gave him a soft kiss.

"I haven't seen him since everything went down, but I'll make a point to thank him", Ethan added.

Kristina looked into Ethan's golden eyes. "Do you know how lucky we are to have found each other?" They started kissing and caressing each other. Kristina pulled back.

"Are you okay?", Ethan was concerned.

"Yes, mind if we take things slow?" Kristina blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"We have plenty of time for that luv." Ethan reached around and just held her in his arms.

Ethan knocked on Johnny's door. "C'mon in!" he called laying on his sofa staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, mate," Ethan greeted. Johnny sat up.

"You sure you want to see me after the crap I pulled?"

"Okay, so maybe there's still a part me of that wants to throw you against the wall, but no use for it mate. You redeemed yourself. It could have gotten a lot worse."

Johnny snickered. "What brings you here? If you want to talk business, I'm through with the whole avenging Sonny plot."

"Because of Kristina?" Ethan was surprised

Johnny nodded, "Mostly, plus I need to move on to bigger things."

Ethan looked at him with skepticism, "Meaning?"

"Meaning, I need to start looking at things in different light. Maybe I should try to get into something else."

Ethan chuckled a bit, "Like what?"

"Well, I was just thinking about one of the conversations I had with Kristina. She asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up- before I had to take over the family business. I remembered how much I had wanted to be a director."

Ethan was taken aback. "How do you go from 'mob boss' to 'movie director'", he quipped with a smile.

"Actually, I remember my father knew a few movie-type moguls and I thought I'd check it out."

"What about the business?"

"I can still run it and chase my dream"

Ethan wasn't so sure, but didn't want to burst Johnny's bubble- especially after what happened. "Let me know if I can be of any assistance mate. Hey, the reason I stopped by was to thank you for letting Krissy keep the cottage. It was very nice of you."

"Well, what's the point in taking it from her? She needs the independence."

"So, are we good?", Johnny added.

Ethan grinned slightly, "We're good."

"Okay, well then, I'll talk to you later." Ethan left Johnny sitting on the couch, contemplating his new career choice.

Maya had trouble concentrating at the hospital. Elizabeth Weber, one of the nurses, noticed. "Maya, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she slightly snapped. She seemed angry about something.

"No you're not. We can talk about it."

She sighed, "Ethan and I are over. I didn't think it would bug me so much, but it does."

"Oh, gee I'm sorry to hear that. Mind if I ask what went wrong?" Elizabeth sympathized.

The two women went over to the seating area and sat down. "Ethan left me for Kristina. They're dating now."

"Really?"

Maya nodded. "Yes and I'm left in the dust. I grew to love Ethan. He pursued me and swept me off my feet. I guess I was just a filler for the girl he really wanted- Kristina! I really feel used." She started crying. "I just don't think he understands how much he hurt me and now Ethan and Kristina are like some 'Disney couple', living happily ever after!"

Elizabeth rubbed her back soothingly, trying to comfort her.

"I hate that I wasted time with him. He basically played games with my emotions!"

Elizabeth felt really bad for Maya, but defended Ethan a bit. "Well, I'm sure he didn't intentionally hurt you or planned to use you or play games. Love is funny that way. I know how it is when you love one person, but think you could fall in love with another. That's what happened when I had the affair with Nikolas. Ultimately, I think I've always been in love with Lucky, but when I had Aiden I thought I could be happy with Nikolas. You can't change your feelings so easily."

Maya sniffed and wiped her nose with a tissue. "I suppose. I guess looking back we really never had a chance in hell- he was already in love with Kristina but couldn't admit it. I'll be alright. There has to be at least one more good guy left, right?"

Elizabeth agreed.

Maya excused herself, "Well, I'm not of any use here. I think I'm going to check out and head home."

"Kristina! Hey!" Tomas welcomed her as she entered the Wilson home.

"Hey, where's Daniela?" Kristina asked.

He nodded. "Upstairs in her room. So, um Kristina, I heard you broke up with your boyfriend. You're single, eh?", Tomas fished.

"Actually, no I'm not," she answered bitterly. He looked a little sad, but played it off. "So, who's the lucky guy this time?"

Before she could answer Daniela came downstairs. "Is my baby brother bothering you again?" she teased.

Tomas hated when she called him her 'baby brother'.

"You're not that much older than me you know", he sarcastically retorted.

She walked over and tussled his hair, like all big sisters do. "Awwww, it's so cute how you get embarrassed!"

Tomas decided to take this as his cue. "It was nice seeing you again Kristina."

"You too."

"So, what brings you here?", Daniella was curious.

"Well, I wanted to invite you to my house-warming party. I've decided to host my first party at the cottage and I'd love for you, Tomas, David, his wife- all of you to come."

Daniela accepted the invitation. "I'm having it Saturday night. Just bring whatever booze you want to drink."

"Sounds like a lot of fun! I can't wait to meet some of your friends." Kristina looked at her watch.

I've got to get to Kelly's- so I'll see you Saturday?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Kristina said her good-byes and headed to work.

The day slipped by quickly as Kristina hurried getting the cottage ready for her big party. She had invited at least 20 people and was sure there could be more. Ethan rearranged the furniture to make more room and set up the buffet tables for the food. He had created a little bar area in the corner, just off the patio and was stocking the booze- something he knew a lot about.

"Do you think we have enough food?", Kristina asked a little worried. She had never hosted a party before.

"Let's just say, I'll bet you end up eating a ton of leftovers!"

"It's a bet!", Kristina reached up and gave him a kiss. "Thank you so much for helping me! I wouldn't know what to do without you."

He had set up 2 huge coolers, full of different types of beer, soda and also was ready to make his signature raspberry margaritas- which Kristina had 'sampled'. Just then the doorbell rang. It was Tomas and Daniela. They gave Kristina a hug as they entered and handed her a bottle of wine, as well as a gift bag.

"You didn't have to do that!", Kristina added. "Come on in, let me take your coats." She put the coats in her bedroom on the bed.

"Wow!", Daniela exclaimed. "I love what you've done with the place. It's gorgeous!"

Kristina smiled. "Well, I had a lot of help." Kristina's attention turned to other arriving guests and she played hostess. Ethan put some classic rock music on, which was lightly heard in the background.

"This is Ethan, my boyfriend," Kristina introduced. It sounded unreal escaping her lips. They all shook hands, as she introduced the guests to Ethan. Some of them were from her classes.

"He's really hot," Daniela whispered to Kristina.

"So you're from the Outback mate?" Tomas mimicked Ethan's accent.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I am."

Tomas went over to the food. Kristina had 3 tables of food set out- one was warmed, cooked food- chicken, BBQ ribs, shrimp, burgers, hotdogs, sausage, with bread and butter; the 2nd table had various varieties of cheeses, crackers, spreads, vegetable trays with dips, chips and dips, olives, cold cuts, different types of breads and condiments; the 3rd table had a bunch of different desserts- cookies, cakes, pies, etc...

Tomas couldn't decide on one particular thing, so he piled his plate high with a sample of everything! Molly and Alexis showed up and Molly spotted Tomas immediately.

"You're not going to eat all of that are you?", Molly innocently flirted.

"Oh hey Molly! Well, I figured I'd sample a little bit of everything. How about you?"

Molly grabbed a plate and Tomas helped her choose what she wanted. She was so happy he was paying attention to her and she kind of leaned against him a little bit as they moved down the line.

"What do you want to drink?", Tomas asked.

"An orange soda."

"Coming right up ma'am!" Tomas grabbed one for her.

Molly was enamored! She sat down next to Tomas to eat and noticed Kristina standing with her arm around Ethan's waist. "They do look cute together", Molly said to herself. When she looked up, she noticed Johnny arrive and rushed over to him to give him a hug. "Johnny!"

He laughed. "Hey, Molly!"

"I'm so sorry about the breakup", she apologized as if he lost a loved one.

He half smiled. "Molly, it's okay." He looked over at Ethan and Kristina. They welcomed him.

"Is he your brother?" Daniela asked Kristina.

"No, this is Johnny," she introduced.

"Johnny, this is Daniela, Tomas' sister", Kristina added.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. I guess the place really came together", Johnny stated looking around.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you", Kristina reminded him.

Johnny walked over to the bar and spoke to Ethan. Daniela turned to Kristina, "He seems really nice."

Kristina looked at him with a flicker of sadness in her eyes, "He has his moments."

Tomas, Ethan and Johnny sat around the bar area. "So Johnny, how is the mob business?", Tomas joked.

"Lucrative as ever", Johnny quipped.

Ethan laughed. "Our mob boss here is thinking of switching vocations."

"Really? I thought once you're in, it's for life!", Tomas raised his eyebrow.

"Well, I've been thinking about getting into directing. It's something I had dreamed about as a kid. You must know a ton of director types", Johnny mentioned to Tomas.

"I know a few. Listen, if you're really serious I can call my agent and see what I can do to help you break into the biz. It's a jungle out there- believe me. It's all about who you know."

Johnny was happy for the offer. "Thank you Tomas. That would be great."

Ethan had gone into the living room to see how the food was holding up, when Lulu and Dante showed up. "Hey there guys."

"You look relaxed", Lulu mentioned.

"I am", Ethan said with a grin.

"Dante, the bar is on the patio- let me get you a drink."

Ethan and Dante headed to the bar while Lulu tracked Kristina down. She gave her a hug. "You look really happy with my brother", she complimented.

"I can't believe we're finally together! I haven't been able to stop smiling! I think my lips are going to fall off!", Kristina joked.

Lulu laughed and then noticed Johnny sitting alone on the couch. "I'm surprised Johnny showed up."

Kristina felt bad for him. "I didn't think he would, but he and Ethan are best friends. He wishes us well and has been great about everything. Maya on the other hand..."

Lulu detected anger in her voice. "You told me about the burned clothes...I still can't believe she'd do that!"

"I know. I wanted to call her out on it, but Ethan said to just let it go so I did."

"I agree with Ethan...leave dirty rags alone."

"May I say you look absolutely stunning," Kristina complimented her brunette bob wig.

She played with her hair. "Thanks. One great thing about being bald is you get to wear different hair styles." They laughed.

"Hey, Kristina." Kristina turned around to see David.

"Well hello there," she greeted.

He was munching on a rib. "May I say the food is great."

"Thanks. Um, Lulu this is David. He's Tomas' and Danielas' cousin."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Lulu shook his free hand.

"Where's your wife?", Kristina glanced around the room for her.

"She wasn't feeling well, so I figured I'd make an appearance for the both of us."

"Oh. I'm so sorry to hear that, what has she got?"

"I think it's just a 24 hour flu bug. Nothing serious. So, I love the tile you put in the kitchen and the built in BBQ on the patio is great! I wouldn't mind cooking on it sometime."

Kristina thought it was a strange comment, why would he use her BBQ? She excused herself to look for Ethan when she noticed Michael, Sam and Jason arrive. They greeted her with an embrace and Sam handed her a gift bag. "Jason, the bar is on the patio and I think Ethan's manning it. He gave Sam a quick kiss and headed over there.

Sam looked around and was amazed at how cozy the cottage was. "I really like it."

"That's right, this is the first time you've been here!", Kristina remembered. "Let me give you the nickel tour. Both Sam and Michael went with Kristina.

As the sun faded to twilight, Kristina lit a bunch of white candles she had to set the mood. They all retired to the beach, where they had a huge bonfire. Ethan and Kristina sat on the deck, watching their happy guests below.

"This was really fun!" Kristina leaned into Ethan's arms for warmth.

"I think it was a big hit- our first party."

Kristina was surprised at the term 'our'. It was going to take some time for her to get used to the fact they were a couple. She turned and looked at Ethan. "Thank you so much for all your help."

They kissed for several minutes and it was as if they were the only two people in the whole world. Everything and everyone else melted away. It wasn't until they heard someone clear their throat, that they were jolted back to realty.

It was Johnny. "I'm going to head out. Thanks for having me. The place looks great Kristina- enjoy it."

Kristina got up and gave Johnny a hug. "Thanks Johnny. Be careful getting home." As Johnny left, Kristina's heart went out to him. "I feel so bad about leading him on. I didn't mean to hurt him."

"You didn't lead him on Krissy, you tried to love him, but you were already in love. He knows you didn't mean for him to get hurt." Ethan defended.

"I hope he finds his true love like I did." She kissed Ethan again and then they headed down to the beach to hang out with everyone else.

***Chapter 20***

Daniela went over to Kristina's. "What's up, girl?", Kristina asked as she led her inside.

"Nothing, much. I'm in the process of directing a short film, so I've been scouting locations in the area", she informed as she sat on the couch.

"So, you're a director?" Kristina had no idea.

"Aspiring to be."

"That is cool. What is it about?"

"About a girl who can't escape a nightmare. It's a horror flick. Have any ideas where I can shoot? I haven't been able to come up with anything. "

Kristina handed her a diet coke with ice. She thought for a moment. "I have no idea. What about the woods?"

"It's a good one, but kind of predictable and too obvious."

"I have no idea, then." Kristina shifted in her seat and sat on her leg.

Daniela eyed her. "I'm totally jealous of your incredible figure."

She didn't know how to respond to that, but thanked her. "Honestly, I never pay much attention to it."

"I would love to have your body size. Everyone is thin and I'm like this blob," she lightly complained.

"Everyone meaning…?"

"My family. You saw them. Look how thin David and Tomas are."

"You're not fat, Daniela. I think you have a nice curvy figure."

"I've never felt comfortable in my body. Ever since we saw that plastic surgeon at the mall, I've been considering liposuction."

Kristina didn't like that idea. "I know it can be tempting, but it's not the best idea. You're beautiful! I think you are just right."

Daniela smiled. "I guess it's hard for you to understand- you're lucky."

Kristina felt bad for her. "You know, you could probably get the same results by working out", Kristina suggested.

"Yeah, I supposed." Daniela decided to change the subject. "I had a great time at the party last week. I can't believe how many people showed up!"

"It was fun and I loved being hostess. Thank you for the beautiful sconces and candles. I put them in my room."

"I'm glad you liked them."

Just then Ethan walked in. "Hi there." He gave Daniela a hug. "Nice to see you again." He bent down to give Krissy a kiss. "What are you two up to today?"

"Just visiting, catching up", Krissy answered.

Ethan went to fix himself a Crown Royal, then turned to Kristina, "Can I get you anything?" "No, we're good, thanks honey."

"Actually, I'll have a drink," Daniela said. Ethan poured her a Crown Royal with diet coke. She thanked him.

"Ethan, do you know of any good or fun locations to shoot a short film about a girl trapped in a nightmare?" she asked him.

"You could try the park," he said.

"That's been done so much…sounds really boring," Daniela honestly rejected.

Ethan snapped his fingers. "How about one of the warehouses down by the pier? I'll bet Johnny would let you use one of his."

"Oooo, I like that idea." Daniela could already picture how she'd film it using the warehouse and waterfront as a backdrop.

"I can ask Johnny about it the next time I see him. Actually, he's thinking about getting into directing himself."

Kristina's eyes widened. "I never heard about that. I remember we had a conversation once that he dreamed of it when he was a kid, but what about the business?"

Ethan shook his head. "I know. I think he's feeling a bit lost and is looking to shake things up a bit."

Kristina's eyes dropped. "I feel so horrible! It's my fault he's in such despair."

Daniela could see the guilt in Kristina's eyes. "I'm sure everything worked out for the best." Turning to Ethan Daniela asked if he would talk to Johnny about checking out the warehouse.

"I'm sure he'd be happy to help. Maybe you can talk to him about directing and how to break into it?"

"Sure. I can give him a few contacts that I have."

Kristina was grateful for her help. "Thanks. That'll be great. Hopefully Johnny can start moving forward again."

Maya walked into Kelly's and spied Ethan and Kristina together at a table. She ignored them. "A tuna sandwich to go," she told Mike at the counter.

"Coming right up!"

She avoided eye contact with them, but it was hard not to sneak a look. All the anger and hurt was boiling within her. She got her sandwich and paid for it. As she was walking out, Ethan generously said hi, but she ignored him as if he didn't exist.

"That was rude," Kristina muttered.

"What did I expect?" Ethan said.

"Don't worry about it."

"Hypothetically, if I let you down and went for another girl how do you think you'd take it? She's entitled to her feelings I guess", Ethan solemnly commented.

"Well, I'm sure it'll take a while for her get past it. I like to think things happen for a reason. If you weren't with her, you never would have realized she wasn't the one for you." Kristina reasoned.

"I guess so", Ethan conceded.

Kristina changed the subject. "Have you spoken to Johnny about the warehouse yet? I know Daniela was excited about the prospect of using it."

"Not yet. I'll swing over and talk to him this afternoon. I think it'd be a great distraction and he can pick her brain for some directing pointers. Daniela seems like a nice girl. I really like her."

"Yeah, she is. We've been hanging out a bit and you should hear her stories! She's been all over the world!"

"Really?", Ethan raised his eyebrow.

"I guess she travels a lot working on independent films and just recently returned from Africa. She did a documentary on the meager education provided. I guess she followed the lives of one family- the oldest boy is 16 and is taking care of his 3 younger siblings because their parents died of aids. She's trying to bring more awareness that aids is still prevalent in Africa. She's in the editing stage."

"Sounds like she's trying to make a difference in the world", Ethan was impressed.

"I can only hope to do half of the charity work she has done", Kristina added.

As soon as Alexis and Molly walked in, Molly ran up and gave Ethan a hug. "Hi!"

"Hey Molly", Ethan put his arm around her.

"What are you doing here?", Kristina asked.

"Oh, Molly had a craving for a chocolate shake, so here we are", Alexis explained.

Ethan looked at his watch, "I have to pick up some Cubans for Luke and check in with Johnny." He leaned over and gave Kristina a kiss. "Don't make any plans for dinner", he added.

Kristina looked at him suspiciously, "Why not?"

"It's a surprise."

Kristina smiled, "Okay. I'll see you later."

Molly watched as Ethan left. "That is so romantic! He's such a sweet guy."

Alexis and Kristina rolled their eyes, though they agreed with her. "How are things going?" Alexis wanted to know. Kristina's huge smile was all her mother needed to see. "Well, I'm happy for you honey."

Johnny opened the door to see Ethan. "Hey. What's up Ethel?"

Ethan laughed, "I think I'm going to start calling you Lucy!"

Johnny chuckled. "What brings you here?"

"You met Daniela at the party last week, right?" Johnny remembered her. "Well, she's looking for a location to shoot a film she's working on and I suggested you might let her use one of your warehouses by the pier. What do you think?"

Johnny was a bit skeptical. "I don't know if that's such a great idea. I've got a lot of stuff going on down there."

"She's willing to talk to you about getting into directing and I think it'd be great for you pick her brain- you did say you wanted to get into directing."

Johnny wasn't convinced. "I'd like to, but I don't know about having a bunch of 'Hollywoods' roaming around my warehouse."

"Come on mate. All I ask is that you talk to her about it."

Johnny pondered a minute and then reluctantly agreed. "Why don't you have her call me."

"Okay, I'll do that. Well, I've got to get some Cubans for Luke. I'll give Daniela your number. Talk to you later." Ethan headed out.

Kristina had been sitting on her back porch, watching the ocean, thinking about Ethan when there was a knock on her door. It was David. "Hi David. What are you doing here?" Kristina hadn't seen him since the party.

"Oh, I just thought I'd stop by, see how you were doing." He kind of brushed past Kristina and entered the house. She was a bit taken aback, but didn't really think anything of it.

"How's your wife doing? Is she feeling better?"

"She's still not feeling that great, but she's on the mend. She was so upset that she missed your party. I told her all about it."

"Sit down, would you like some tea?"

"Sure." David looked around. "So where's Ethan?"

Kristina walked back from the kitchen with a couple of cups and tea bags. "He's supposed to be on his way home."

"So I understand he works with Johnny Zacharra, right? That must be awkward- I mean given everything that happened."

Kristina wasn't aware he knew about her relationship with Johnny, but then figured Daniela must have said something to him. She sighed. "They are best friends and Johnny has been really great."

"Well that's good."

Kristina returned with boiled water and poured some in their cups. "I saw Daniela yesterday. I guess she's going to talk to Johnny about using his warehouse for her film. I think it'll be good for him. I know he wants to break into directing and she can give him some pointers."

David took a sip of his tea. "That's nice of Johnny. I hope that all works out. Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Sure. Remember where it is?"

"Down the hall, first door on the left, right?" David recalled.

Kristina nodded.

David walked down the hall and watched as Kristina went back into the kitchen. Instead of heading for the bathroom, he found her bedroom. He slowly entered and noticed her perfume bottles on top of the dresser. He picked each one, closed his eyes and smelled them- they smelled like Krissy. He wandered further to her walk-in closet and eyed her clothes and shoes, all nicely lined up. He started to go through and pull out different dresses until he came across a black mini-dress. He laid it out on the bed, "She'll look beautiful in this", he mumbled to himself. He rummaged through her dresser drawers until her found her underwear. He picked a pink pair. He put it to his face, slowly rubbing the satin against his skin with his eyes closed. It felt good to him. Suddenly he heard the front door shut. It was Ethan. He stuck the underwear in his pocket, then quickly dodged out of the bedroom and pretended to have been coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey mate", Ethan greeted David. "These are for my beautiful Krissy", he handed her a dozen pink roses he had picked up and gave her a kiss.

It bothered David, seeing her kiss him. He quickly recovered and thanked Kristina for the tea.

"Thanks for stopping by", Kristina waved as he drove off.

"What was David doing here?" Ethan wanted to know.

"He just stopped by to see how I was after the party."

"Oh. Well, you need to get changed. I have a surprise for you."

Kristina smiled, "What are you up to?"

Ethan gave her a mischievous look, "You'll see. Go on, get dressed."

Kristina ran off to change. As she entered her bedroom, she noticed her black dress lying on the bed and assumed Ethan wanted her to wear it. When she emerged, Ethan's eyes widened, "You look beautiful!" He gave her a kiss.

"Thanks. Why did you want me to wear this dress?" Kristina asked.

Ethan looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"You laid it out for me on the bed."

Ethan shook his head, "No I didn't."

Kristina thought it was strange- why was that dress on her bed? She shook her head, but dismissed it.

"Shall we Ms. Davis?", Ethan held his elbow out to her.

"We shall Mr. Lovett!" They headed out for her surprise.

Daniela knocked on Johnny's door. "Coming!" Johnny called. He quickly answered it to see the girl he met at the party. "Oh yeah, I was expecting you. Come on in", he held the door open.

She walked over to his couch and sat. "Would you like a drink?", he offered.

"No I'm good."

He poured himself a scotch. Her eyes wandered a bit. She noticed a picture of Johnny and a beautiful older woman. "Is this your mum?", she pointed at it.

"You couldn't be further from the truth, she's an ex girlfriend...Olivia Falconari."

Daniela suddenly felt awkward. "Oh. Sorry."

He let out a small chuckle. "It's okay."

She cleared her throat. "Ethan told me about your warehouse. It sounds just like what I've been searching for."

"How long would you need it?" He still wasn't thrilled with the idea of a bunch of people roaming around his warehouse.

"Well, it's a short film, so it shouldn't take more than 2 weeks or so. I'd really like to check it out, see if I can do what I'm envisioning."

"I have time right now if you'd like" Johnny said getting his keys from the table.

She nodded and got up. "Sure. Sounds great!"

The sun shone bright in the late January afternoon sky as Johnny and Daniela made it to his warehouse. A couple of 'business associates' nodded as Johnny walked in. Daniela took note of the size and tried to imagine if it would work for her film. Luckily there was a 2nd level up a huge flight of stairs, that had 3 offices on one end and a huge conference room on the other. There was an attic, accessible from the 2nd floor, that was large enough to walk comfortably in and it was fairly empty. Daniela liked what she saw. As they descended to the 1st floor, Daniela could see an area with hundreds of shipping crates, that were being moved to and from the pier.

"What kind of shipping do you do?" Daniela was curious.

"Importing and exporting", Johnny simply answered.

She got the feeling the importing/exporting was of the illegal sort, so she didn't push. She walked around the exterior of the warehouse, which actually had a great view of the skyline of Port Charles and Daniela felt pleased with the location.

"I think this is great- it's exactly what I've been imaging in my head I wanted. The look and the feel of this area is perfect for the movie. Can I still use it?"

Johnny smiled, "Sure. The only thing is that the south end of the warehouse will have to be off-limits, for obvious reasons."

"No problem. I'll get my crew here in the morning if that's okay with you?"

"Sure. I'd love to tag along if you don't mind. I've been thinking about getting into directing for a long time and would love the chance to see a pro", he complimented.

Daniela laughed. "I don't know if 'pro' is the right word for what I do, but I'd love to show you how Hollywood does it. Can I meet you here at 8:00 tomorrow morning?"

Johnny agreed and Daniela headed off to talk to her crew. Johnny watched her leave and was surprised at how comfortable he felt around her. He couldn't wait to start learning about directing.

***Chapter 21***

Ethan pulled up to the valet at Spago, the newest restaurant in town. Kristina was impressed. "I've been wanting to go here! How did you know? I never said anything to you."

Ethan chuckled, "I have my sources luv." They were escorted to a private VIP area in the back, that was quiet. As they checked out the menu, Kristina noticed Robert Pattinson walk in and he smiled, as he walked over to say hi. Kristina got flustered and blushed a little bit.

"Hi there!", Robert greeted. "How are you Kristina? I haven't seen you since Christmas."

"I'm doing great. Have you moved in to your house yet?" Kristina turned to Ethan, "He's buying a place not far from me."

Ethan noticed how Kristina was blushing and thought it was so cute. Ethan extended his hand to Robert.

"Nice to meet you mate", Ethan introduced himself.

"So this is the lucky guy who has your heart." Kristina smiled. Just then, Robert's manager showed up. "It was nice seeing you again", Robert added and he headed for his table.

Ethan looked at Kristina, who was still blushing. "Wow. Do I need to be worried?", Ethan teased.

"No. I just get so nervous around him. He's in Twilight! He is gorgeous!", Kristina wanted to make Ethan jealous.

"Gorgeous, huh? Well, I guess I'd better keep you happy or the Englishman is next in line!" , he joked. Ethan knew it was just infatuation and Kristina loved him.

Lulu was having another chemo treatment when her cell rang. It was Ethan. "Hi. How are you doing?"

"Well, I'm in my 5th chemo session- fun stuff."

Ethan hated that she was going through this. He changed the subject, "I wanted to know if you and Dante could come over for dinner on Saturday? Even though it's cold, I wanted to fire up the BBQ."

Lulu smiled, "That sounds like fun! What time?"

"Why don't you pop over around 7:00?" Ethan suggested.

"Sounds great. I'm looking forward to it."

Epiphany walked in, "Looks like you're done", she started to take the IV out.

"Gotta go. Thanks Ethan, see you Saturday." Lulu was excited. She hadn't been to the cottage since the house-warming party. Dante arrived just as she was gathering her things. She kissed him.

"How did it go?"

"Really good."

"Are you feeling okay?", he asked with deep concern in his eyes.

"I'm great. Hey, Ethan invited us over to the cottage for dinner Saturday night."

Dante was a bit surprised, "Sounds like fun. I wonder what brought this on?"

"I don't know. I just think he's very happy with Kristina." They headed out of the hospital. "Can you drop me off at Crimson?"

Dante looked a bit dismayed. "Remember, you're supposed to be taking it easy", he warned.

"I know, I know and I am. I just wanted to pick up the contact sheets of the shoot we did the other day. I figured I can at least look at them and send an email to Maxie with my suggestions."

Reluctantly, Dante agreed.

Ethan walked into the cottage after meeting with Johnny and told Krissy he had invited Dante and Lulu over for a winter BBQ. "Oooo, that sounds like fun! Why don't you call Lucky and Luke too? I'll see if my sisters want to come over."

"Whatever your little heart desires, luv", Ethan kissed her.

"What if my little heart desires...you?"

He was taken by surprise when Kristina reached up and laid the most passionate kiss he had ever felt!

The invitees trickled in for the winter BBQ, while Ethan worked the grill. Daniela arrived with Tomas and David. Again, David's wife Sheila, didn't come.

"Who's idea was it to have a BBQ in the winter?" David asked. Ethan raised his hand. "Interesting," David's snotty tone didn't escape Ethan.

Daniela looked around. "Is Johnny here?"

Kristina could already tell Daniela had feelings for Johnny. Her face was a deep red. "No, he can't come."

She looked disappointed. "Oh."

"So you really like him, don't you?" she asked.

Daniela giggled like a school girl. "Yes. He's been great allowing me to film at his warehouse. I've been giving him a few pointers about getting into the directing field. He's quite charming."

Kristina thought it was adorable. "Ready for Valentine's Day?" Daniela asked.

Kristina smiled, "I am." She leaned in and whispered she had a huge night planned for Ethan.

"That is soooo sweet! He is such a great guy", Daniela gushed.

"I'm very lucky", Kristina caught Ethan's eye across the room. He winked at her.

Luke, Dante, Lucky and Ethan were talking to David and Tomas. "So, what do you do again?", Dante asked David.

"I produce films- mostly independent. Actually, I'm working with my cousin on hers. We think it'll be good enough for the Cannes Film Festival next year."

"Sounds interesting", Lucky commented. "You're married, aren't you?", Lucky added.

David shifted his weight to his other foot and was a bit uneasy by the question. "Yes. Unfortunately, she's been under the weather quite a bit and didn't want to get everyone sick. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to use the lue."

Ethan manned the BBQ and was making his world famous fire wings. "Krissy, can you bring me the special sauce? It's chilling in the refrigerator", he yelled to her from the deck.

"Special sauce huh?", Lulu teased him. "What's the secret?"

Ethan smiled, "I'll never tell!" Lucky, Dante and Luke laughed.

Ethan had pulled out the portable heaters so they could sit outside and had the fire pit going. As Ethan began plating the food, suddenly the lights went out! Ethan and Kristina grabbed several candles from the mantel and kitchen.

"Is everyone okay? I wonder what happened?" Ethan questioned. They looked out from the deck and could see the rest of the neighborhood appeared to still have theirs. "Must have blown a fuse", Ethan surmised.

"Where's your fuse box?", Lucky asked. He followed Ethan to the side of the house. He flipped the switch and the electricity came back on.

"That's weird. I wonder how that happened?" Lucky and Ethan both looked around in the darkness, but didn't notice anything. They thought it was strange, but dismissed it as a fluke thing. They continued with their BBQ.

It was Valentine's Day and Kristina woke up to a dozen pink roes, a heart shaped balloon and heart-shaped box of decadent chocolates. She smiled. This was the first time she was going to enjoy Valentine's Day. She heard Ethan rummaging in the kitchen and called to him. "Thanks Ethan! What are you doing?"

"You'll see", he called back.

Kristina was nervous, but excited. For the first time, in a long time, she was beginning to feel comfortable about making love. Ethan walked in with a tray of her favorite blueberry pancakes, with warm syrup and coffee.

"Happy Valentine's Day luv! He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

He had placed a single pink rose on top of the tray. She picked it up and smelled its sweet fragrance. "I can't believe you made me pancakes! Thank you for everything- it's so sweet. When did you have time to do all this?"

"I ran out while you were sleeping." He turned and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you off to?"

"I've got a few errands to run and then I'm checking in with Johnny. I'll be back in time for our dinner." He flashed his signature smile, blew Kristina a kiss and left. Kristina sighed. She never knew she could be so happy and cracked a small smile as she thought of the plans she had for Ethan.

Johnny was sitting with Daniela at Kelly's, looking over a few of the shots she was planning for the warehouse that day. She had gone back to do a few follow up scenes that she had decided to add. "So, what do you think?", she asked Johnny.

"I like the scene you've planned for the pier- I think it'll be cool if you get a shot of the speed boat sliding into the docks."

Johnny had been learning a lot from Daniela and she had hooked him up with her agent to help him break into the biz. "I'm really grateful for everything you've done", Johnny said appreciatively.

Daniela was a bit nervous, as the tone seemed to change. "No problem. I'm glad to help." They noticed a flower delivery arrive with a huge bouquet of red roses and heart-shaped balloon. "I hate Valentine's Day", Daniela said with a sigh.

"Really? I thought all women liked it."

"Well, I've never had a boyfriend on Valentine's Day so I just try to avoid it at all costs!" Daniela looked at her coffee cup and blushed at the revelation.

"Well, let's see if we can rectify that shall we?", Johnny added with conviction.

Daniela's stomach suddenly filled with butterflies, as she wondered what he was doing. "No, it's okay, really." She tried to deflect whatever plan he was thinking about.

"I want to. How about I pick you up at 7:00?" Before Daniela could reject him, Johnny turned and was out the door. She sat there, a little freaked out. She immediately called Kristina.

Ding. Ding. Kristina opened the door in hopes of seeing Ethan but frowned when it was only Tomas.

"Happy Valentines Day!" He carried a bundle of lavender flowers and a big box of European chocolates in his hands.

"Thanks," she gave a half smile, wondering when he would he quit.

"Do you want to go to the Valentine's dance with me at Madison Prep?, Tomas asked eagerly.

"Tomas, don't you think I'd have plans with Ethan?

He furrowed his brow. "Yeah Ethan the incandescent," he puffed.

Kristina was taken aback. "Why do you keep pursuing me? I don't like you that way, Tomas."

He shrugged. "Because you're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met. You're smart, funny, and I like your personality. Why don't you like me?"

"I do Tomas. I just don't like you in the romantic way. Besides, you could have any girl you want."

"Guess I can't", he looked hurt.

"Tomas..."

"I know, I know. Enjoy the flowers and chocolates", he slowly walked away dejected.

Kristina felt bad, but she didn't know how else to put it to him. She decided to drop it and concentrate on her surprise for Ethan. She went to her room to pull out the sexy teddy she had bought, specially for their night- but she couldn't find it. She started yanking clothes out of her closet, left and right, pulling clothes from her drawers- what the hell did she do with it? She remembered leaving it in the Victoria Secret box and hiding it on the shelf behind her shoes- but it wasn't there. The box was gone!

After looking for 15 minutes, she was at a loss as to what happened. She didn't have time to buy anything else, so she settled for slipping on a hot pink, silk, low-cut night gown, with spaghetti straps, that fell just above her knees. It wasn't exactly what she had envisioned, but it was sexy enough. She spread rose petals all over her bed and lit a ton of white candles throughout the living room and bedroom. She had also bought Ethan a beautiful 2 ct. diamond stud earring. Kristina started a fire in the fireplace, turned on soft music and put the present on the coffee table, with a card.

Next she pulled out the dinner she had picked up from the Metro Court- her favorite Walnut Salad, BBQ Ribs for Ethan, rolls and butter. There was a decadent chocolate mud pie for dessert. Everything was set. She ran into her room to dab some perfume on- her favorite bottle was missing.

She thought maybe it had fallen behind the dresser, she checked but it wasn't there. What the hell was going on? She didn't have time to dwell on it because she heard Ethan come in.

"Kristina?" Ethan stopped short as he noticed the ambiance. His eyes widened as he watched her walk into the living room with her sexy nightgown on.

"What's all this?", Ethan couldn't contain the smile that crept across his face.

She gave him a passionate kiss. "It's Valentine's Day, remember?"

Ethan kind of chuckled. "Yeah, but what are you doing?"

Kristina looked at him with fire in her eyes, "You don't know?" She pushed him onto the couch and straddled him.

"Are you sure about this Krissy? Just because it's Valentine's Day, you don't have to do anything you're not ready for luv."

"I'm ready, really. I want to feel close to you." She began kissing him with such fierce wanting, Ethan could feel the heat from every inch of her body. She unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his chest, while he lifted her nightgown off.

"You're beautiful- do you know that?" He looked her up and down.

She kissed him again and he gently laid her on the couch. They finally made love and Kristina had never felt like that before. Her entire body tingled. Keifer had been so rough with her, forceful and she had never felt connected to him- or knew it could be like this. Ethan's touch was so gentle, warm and he made her feel like she was floating on air. They finally settled on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Are you okay?", Ethan asked as he kissed her forehead, with his arm around her. She laid her head on his chest.

"I'm great. I've never..." Her voice trailed off and she cried a little bit.

"Oh, it's okay luv." Ethan kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

"No. You don't understand. I have never felt that way before. Keifer was always so forceful with me…I never felt comfortable."

Ethan's anger welled in him at the thought was what that animal had done to her. "Well, you'll never have to think about it again."

He held her in his arms for awhile, until he heard Kristina's stomach growl. "Uh, oh! Someone's hungry!", he teased.

Kristina giggled. "I picked up the ribs you like from the Metro Court."

"Sounds great!" They got up and ate. Ethan looked around at all the candles, "You sure did light up the place!"

"I figured it would be romantic- we never did make it to the bedroom!" Ethan noticed the rose petals strewn on the floor in the hallway leading to the bedroom.

He walked down the hall, "Wow, you really went all out!" Then he noticed her dresser was pushed out from the wall. "What happened here?"

Kristina ran over to help him put it back in place. "The weirdest thing- I had actually bought a new piece of lingerie for tonight and I couldn't find it. Then, my favorite perfume is missing. I can't imagine what happened!"

"Did you put the perfume in the bathroom?"

"No, I looked everywhere! See how my closet is a mess? I went through everything and I can't find the Victoria's Secret box- it's gone!"

Ethan eyed her seductively, "Victoria's Secret, huh?"

Kristina slyly smiled. "Yes."

"Well, I'm sorry I missed that!" Ethan winked at her.

Suddenly Kristina remembered the gift she had for him. "I almost forgot!" She ran into the living room and gave him the box.

"You didn't have to get me anything luv."

"I wanted to. Go on, open it." She couldn't wait.

He carefully unwrapped and opened it. His mouth dropped, "Oh my God! This is amazing! What are you doing? This is too much!"

She helped Ethan take it out. "I figured you needed a little sparkle in your life!"

Ethan grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, "You're the only sparkle I need! Thank you so much. I love it...and I love you!" He kissed her and they made their way towards the bedroom.

Daniela rambled about some of her favorite movies. She felt embarrassed when Johnny never really commented. She fell silent.

"Why'd you stop?", he finally addressed her.

"Oh, I figured I was boring you," she said.

"I was just listening," he said, "You're not boring."

Daniela tried a different subject. "So, um what does your mum do? Mine's an interior decorator."

Johnny was a little surprised by her question. "My mom is dead", he simply stated without emotion.

"Oh I'm so, so, so, sorry. I had no idea!" Daniela was kicking herself for bringing up a sore subject.

"It's okay, you had no idea", he assured. But it didn't stop there.

"How did she...die?" By the look on Johnny's face, Daniela could tell she asked the wrong question again.

The last topic he wanted to discuss was his non existent family and his crazy father in prison. "I don't want to discuss it right now." He politely declined.

She quickly changed the subject again. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No." He didn't want to get into Claudia either.

Daniela was at a loss as to what to talk about. Finally, Johnny broke the uncomfortable silence. "Your brother and cousin seem nice. I met them at Kristina's housewarming party."

"I'm close to Tomas and David actually just decided to live here with us recently. He'd been living in Boston for a while and when I told him about this film I was doing, he offered to produce it. He just showed up one day. I was shocked to learn he had married- he never said anything. I guess they just got married at the courthouse."

"Sometimes it's best to do what feels right I guess", Johnny commented.

Daniela looked around the restaurant. They were at a little bistro down by the water, with a view of the ocean. The moon shone bright in the brisk February sky and the light danced on the water, as it rippled. "Such a beautiful spot. How did you find it?"

"Actually, I came across it one day while checking out the warehouses. I always wanted to come here."

The waitress asked if they wanted another drink. "I'd love another glass of white wine", Daniela ordered.

"Can I get another scotch on the rocks?"

"I'll be right back to take your order." The waitress gave Johnny a flirty little smile, which didn't escape Daniela. Although she knew it was bad form, she finally blurted out what was on her mind all night.

"Why are you doing this?"

Johnny raised his eyebrow quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"You could have any woman you want. Someone...prettier, more sophisticated- what are you doing with me? I know it's probably a question I'm not supposed to ask, but I haven't really dated much..." She started to blush. Her wine came and she took a sip.

Johnny smiled. "You're beautiful. You have no idea how fascinating you are, do you? I've been wanting to ask you out for a while now and I'm having a great time. Can't you just live in the moment, not think about anything else?" Johnny took her hand.

"I'm sorry", Daniela felt embarrassed. "It's just, I haven't really been out a lot and you seem so at ease with yourself. I guess I just don't know why you'd find me attractive."

Johnny looked into Daniela's eyes, "You're amazing. I'm sure guys will line up to date you, you just have to put yourself out there.

"I suppose you're right. I guess I've been so career driven, I really haven't tried."

Johnny clinked her wine glass, "That'll be your goal this year, so next Valentine's Day, you'll be with a guy you deserve."

They clinked their glasses, then took a sip. Daniela sure hoped he was right.

***Chapter 23***

Kristina couldn't believe she was waking up in Ethan's arms and they had finally made love. She had never known how good it could be and smiled as she thought back to his touch. She was still lost in thought when Ethan woke up.

"Hey there luv. How do you feel?"

"Very relaxed."

Ethan kissed her and then got up, "I'll be right back. Don't move."

Kristina was curious. "Where are you going?"

"You'll see. I'll be back."

He quickly left the room and was gone so long, Kristina dozed off again. Ethan watched her sleep for a moment. She was so beautiful and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her in his life. He softly kissed her awake.

"Hi. I must have fallen back to sleep."

Ethan pulled a tray of her favorite blueberry pancakes from behind him.

"Oooo! Thank you honey." She gave him a quick kiss then dug into her pancakes. Ethan was sitting on the bed next to her, just watching as she devoured the pancakes. "Aren't you going to have any?"

"No- I made them special for you." He took a sip of his coffee. "What do you want to do today?", he asked.

"Actually, mind if we lounge around here? It's so cold out and I heard it might snow. We can hang out, play poker in front of the fire and..." She didn't need to finish the sentence because her mischievous smile was all Ethan had to see.

"Sounds great. I'll run outside and grab some more wood for the fireplace before it snows. Be right back." He left Kristina to finish her breakfast.

Ethan was still out back getting wood when the doorbell rang. She looked at the time- it was only 8:30 on a Sunday morning and she wondered who it could be. The bell rang again. Kristina figured Ethan hadn't heard it, so she grabbed her robe and answered. It was David. He was standing there with 3 ups of espresso. Kristina didn't know what to think, but invited him inside.

"I just came from Starbucks and I figured you might like a mocha."

David looked Kristina up and down as she took the coffee from him. He licked his lips, thinking how sexy she looked in her nightgown and robe that was short enough to expose her shapely legs.

"Thanks for thinking of us, but you didn't have to do that." Kristina felt a little uncomfortable.

"Did you have a good Valentine's Day? Tomas told me you wouldn't go to the dance at Madison Prep with him. He was a bit upset, as you can imagine."

Kristina felt bad. "I'm sorry about that, but he knows I'm with Ethan."

David noticed Ethan coming back inside. "Well, I just wanted to stop by with the coffee. I've got to get going. I'll see you later." He took one of the coffee's off the tray, then turned and left.

Kristina looked after him and shook her head. Ethan heard the front door shut, "Who was that?"

"It was really weird. David stopped by with some mocha's. He was acting a little strange and commented on the fact I wouldn't go to the dance at Madison Prep with Tomas. They know I'm with you- I don't get it. It kind of made me uncomfortable."

"Do you want me to say something to him?" Ethan offered, a bit alarmed.

"No, it's okay. I'm sure he's just trying to look out for his little cousin. I'm going to hit the shower."

"Ooooo, sounds good! I think I'll join you", he said with a smoldering look. He chased Kristina into the bedroom and shut the door!

David slammed the door to his apartment. Why did Ethan always have to be there? He had a couple of bags that he placed on the kitchen table and unloaded them. One had a bunch of camera equipment in it and he quickly took the memory card out to review the pictures on his computer. Then his cell rang. It was Daniela, asking where he was. He was due on the set at the warehouse 30 minutes ago.

"Shit! I'll be there in 10 minutes." He quickly grabbed his keys and left.

Tomas walked in Kelly's and saw Kristina waiting tables. "Hey, Kristina," he waved.

She looked over. "Hey, Tomas."

He took a seat at the counter.

She walked over. "You're not mad at me or anything are you? Tomas I just hope you can understand."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know. But, it won't change how I feel about you."

Mike called Kristina over from the kitchen. "I have to go," she said running back.

Tomas was sad about Kristina. He hoped one day she would be available and would give him a chance. He continued to sulk, sipping coffee when

Elizabeth walked in and sat at the counter next to him.

"Hi," Tomas casually greeted.

"Hi. You go to Madison Prep?" she asked him.

"I do."

"I just asked because of your uniform. I'm substituting for the school nurse there."

"Oh yeah. I heard Ms. Pillsbury took a bad fall and broke her ankle." Tomas recalled.

"Are you a senior at Madison?"

"Yes. I'm new to the school and actually, the kids are pretty stuck up", he whispered.

Elizabeth laughed and nodded. "I've heard that. I'm so glad I went to Port Charles High. Less drama." She got up to grab her coffee and muffin. "I guess I'll see you there." She waved as she left.

Tomas couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. It was also interesting that she didn't seem to know who he was. It was the first time he had thought of someone other than Kristina.

Kristina returned with his burger and fries. "There you go. Anything else?"

"Yes actually, do you know Elizabeth?"

"I do. She's a nurse at the hospital. I'm amazed that she is raising 3 boys, by herself!"

Tomas lowered his eyes, but was still intrigued. He wanted to find out more about her- maybe he'd see her at Madison. He was just finishing his burger when David walked in and sat next to him. "Hey there. What have you been up to?"

"I just came from the warehouse. Daniela is shooting the boat scene and it's going a lot slower than I thought it would, so I'm picking up some coffee for everyone."

"Sounds tedious!", Tomas exclaimed.

David nodded and then noticed Kristina bustling about behind the counter. He watched as she filled a coffee mug and laughed at one of the customer's jokes. David couldn't take his eyes off her!

Tomas noticed David's expression and was a bit taken aback. "She's taken, believe me! I've tried."

David quickly turned back towards Tomas. "I wasn't thinking that! I'm married, remember?"

"By the way, how is Sheila? I haven't seen her since before Kristina's party?"

"She had the flu that was going around and she left last night for a business trip to Seattle. Something about the ad campaign she's working on."

"Well, I've got to hit the books! Lots of homework. I'll see you later." Tomas left a generous tip for Kristina, waving good-bye as he left.

David walked to the other end of the counter where Kristina was. "Hi. I'm happy to see you're working today."

Kristina felt a bit uneasy for some reason, but dismissed it. "What can I get for you?"

"I need 3 grande soy mocha's, one grande drip with lots of cream and...do you have any of those delicious cinnamon rolls left?" Kristina checked and found 2, which David took. He watched as she made the espresso's and noticed how her skirt hugged the curves of her tiny frame.

As Kristina prepared the coffee, she felt a bit uneasy, knowing David was standing at the counter. She didn't know why, but there was something about him that wasn't quite right. It's not like he had done anything too weird, but the way he kept popping up and stopping by the house creeped her out a little bit. She finished getting the coffee ready and put them in a carrying tray.

"That'll be $27.50", she added it up.

David pulled out a $50.00 bill, "Keep the change."

"This is too much. Here, take your change." Kristina tried to ring it up quick enough, but he was already out the door. She shook her head and figured she'd get it to him later.

Kristina knocked on David's door after ringing it forever. She held his extra change in her hand. He finally opened it in his towel. He invited her in. "What brings you here?" he asked with a smile.

It was the first time she'd been at his apartment. The one thing she noticed, was that it didn't have the feminine touch she expected from a married man's place. Not that it meant anything, but she was used to seeing certain decoration in a married couple's home.

"I wanted to give you this," she handed him back his money.

He seemed disappointed. "Why? It's yours."

She shook her head. "I don't need it."

"You can have it. It's not that much, Kristina. It's not like I gave you 350,000 American dollars."

Maybe he was right. She came all the way to his place for nothing. She reluctantly kept it.

"You can stay here if you want. I'll go change." David quickly changed into a shirt and jeans. He returned to the living room to find Kristina looking around.

"Where's your wife?"

"She's back in London," he replied. He cleared his throat.

"Oh...what does your wife do?"

"She's an event planner," he replied. "So um, say Kristina do you want to do something?", he quickly changed the subject.

She had no intentions of hanging out with him, but then decided, what the hell. "Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Bowling."

"Bowling? Sounds fun! I haven't been in a long time."

David smiled as he pictured it and he was surprised she agreed to go. Finally, he'd have her to himself.

Just then Kristina's cell phone rang. "Hey Ethan. Want to go bowling? I'm at David's and he suggested it might be fun. I'm not sure which one we're going to. Okay, can you pick me up here? See you in a few."

David rolled his eyes. Why did that Aussie have to but in? He hid his feelings well and welcomed the addition. They decided to go to the Kenmore Lanes, down by the mall. As they printed out the directions, there was a knock on the door and David opened it to find Ethan. Kristina ran up to him to give him a kiss. David was looking the other way at the computer, but could see their reflection in the screen- it made his blood boil. What was she doing with that Neanderthal anyway? She deserved someone more refined, someone who had money and in the same social circle, not a hired con working for Johnny Zacharra, major crime boss! He was disgusted, but skillfully hid it.

"Mind if I use your bathroom mate?"

"No, it's down the hall, first door on the right." Ethan excused himself.

"I think this is going to be a lot of fun", David said as he looked at the map. "Does Ethan know how to bowl?"

"Actually, I'm not sure. I assume so. I guess we'll find out!"

Ethan came out of the bathroom, "Ready to go? I've never bowled, so this ought to be interesting!"

"You've never bowled?", David snidely commented.

Kristina grabbed Ethan's hands, "I'll teach you." They headed for the door and David grabbed his keys.

They made it to the bowling alley, which was pretty busy for a Thursday night. Kristina showed Ethan he needed to rent some shoes and he couldn't believe how uncomfortable they were! He complained and Kristina rubbed her thumb and forefinger together.

"This is the tiniest violin and it's playing just for you!", she teased. Ethan tried to tickle her as they made their way towards their lane.

David was watching this whole display in disgust, as he grabbed his shoes. "Now you have to pick out a bowling ball", David directed at Kristina.

She began checking different sized bowling balls and finally settled on a pink 8 lb one. Ethan was having a tough time with the holes- his fingers were a little bit bigger than most of them.

"Wow, I never noticed how large your hands are", Kristina commented with surprise.

David decided to jump in and show his knowledge of bowling. He proceeded to lecture Ethan on the finer points of picking a bowling ball, which Ethan was bored with, but didn't let on. Kristina silently laughed to herself as she caught his eye. He finally returned to the lane with the 'proper' bowling ball for his size and stature- according to David anyway.

Kristina was just finishing entering their names in the computer and she giggled. He rolled his eyes and she knew why. Kristina helped him with his first set.

"Okay. See those arrows on the lane? Line up your ball with one of them and then roll the ball towards which ever pins you want to."

Ethan backed up, then ran and let his ball go! At first it looked like it might make it all the way down the lane, but slowly waned to the right and into the gutter! He turned around with a look of disappointment, like a little boy who lost his puppy. Kristina thought it was so cute and ran up to him, gave him a kiss.

"Aww, it's only your first try sweetie! She hugged him. You have another try, come on! You can do it!"

David looked on, envious of Ethan and couldn't help but imagine how it would be if she were his. He daydreamed Kristina was joking with _him_, hugging and kissing _him_. He was suddenly jolted back to realty by Ethan.

"Hey Mate! Your turn."

David gave a crooked smile, still staring at Kristina as he grabbed his ball. Then, with perfect form, he made a strike! He turned and gave Kristina a high five.

"That was really good", she praised. "You weren't kidding when you said you were a good bowler!"

David looked at Ethan, then back at Kristina, "Thank you sweetie."

Kristina felt a little weird that he called her 'sweetie', but brushed it off- it didn't escape Ethan. David bowled another strike, then took a seat as Kristina positioned herself on the lane. David couldn't help but notice her tiny frame, in her black skinny jeans. Although she was wearing a white baseball style t-shirt, with pink sleeves, he noticed her curves under it. Ethan returned from getting a beer and saw how David was looking at her like she was a piece of meat. Kristina rolled her ball and only got 2 pins. She turned with a frown on her face and Ethan hugged her.

"It's okay." She grabbed the next ball and only got one more pin down.

"It's good to know you're almost as bad as me!", Ethan joked. Kristina playfully slapped his arm, then sat down next to David.

"I can give you some tips on your next roll."

"That'd be great!" Kristina had no idea how he was oggling her. Ethan only got 1 pin down, David bowled a spare, then it was Kristina's turn again.

"Here, let me help you. David got behind her, with his arms on hers and explained how to line it up better. He guided her arms back and brushed up against her. Ethan didn't' like what he was seeing.

"I can help her mate", he tried to break him away from her.

"I got it Ethan", David waved him away.

Ethan let him finish his 'lesson' and Kristina hit 5 pins down. Watching David with Kristina, Ethan didn't like how close they were, but didn't say anything. She jumped up and down when she knocked 5 pins down! Kristina gave David a quick hug!

"See, I told you, if you just line it up a little off center, it helps", David added. Kristina thanked him.

They finished the game and then headed home. Kristina was excited to have bowled a 69- her highest score! Ethan only had a score of 30 and of course, David ended up with 155. They dropped David off and secretly, Ethan was happy. He hadn't liked how David was looking at Kristina or the way he 'helped' her bowl, but he didn't say anything to her about it. It was probably nothing. I mean, he couldn't blame the guy- Kristina was gorgeous! He knew he never had anything to worry about- Kristina loved him completely and unconditionally.

"I had a fun time!"

"You did pretty good for your first game Mr. Lovett!" She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm just glad to know you're not that much better than me!", he joked.

"Very funny!" She wrapped her arms around his as they headed back to the cottage.

l******

David was ecstatic after his 'date' with Kristina. Even though Ethan was there, the Neanderthal Aussie! Unbeknownst to Ethan and Kristina, David had taken several pictures with is phone and as he downloaded them onto his computer, he cropped out Ethan and digitally replaced himself. Then he printed them out and added him to his 'Wall of Krissy'. He couldn't help but smile. He couldn't wait for the day she would be his.

***Chapter 23***

Kristina saw Maya on the docks staring out off into space. "Um, hey," Kristina said. She didn't know where she stood since her break up with Ethan.

Maya looked over to see the petite girl across from her. "Hi. Sooo, how's Ethan?" Maya sheepishly asked.

Kristina was a little thrown by the question, "Really good. How have you been?" Kristina politely queried.

Maya sat on the bench and looked out at a small boat passing by. "Actually, I'm thinking of leaving Port Charles."

Kristina was shocked, but kind of understood why she'd want to. "Never would have thought you'd consider that", Kristina commented.

Maya let out a huge sigh, "Well, I don't know. I'm just thinking out loud really. I have wanted to live in NYC for a long time- maybe in Greenwich Village. It's just a thought. Anyway, I've got to get to the hospital for my shift."

"Well, good luck with whatever you end up doing", Kristina added as Maya walked away. She was surprised by this news and was sure it was because of Ethan.

She walked into Kelly's. Johnny was seated by himself. "Hey, Kristina," he greeted. She took a seat across from him.

"You won't believe this, but Maya's leaving," she dished.

Johnny wasn't too surprised. "She told you?"

"I just talked to her."

Johnny's thoughts shifted to his one night stand. It was their little naughty secret. They were feeling hurt that night. He chuckled thinking about it.

"What's so funny?" Kristina asked.

"Oh nothing."

Kristina decided not to push. "So, I hear you've been helping Daniela out quite a bit on her movie. How's that going?" Kristina wanted to fish a little.

He smiled, "Yeah. Actually, I'm really impressed with her directing skills. She's quite talented. I gotta be honest, I didn't know what to expect, but I must say I'm pleasantly surprised."

Kristina was happy to hear this and didn't know if she should bring it up, but decided what the hell. "You know, she's become a really great friend to me and I know she's been a little unhappy lately."

"What do you mean?", he asked with concern.

"Well, she has been focused so much on her career, that she really hasn't been out much", she delicately explained.

"Yeah, I know. She mentioned something to me that she hates Valentine's Day because she's never dating anyone when it comes around. I find that hard to believe, she's very beautiful, smart- she could have any guy she wanted."

Kristina smiled. "I was hoping you could help with that."

Johnny suddenly realized what she was trying to say- in her own round about way. "Wait a minute Kristina", he tried.

"Oh no Mr. Zacharra. Now come on. I happen to know for a fact that she'd love to go out with you."

"I don't know if that's such a great idea. We've been spending a lot of time at the warehouse for the movie shoot, but I'm not sure we're a good match."

"What are you talking about?", Kristina quipped. "You're both interested in directing, she's beautiful, rich- what more could you want? Please? Just take her on one date and if it goes south, you can still be friends- no harm no foul", Kristina urged.

Johnny let out a huge sigh, "Ok. But if it tanks, I'm holding you accountable!" He pointed his finger at her.

Kristina smiled. "Ok. It's a deal."

Johnny got up, "I've got to get going. Listen, tell Ethan to give me a call when he has a chance, okay?"

As Johnny walked out, Kristina clapped her hands together- she knew they would hit it off!

Lulu and Dante sat in Steve Weber's office, the Chief of Staff. It had been a hell of a week of more tests and hopefully she'd had the last round of chemo. "I'm really nervous", Lulu confided as she held Dante's hand.

Dante touched her cheek. "Think positive, okay? No matter what happens, we can deal with it right?"

Lulu nodded. "I'm going to fight! I have no intentions of losing either."

Dante was so proud of how strong and determined she was. He squeezed her hand as Steve entered. He had her latest CT scan and placed the sheets on the lighted board hanging on the wall. He studied them for several minutes in silence, while Lulu and Dante just looked at each other. They were thinking the news couldn't be very good.

Steve finally turned to address them. "It looks good. It looks really good. The mass has significantly decreased and the lymph nodes look clear. I am recommending another 6 weeks of chemo, then another 4 weeks of radiation, but it looks like we might be able to avoid surgery.

Lulu and Dante let out huge breaths and hugged each other, then Lulu hugged Steve while Dante shook his hand.

"Oh my God! I'm so happy! I might have lost all my hair, but it was worth it. Thank you so much Dr. Weber."

"Don't thank me. You did all the work. I'm sure your positive outlook had a lot to do with it. Okay, so I want to see you back here in 6 weeks, after you finish your chemo, okay?"

"Great. Thanks again doc", Dante shook his hand again. They headed over to the Haunted Start to let Luke know of the good news. "I'll call Lucky and Ethan to have them meet us there", Dante added.

Luke was standing behind the bar pouring a scotch when Ethan walked in behind Lucky. "We got a call. Is Lulu okay?" Ethan was really scared.

"I don't know Dodge. Dante just said they wanted to meet us here."

"I need one of those", Ethan pointed at Luke's glass. Luke poured him a drink and handed Lucky a bottle of club soda.

"She's been doing better since the last scare and she just finished her last chemo appointment. I don't know", Lucky shook his head.

Just then Tracy walked in. "Why all the glum faces? Did we get robbed or something?", she half-joked.

"No. Dante and Lulu wanted us to meet them here. We're worried", Luke informed.

"I thought she was doing better since her last hospitalization?", Tracy commented. Just then Lulu and Dante entered.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense darlin', what's going on?", Luke asked, afraid of the answer.

Lulu smiled. "The mass has significantly decreased and Steve thinks with 6 more weeks of chemo and 4 additional weeks of radiation, I can avoid surgery!" She leapt into Luke's arms.

"That's great!", Lucky gave her a hug.

Ethan was so relieved, "You have no idea how scared I've been." He gave her a hug.

"I think I do", Lulu took him aside. "Kristina told me about your mother. I'm so sorry you've had to go through this again. Why didn't you say anything to me or any of us? We are your family Ethan and would have helped you through this."

Ethan was touched. "I just didn't want to bother anyone. You needed to focus on yourself, not me and so did dad and Lucky. I'm so glad you're going to be okay. I know we've only known each other for a little over a year, but I love you. You're the only sister I've got and I don't want to lose you."

Lulu had tears in her eyes, "Well, enough of this. It's time to party!" They walked over and joined everyone at the bar.

David rang the doorbell at the cottage. He waited and there was no answer. He cussed under his breath. He peeked through her window. He jumped when he heard a noise behind him. She did too. "Woah!"

"Hey, Kristina. I came here and thought we could hang out. I brought a couple of movies. I really need someone to talk to."

Kristina opened her door and let him in. "Um, is everything okay?"

He sat on her couch. "No, because I'm so messed up," he began to cry.

She joined him. "Why? What's going on."

He wiped his tears. He sat for moment, then took a deep breath, "I'm gay."

Her eyes widened. "You're not messed up, David," Kristina comforted him.

"I'm divorcing my wife. I came out."

Kristina could only imagine how hard it must have been for him. Maybe this was why she had such a strange vibe from him initially. "Wow."

"It wasn't easy, but I feel free", he said as he grabbed another tissue.

"Life goes on. I'm sure you'll find a guy to sweep you off your feet. You deserve happiness," Kristina said warmly.

His face lit up and he took her hand. "I want to be your best friend."

She laughed. "Um, what?"

He smirked. "Yeah! You know us gays make the best 'girlfriends'. I have something to tell you", he leaned in. "I have a crush on Johnny," David whispered.

Kristina was taken aback. "Really?"

David put his hands on hers, "I know it's crazy right? He's been spending a lot of time with Daniela at the house and then we've been working together at the warehouse on the movie. He's so hunky!" He made a little lion roar.

Kristina laughed. "Well, unfortunately I happen to know he's straight."

David snapped his finger, "Not when I'm done with him girlfriend!" He joked.

Just then Ethan walked in. He was dismayed to find David sitting on the couch with Kristina, quite closely. Kristina got up and gave him a kiss, then she turned to David, "Can I tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Ethan was curious, as well as a bit suspicious.

David nodded. "Well, David just came out."

Ethan was a bit confused, "Came out?"

Kristina nudged him, then whispered, "Out of the closet…you know?"

"Oooohhhh!", Ethan said with a look of surprise and relief. "What about your wife?"

"I'm getting a divorce."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm sure you'll be much happier living a life that's not a lie", Ethan commented.

"Would you like some tea?" Kristina got up from the couch. "He brought a couple of movies to watch", she directed at Ethan.

He picked them up, "The Bird Cage and Victor Victoria. Interesting picks."

Inside, David was seething. He hated Ethan with a passion and couldn't wait to be rid of him. He hid his true feelings well, "Actually love, I should leave you two alone. Thank you so much for talking to me. I feel much better." Kristina smiled as she put her arm around Ethan.

"Call me any time David. I'm here for you." She walked him to the door.

David slipped into the driver's seat with a diabolical smile. Phase 1 of the plan had been a success.

Ethan wrapped his arms around Kristina. "You smell so good," he complimented.

"It's a new fragrance by Ralph Lauren."

"All I can say, is that Ralph Lauren knows his stuff!" He tickled her sides.

Kristina couldn't help but laugh, "Stop! Ethan! S-s-stop!"

He chased her into the bedroom and they both fell on the bed laughing, with Kristina on top of him. "Do you know how much I love you Mr. Lovett?"

"Not as much as I love you." He fiercely kissed her, then worked his way down to her neck, her breasts, stomach and they made love.

David threw his keys on the table upon entering his apartment. He was thrilled at how smoothly the plan went and surprised at how easy it was to convince Kristina. He had a whole story all ready in case he needed to be more elaborate, but she fell for it. Now she wouldn't think twice hanging out with him.

He went to his computer and pulled up some of the pictures he had taken of her at Kelly's. He stared at one in particular- Kristina was smiling as she sat across from Ethan at one of the tables. "So beautiful", David muttered to himself as he touched her face with his finger on the screen. "Soon, we'll be together. It'll be just you and me. You and me", he softly whispered under his breath, eyes fixated on the picture.

Johnny watched as Daniela finished up her last scene in the warehouse. He noticed how confident she was, directing the cameramen and actors with such detail. He couldn't help but admit he _was_ attracted to her, however, he wouldn't want to lose her friendship. He just wasn't as sure about going out on a date as Kristina had been. He walked over to her as she wrapped the wire around her headset.

"That was incredible! I can't wait to see the entire movie and see how the pieces are put together. You have quite amazing vision", he complimented.

Daniela blushed a little. "It comes with time and experience", she tried to play it off.

"I don't think so. You have a real idea of exactly what you want to see and then are able to execute it. I'm really floored by your talent." Johnny flirted a little, touching her arm.

Daniela suddenly got nervous, her heart beat quicker.

Johnny finally made his move. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner tonight? I thought we could try out the new restaurant that just opened up, the 'Metropolitan Grill'. It's supposed to have the best steaks in town and I've heard there's a nice bar lounge in the back."

Daniela never thought he'd really ask her out. "I suppose so. I could go over some of the editing sheets with you and explain how it's done."

Johnny shook his head. "Not a working dinner, I mean dinner. A date." He smiled.

Daniela's stomach fluttered, she really liked him a lot. She finally shook her head, "Okay. I can meet you…."

"No. I'll pick you up at 7:30?" Johnny quickly interjected.

"Um, sounds good", Daniela had never been on an official date.

"I'll see you then", Johnny waved as he headed out.

Daniela watched as he walked out of the warehouse. She couldn't believe she actually had a date with Johnny Zacharra!

Kristina was waiting for David when her cell rang. It was Daniela. "Guess what?"

"What?" Kristina feigned as if she didn't know.

"Johnny asked me out on a date! A real date! I'm so nervous! I'm worried I'll do or say something stupid!"

"You'll be fine. I have every confidence in you. What are you going to wear?" Kristina asked.

"I have no idea. I'm on my way home now. He's picking me up at 7:30 and we're going to the Metropolitan Grill. I guess it's a new restaurant. I can't believe this!", she gushed.

"I have a feeling about you two. It's going to be fun. Johnny is great, really, he'll treat you like a lady. You'll have a good time- trust me", Kristina added.

Just then the doorbell rang. "Oh, that must be David. He's hanging out with me tonight", Kristina mentioned.

"Really? Why?" Daniela thought it was a bit strange.

Kristina remembered David hadn't told his family yet, so she covered for him. "Oh, he's just going to give me some tips on what teas are better for detoxification and stuff like that. Well, have fun tonight and call me tomorrow with the details!"

"I will."

They hung up and Kristina ran to the door.

***Chapter 24***

It had been a month and David had been hanging around Kristina a lot ever since his 'disclosure' that he was gay. She finally relaxed around him and Ethan never seemed to mind that he hung out at the house almost every night. Phase 2 of David's plan had gone without a hitch. Now, he planned out his next move. After checking out several things online, he headed over to Kelly's.

Kristina was pouring coffee for Ethan when David walked in. "Fuckin' Neanderthal! Why does he always have to be here?", he muttered under his breath. His eyes filled with jealousy, but he covered his true feelings well as he sauntered up to the counter.

"Hey girlfriend!", he used his fake little feminine voice.

"Hey David! How are you?" Kristina smiled. Ethan turned and greeted him too.

"What are you up to after work?", David wanted to know.

"Oh, Ethan just made reservations at the Metropolitan Grill", she informed.

David's hopeful eyes drooped. "Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. It's not important", David did his best feigned disappointment voice.

"What is it?" Kristina was concerned.

"I just wanted to talk. I need to let my family know what's going on, but I'm not sure how to approach them."

Kristina turned to Ethan. "Can we go another night?"

Ethan didn't want to cancel. "Actually, I was really looking forward to going out with you- alone. We haven't had much time together lately." He looked at David out of the corner of his eye. Something about that guy turned his stomach, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

David piped up, "It's okay. We can talk tomorrow. Besides, I still need to check out the editing on Daniela's movie. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Are you sure?", Kristina asked.

"Yes. I'll catch you tomorrow." David left, all the while knowing plan 3 was about to commence.

Ethan and Kristina were seated next to a window with a view of the harbor at the Metropolitan Grill. "You and David have become really close," Ethan said drinking his glass of wine.

"I know. He's a really awesome guy who is going through stuff. He needs a friend. He needs me."

"No offense, but being gay doesn't mean it's a life sentence. What else could he possibly be going through?", he dryly added.

Kristina was taken aback, clearly miffed by the comment. "Excuse me? David's been going through a hard time and he doesn't have anyone to lean on."

Ethan wasn't convinced that was the reason David was hanging around Krissy so much. "All I'm saying, is that I get a different vibe from him. I have a knack for seeing through people's bullshit and I think he has an agenda of some sort."

Kristina couldn't believe he was saying this. "I think you've been a con for too long. Not everyone has a hidden agenda or is trying to hurt you", she shot back.

"Look, all I'm saying, is that I see a few red flags that just don't add up. Why hasn't he told his family about 'coming out of the closet'? Where's his wife? We haven't seen her since November."

"He's afraid of their reaction and now I understand why! His wife is on a business trip to Seattle, if you must know. I think you're just paranoid", Kristina defended David.

Kristina got up and went to the bathroom to cool off before she said something she'd regret. Ethan shook his head and then asked for a Crown Royal on the rocks. He was surprised at how much she stood up for David. Ethan knew deep down something wasn't right but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. He was half-way done with his Crown Royal when he realized Kristina had been gone for about 20 minutes. He asked the waiter if he'd seen her leave, thinking she was too upset to finish their dinner date. However, he hadn't seen her. Ethan's stomach dropped. Something was wrong. Krissy never went anywhere without telling him. Ethan surveyed the restaurant, but didn't see her or anyone out of the ordinary. He started to panic. He asked the hostess if she had seen Kristina leave.

"Actually, I think I saw her leave with a brown-haired guy. I thought it was a little weird, since we had just seated you, but figured she might have been meeting him for some reason."

Ethan was alarmed. "Explain to me exactly what you saw again."

"I saw her walk over to a guy that I thought was waiting for a table. About a minute later, she walked out with him."

"Did she seem upset or anything like that?" Ethan's heart skipped a beat.

"No. I figured they were friends."

"How long ago was this?" Ethan prayed they didn't have much of a head start. She estimated 10 minutes ago. "Did you hear any of the conversation at all?"

The hostess thought a moment. "Not really. Wait. I think he said he wanted to show her something in his car."

Ethan was really freaked out. He immediately called Lucky and Dante.

Ten minutes later they arrived. Ethan looked frazzled. "What happened?", Lucky asked.

"We had a little disagreement about David, she went to the bathroom and when she didn't return 20 minutes later, I found out she left with some guy. I believe it was David. The hostess said she overheard him say he wanted to show Kristina something in his car. We have to find her Lucky! I knew something was off with this guy!" Ethan angrily barked.

Dante told him to calm down. "What do you mean?', he asked.

"I thought I was just being paranoid, but ever since he's been around, there's something not right with him. He was always showing up at the house with coffee or at Kelly's while Kristina was working. Then about 6 weeks ago we went bowling with him. I didn't like how he was looking at Kristina and 'teaching' her how to bowl. But about 4 weeks ago, he showed up and dropped this bomb that he was gay."

"Gay? I thought he was married?", Lucky questioned.

"I didn't know what to think, but Kristina felt bad for him. Anyway, they've been hanging out almost everyday. Then earlier tonight he wanted to talk to Kristina, claiming he was afraid to tell his family he was gay. We already had dinner plans. I think this guy is whack Lucky! I have a sick feeling he's taken her."

"Where were you parked?", Dante asked.

"I'll show you." They went to the parking lot and Ethan was alarmed to see Kristina's purse lying in the lot, about 50 ft from his car. He handed it to Lucky.

"Let's see if there are surveillance cameras for the parking lot", Dante suggested and headed off to speak to the manager.

Lucky looked through her purse and noticed her phone was missing. "Maybe she has her phone on her. That could help us figure out where she is."

Lucky put his hand on Ethan's shoulder. We'll find her, don't worry."

Ethan couldn't do anything but worry. He kept going over several things he had noticed in his mind over the past few weeks. His instinct had been right- David was obsessed with Kristina and now, her life was in danger!

Kristina had followed David to the parking lot, but when she looked in his car, she was hit in the back of the head. David shoved her in the backseat, then covered her with a blanket so no one would be able to tell anyone was in there. He turned the music up and sped down the freeway as if nothing was wrong and an unconscious girl wasn't in his car.

Kristina woke up with a headache. She thought she was still dreaming because her surroundings were foreign to her. Where was she? She heard the roaring of what sounded like an engine. Then it hit her that she was seated on a jet. She saw David across from her with a smile. "Hey beautiful."

"David, where am I?" She quickly sat up on the bench, her hand on the back of her head.

"You're here with me, safe and sound," he told her.

She didn't understand. The last thing she remembered was David meeting her at the restaurant. Something wasn't right. She thought back on how she was here with him and why on earth they were in the sky. Then she remembered being hit on the head with a hard object. She froze. David no longer was sweet looking. He had this plastic grin displayed on his face like she was his prey and he was ready to devour her any second! She quickly got up from her seat and he grabbed her tiny body.

"Don't panic. I don't want to hurt you. I love you. Let me explain."

He shushed her as she began to cry. He placed her on his lap, like a little kid, stroking her hair like she was his pet. "It's okay baby. I can't wait to show you where we're going. I know you're gonna think it's amazing."

Kristina, with tears streaming down her face, asked again where they were going.

"Just sit back and relax. Enjoy the ride. It's just you and me now. No more Ethan, no more family, no more interruptions." David motioned for the stewardess to bring a drink. "Here honey, drink this and it'll all be better." Kristina slapped it out of his hands! "I'm not drinking anything from you!" Anger welled inside her and she was so sorry for doubting Ethan's instincts. He was right all along- David was evil!

"Now, now, Kristina. I love you sweetheart but I won't tolerate rudeness. It's unbecoming of a lady like you. You're high class, not part of the dredges of society like that Neanderthal."

Kristina struggled against his grip, but he was much stronger than she was. Finally, he threw her on the bench seat, then held her arms to her sides as the stewardess gave her a shot. Kristina tried to break free but after a moment, fell silent. David got off of her.

"I'm so sorry. I wanted to avoid drugging you, but you've given me no choice." He caressed her face with his fingers. "Sweetness, let the adventure begin!"

Ethan was at the PCPD with Lucky and Dante, who were filling Mac in on the situation. Unfortunately there were no surveillance cameras in the parking lot. Ethan had called Alexis, Sam, Sonny and Jason, who all showed up.

"What's going on? Where's Kristina?" Sonny demanded to know.

Ethan shook his head. "I think this David guy took her. He's been hanging around her a lot and I had a gut feeling something wasn't right."

Dante grabbed the file and a piece of paper from the printer. "We're heading over to David's apartment. I'll let you know if we find anything." Sonny ordered that Jason go along.

"Wait a minute! I'm going too!", Ethan wasn't about to be left out of the loop.

Lucky took him aside. "Ethan, we don't know what this guy is capable of. I don't think it's a great idea."

Determined, Ethan wasn't about to let them leave him behind. "I'm going Lucky. I can either drive myself or go with you, either way you're not stopping me."

Reluctantly Lucky agreed.

On the way to the apartment, Ethan received a call from Johnny. "What's going on? I heard something on the news that it appears Kristina was kidnapped?"

"Yeah mate. I think David took her."

"David? You mean Daniela's cousin David?"

"Yeah."

"Why would he do that?" It didn't make sense to Johnny.

"It's a long story, but he's been hanging around for weeks. He claimed he was gay and Kristina befriended him. I don't know if that's true or not, but I had a feeling for a long time something was off with that guy."

Johnny could hear the fear in Ethan's voice. "I'll talk to Daniela if you want. Maybe she can shed some light on the situation", Johnny offered.

"Thanks mate. We're headed over to David's apartment now. I'll keep you posted."

"No problem. Hang in there."

Ethan hung up. He was full of anxiety and for some reason, he knew they were going to see something he wouldn't like at David's. Upon arriving, Jason and Dante took a position on the left side of the door, Ethan to the right, then Lucky knocked.

"PCPD. David, open up." There was no answer. Lucky announced them again- no answer, so Jason kicked in the door. They entered and it appeared to be a normal apartment- until Jason looked at the computer area. He opened the doors on the shelf unit. Inside, were hundreds of photos of Kristina!

Some were taken at Kelly's, the pier, the park, even at the Metro Court. There even some with Johnny and Kristina! Ethan looked with horror on his face! "How long has this bastard been stalking her?", Ethan shouted in disgust. Then, he observed how his face had been scratched out of all the photos. In some, it appeared that David had inserted his own picture. This was clearly the act of a psychotic!

Lucky and Dante searched some drawers from the desk and found numerous articles on private beaches in Fiji. There was one particular brochure of a secluded beach house, with a star next to the phone number. Dante was able to get into David's computer and with Spinelli's help by phone, brought up an itinerary from Port Charles to Fiji. It looked like he used a private jet.

"Oh my God! What has he done with her?" Ethan sat on the chair at the desk, his face in his hands.

"We'll get to her Ethan. I think this guy most likely just wants to be with her. I don't think he'd harm her."

"How can you say that Lucky! He kidnapped her, dragged her on a private jet to God knows where, what about that doesn't make you believe he'd hurt her!" Ethan got up and went outside. Tears were in his eyes and Lucky tried to calm him down.

"We've got plenty of leads. We'll get her back." Ethan nodded and then said he'd wait in the car. He couldn't bear to see anything else that creep might have on Kristina.

Kristina felt light headed and cold. "Drugs are wearing off," she heard David say. She pulled the covers closer and shuddered both in fear and because she was freezing. She was no longer on the plane, but instead in a king size bed.

"You're far away from Port Charles," he said softly in her ear as he stroked her dark brown hair.

"Don't touch me," she weakly barked, shrugging her shoulder.

He chuckled. "Ssshhhh sweetness. Everything's okay now. We're together."

"Where are we?

"What does it matter? You're here with me. I think we can start a new life here. Get married, have kids. Wouldn't you want a little David growing inside you?"

Kristina had a bad taste in her mouth. That's the last thing she'd ever want! She literally wanted to throw up at the thought. "What makes you think I would _ever, ever _sleep with you! You disgust me!" She sat up in the bed and tried to get out but David grabbed her arm.

"So sorry to hear that." He leaned in, then whispered in her ear. "I have plenty of time to break you. I've been dreaming of this day for a long time. I know you're a little resistive now, but in time, you'll see how good we can be together. Now, I need you take these."

He handed her a little cup with 2 pills. Kristina acted like she was going to take them, then spit them in his face! "That's the way you want to play this?"

David got up, slammed the door and Kristina heard him lock it. She jumped off the bed, banged on the door as hard as she could. "Let me out of here! Now! Ethan will find me and then you'll be sorry! Do you know who my father is? You're ass is dead!", she screamed at the top of her lungs. She continued to pound on the door with her fists, then kick it. She was still a bit high from the drugs he had given her and she lost her strength after a few minutes. She slouched on the floor, knees to her chest, arms wrapped around herself and softly fell into despair.

Lucky had dropped Ethan off at Johnny's so he could talk to Daniela, then headed to the airport with Dante to see what they could learn where David had gone. Unfortunately, no flight plan had been filed, which was against FAA regulations. They headed over to Jason's to see if Spinelli had been able to activate the GPS on Kristina's phone. It was their last hope to get an idea of where she was.

Johnny greeted Ethan at the door with a quick hug. "How are you holding up", he asked.

"I just came from David's apartment. He had hundreds of photos of Kristina in a cabinet and he scratched out my picture, inserted his own! There were even pictures of you and Kristina. This guy is sick Johnny. Who knows how long he's been stalking her and now, he has her! I don't know where the hell he's taken her!

Lucky and Dante are headed to the airport to see if there is any information on the flight plan. I've got to find her! Who knows what he could be doing to her….", his voice trailed.

Ethan poured himself a Crown Royal, gulped it down in one shot, then poured another. Johnny sat on the couch opposite him. "I called Daniela. She's on her way over. I haven't told her anything. I figured you'd want to. How did this happen?" Johnny was perplexed.

"This animal has been hovering around like a vulture, waiting to pounce on his prey for weeks! This is so insane! I can't wrap my head around it."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. It was Daniela. She could see the worried expressions on their faces. "Can someone please tell me what bloody happened?" she asked. She could tell something wasn't right.

Johnny told her to sit. "David's taken Kristina," he told her.

She looked confused. "Ok, what do you mean?"

"David, your sick fuck of a cousin kidnapped Kristina! That's what he means!" Ethan roared at Daniela. She jumped at his tone.

"Okay, look we're all scared, but don't take this out on Daniela", Johnny tried to diffuse the situation.

"How do I know she isn't in on this too?" Ethan hissed, "I'm having trouble trusting the Wilson clan just about now."

Daniela swallowed. "I had nothing to do with this. You don't really believe I did, do you?"

Ethan got up from the couch in frustration. He started pacing back and forth. "What do you know about your cousin?"

"Well, he's been in Europe, Italy mainly and then Boston before he showed up in Port Charles with his wife Sheila in October."

"When was the last time you saw him with Sheila?" Ethan continued to question.

"I guess it was first of November, before Thanksgiving. She got sick and then he said she went to London for some ad campaign."

Ethan shook his head. "That's a joke!"

Johnny was puzzled. "What are you saying?"

"He told Kristina she had to go to Seattle for some work thing. Did you know he's gay?"

Daniela's eyes widened and Johnny's mouth dropped open! "What? I know my cousin and he is NOT gay, believe me!"

"Why do you believe that Ethan?" Johnny queried.

Ethan poured another drink. "About 4 weeks ago, he showed up and told Kristina he was gay. He acted all lost and said he was scared to tell his family because of their reaction, that he was getting a divorce. Ever since then, he's been hanging at the Cottage every night or at Kelly's with Kristina. He had a bunch of photos of Krissy on a wall in his apartment!"

Daniela sat on the couch. She was obviously conflicted about something.

Johnny put his hand on her leg. "You know something don't you? Please, we don't know what this guy might do to Kristina. You have to let us know what we're dealing with here."

Daniela shook her head, "But that was so long ago."

"What?", Johnny asked.

She hesitated again, so Ethan calmly stepped in. He squatted in front of her. "Kristina is in such danger. Please, help us. If you know anything that might help, please?"

She took a deep breath. "About 7 years ago David was living with me in London. We were both working on an independent film. He was infatuated with the lead actress. At first I didn't think anything of it when he always happened to be getting coffee when she was, would sit with her for lunch, etc... then about a month after we started the shoot, the actress came to me. She looked really scared. She said her apartment had been broken into and several pieces of lingerie were missing, her expensive perfume and her cat was gone. David sort of took her under his wing, 'protecting' her and acted like a bodyguard. Anyway, one day I was trying to find one of my CD's that I'd let him borrow. I was in his room and when I opened his closet, there was a huge wall full of photos of the actress- but they had been taken by him. It was obvious he was obsessed with her! I found the lingerie in the back of the closet on a hook. The most disturbing thing I found was the collar for her cat! Anyway, I confronted him and he denied everything until I showed him what I'd found. I told him if I ever found him doing it again, I would tell the police everything. He left the next day and went to Italy. I didn't hear from him again until he showed up here. I'm so sorry!" Daniela teared up. "Maybe if I hadn't covered for him, Kristina wouldn't be going through this!"

Ethan was astounded by this story. He didn't know what to think. "I need to let Lucky, Jason and Dante know what's going on."

Johnny got up. "Thank you Daniela." He turned to Ethan, "I'll take you. Let's go."

***Chapter 25***

Kristina had fallen asleep on the floor where she sat, in front of the bedroom door. She awoke to the sound of running water in the bathroom, at the far end of the room. She could hear soft music and see flickers of light. She quietly crept over and saw David drawing a bubble bath, with several candles lining the vanity, as well as the edges of the tub. Then her eyes widened. Her stomach dropped as she noticed lingerie laid out on the vanity- it was hers! The same lingerie missing from her closet- he had taken it! This wasn't happening!

David turned off the water, so she quickly ran back in her previous position on the floor, not wanting him to see she was awake. Kristina pretended to still be out cold, when she heard him walk up, then stand over her. He stared at her for a moment, then carefully picked her up and put her back in the bed. She could feel his breath on her face and a chill ran down her spine. After a moment, he finally left the room. Kristina felt a bit stronger and decided she needed to get out of there- fast! She jumped off the bed, then looked for a way out.

It was mid-morning when Ethan and Johnny met Lucky and Dante at Jason's penthouse. Ethan filled them in on what he learned from Daniela.

"This is unbelievable!", Lucky commented. "We spoke to Chase Morgan, owner of the jetliner David rented. According to him, David said he was taking his fiancé to Fiji to get married."

"Was Kristina with him?" Ethan hoped.

"No. But, he was able to activate a back-up GPS program he has as a security measure, obviously he was concerned about someone stealing one of his jets. They landed in Fiji about 3 hours ago", Dante relayed.

A small smile finally crossed Ethan's lips. "Ok. What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Johnny offered to use his jet so they could leave right away. "Why don't you meet us at hanger 19 at the airport in about hour?" Johnny suggested. They agreed and Johnny began to make preparations.

Kristina went to the window to see if she could open it, but was dismayed to see it had been nailed shut. She surveyed the room, then eyed the ceiling and noticed what appeared to be access to the attic. Kristina decided it was worth a shot. She looked for something she could use to get to it and found a small step stool in the closet. Using the stool, it took standing on her tippy toes to reach the chain. She pulled it open and a ladder slid down, almost hitting her in the head! Luckily, she moved in time. She flinched at the noise, waited several minutes to make sure no one heard her.

The coast was clear. She slowly stepped on the first stair, towards freedom.

"Where do you think you're going?" she suddenly heard David's voice behind her. She jumped, then turned to face him.

He stepped closer, then took her off the ladder. She tensed up in fear.

"Why are you so afraid?" he calmly asked as he set her on the floor. He was now merely inches away from her face. His breath was heavy and she shuddered.

"You're crazy!" she spat at him.

He chuckled, amused by her behavior and wiped the spit from his face. He gently grabbed her arm, but she yanked it away with force.

"Please just let me go. I'll do anything," she pleaded. Right now, Port Charles seemed like heaven to her.

"Anything?" David circled her, like a lion about to pounce on his prey. He had her right where he wanted her and Kristina didn't miss the evil grin on his face. She gulped. "Make love to me," David whispered in her ear. She cringed. She would rather die than have sex with him.

"Within reason," she said through her teeth.

His eyes furrowed. "It's just..." He swallowed, "sex." He looked her up and down, licking his lips.

"Sorry, to me sex is a big deal. I don't _do_ one night stands," she said with attitude.

"Who said anything about a one night stand?" The insinuation shook Kristina deep to her soul. "You're never going to have me- I don't care what you do to me!", she screamed in his face.

David was pissed because more than anything he wanted her, but raping her wouldn't be pleasurable. He wanted it to be consensual. He ran his finger down her cheek. "You're such a beautiful woman. I can admire that."

Unbeknownst to Kristina, he held a syringe behind his back and before she knew what was happening, he stuck the needle in her neck. She went limp.

When she woke up, she found herself tied to a chair and struggled to break free. David was by the window and had a mirror in his hand.

"Hello sweetness," he said. "Glad to see you could join me."

Kristina tried to budge out of the chair. Then she noticed her head seemed cold. When she looked down, she freaked when she saw pieces of her hair on the floor! "What did you do?" she cried.

He gave a smile and walked over to show her reflection in the mirror. "You look beautiful."

Kristina felt dizzy at the image of herself. She was bald! He shaved her hair off!

"I think it brings out your eyes," David complimented her.

Kristina cried. What was she going to do? How was she going to get out of there?

"I didn't do anything wrong. I just gave you a new hairstyle or should I say lack of hairstyle. Just giving you a new look." He rubbed his hands over her scalp, kissing her. "I can still smell the shampoo you used on your hair", he said, smelling her head.

It made Kristina sick! Despair filled Kristina as she continued to stare at her hair on the floor. Tears spilled down her face.

"Now, now", David stroked her head. "You are going to love not having to bother with your hair everyday. I did you a favor." He wiped the tears from her face with his fingers. "Cheer up. I've got another surprise that I know you are going to love!"

David ran into the bedroom, then returned with a wedding dress. It was probably the ugliest dress she had ever seen. It looked like something from the 1800's- it had a high collar, with lace overlay that completely covered it, long sleeves that puffed up at the shoulders. The head piece was hideous! The best way Kristina could describe it, was that it looked like a dress for the bride of Frankenstein! Unfortunately, that's how she felt!

David held it up to her. "You are going to be the prettiest bride on the entire island! Come now, you need to try it on. We're getting married tomorrow evening and I need to see if altering is required." He carefully untied her ropes and then sat in the chair.

"I can put it on myself", Kristina sneered at him. She didn't want him see her changing.

"No. I'm fine here. Go ahead, put it on." He leaned on his chin, intently staring at her.

Kristina couldn't believe this was happening! She had no intentions of getting undressed with him in front of her. "I'm not putting this on until you leave. I don't care what you do to me", she shot back, putting her hands on her hips defiantly.

David smiled. "You're going to have to get used to undressing in front of me, sweetness. I'm going to be your husband tomorrow night." Kristina sat on the edge of the tub, legs crossed. It was obvious to David she wasn't going to back down. He finally stood up. "Okay. I'll let you put the dress on in private, but make no mistake, after tomorrow you'll have no choice but to appease your husband." He let out a creepy laugh as he shut the door behind him.

Kristina was gripped with fear. She couldn't stop shaking as she looked at herself in the mirror. Suddenly, the room started spinning and she hit the bathroom floor!

A few minutes later, she came to and realized it was not a nightmare- but a reality. Kristina looked around, trying to find a way to bust out of there, however there wasn't even a window. Her head felt light without her hair. It was still a shock to her and she felt less than beautiful. What would Ethan think if he saw her or would he ever? She was afraid of what David would do next. Would he rape her? The thought of his hands on her body….the thought sickened her.

She hoped he would leave her alone. Although she was horrified her hair was gone, she was happy that was the only thing he'd one to her. It was traumatizing, but it was better than being killed or raped. Kristina knew David was waiting to see her in the stupid dressed, so she tried to put it on, but was having trouble. Suddenly, she screamed, "I HATE THIS!" She cried and slumped down against the wall. David came in.

"Maybe if you actually tried to be happy, it would make everything better."

"Please, David, just let me go!" Kristina pleaded. "I don't love you, will never love you, no matter how long you keep me here! I'm in love with Ethan, it's always going to be Ethan! Nothing you do or say is going to change that!" She fell to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. She hated herself for letting David see how scared she was, but she couldn't handle this any more.

David gently picked her up from the floor. "Don't worry honey. Everything is going to be fine. You'll grow to love me. You've heard of people who have arranged marriages, right? They learn to love each other, we'll be like that. Now, you need to rest." He walked her over to the bed and tucked her in. "Why don't you take a nap. I'll check on you in a little while."

He walked out of the room, with a huge smile, as if everything was fine.

The day turned to twilight and Kristina had decided to visit the attic idea again. This time, she was able to climb in and actually found it expanded the entire length of the house. She found a second access door in the pantry in the kitchen and quietly opened it, then cautiously descended down the ladder. She cracked the pantry door open enough for her to see several servants bustling about.

Her heart raced when she heard David's voice. "I don't think Ms. Corinthos-Davis will be joining me in the dining room, so can you prepare a tray for her? A rice dish with mushrooms, onion and red pepper would be nice. Can you have it ready in an hour?" David asked the chef, who nodded.

"Right away sir."

She watched as David walked out of the kitchen and waited until everyone was gone. About 10 minutes later, Kristina slowly crept out of the pantry closet. She hadn't seen the rest of the house, so it was foreign to her as she tried to find an exit. She passed through the kitchen and was about to go into the dining room when she observed someone returning. She hid behind the door, frozen! She prayed no one would see her. Luckily the servants all appeared to be so focused on their tasks, no one seemed to notice her. She quickly moved through the dining room, living room and made it all the way to the front door! Relief spread across her face- freedom! Just as she was about to open the door, she heard clapping behind her. Her anxiety shot through the roof as she slowly turned around….it was David!

"I have to hand it to you. You really outdid yourself this time! Where do you think _you're_ going? You'd leave your fiancé at the alter? That's not very nice."

Kristina got on her knees. "Please David I beg you, please let me go. If you let me leave I swear, I won't tell anyone about this. I won't talk to the police and you can just disappear. I promise!"

David gently traced her face with his finger. "Now sweetness, do you really think I believe that? Your father is Sonny Corinthos, your ex is Johnny Zacharra. I know they'll never let this go, so you might as well come to terms with the fact that you're here for the long haul princess!"

Suddenly, David's demeanor changed and he grabbed her by the arm, then dragged her back up the stairs to her room! Kristina fought against him the entire way, screaming to let her go! He threw her into the room and when Kristina heard the door lock, she knew it was over! Despair, hopelessness and fear enveloped her as hysterics completely took over.

Jason, Johnny, Ethan, Lucky and Dante landed in Fiji around 9 pm and was grateful Spinelli had been able to hack into the travel agency's database for the itinerary. They mapped out the location of the mansion David had rented, which was about 20 miles up the coast. Johnny had a car waiting for them upon arrival and they all piled in.

About a half a mile from the mansion they stopped to make a plan. Lucky spread out the aerial map he had of the area. He noticed there were no other dwellings for at least a mile on every side and it was surrounded by jungle. There appeared to be a dock behind the mansion, so they decided that was their best chance to infiltrate without getting noticed.

The plan was to have Johnny and Dante at the docks with a boat, waiting in case they needed back up. Jason, Lucky and Ethan went around the side of the mansion. They sat for several minutes behind some bushes about 50 ft away, scoping out the scene. Fortunately, there was a side door open and they observed people who were most likely servants, going in and out. It appeared to be the kitchen and just as they entered, the kitchen lights suddenly turned off! They scrambled to hide behind the door. Lucky peered around- no one was there.

"What are we going to do?" Ethan whispered.

"Let's sneak in before it's too late."

Ethan nodded. He desperately wanted to get Kristina. They tiptoed through the kitchen until they found a long spiral staircase off the living room. Although they had no idea of where exactly she was within the mansion, they decided to check upstairs first. Just as Ethan was about to follow Jason and Lucky up the stairs, something shiny caught his eye at the bottom. He bent over to look more closing and was alarmed to see it was the bracelet he had given Kristina for graduation!

"She's here! This is her bracelet!" Fear began to take hold of him and his mind raced at all the things that could be happening to her.

Lucky tried to calm him down. "We're going to get her out of here, I promise. Let's go."

Jason hid under the staircase and acted as back up, while Lucky and Ethan headed upstairs.

Meanwhile, Johnny and Dante were in the boat waiting for them. Johnny was anxious, wishing he had gone with them instead of staying on the boat.

Dante kept nodding off to sleep, so Johnny poked him awake. "Dante, we can't go to sleep."

He yawned. "Sorry, I'm incredibly tired."

Dante couldn't keep his eyes open. Johnny shook his head, as he looked out at the mansion, wondering what was going on. Suddenly he felt breath on his neck, then everything happened so fast- before he could turn around to see who it was, he felt a sting, darkness enveloped him and his body went limp!

Back at the mansion, Ethan and Lucky searched through several rooms, but Kristina was nowhere to be found. Ethan found a room at the end of the corridor, on the third floor. He heard something and froze in his tracks- it sounded like crying. He rushed over to the door. It was locked. It had to be Kristina! He knocked.

"Kristina, Kristina!" he called to her, whispering as loud as he dared.

She shot up at Ethan's voice. "Ethan!"

"Shhh, you don't want to be caught! I don't know where David is!"

"Hold on luv!" He stood behind Lucky looking towards the staircase as Lucky tried to get the door open. He picked the door using the card lock trick, as Ethan tried to comfort her through the door. "Kristina, are you okay?"

I'm scared," she cried.

Suddenly, Lucky busted the door open! They were both alarmed at Kristina's appearance and embarrassed, she covered her head in shame. He rushed over and held her. "Kristina, did that bastard do this?"

"Yes", she mumbled through her sobs. "I couldn't stop him! He drugged me, tied me to a chair and when I came to, he had shaved my hair off!" She was shaking.

Ethan's anger boiled. "Where is he?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. He went outside."

"Let's get her out of here," Lucky ordered.

Ethan scooped Krissy up in his arms and carried her. Jason peaked around the corner in the hallway and told them the coast was clear, so they quickly made their way down the stairs.

"You're still beautiful," Ethan whispered in her ear as she clung to him and buried her face in his chest.

They rushed out and by the time they got to the boat, Dante was snoring. Jason slapped him on the shoulder. "Dude?"

He jumped up, startled. "Kristina!" He rushed over and gave his little sister a hug. He was shocked by her baldness, but tried not to act as horrified as he felt.

"Where's Johnny?" Ethan asked Dante.

Dante scratched his head. "Um...I don't know. He was just here a bit ago."

"You don't think he went inside do you?" Ethan asked.

"Maybe he did," Dante said. "I know he was anxious just waiting around for you."

Ethan was concerned. "You fell asleep?"

"Look, I'm sorry," Dante apologized. "He must have gone in to see if you needed help finding Kristina."

Jason sighed. "He'll never find her because we have her."

Suddenly, they heard a disturbing scream that sounded…almost inhuman. They jumped. They didn't know which direction it was coming from.

"Is it from the house?" Kristina shook in fear. Her heart pounded. Then another shriek filled the quiet night air. Ethan! I think that's Johnny! What's happening?"

They couldn't imagine why Johnny would be screaming, but knew they had to get to him. Kristina wanted to go back, but Ethan had no intentions of allowing her back at that house!

"Dante and I will watch Kristina," Jason said.

The Spencer brothers sprinted towards the mansion. The screaming was louder. They traced it and finally came to a disturbing image. They both froze. Ethan, mad with fury, knocked David over. "Get the hell off of him you sick fuck!"

Johnny looked terrified and shook in fear, as tears fell down his face. Lucky's face was white. Ethan couldn't hold back, as he thought of what Krissy had gone through, now Johnny. As he lay on the floor, David let out a laugh so cold and so sadistic, that Ethan couldn't stop himself.

"You fuckin' freak!" He started punching David as hard as he could, left and right until he fell unconscious. Lucky finally pulled Ethan off of him.

"Don't worry Ethan. He'll pay. You need to get Johnny to the boat. Ethan looked to find Johnny huddled in the corner of the room, his eyes completely vacant of any emotion at all. It appeared that Johnny had retreated inside himself. Ethan helped him up and then Lucky followed, with David thrown over his back.

They headed to the dock where the boat was. "We got him!" Lucky said.

Kristina was relieved. She noticed Johnny didn't look like his usual self. She glanced at Ethan curious about what had happened. David was handcuffed, still unconscious, as they carried him to the deck below. Jason, Dante and Lucky monitored him.

Johnny was shaking and sat at the far end of the deck, away from everyone. Kristina walked over to see how he was doing, with no clue as to what happened. She went to touch his shoulder and he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Johnny continued to stare off, into space. "Johnny?" He flinched a little. Kristina had never seen him like this. She went to get Ethan. "Something's wrong with Johnny. What happened in there?" Kristina was getting really worried.

"He'll be fine." Ethan didn't want to tell her what he had just witnessed, especially after everything she went through. "I'll check on him", Ethan got up and walked over to him.

Kristina watched from a distance, as Ethan tried to talk to him for several minutes, but Johnny wouldn't respond. She decided to ask Lucky what was going on. She poked her head into the lower deck. Jason was sitting across from David, with his gun drawn, while Lucky and Dante sat close by. David was just regaining consciousness.

"Lucky?", Kristina motioned for him to come up to the deck. He knew what she wanted. "What's wrong with Johnny? What happened? Ethan won't tell me anything and Johnny is acting weird."

Lucky tried to get her to drop it, but it was futile. Ethan pulled Lucky aside, "I can't get through to him. What should we do?"

"I don't know. Let's just get home and then we'll see what we can do to help him."

Ethan nodded, then turned to Kristina. They sat on the opposite side of the deck from Johnny. "How are you doing?", he asked as he took her hands in his.

"I'm better now that I'm out of that psycho's grip! I look like a freak!"

"No you don't. You're beautiful." He put his arm around her. Then Kristina noticed a seriousness in his voice.

"What's going on Ethan? What's wrong with Johnny?"

"I don't know how to tell you this. There's no easy way.…", he let out a huge sigh. "When Lucky and I walked into the living room, we saw David with Johnny." Kristina felt sick to her stomach and she didn't know if she wanted the hear this. Ethan went on, "I had to push David off of Johnny."

Kristina suddenly got up, hung over the side of the boat and threw up!

Ethan rushed over to her and she fell into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably, for the next 10 minutes. Lucky heard Kristina and poked his head up from the lower deck. Ethan waved him away, so he let them be.

Kristina was shaking as Ethan helped her to the bench Anger welled inside her and suddenly, she ran down to the lower deck. She shook and kicked David until he woke up.

"Sweetness. You've come to rescue me?", he mumbled through his woozy state of consciousness.

"I am going to kill you!"

She started to punch and kick him as hard as she could, each time the vision of what Johnny had just gone through flashed through her mind. Jason, Dante, Lucky and Ethan left her alone. "You fucking, psycho! I hate you! I hate you! You don't deserve to breathe the same air as we do!", she shouted with fierce rage. She slammed the heel of her shoe into his crotch and he winced in pain. "That hurts? Or are you sick enough to enjoy it?"

Kristina rammed him again with the heel of her shoe several more times, until she had no more strength and finally collapsed in a heap on the floor. Ethan carefully picked her up and carried her into the small bedroom.

Lucky had gone up on the deck to watch over Johnny. When he didn't see him sitting in the corner of the deck, Lucky looked around. Suddenly he saw him on the bow of the boat, standing on the other side of the railing! He was about to jump!

"Johnny? Johnny, don't do it man. It's going to be okay. You're not going to solve anything by doing this and it's not going to change anything." Lucky tried to talk him off the ledge.

Lucky called for Ethan and he came to the deck, horrified to see Johnny on the ledge. "Johnny, listen mate. Don't do this. If you do this, then David wins and I know you don't want that. Come on." Ethan slowly walked towards him.

Johnny finally acknowledged his presence. "I can't live with this. How am I supposed to live with this?" His voice cracked, as tears spilled down his face.

"Killing yourself is not the answer. We'll help you get through this. You have everything to live for. What am I going to tell Daniela? She needs you. Kristina is going to need you. Please, Johnny", Ethan pleaded.

A million things were running through Johnny's mind. He just wanted to forget about what had happened, but how was he going to do that? It played in his mind like a nightmare!

Lucky had slowly made his way to within arms length of Johnny, while Ethan tried to talk him back onto the boat. Johnny continued to blankly stare out at the ocean.

"Come on. It'll be okay", Ethan tried again.

Suddenly, Johnny let go! Lucky reached out, grabbed the back of his shirt, and pulled him onto the deck! Johnny fell on top of Lucky, who slowly pulled apart from him. Ethan helped them both up. Johnny sat on the bench, head in his hands and silently fell into despair. Ethan looked at Lucky, who nodded he would stay with him, so Ethan headed back down to check on Kristina.

***Chapter 25***

Upon arrival in Port Charles, David was sent directly to the police station to be booked, where he would be held until trial.

Kristina's family and friends greeted her and Ethan as soon as they pulled up to the lake house. They were all relieved she made it home safely and was surprised by her new look. Kristina couldn't wait to get a wig.

"Kristina! Are you okay?", Alexis cried hugging her daughter.

You need to get checked out," Ethan said with an authoritive tone.

Surprisingly, Kristina didn't argue with him, "You're right."

"I'll stop by the cottage tomorrow to check on you", her mother promised.

Sam, Molly and Michael gave her hug. "Glad you're okay", Michael said with relief in his voice. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Ethan took Kristina's hand and they headed over to the hospital. On the way, Kristina asked about Johnny. "Where did he go after we landed? I didn't even see him."

"I think he went home", he guessed.

"Mind if we go over there first? He really needs to get checked out", Kristina was worried about him.

"Good idea." About 10 minutes later, they knocked on the penthouse door, but didn't get an answer. Ethan grabbed the hidden key underneath the flower vase in the hallway and opened the door.

Johnny was sitting on the couch, drinking from a bottle of scotch. He was clearly drunk. "Ethan! Kristina! Nice of you to come over. Here, sit down and let me pour you one", Johnny patted the cushion next to him.

"What are you doing?", Kristina asked.

"I'm having a drink, what do you think?", he snapped. Then his demeanor changed, "Come on guys, join me! We got Kristina back and all is right in the world again!" Ethan could see Johnny was losing it. He tried to take the bottle from him, but he pulled his arm away, then dropped it.

"Don't do this to yourself. We're taking you to the hospital to get checked out."

Johnny staggered over to the bar to grab another bottle. He took a huge swig. "Look, I'm touched that you're so concerned", he slurred. "But I'm fine now. All I need is this", he clumsily held up the bottle.

Kristina could see they weren't getting anywhere, but didn't want to leave him alone either. Especially after his suicide attempt on the boat, so she called Daniela and they waited until she got there.

Daniela was alarmed to see the state Johnny was in, then Kristina. Kristina took her aside in the kitchen and filled her in on what happened. Daniela choked back a lump in her throat as she learned the details. "I can't believe he shaved your hair off! I'm so sorry." She gave her a hug.

"We need to focus on Johnny. We're afraid of what he might do to himself. Are you sure you can handle it?", Kristina asked.

"It's okay. You go and I'll stay with him." She gave Kristina a hug. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault! I can't believe this has happened! Look what he's done. I'm ashamed he's my cousin. If I had just turned him in after the first incident..."

Kristina didn't know anything about that, but she didn't have time to discuss it now. They walked back into the living room. Daniela nodded as she joined Johnny on the couch. Ethan and Kristina headed for the hospital.

It had been a long night for David. Upon landing he was immediately taken into custody by Mac, who was waiting. He had been booked, then interrogated by Lucky and Dante. Unfortunately, David arrogantly felt he was smarter than them and played mind games for 4 hours, until Mac finally cut the interrogation. He sat in a cell all alone, but that's not where he was in his mind. He was with Krissy, in Fiji and it was their wedding day…

The next morning, Lucky and Dante had devised a plan to get what they needed from David. He was brought up and handcuffed to the table in the interrogation room.

They let him stew for about 30 minutes before Lucky walked in.

"Mornin' Detective Ssspppeeennncccceeerrr!", David sneered, in his nasally British tone. "Back for more huh?" He leaned back in his chair, with this legs stretched out in front of him, a sadistic glimmer in his eyes. "I've seen all your tricks boss and let me tell you, I think a little update to the 21st century might help", he sarcastically added.

It took everything Lucky had not to reach over the table and beat the shit out of the psychotic sicko! But he restrained himself and sat across from him, with a stone face for several long minutes, just staring at David.

David did the same, happy to play the game. About ten minutes later, David finally broke the silence. "You can stare me down how ever long you want detective, you'll never break me", he arrogantly boasted.

Lucky smiled. "I just did." David fidgeted in his seat a little bit. "What is that I see on your forehead David, sweat?" Lucky laughed as he exited the room, leaving David vulnerable.

Dante and Mac watched through the window as David began to come unglued. He started bouncing his leg up and down, biting his fingernails.

"You're up", Mac directed at Dante.

He walked in with a file in his hand and threw it on the table. "Angela Monroe", Dante said with a gruff tone.

The blood drained from his face, he was white as a ghost and David got nervous, stared at the file for a minute then quickly looked away. Sweat began to trickle down the sides of his face. Dante leaned in from across the table, to within inches from David's face. "Angela Monroe", he stated again with emphasis.

David looked into Dante's eyes. "I don't know her."

Dante walked around to stand next to him, then whispered in his ear, "Ya see? Now I didn't ask if you knew her."

David really started to freak out and his mind raced. How did they know about _her_? Then he smiled. "It's all lies", he finally responded to Dante.

"Really? Is that what you're going with? 'Cuz, I thought you were smarter than all of us. You couldn't come up with a better lie?" Dante taunted him as he sat down across from him.

David chuckled. In an instant, his demeanor changed and he angrily stood up. "That bitch deserved what she had coming! Who did she think she was anyway, a princess?" David had clearly lost it.

"Who are we talking about- Angela or Kristina?" Dante tried to establish.

David sat down again as he realized he had just lost his edge. "I showed her! I couldn't take what I wanted from her, but I sure got it from her mobster ex!"

A sinister gin slowly crept across his face, almost demon-like, as he remembered thinking about Kristina the entire time. His dark, cold, inhuman expression was all Dante needed to see that David was a monster! Then he let out a maniacal laugh and Dante couldn't hold himself back- he leaped over the table, grabbed his shirt and slammed his face into the table as hard as he could!

"You fucking psychotic animal!" Dante continued to slam David's head repeatedly into the table until Lucky finally intervened and pulled Dante off of him. David's face was bloodied and he almost consciousness. Fortunately, Mac had turned off the recorder right after his comment about Kristina, so there would be no record of the beating.

Lucky walked Dante out of the interrogation room. "I'm sorry. I just...", Dante was still fuming, fists to his sides.

"I know. It's okay", Lucky assured.

Johnny and Daniela sat on the couch. They hadn't spoken. Johnny knew she was in the room, but gave her no eye contact.

He sat far away from her, on the other end of the couch and when she tried to reach out, he flinched. He didn't want to be touched. She felt sick inside knowing her cousin was guilty of committing such a vile crime!

"Johnny, we need to go to the hospital. Let me take you."

He played with his hands. "No," he pleaded.

"Johnny, you need to get looked at..."

"I don't want anyone to know. Fuck off!" He felt cold and damaged, but closed his eyes regretting lashing out at her. She understood though. She would probably have the same behavior if it happened to her.

"There's a way we can do this discreetly," she said. She tried to sound calm and reassuring. "Maybe I can bring a nurse here." She got up and walked into the kitchen. She called Ethan. "Do you think you can ask one of the nurses from the hospital to look at Johnny here? He really needs to get checked out."

"I take he still won't go?", Ethan was dismayed to hear.

"He's refusing and I'm not sure what to do. He doesn't want anyone to know what happened."

Ethan thought for a moment, then said he'd be there in 15 minutes. Daniela returned to the living room to see Johnny gulp down the last of the scotch. He finally fell over on the couch, passed out. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at his state. She knew Johnny would never be the same again. She also knew, that although they had only been on one date, she had already fallen in love with him. She softly caressed his face, then put her fingers to her lips, then on his. "Don't worry Johnny. I'll always be here for you."

Ethan walked back into trauma room #2 where Krissy was waiting to see Robin. "That was Daniela."

"How is he? Are they on the way here?" Kristina hoped.

"No. He doesn't want anyone to know what happened. I'm going to grab Elizabeth and see if she can look at him at the penthouse."

Kristina let out a huge sigh, "That's a good idea. I'll meet you over there when I'm done here."

Ethan gave her a kiss then headed for the nurses station to get Elizabeth.

Ethan filled Elizabeth in on the way to the penthouse and she was still in shock over the whole thing. Daniela opened the door and directed them towards the couch where Johnny was still passed out. Ethan gently shook him awake.

"Hey! There's my buddy! Here, let me get you a drink", Johnny staggered to his feet, then fell into the bar, knocking over several glasses that broke.

Ethan was able to grab him before he hit his head. "Come over here mate", he said as he sat him back on the couch. He turned to Daniela, "Can you make some coffee for him?"

She nodded and headed for the kitchen, while Elizabeth tried to look at Johnny. He jerked away from her, "What are you doing? No. I'm okay."

"No Johnny, you're not. Listen, I know how you feel", she tried to get him to let his guard down.

Ethan looked at Elizabeth and decided it was best if he left her alone with him, so he joined Daniela in the kitchen.

Elizabeth tried to get Johnny to look at her, but he wouldn't. "I know how you feel. I was...attacked too. You're numb right now, you don't want to feel anything and contact is the last thing you want."

Tears streamed down Johnny's face. Elizabeth moved over and rubbed his back soothingly. "I didn't want to go to the hospital either and I actually took a shower first. It was harder for them to get any evidence off of me. I know this is hard, but please, will you let me take a look at you?"

Johnny didn't answer for almost 10 minutes. It kept playing in his mind like a sick loop, over and over again. He didn't want to remember, so he had retreated inside himself. Elizabeth just sat next to him, her arm around him. Finally, Johnny made eye contact for the first time since it happened. "Ok."

"It'll be fine. Let's go upstairs", Elizabeth suggested. Ethan and Daniela had just come from the kitchen when they saw Johnny head upstairs with Elizabeth.

Kristina looked at herself in the mirror. She ran her hands over her bald scalp and sighed. She looked at several wig options, then chose a dark wig. She sighed, "At least my hair would grow back", she told herself. Although she was happy Ethan and Lucky found her, all she could think about was Johnny. She called Ethan who was still over there.

"Ethan, what's going on? How is he?" Just then Michael came in her room.

"I don't know if ok is how you'd define it. He's still traumatized."

She swallowed. "It's all my fault," she whimpered.

"God Kristina, no it's not! David is the asshole responsible for all of this! This is on that bastard! So don't you DARE tell me this is your fault! You're a victim."

She suddenly noticed Michael was in her room. "Michael!"

"Hey," he said half smiling with his hands in his pockets.

"Ethan, I'll call you back. Michael's here." She hung up, then gave Michael a hug.

"How are you?", he wanted to gauge how she was doing.

"I'm fine, but Johnny…..", her voice cracked as she held back the lump in her throat.

"What's wrong with him?" Michael asked curiously.

Kristina didn't know if she should tell him or not, but her big brother could always keep a secret. She sat on her bed. "Something terrible happened to Johnny...," she barely choked out.

"Did he get shot?", Michael figured.

She shook her head. "No, David..oh God..David _raped_ him!"

Michael's eyes widened in shock and disgust. His stomach dropped and he suddenly got really nervous. Kristina explained what she knew. "Something wasn't right when they got back to the boat. He wouldn't let anyone near him and we found him drunk at the penthouse. I tried to get him to go with me to the hospital, but I couldn't..." Kristina broke down.

Michael didn't know what to say. It all sounded….too familiar. Suddenly, he got up from the bed. "I'm sorry Krissy, I have to go", he started for the door.

Kristina looked up surprised. "What? Michael, you have to help me. I don't know how to help Johnny through this. It's all my fault! If he hadn't come after me, none of this would have happened!" She fell back on the bed. Michael tried to comfort her. She could see Michael was uncomfortable and not his usual self. She noticed a darkness in his eyes- it scared her. "What's wrong?", she asked with trepidation.

"Nothing", he tried to blow off the question.

She could see he was a little nervous, he always got really quiet when he was nervous and then he started shaking his leg. Kristina pushed again.

"Michael, you might as well tell me what's going on. I'll never give up asking."

Unfortunately, he knew all too well that Krissy never let something go when she was hell bent on an answer. It had been months he kept silent, dealing with the pain by himself. Maybe he would feel better if he told someone - just one person. He stood looking out the window, tears welled in his eyes as he flashbacked to that horrible night in Pentonville. Kristina couldn't see it, but he was reliving the nightmare. Finally, he turned to look at her.

Kristina noticed his eyes were watering. "Remember when I went to Pentonville and Jason came to protect me?", he began. She nodded. "He got there too late."

Kristina didn't understand. "What are you talking about? He got there as fast as he could."

Michael sat on the bed next to her. "No he didn't."

Kristina's eyes turned to horror as the weight of what he had just said, fell on her like a ton of brinks! "Oh my God, no!" She grabbed Michael and hugged him, sobbing uncontrollably. He finally let go and tears spilled from his eyes. They held each other for several minutes, each trying to lean on the other.

Kristina pulled back. "Have you been to see someone since it happened?"

Michael shook his head. "You've been carrying this since Pentonville? Why didn't you say anything? I would have helped you." Kristina gave him another hug.

"I didn't want anyone to know." He got up, paced back and forth. "I fought it Kristina, I fought hard, but he...", Michael couldn't finish.

Kristina choked up again. "I hate you had to go through something so horrific! I knew Pentonville was hard for you, but I never thought...", she couldn't finish the sentence.

"I still haven't got over it, Kristina. I've kept it bottled up all this time. It's still there."

She got closer. "Maybe it's time you finally faced it, Michael."

A relief came over him as he finally told Kristina. Maybe it was better to face it instead of burying it a bottle deep inside.

"Counseling has its purpose. It did help me," Kristina said.

He deeply exhaled. "So you're saying I should go to counseling?"

She nodded. "Yes. I know it'll help you deal with the emotions- the anger, hate, embarrassment, etc… Otherwise, it just festers and is harder to move forward."

For the very first time, he agreed that he should go. "Maybe I should. I feel better just telling someone about it."

She took his hand. "I could go with you if you want."

He appreciated it. "Thanks...but you wouldn't...have to..."

"I get it", she cut him off so he didn't have to finish the sentence. "I'm still willing to go with you and sit in the waiting room if you want." She understood how he felt. He wasn't quite comfortable having his sister hear all the gritty details.

Michael shook his head. "Thanks, but I'm not sure when I'll...maybe I should see Johnny."

Kristina was grateful for his offer. She didn't want to push him. She gave him another hug, "I would appreciate that. I can only imagine what he's going through. He tried to jump off the boat on the way home. I still can't seem to wrap my head around everything that has happened", she pointed at her head.

Michael's anger welled in him as he thought of what that bastard put her through. "Don't give it another thought Krissy, it'll grow back", he gave her a little squeeze.

"I know, it's just...I was so embarrassed when Ethan found me. He was great though. I am so lucky to have him in my life."

Michael decided to head over to see how Johnny was doing, so Kristina walked him out to his car. They hugged again. "I love you Michael."

"Love you too", he said as he slipped into the driver's seat.

Michael had only been over a few times and they rarely interacted, but maybe something good could come out of their respective nightmares. He knocked on penthouse door and was surprised to see Johnny looking glum and obviously drunk, not the Johnny Michael was used to seeing. He looked lost, almost like a little boy. Michael's heart crumbled. Johnny was never his favorite guy, but he wouldn't wish this pain on anyone.

"What are you doing here?", Johnny asked, wondering why he was there.

"I came here to...check on you."

Johnny was agitated. "Why would you want to check on me?" he quickly questioned looking down at the floor. "Why are you here? Kristina needs you..."

"Can I come in?" Michael interrupted. Johnny hesitated but let him in, then stood looking out the window, a glass of scotch in his hand. "What exactly, do you want?"

"I know what happened...and I'm not going to tell anyone or anything, but...I know what you're going through," Michael began.

Johnny's eyes widened. Who told him? He didn't appreciate the world now knowing. Johnny whispered under his breath and shook his head, as he covered his ears, "Leave me alone! Leave me alone!"

Michael wasn't sure if he should approach him, but bravely he did and stood next to him. "I get it Johnny. The sick feeling inside, the rage, the embarrassment, the shame! I've been walking around like a zombie inside for months. I don't want to see you live like that."

Johnny shot him a icy look as he turned to refill his glass with scotch. "I don't need your help Michael. I'm fine. I can deal with this on my own", Johnny rejected.

"No you can't. Believe me, I've tried! The more you try to push it down, the harder it is to deal with and move on with your life", Michael sympathized.

"Move on with my life? Are you serious?" Johnny sarcastically retorted. What life? I can't go back to the way it was! It's never going to be the same Michael and I can't live with it. I won't!" He threw his glass against the wall!

After a moment of silence, he grabbed another scotch bottle. "You want to know how I feel Michael? Angry! I want to punch someone until they feel as bad as I do!", he punched the wall with his fist. "It just keeps playing over in my head, in a sick loop and _this_ is the only thing that helps", he held up the bottle. "At least when I pass out, everything goes black!", he furiously screamed.

Johnny sat on the couch again, holding his bleeding hand. Michael grabbed a towel from the kitchen then joined him. "I thought my life was over, literally, at Pentonville. I figured the best way to get through it, was to learn how to survive. And that's what I did. Johnny, you already _know_ how to survive. You can't let this horrifying thing define your life from here on out. That is the one thing I've learned. There are a lot of us who care about you, Kristina is beside herself. She's blaming herself and if you do anything...", Michael paused.

Even through the pain he was going through, Johnny's heart broke when he heard Kristina was blaming herself.

"Look, I know things are looking pretty grim, but you have to realize that life will go on. It'll take time but once you deal with it, you'll be able to start feeling right again." Michael was surprised he had just said all of that to Johnny, but he really did feel that way.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Michael answered it to find Daniela. "Hi. How is he?", she asked with concern in her voice.

"Ask him. Look, I'm going to get out of here", he said to Daniela, then turned to Johnny. "Call me when you're ready Johnny." He didn't get a response.

Daniela sat down next to him on the couch. She was a little surprised when Johnny put his arms around her and buried his face in her chest. No words were exchanged, but Johnny held on to Daniela for the next hour.

***Chapter 26***

Lulu greeted Kristina with a hug. "Hey there, how are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm better and so glad you're safe. Ethan was a basket case when he realized you were missing."

Lulu noticed Kristina's wig when she tugged on it. "David shaved my hair."

Her eyes widened. Dante never mentioned that little bit of detail. "Oh my God!" She knew what it felt like to lose her hair even though the circumstances were night and day.

"It could have been worse," she said sadly, thinking back to what David did to Johnny.

"Well, I guess we're both sporting the new bald chick look! Who knows, maybe it'll be the new wave in hair design!" Lulu joked trying to make the mood brighter. Kristina giggled.

"I have a bunch of different styles of wigs and variety of colors, so feel free to borrow them anytime", Lulu cheerfully offered.

"Awww, thanks. I might just take you up on that. Are they always so itchy?", Kristina asked, scratching her head.

Lulu laughed, "Unfortunately. But I can tell you a little secret- if you put a silk scarf on before the wig, it's much better! And, you head doesn't get as hot."

This was a conversation she never thought she'd have with anyone! "So, what have you been up to?"

"Just busy, busy, busy, running around for Kate! I swear, she is the only person who treats me the same, whether I have breast cancer or not!"

Kristina laughed. "Kate is all about the business."

"That she is. Speaking of which, I have a few errands I need to do. Want to come with me?" Lulu asked.

Kristina nodded. She wasn't doing anything else. "Sure, that's fine."

They went to the organic market so Lulu could pick up some stuff for the dinner she planned to make for Dante. Kristina always admired the way they loved each other and used it as an example in her relationship with Ethan. They stopped at P.F. Chang's for lunch and finished ordering.

"So, how is my brother doing?", Lulu wanted to know.

"He's great. I'm so lucky to have him in my life. I am more grateful for him now, than I ever have been. I don't know how I would be dealing with any of this without him." Kristina sort of slipped a little, but Lulu didn't catch it.

"I knew my brother loved you for the longest time! I was floored when he started seeing Maya", Lulu admitted. "I actually asked him what he was doing with her."

Kristina couldn't believe it, "You did?"

"Yeah. Then the conversation would always turn to you. He was so lost when you were in Egypt with Johnny."

Kristina got really quiet thinking of Johnny. "What's wrong?", Lulu asked.

"Nothing. I'm just really tired. I guess I didn't realize how much getting kidnapped takes out of you!", she covered.

"I can drop you home after we eat if you want?", Lulu offered.

"Actually, that would be great. I'm sorry", Kristina felt bad.

"No worries girlfriend. I've got your back!" They laughed and enjoyed the rest of their lunch. Lulu waved as she pulled out of the driveway after dropping Kristina at the cottage.

Kristina walked in with a few packages and was greeted by Ethan with a long kiss. "Wow, what did I do to deserve such a great homecoming?", she was actually a little flushed.

"I just wanted to show you how much I missed you", Ethan gave her another, more passionate kiss. When they finally pulled back, Kristina was out of breath.

"I was only gone for 4 hours!"

Ethan looked at her, "It was more like a week." Kristina knew what he was referring to. He poured himself a Crown Royal, then sat on the couch. Kristina walked over and sat on his lap, her arms around his neck.

"I never want to be apart from you that long again." She kissed him softly, then they hugged. "This has been the craziest 2 weeks of my life!", Kristina said as she got up and grabbed a diet coke. "I almost slipped up and said something to Lulu during lunch."

"She didn't…"

"No, no. Thank God", she quickly interrupted. "She just thought I was talking about this", she pointed at her wig. She scratched her head again, then irritated, pulled the damn thing off and threw it across the room! "I hate this thing! I know David could have done a lot worse to me, but my hair? When I woke up and saw it all on the floor...", she kind of teared up, then stopped herself.

"It's okay luv", Ethan gave her a hug.

"It's so petty, when I think of what that bastard did to Johnny..."

"Ssshhhh. You don't have to think about it anymore."

"Do you mind if we go over to check on him? I really want to see how he's doing for myself."

"Sure." They grabbed their coats and headed to the penthouse.

Johnny was eating a bunch of food when they got there, watching a football game he appeared to be engrossed in.

"Hey, mate how are you doing?" Ethan asked.

Johnny nodded and stuffed potato chips in his mouth. Ethan took a seat and Kristina joined them. "Who is winning?" Kristina asked.

"Giants", Johnny answered never turning away from the tv.

A commercial came on, so Johnny switched the channels. He put it on Sailor Moon. The tension was palpable. "You are the one named Sailor Moon," Johnny sang the theme song.

"I used to watch this when I was a kid," Kristina said trying to strike up a conversation.

Johnny just smiled, then offered them some food.

"Oh we're fine," Ethan said.

"Where's Daniela?" she asked.

"She's...home," he answered still staring at the screen. He switched the channel back to the football game, but then switched it back to Sailor Moon and then to HBO. The Devil Wears Prada was on.

"Love this movie," Kristina pitched.

Johnny got up. "I'll be right back." He went in the bathroom. He stuck his finger down his throat and threw up everything he ate in the toilet.

When he returned, Kristina noticed his eyes looked a little red and he was flushed. "Are you okay?", she asked really concerned.

Johnny had had enough. "I am so sick of you two coming over and asking me if I'm alright!", he yelled. "Is that why you sent your brother over here?" Johnny was irritated.

Kristina tried to explain. "I'm sorry! I can't let you do this to yourself, because of me! Michael was only trying to help."

"I didn't ask for his help! I don't need Daniela's help, I don't need Ethan's help and I sure as hell don't need your help!", he screamed in Kristina's face.

Ethan got in between them. "Back up Johnny." He didn't move. "I mean it mate." He angrily pushed Ethan's hands away, then walked to the bar and poured another drink.

"We are worried about you!" Kristina was exasperated.

"Well don't be!", he retorted back.

Ethan decided it would be best if they left. He turned Kristina towards the door. "Okay, we're leaving. I am sorry for the hell you're going through right now, so I'll let it go. But don't you ever do that to Kristina again, I mean it!", Ethan pointed his finger at Johnny.

"Whatever", he said, sitting back on the couch with his bag of chips. They could see there was no reaching him at the moment and with no further discussion, left.

"He wasn't hurting me. Can you blame him for reacting? He has every right to," Kristina said as they got into the car.

Ethan's knuckles whitened as his grip on the steering the wheel tightened. "I just don't think you deserve to be screamed at," Ethan said. "No matter what he's going through!"

"I can handle it, Ethan. Maybe we shouldn't have been asking questions. It makes it worse for him."

Ethan sighed. "I hate this!" Ethan slammed his hand on the wheel in anger, then pulled over. For the first time she saw Ethan react about Johnny. He had been holding his emotions in, but finally let it out. "The image is still in my head", his voice cracked.

Kristina was glad she didn't witness it.

"It's one of the worst things someone can see." Ethan continued. "It was so surreal. I did a double-take because at first, it seemed too crazy for it to really be happening. You know I'm not a violent person, but if I had a gun, I would have shot him! I would have kept shooting until there were no more bullets! He's my best friend!" .

Kristina held his hand.

"I can imagine how awful it is for Johnny, he has to relive it every day of his life- the pain, shame. How are any of us supposed to live with this?" Ethan didn't know.

"Have you spoken to Lucky about it yet?" Kristina figured it'd be good if they could talk to each other.

"It's not something I'm comfortable with and I'm sure Lucky isn't either." He took a deep breath and slowly calmed down. "I never thought I'd say this, but I think I should maybe see a counselor."

Kristina was taken aback, but agreed it would be a good idea. Ethan was about to start the car again, when Kristina stopped him. "Wait a minute. There's something else I need to tell you."

Ethan got scared fearing something worse was coming. "What now?"

"Remember when Johnny said Michael stopped by to see him?"

"Yeah. What was he talking about? I thought he might have been confused or something."

Kristina looked out her window for a few seconds, then finally turned back to Ethan. "The reason I sent Michael to see Johnny, is because...the same thing happened to him at Pentonville."

Ethan was shocked, "Oh my God!"

"I know. I told Michael I wouldn't tell anyone, but after Johnny's comment, I figured an explanation was in order.

"How is he? What happened?", Ethan didn't think he wanted the full story.

"All he told me was that it happened just before Jason got there. He hasn't told anyone else. I figured it would be a good place for Michael to start healing if he could talk to Johnny and help him a little bit. Make him realize he's not alone."

"You must be devastated", Ethan squeezed her hand.

"I'm okay. He's agreed to start seeing a counselor and I'm hoping that he'll convince Johnny to go too."

Ethan was so amazed at how willing she was to help her family and friends. "Do you know how wonderful you are?", Ethan asked, then leaned over and gave her a little kiss. "Ready to go home?", he asked.

"Definitely."

Johnny tossed and turned in his bed. "Get off! Get off!", he screamed. He woke up in a cold sweat, in a fetal position, uncontrollably crying. He went for the half empty liquor bottle, but then smashed it against the wall. He ran his hands through his hair. His entire body shook and he couldn't stop. He needed to get his mind off of things. He pulled his cell out and went through the numbers. He decided to call Maya.

"Hey!" Maya answered.

"Hey, Maya," Johnny said trying to sound his usual self.

"Everything, ok?" she asked.

"Yes. I-I just...wanted to call and talk...", he stammered.

"Wassup!" Maya's cheerfulness and her not knowing made him feel better for a brief moment.

"I can't sleep."

"I'm in town, actually. I can come over," Maya offered.

"Sure," Johnny stretched his voice.

Twenty minutes later, Maya showed up with some snacks and movies.

Johnny opened the door, drink in his hand as usual and greeted her with a quick peck on the cheek. He tried to act like everything was okay. Maya could tell something was wrong by the look in his eyes. He hadn't shaved in at least a couple of days and was wearing baggy sweats. Although she was concerned, she decided not to say anything and figured he would if he wanted to. She grabbed the popcorn and headed for the kitchen to stick it in the microwave.

"Can I get you a drink?", he asked.

"Um, sure. Rum & coke?", Maya suggested.

"Coming right up!", he acted cheerful.

While Maya was waiting in the kitchen for the popcorn, she looked for a bowl and happened to open the cabinet above the stove. She found 5 empty scotch bottles stashed in there, as well as a bunch of empty potato chip bags,

candy wrappers and various other empty junk food bags. She was alarmed and wasn't going to let this slide. She scooped up all of the empty bottles and wrappers, threw them in a plastic bag, then walked into the living room.

"What is all of this?", she confronted him.

Johnny didn't know what to say. He was kicking himself for being too lazy to walk the garbage to the dumpster. "Nothing. Why?", he tried to dismiss it.

"What is going on Johnny?" Maya walked over to him. "I can tell something is wrong. Look at yourself. You look like you haven't showered in days, your wearing rags, what the hell?" Maya demanded an answer.

Johnny got pissed. "I didn't invite you over here to give me the 3rd degree Maya! It's none of your business!" He poured another drink.

"Not my business? _You_ called me over here and that makes it my business", she shot back.

Johnny walked to the door and held it open, "I rescind the invitation!"

Maya was flabbergasted! This wasn't the same Johnny she knew. She grabbed the movies from the coffee table and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Johnny sat down on the couch, broken down in deep despair. He guzzled about 1/2 a bottle of scotch in one fail swoop, then laid on the couch with the tv on. He wasn't watching anything in particular, when he thought he heard a loud bang coming from upstairs. He dismissed it and continued watching TV. A few minutes later, he heard it again.

"What the hell?"

He decided to check it out and barely staggered up the stairs. As he got to the top, he heard the loud bang again and this time, it appeared to be coming from his bedroom. His eyes were bloodshot and his vision was blurred in his drunken state, but as he entered his bedroom, he saw a dark figure standing next to his bed.

Johnny rubbed his eyes and looked again. His eyes widened, he began to shake- standing at the foot of his bed was David!

He had a cruel smile on his face, his dark, vacant eyes bore into him. Johnny tried to back out of the room, but fell on his butt. He scrambled backwards as David approached him. Johnny was terrified!

"Stay away from me! No! Stay away!", he pleaded, holding his hand out in front of himself as a shield.

David ignored his pleas, leaned down and whispered in Johnny's ear. "I've been waiting for you. Did you miss me boyfriend?"

Johnny hauled off and punched him in the face! When he looked again, there was nothing there! "Where the hell are you, you bastard! Come out and fight!", Johnny screamed.

Suddenly the sound of David's maniacal laugh filled the room and Johnny put his hands on his ears trying to block the sound. "No! Stop!", he shook his head, as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Then, he felt hot breath in his ear. "I'll be back and then we'll have some more fun!" Johnny heard David.

"You sick motherfucker! Don't ever come near me again!" He turned, with his fist ready to hit him again- but no one was there! Johnny finally got to his feet and practically fell down the stairs. He scrambled to the corner of the room, then sat with his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth. He could still hear David's laugh echo through the penthouse. Slowly, Johnny feared he was losing whatever sanity he still had.

The next day he went to the grocery store. He threw chips, popcorn, twizzlers, hostess cupcakes, fruit juice and various other types of junk food in his cart. He spotted Molly with Alexis in the ice cream aisle and wanted to run, but it was too late. They saw him, so he decided to face them.

"Hey," he directed at them.

"Do I know you?" Alexis asked Johnny.

"It's me, Johnny," he said stunned that she didn't recognize him.

Alexis quickly realized who it was. "Oh my! You look TOTALLY different!"

"You lost so much weight," Molly pointed, "And your hair grew."

Johnny had a knit cap on. He had finally shaved just the other day and wore skinny jeans with converse sneakers and a tee. "Well I'll see you two later," he turned towards the other aisle.

"Wait a minute. Johnny, what's wrong? I've never seen you like this. Are you okay?" Alexis questioned.

Johnny was at the end of his rope. "If one more person asks if I'm okay, I am going to pull out my gun and start shooting! I AM FINE! Will everyone just please leave me the fuck alone!", he yelled at the top of his lungs.

All the customers in the store heard him as he ranted on. "I'm sorry if my appearance isn't good enough for you Alexis!", he screamed at her.

She could see Johnny begin to sweat profusely and then he started to shake uncontrollably. His face was pasty white and he had dark rings under his eyes- something was terribly wrong. She started to reach for him, when he backed up and suddenly fell to the floor unconscious!

"Quick! Someone call 911!", Alexis shouted.

The manager that walked over during the outburst ran to his office to make the call. Several of the customers huddled around Johnny, offering to help, but Alexis told them to back off. She dialed Ethan and told him to get to the hospital.

Johnny was still unconscious upon arrival at the hospital. Steve and Robin were working the ER and couldn't believe their eyes when they realized the patient was Johnny.

"Oh my God!" Robin saw Johnny's deteriorated condition. "I don't even recognize him!", she commented to Steve. Then she ordered some blood work, "Let's get a full blood panel, CBC, drug screen and looks like he's dehydrated. Epiphany, start and IV drip with Ringers Lactate."

"What happened?", Steve asked Alexis as they wheeled the gurney to trauma room #1.

"I'm not sure. We saw him at the market and when I asked him how is was, he went off on me. He started yelling, then just collapsed", she described. "Ethan is on his way over", she added.

Steve rushed into the room to help Robin ascertain Johnny's condition. Ten minutes later, Ethan and Kristina rushed up to Alexis.

"What happened?", Ethan asked.

Alexis relayed the events of the past hour. "What is going on? He looks horrible! I've never seen him look so bad" Alexis was clearly worried.

Just then Robin and Steve walked over to give them an update. "He's very dehydrated, at a threatening level and his esophagus is full of acid. He's also got a pretty big stomach ulcer. Has he been throwing up a lot?", Steve asked.

"Not that we know of", Ethan and Kristina looked at each other.

"He also has an alarming amount of alcohol that is affecting his liver function. His blood alcohol level is .30- I've never seen anyone with this much alcohol in their system still alive. It's amazing he was walking around at all. We are pumping his stomach to remove the alcohol and will give him medication to counteract it, as well as something for the acid build up", Steve informed. "The ulcer, is another story. It could develop into a bleeding ulcer. I'm also going to give him some medication for that and we'll have to monitor the situation fairly closely. Hopefully, it won't get any worse."

"I'm going to have a counselor talk to him. Is there anything that we should know?", Robin asked.

Ethan and Kristina looked at each other. "Can we talk to you in private?", they asked both Steve and Robin. Alexis was perplexed, but didn't intrude. They went to Robin's office. Ethan told them everything that happened with David and since then.

"I'm sorry I asked Elizabeth to go to the penthouse, but he wouldn't come in here. He needed to be checked out. Please don't be mad at her", Ethan begged.

Steve shook his head. "I'm not. I'm glad you finally told us what's been going on. Now we know what needs to be done."

Robin added that she would talk to the rape crisis counselor and have him follow-up with Johnny before leaving the hospital.

"Just so you know, he didn't want anyone to know what happened. He hasn't been cooperative in any way, so I'm just warning you", Ethan added.

Alexis was wondering what was going on, but Kristina said she'd tell her later.

"He'll have a room in about an hour", Robin informed.

"Thanks docs", Ethan said.

***Chapter 27***

Johnny was disoriented when he began to regain consciousness and started batting at the wires he was hooked up to. Daniela was sitting at his bedside.

"Johnny? You're okay honey. Don't pull your IV out", she soothingly whispered.

"What? Where am I?", Johnny said looking around the room confused.

"You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?" Daniela asked as she pressed the button for a nurse.

"The hospital? That's crazy", he tried to get up.

"Calm down. You need to lay back down", she softly pushed him back on the bed.

He finally made eye contact with her and then it all flooded back. "I was...talking...to Alexis at the market", he slowly got out.

Daniela nodded, "Huh uh."

Johnny put his hand to his forehead remembering his rant. "Oh my God. I think I yelled at her and Molly." Johnny was mad at himself.

"No worries. Alexis understands", Daniela assured.

"What do you mean?", he shot back upset. "She knows?", the fear in his eyes cut Daniela's heart in two.

"No. No. She doesn't. I just meant she knows you're not feeling well", Daniela explained.

Relief spread across his face and he weakly laid back on the bed as Epiphany walked in.

"Glad to see you're back among the living", she quipped. "You should be grateful- this one hasn't left your side since you were brought in", she added, motioning towards Daniela.

Johnny managed a small smile. "When can I get out of this joint?", he asked with urgency in his voice.

"Oh no Mr. Zacharra. You're not leaving anytime soon, so just sit back and enjoy the rest."

Before he could protest any further, Epiphany left. "Daniela, I don't need to be in here", he pleaded.

Daniela felt so sorry for him. "Yes you do, Johnny. Dr. Weber says you've got liver damage and almost died of alcohol poisoning. What are you doing to yourself?" She took his hand.

He turned away, not wanting to discuss anything more and fell silent. Daniela didn't push. She continued to sit holding his hand until he drifted off to sleep. A couple of hours later, Johnny slowly opened his eyes.

The room was dark, but as his eyes adjusted he saw someone standing over him. He couldn't make out who it was and tried to look harder. Suddenly, a face peered out from the darkness with a sadistic grin and Johnny jumped- it was David! He jumped out of the hospital bed, knocking over the IV pole!

"No! Get away from me! You sick fuck! Get away!

"I'm not going anywhere. You tell Kristina I said hi!", Johnny heard in his ear.

He cowered in the corner of the room, with his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth. Daniela had fallen asleep on the chair next to his bed and woke up when she heard Johnny scream. She slowly approached him, "Johnny? Sssshhhh. It's okay. It's me, Daniela."

"No. Get away from me! Get back!" Johnny said still seeing David standing behind Daniela.

"Don't touch her or I swear, I will _kill _you!", he screamed.

Daniela got scared and turned around, but no one was there.

"He's behind you, Daniela!" Johnny was frantic. He jumped up and pulled her to the ground with him.

Just then, Patrick walked in with Epiphany. Patrick told Epiphany to call for security. "Calm down Johnny, it's okay."

"Don't you see him? He's right in front of you! He's after Daniela!" He was clearly delusional.

"I think he's seeing David", Daniela quietly relayed. She turned to Johnny. "He's not here Johnny. David is in jail. He's never getting out. He'll never hurt anyone again."

Tears streamed down Johnny's face and when he looked again, all he saw was Patrick in the room. He surveyed the room, thinking David had to be in there- it had all been so real. He slowly fell into Daniela's arms and wept.

Patrick decided Johnny would be better served in the Psychiatric Ward on the 10th floor of the hospital. He made arrangements for him to be moved there. Daniela slowly got Johnny back to the bed, but was alarmed when Patrick ordered he be restrained.

"What? There's no need for that!", Daniela said upset.

"Look, based on what just happened, he could hurt himself or someone else. It's only until we get him upstairs", Patrick promised.

Two orderlies brought restraints in and Johnny struggled so hard, they had to sedate him. Daniela couldn't take seeing him like that and had to leave the room for awhile.

Ethan poured Kristina a mug of hot tea, "Thanks." She sighed, tapping her finger on the rim.

"What's on your mind?" Ethan asked her sitting beside her.

"How David ruined things. And to think...I thought he was a sweet guy."

"Let's not talk about David," Ethan curtly replied.

She got up. "We rarely do."

"Well I would like to keep it that way. Just hearing his name brings a shudder. The guy's a sick fuck!"

She sipped her tea swallowing the hot liquid. "Not talking about it doesn't really help," Kristina gave her opinion.

"Well, what is there to discuss? Should we create a chant about how bad David is? Or how he…ra…assaulted Johnny? What is there left to fuckin' say?" Please tell me Kristina", Ethan snapped.

"Damn, I don't know. I don't know! It's just acting like everything is peachy fine when our best friend is going mental because of a horrific incident...it's not working for me," Kristina angrily shot back.

She got up from the table and looked out the kitchen window. "Johnny used to be fearless and tough. Nothing and no one could get in his way. He was brave. David took all of that away. I don't recognize this new Johnny...and I mean it in the literal sense. He's like a young kid, running from the boogie man in his closet, fearful of the world."

Ethan walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I'm just so angry! When I think of what he did to you, what he could have done or was planning to do...", his voice trailed.

Kristina turned to face him. "I'm okay, but Johnny isn't. He's probably never going to be the same again and it's because I continued to allow this demented asshole into our lives! I almost wish you hadn't come after me!", Kristina confessed.

"What are you talking about? That psycho was planning to marry you, would have held you as a captive and God knows what else he'd have done if we hadn't come after you!", Ethan was frustrated.

"I would have found a way out Ethan and then Johnny wouldn't be going through this hell!" Kristina couldn't hold back her frustration and threw her mug across the room.

Ethan was shocked. He had never seen her like this before. He tried to pull her into a hug, but she brushed him away, then stormed into the living room.

"Look at me!", she pulled her wig off and flung it across the room. "Look at Johnny! Nothing will ever be the same again Ethan and I can't just go on with my life, as if none of this happened!", she yelled.

"Dwelling on it is only going to put you in the psych ward like Johnny! Is that what you want?", he shouted, trying to reason with her.

"Of course not! But I can't ignore the situation like you!", she accused.

"I am not ignoring the reality Kristina, but we have to go on with our lives. Yes, things will change. None of us are going to be the same after this ordeal. The only thing we can do is move forward and don't look back.

It will completely destroy what little we have left and I'm not willing to take that chance." Ethan's eyes watered a little bit.

Kristina felt bad for what she had just said and sat down on the couch next to him. "I'm sorry for the accusation. I need to get what happened to me out there so I can begin the healing process. That's the one thing I learned from therapy after Keifer. Sometimes, I might need you to listen to me and it doesn't mean I'm dwelling on everything- just that I'm releasing it", she explained.

Ethan tried to understand. "It's just...the whole thing horrified me- first, learning you were missing, then what that psycho had planned for you and finding Johnny...I need to forget about it and move on. I don't mean to be insensitive."

"I have an idea- why don't we make a pact that from now on, we'll set aside an hour a day to talk about it. After that, no more conversation until the next day. That way, we can learn to deal with everything and not let it completely consume every minute", Kristina suggested.

"I like that idea. I also think we should maybe both see Laney for this. I think it'll be good for us", he added.

"I'll make an appointment for us tomorrow." They hugged each other, then Kristina started cleaning the broken mug from the floor.

The sedative began to wear off and Johnny tried to move his arms, but couldn't. When he realized his arms and legs were restrained, he started yelling for help. He felt like a prisoner, living a hell that could only be in a movie. Ever since David, his life had spiraled down into never-ending despair. Epiphany heard Johnny screaming for help and ran into the room with Patrick, alarmed. They saw Johnny fighting against the restraints.

"Come on doc, is this really necessary?", Johnny asked, annoyed.

"I'm sorry. It's for your safety as well as ours. It's only until we transfer you", Patrick added.

"Transfer me? What are you talking about? I want to go home, not to another hospital."

Epiphany looked at Patrick and then left the room. He walked over to the bed. "I'm sending you to the 10th floor."

Johnny looked puzzled. "So? What's on the 10th floor?"

Patrick paused a moment, knowing what his reaction would be. Finally he answered, "The psychiatric floor."

Johnny's eyes widened. "I am not crazy! I don't need to be psychoanalyzed! All I need, is to get the hell out of here! You can't do this!", Johnny shouted at him.

"Look, you're seeing people that aren't there, you've lost 20 lbs, you're obviously drinking so much that you almost died of alcohol poisoning. It's the best treatment in your condition", Patrick reasoned.

"Doc, please. Don't send me there! I'll be fine. I just need a little rest and things will go back to normal", Johnny tried.

"I'm sorry Johnny, that's the way it is. You'll thank me when you've had time to get through this."

Rage bubbled to the surface. "Fuck you Patrick! Who the fuck do you think you are? You can't send me there without my consent! You're not the Chief of Staff! I'll take this up with Dr. Weber!", he threatened.

"Actually Johnny, based on your condition and state of mind, we can submit you for the next 78 hours. Feel free to talk to Dr. Weber, but he's the one who signed the paperwork", Patrick informed.

"You son of a bitch! I hate you! I hate all of you!" Johnny tried to break free of the restraints. Just then the orderlies entered to bring him upstairs. They had their hands full, but finally transferred Johnny to the stretcher. One of the orderlies sat on top of him as they tried to get his arms back into the restraints.

Epiphany finally walked in and gave him another sedative. "That'll do it boys", she patted the orderly on top of Johnny. Patrick felt so sorry for what he was going through, however, knew sending him upstairs was the right option.

The next day Ethan and Kristina went to see Johnny, but were surprised to see his room empty. They checked with Epiphany who explained the nights events, which really saddened them. "Is he allowed visitors?", Kristina asked.

"Not right now."

"How long is he going to be up there?", Ethan tried to gauge how bad the situation was.

"I'm not sure."

"Is Laney here? We wanted to make an appointment with her anyway", Kristina added.

"I'll page her. Why don't you have a seat", she motioned to the waiting area.

Kristina was at a loss for words. "Daniela said it was really bad last night when she called, but she didn't mention this", she said distressed.

Ethan put his arm around her. "It's probably the best thing for him. He needs to start dealing with this in a non-destructive way."

"I was paged?", Laney directed at Epiphany, who pointed to the waiting area. "Hi there. You wanted to see me?"

Ethan and Kristina stood up. "Yeah, hi Laney. How's Johnny? We just heard he's been moved upstairs to the psych ward", Kristina inquired.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you about his treatment", she conveyed.

"He doesn't really have any family here and we're his best friends. Please, we're really worried about him", Ethan begged.

Laney could see the angst in their eyes, "Why don't you come to my office". They went upstairs and she closed the door. "Johnny is suffering from hallucinations, brought on by Post Traumatic Stress Disorder", she diagnosed.

"What is that exactly?", Ethan wanted to know.

"It stems from a traumatic experience. Some people develop it because they can't deal with what's happened. A lot of the soldiers have returned home from Iraq in similar conditions", she explained.

"I take it Dr. Weber filled you in on what happened", Kristina surmised.

Laney nodded. "Between that, his destructive behavior of alcohol abuse and throwing up, his brain and body have shut down."

Ethan choked back the lump in his throat, "How did he respond to you?"

"Let's call it- resistive. I've got him on an anti-depressant, as well as valium and something to help him sleep. So far, he's been able to rest without hallucinations, but it's too early to tell if it will help in the long run."

"When can we see him?", Kristina asked.

"Not for a couple of days. I'm still running some tests, trying to assess where his head is at right now. I can give you a call."

Laney stood up from behind her desk. "Wait. We were hoping you could see us. After everything that's happened, we're kind of having a hard time dealing with it. Are you available?", Ethan added. Laney told him to call her office for an appointment.

"Thank you", Kristina was grateful. "Oh, can you give this to Johnny?", looking at the plant they had brought for him.

"I'd be happy to", Laney smiled, then headed back upstairs.

Kristina turned to Ethan, "I hope she's able to put Johnny back together."

***Chapter 28***

It had been a week since Johnny was admitted to the psychiatric ward. He watched TV in his hospital room, trying to keep his mind off of the things constantly swirling in his brain. He had settled for anime cartoons, which was the only thing on, when Ethan knocked on the door.

"Don't ask," Johnny said shaking his head. "I feel...better I guess," he told him softly playing with his fingers.

"Game of poker?" Ethan offered showing him a deck of cards he brought.

He shrugged. "Sure."

Ethan shuffled then doled them out for 5-card stud. After several hands, Ethan continued to win.

"You were always better than me," Johnny complimented.

"Well I'm the best poker player in the world," Ethan joked, putting on his best signature smile.

"I hate you! I'm in the psych ward and you can't even let me win here?" he sarcastically quipped.

"Your voice sounds…..different," Ethan noted.

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head not wanting to start anything. "It's just..."

"It's probably the medication...," Johnny said. He whistled a little tune. "How is your lovely girlfriend?"

"She is fine...promise to keep a secret? I'm thinking about popping the question", Ethan confided.

Johnny smiled. "Oh that's great. I think you should. Too many people put off marriage nowadays, while time flies by. Go for it man."

Ethan felt confident. "I know she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I can't see my life without her."

"I'm glad you have Kristina."

"And you have Daniela," Ethan pushed.

Johnny looked sad. "I don't know...I wish things were easier, but it's going to take me awhile. I can't kiss her..."

Ethan's heart broke for his best friend.

"I guess I now I know how Kristina felt and what she was going through when we were together." There was silence. "Sex doesn't interest me at all anymore. I can't even watch love scenes in movies. I fast forward through them ." He continued, "I don't know if Daniela could really put up with me. I'm not the guy who can woo a woman off her feet anymore. I'm so messed up and will never be the same," his eyes watered as he choked back the lump in his throat. "I don't feel like a man anymore."

Ethan didn't really know how to respond and tension in the room was a bit awkward. He stared at the TV screen. "What show is this?", Ethan finally broke the silence.

"Elfen Lied."

"Pretty bloody graphics," Ethan noticed.

"It is. I like the story though. It would be interesting to try that look'," Johnny said intrigued. He eagerly pulled a magazine from under his pillow and showed Ethan. It was a photograph of pop singer Bill Kaulitz. "What do you think about his look?" Johnny asked.

"Um...interesting is a good word. It's a he?"

"Yeah he's from the band Tokio Hotel. Kristina introduced them to me. His look is fascinating to me."

"Oh." Ethan said thinking it was strange.

"It might be interesting to try a different look for awhile. I wonder if I could pull off the androgynous look?" Johnny asked in deep thought. "I'm kind of thinking about some plastic surgery too," he added.

It scared Ethan. He couldn't help but notice Johnny's image of himself had completely been torn apart. He didn't know what to do or how to get him through this. "Changing your appearance might make you look different on the outside, but you'll still feel the same on the inside. Plastic surgery? Really? What happened to the guy who always made fun of the 'fake' people? You told me you wouldn't even date women who had it, remember?"

Johnny became irritated. "That guy you're talking about, the guy who had the world at his fingertips, could charm any woman he wanted and do anything is gone! He's not coming back! You know, forget it! I knew I shouldn't have said anything- you can't possibly understand. Maybe you should just go!"

Johnny turned his attention back to the TV and ignored Ethan for several minutes. Ethan decided it was best to oblige him.

"I'll see you in a couple of days", he said, then waited for a response for a minute. Johnny didn't even look at him, so slowly, Ethan walked out.

Johnny shook his head, then fell into deep hopelessness- how the hell was he going to get his life back together again!"

Ethan walked into the cottage, still exasperated from his conversation with Johnny. Kristina greeted him with a kiss and could tell things didn't go too well. "Not any better?"

Ethan took his coat off, then grabbed a beer. "I can't even put into words how screwed up he is. He's thinking of having plastic surgery now, talking about the androgynous look and asked me if I thought he'd look good like that- it's ridiculous!

I don't think this counseling with Laney is making any difference. He said he doesn't feel like a man anymore. I don't know what to do."

Ethan was at a loss and Kristina hated seeing him in such turmoil. "All we can do is try to be there for him to support him any way we can. Maybe we should let Laney know about the plastic surgery stuff. That really surprises me. Johnny hates people who have that done."

Ethan nodded, "I know! I reminded him of that and he went off on me. He said I couldn't possibly understand, then kicked me out."

"He's suffering. I know how that feels- you'd rather try to just push it deep down and do whatever you have to. I remember with Keifer, sometimes I just didn't want to be myself. When I dressed up, then hit on you at the Haunted Star, I pretended I was someone totally different", Kristina revealed.

"Yeah well, I'm not sure if that's what Johnny is doing- his voice actually sounded different, like a higher pitch. It really threw me for a loop. Then this talk about plastic surgery, make-up, changing his look...I know he's not gay, but he's acting bizarre."

Ethan chugged the rest of his beer, then grabbed another. He sat on the couch and pulled Kristina onto his lap. "Can we just drop this and concentrate on us for awhile?"

Kristina smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."

They kissed for several long minutes, then he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

"Hey Johnny," Daniela cheerfully greeted upon entering the room.

He half-smiled. "Hey."

She had a bundle of magazines he asked for in her arms. He shifted in his bed. "Did Ethan tell you about him popping the question to Kristina? I'm excited!"

He nodded. "He did. I wonder when he will."

"He didn't say. Well they are a perfect match."

Daniela imagined her wedding day with Johnny after things were better. She wanted that. She hoped they could make it through. Johnny took a magazine from her and looked at it.

"Do you have some makeup I can borrow?" Johnny asked.

It caught Daniela by surprise. "I have some eyeliner in my purse. Why?"

"Can I see it?"

She dug in her purse and gave it to him. "Thank you!"

He jumped out of bed, then looked in the mirror above the sink, opened the cap and started putting it on.

"Bored, much?" Daniela teased. She gave him her eye shadow.

"I guess I _am_ bored." He was quiet as he worked with the make-up. "Let's see," he said to himself. "Done." He ran his fingers through his shoulder-length hair. He turned around.

Her face blushed. "You look...pretty good! You did a good job." She laughed.

Thanks," he said walking back to bed. "I'm just so bored.

Daniela had been noticing a physical change besides the weight, but didn't really know how to explain it. "Is it me or you've been looking kinda girlish?" she teased. She didn't want to come off as offensive or anything.

"Maybe it's just the weight I lost."

"Yeah.. and the difference in your voice," she added.

"What difference? What do you mean?", Johnny didn't want another conversation like he had with Ethan the other day.

"You just don't sound like your normal self."

"And what does that sound like?", Johnny egged her on.

Daniela could see he was beginning to get uncomfortable, so she dropped the subject. Just then an orderly knocked on the door and said visiting hours were almost over.

"I guess that's my cue to leave. I'll stop by tomorrow, okay?" Daniela turned to grabbed her purse when Johnny grabbed her hand.

"I want you to know, I'm grateful you've stuck by me through all of this shit. Thank you."

There was a sincerity in his voice that she never noticed before. She decided to take a chance. "I just want you to be whole again Johnny.

I'll be here for you no matter how long it takes."

Johnny cracked a faint smile, then slowly, Daniela leaned in and kissed his lips ever so slightly. She was surprised he didn't jerk away, but allowed it. Daniela smiled when she pulled back, grabbed her coat and left.

Alone, Johnny began to realize he needed to face reality again, that Ethan was right- no matter what he'd do on the outside, he needed to fix the inside first.

Federal Prosecutor Claire Walsh had called Ethan and Kristina in to talk about the Probable Cause hearing for David. She wanted to make sure they were on board with testifying, as well as to go over their statements.

"I just want to warn you two that it's not going to be easy. David is into mind games, he's definitely demented. I anticipate his lawyer is going to claim he's unfit for trial, then try to ship him off for a mental evaluation. That could delay things for months. I don't want to do that, but I need to make sure you're ready", she explained.

"I want that sick fuck to never see the light of day!", Ethan angrily shot back.

"You see? You can't be so emotional when you testify or he's going to have the upper hand."

"I know. I can do this, I promise", he assured.

"Do I have to see him again? I really don't want to look at him- his eyes are so... I still see them when I close my eyes at night", Kristina shuddered.

Ethan squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry, yes. He'll be there. Unfortunately the defendant gets to face his accusers. Don't worry though, there are security officers in the courtroom and he can't come near you", Claire tried to quell her fears. "Here is a subpoena. The hearing is set for Monday, May 2nd at 9:00 am, in Judge Carroll's courtroom. Come in 15 minutes early and I'll give you a copy of your statement to refresh your memory, okay?"

"We'll be there", Ethan stood up and shook her hand. "Thank you Claire. We'll see you Monday."

Kristina leaned on Ethan's arm as they walked out. "Are you okay?", Ethan asked. He could tell she was scared.

"I just wish I didn't have to see him again. Everything floods back, the way he touched me…looked at me and terrorized me. I wish we didn't have to go through this."

"It'll be over soon. Let's just hope that demented piece of garbage is locked away for the rest of his life!", Ethan prayed.

Claire knocked on Johnny's door. He was still at the hospital, but it was critical for him to testify at the hearing. "Mr. Zacharra, may I come in?"

Johnny nodded, then noticed the piece of paper in her hand. "What's going on?"

"This is a subpoena for you to appear at the Probable Cause hearing on Monday", she handed it him.

"Why do you need me? This is about Kristina", Johnny tried to dodge.

Claire sat down on the chair next to the bed. "Look. I know what happened to you. The only way to ensure this psycho doesn't do this again, is for you to testify at the hearing."

Johnny was irritated. "No. I can't do it! I can't see that...motherfucker! I won't!", he screamed. His nurse heard him yelling and walked in to diffuse the situation.

"I'm sorry Johnny. It's the only way to get this guy off the street", Claire tried to reason.

The nurse looked at Johnny's agitated state and gave him a dose of valium. After a few minutes, he calmed down enough to talk. "I'm not ready for this. I can't do it. I'm sorry." Johnny protested.

"Look, I'll make as easy as possible. You don't have to look at him if you don't want to. I'll order the courtroom be closed, so no cameras or spectators not involved with the case can be there."

That seemed to allay his fears a little bit. "How long will I be up there?", he asked.

"Hopefully no more than 20-30 minutes. I spoke to Laney and she's given me the okay, as long as you'll do it."

Johnny sat in silence for several long minutes. The memory flashed back like a mini-movie and he could hear himself screaming in his head. Then he thought of what Kristina went through. It was the first time he had considered her in over a month. Finally, he agreed.

"Great. I'll have them bring you to the courthouse 9:00 am. I'll meet with you first to go over your statement." Johnny nodded.

Claire left and he looked out the window. How was he going to face the bastard who shattered his life?

Ethan and Kristina had invited their families over for a late spring barbeque. It was a clear, crisp April evening and the smell of blooming flowers filled the air. The full moon danced on the water, making it appear like glass. Ethan was just seasoning the steaks when Lucky walked over and handed him a beer. "How are you doing? I mean, we really haven't talked much lately."

"I'm not looking forward to Monday, that's for sure. You know I can't seem to get that image out of my head, no matter how much I drink", he confided.

Lucky nodded. "I know what you mean. Claire assured me David is going away for the rest of his life. We were also able to get him to confess about the other girl he terrorized", Lucky informed.

Dante overheard and walked over. "I wish Kristina didn't have to go through this."

"She's stronger than you think. I'm amazed at her resilience. She's doing a lot better with everything than I am", Ethan admitted.

He looked at Kristina in the living room, laughing with her sisters and Lulu. His heart skipped a beat thinking how it could have all been taken away- how it almost _was_ taken away.

"I'll sleep better when I know that bastard isn't breathing the same air", Ethan added with discontent.

They finished eating and everyone was sitting on the beach, around the bonfire making s'mores. Kristina went inside to grab some more marshmallows, when Michael walked in. He wanted to know how Johnny was doing.

"Not great, but better than when he lost it in the market. I don't know what to do for him. I heard he has to testify Monday. I hate that he's going to have to relive everything and see that sicko!" Kristina sat on a chair at the table.

"Hopefully Laney will be able to help him deal with it when he's done. At least there will be some closure", Michael added.

"I don't know that it will be. That asshole will be sitting 20 ft from him, I'm sure he'll smile the whole time. It makes me nauseous just thinking about it!"

Michael could see how much pain David had caused. "I'll be there. I asked Claire and she said it would be fine. So if you start to panic, just look at me, okay?"

Kristina gave him a hug. "I love you. Thanks for always making me feel better."

Michael looked at her, "Smores?"

"Smores!" Kristina agreed and they headed back towards the beach.

***Chapter 29***

Monday morning came quicker than any of them wanted. Ethan and Kristina saw Claire in the hall outside the courtroom, as well as Johnny. Although he was wearing a suit, he looked skinny as a rail, his face was sunken and he had dark rings under his eyes. Surprisingly he was fairly calm. Kristina gave him a hug when she saw him.

"How are you doing?", she asked.

"Good. Laney gave me some valium", he informed.

"You're going to be fine mate", Ethan assured.

Claire informed them she decided to have Lucky, Dante and Jason testify last, so they were up next. Just then they saw David being walked into the courtroom in shackles. He winked at Kristina, "Couldn't stay away sweetness? I know you love me." He pursed his lips like he was kissing her.

Kristina leaned into Ethan's chest, half-hiding to avoid eye contact with him. Ethan's face turned red. "You don't talk to her, you don't look at her, you don't even think about her you fuckin' piece of shit!", he yelled, pointing at him.

David smiled. Then he glared at Johnny with a sadistic grin on his face. He looked demonic! Fear began to bubble to the surface that wasn't hard to miss in Johnny's eyes.

Kristina buried her face in Ethan's chest, but caught David's icy glance. It sent a shiver down her spine and suddenly she was having a hard time breathing. Ethan could feel her tense up. "What's the matter?" He was alarmed.

"I, I, I cccan't breathe! I can't catch...my breath!" She was clearly having an anxiety attack.

"Come on, sit." Ethan asked the security guard to call 911.

"No, I just need...a...minute." She finally took several deep breathes in and the panic subsided. "His eyes! He's evil! I can't do this!" Kristina got up.

Johnny followed her down the hall and looked at Ethan, who let him talk to her alone. "I know how you feel. We have to do this. As painful as it will be, we need to do this so we can move forward."

Kristina was touched at how Johnny cared. "I know you're right, but when I think of everything he's done, my stomach turns!"

"I know. Mine too. I want to smash is head in! But if we let him get to us, then he's won. He's already taken so much from us. We need to go in there today and tell him he's not getting away with anything, no matter how many games he plays."

Kristina gave Johnny a hug. It was the first time he started to feel like his old self since the incident. "Thank you Johnny. I needed to hear that", Kristina smiled.

Ethan walked over and she gave him a hug. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm ready."

They walked into the courtroom and sat behind the prosecutor's table. David let out a wicked chuckle, then winked at Kristina again. "Looking beautiful as always sweetness", he directed at Kristina with a sinister glimmer in his eyes.

They all ignored him. Judge Carroll took his seat. "Okay, Ms. Walsh", he deferred the court to her.

"Your honor, before we start, if I may?", defense attorney Josh Hall asked the Judge.

"You may", the judge allowed.

"I'd like to petition the court to remand Mr. Wilson immediately for a mental evaluation."

Claire immediately popped up. "We object your honor. In light of the severity of the charges, we ask that the petition be denied on the grounds that there is no basis to allow it. There has been no behavior to indicate his mental capacity is diminished, in fact, he's demonstrated just the opposite", Claire argued.

"Mr. Wilson has exhibited unstable behavior, he's also indicated to me during our contact that he is currently lacking understanding of the legal process", Hall countered.

The judge looked at the petition. "How so Mr. Hall? I see nothing here which clearly indicates that and based on the interrogation by Detectives Spencer and Falconari, he appears to know exactly how this works. Motion is denied Mr. Hall. I suggest you prepare on a trial, unless your client comes to his senses and pleads guilty instead of wasting this courts' time. Now, lets get this hearing started." He turned to Claire, "Ms. Walsh, you may call your first witness."

"US calls Miss Kristina Corinthos-Davis." She took the oath and could see David out of the corner of her eye. She got really uncomfortable, fidgeted in her chair and began to shake a little bit.

"Are you okay Ms. Davis?", Claire asked.

She glanced at David, who was smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world. Then she noticed Michael, who gave her a quick nod.

"I'm okay thanks."

Claire began her direct examination. "When did you first meet David?" she asked walking to the witness stand.

"At a Christmas party. It was last Christmas. He greeted me and told me his name was David, Tomas' cousin. And we talked."

"You're talking about Tomas Wilson, correct?"

"Yes."

"Did Mr. Wilson show any outward signs of erratic behavior or intimidate you at that time?"

"No, not at first. I thought...he was…nice." Kristina had a hard time describing she thought he was sweet early on.

"And you started a friendship?"

"Yes, he would come over every now and then." Kristina took a sip of the water in front of her.

"Would you characterize your relationship as a close friendship?"

"No, not immediately."

"When did you become closer with him?"

"When he told me he was gay. We grew really close as friends."

"How did that come about?"

"He came over one day, crying and said he was afraid to 'come out' for fear of reaction by his family", Kristina recalled.

"So he told you he was gay?"

"Yes and I believed him."

"What things did you do as friends?"

"We would have sleepovers, hang out, go shopping. We pretty much did normal things friends do."

"Sleepovers? Could you describe a little more detail about those?"

"We would rent movies, make snacks, read style magazines, talk."

"No suspicions?"

"Well, I did notice he'd go to the bathroom a lot and I noticed a few missing things in my bedroom."

"What missing things?"

Kristina swallowed, then nervously looked towards the defendant's table. Her hands closed into fists and she looked at Ethan as she slowly answered. "Lingerie, undergarments. perfume, some pictures", she answered.

"And did you think it was David who took these things?"

Kristina shook her head. "No, I didn't. It didn't occur to me at the time."

"Where did David sleep during these sleepovers?"

"In a sleeping bag. We slept in the living room."

Claire nodded. "Now, you told me he indicated he was gay...did he say he had an attraction to Johnny Zacharra, your ex boyfriend?"

Kristina's eyes shifted to Johnny who was looking down. She then looked back at Claire. "Yes, he told me he had a crush on him."

"What did you say about his crush?"

"I just told him he was straight and that was the end of it."

"Mr. Wilson indicated he was married. How much would he discuss her?"

"Not much, only a little and when I would ask, he always said she was out of town or sick."

"Did you ever meet this wife?" Claire turned and looked at David, who appeared to have no remorse or concern about the line of questioning.

"Yes, once. Outside Kelly's with Johnny. I never saw her again."

"Were you suspicious of that?"

"A little, but I thought they were just having problems."

"How did she seem?"

"She seemed normal. She was nice. I remember she held his hand as they walked into Kelly's after we met her."

"Kelly's?" Claire wanted clarification for the court.

"Yeah. Kelly's café."

Claire nodded. "Ok, can you explain the events leading to your kidnapping?"

"Ethan made reservations at a restaurant that evening. David seemed disappointed because he wanted to hang with me. He wanted my opinion of how to approach his family about being gay," she began and then paused.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see David leering at her. She shuddered. She refocused on her thoughts. "And I remember seeing him in the restaurant. It's kind of fuzzy. The next moment I'm on a jet."

"I'm sorry, you were meeting David at the restaurant?" Claire wanted some clarification.

Kristina shook her head, "No. I had a small disagreement with Ethan and went to the bathroom to calm down."

"Disagreement? What about?"

"David. Ethan thought he was lying and didn't trust or like him", Kristina said, looking at Ethan.

"Why did he think David was lying?"

"He said David gave off a weird vibe and he saw a bunch of red flags. Basically he didn't believe David was gay. I defended him and thought Ethan was just jealous because I was spending so much time with him."

"Ok. At what point did you see David at the restaurant?

"When I came out of the bathroom. He was sitting on the bench. I thought he was waiting for a table or something. I walked over to him, said hi. Then he said he needed to show me something in his car."

Kristina looked at Ethan. She went on, "I went with him and then all of a sudden, everything went black. Next thing I know I'm on a jet. He said he had plans for us, that we were getting married. I pleaded with him to let me go. He wanted me to drink something, but I knocked it out of his hands. That's when he got really angry and injected me with some sort of drugs and I passed out."

"You know you loved it baby", David said to her, as he pursed his lips in a kiss.

Judge Carroll slammed his gavel, "Mr. Hall, please refrain your client from addressing the witness or I'll tape his mouth shut and see how he likes that!", he warned.

Ethan smiled at Kristina.

"Did you ever talk about taking a trip with David?"

"No."

"Where did he take you?"

"I didn't know at the time, but later learned we were in Fiji."

"What happened next Ms. Davis?"

"I woke up in a bed, at a beach house or villa."

"How was his demeanor?"

"He acted like we were a couple. He kept talking about getting married, having kids. I told him I would never cooperate. He said he had plenty of time to….break…..me." Kristina started twisting the Kleenex she had in her hands as she spoke and looked at her lap. "He got upset when I rejected him so he locked me in the bedroom."

"He was emotional?"

"One minute he acted like we were lovers, the next he was screaming at me. He got upset because I told him I would never surrender to him."

"Did you try to escape?"

"Yes. A couple of times."

"What happened the first time?"

"I found access to the attic in my room. I was about to climb up when David walked up behind me. He was furious. I didn't see it, but felt a sting in my neck when I woke up, I was tied to a chair in the bathroom."

"Where was David?"

"He was there. My vision was a little blurry, but I slowly focused to see my hair on the ground." Kristina swallowed hard to choke back the lump in her throat.

Claire could see how disturbed Kristina was. "Do you need a break Miss Davis?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You were saying you noticed your hair on the floor?"

Kristina nodded. "He had shaved my hair off."

"What did you do?"

"I couldn't do anything. I was tied to the chair. He kept rubbing my head, kissing me. He said he did me a favor by cutting it all off. It would be easier not to have to do my hair everyday."

Kristina paused. He saw Johnny shaking his head in disbelief, then could see Ethan was upset at hearing the details.

"What happened next?" Claire urged.

"He wanted me to try on this ugly wedding dress because we were getting married the next day. He untied me, but then wouldn't leave to let me change. He wanted to watch me undress. I finally convinced him to leave."

"How?"

"I refused to put the dress on unless he left, so he did. But he also warned after we were married, I would have to obey him."

"What happened the 2nd time you tried to escape?"

Kristina let out a deep sigh. "David put me back in the bed after I passed out in the bathroom. I was still reeling from what he had done to me and fainted. I pretended to be asleep, then finally climbed into the attic. It extended all the way to the pantry in kitchen. I came out of the pantry access and waited until the coast was clear. I made it all the way to the front door, when I heard clapping behind me. It was David. He was pissed and grabbed me by the arm, pulled me back upstairs to the bedroom."

Hearing this again, Ethan wished he could beat the shit out of David! The details didn't seem to phase David, who continued to look straight at Kristina with a smile across his face, licking his lips from time to time. At one point he mouthed, "You're mine sweetness" to her. Kristina wouldn't look at him after that.

"How did you finally escape?"

"I was crying in my room and didn't know what to do, when Ethan showed up with Lucky."

"You're referring to Ethan Lovett and Detective Lucky Spencer, of the Port Charles Police Department, right?"

"Yes."

"What did they do?"

"Lucky had to pick the lock, then bust the door in. We all got out of there before David knew what was going on. They had a boat waiting nearby."

"I know this next question is sensitive", Claire paused. "Did David sexually assault you?"

Kristina looked at Johnny. She could see the despair in his eyes. "No. But he tried to manipulate me into having sex with him."

"How so?"

"Well, when he caught me the first time trying to climb to the attic, I told him I'd do anything he wanted if he'd let me go. He wanted sex. I told him no."

Johnny looked at the floor and Ethan shot David a fierce look of disgust.

"Did he attempt to have sex with you at any point?"

"No. But….he said that…..I would have no choice after the wedding."

"So, what happened when you got to the boat?"

"Well, Johnny and Dante were supposed to be waiting as back up, but Johnny was gone. We were trying to figure out where he was, then we heard a curdling scream. None of us knew what it was. It was very disturbing."

Kristina's eyes glazed over a little, as she could still hear it in her head. Her eyes filled with tears and she tried to choke back the lump in her throat. Ethan's eyes began to water and Johnny continued to look at the floor.

"What did you do?"

"There were a couple more screams and we all thought it sounded a little like Johnny, but had no idea why he would be screaming like that. I wanted to go back to look for him, but Ethan and Lucky went. They were gone for about 5 minutes, then I saw them come back to the boat.

Lucky had David flung over his shoulder, Johnny looked...different and Ethan was clearly freaked out."

"How did Johnny appear to you?"

"He was shaking, wouldn't make eye contact, he sat on the far end of the deck. When I tried to talk to him, he wouldn't answer and flinched when I tried to touch him."

Tears started to stream down Kristina's face. Ethan, Johnny, Lucky, Dante, everyone in the courtroom was emotional. Kristina used her Kleenex to wipe the tears from her face.

"At what point did you learn what happened?"

"I pulled Ethan aside and he told…. me he had to…. push David off of Johnny."

"Objection!", Mr. Hall popped up.

The image flashed through her mind. Before the Judge could make a ruling, Kristina suddenly got up from the witness stand, her hand over her mouth and ran for the bathroom! She threw up. Ethan ran after her, the Judge immediately ordered a 10 minute recess.

They walked David to a holding area through the hallway. Johnny had also run after Kristina, but when he saw David, the rage in him was too much. He lunged at David!

"You fucking asshole! You should rot in hell for what you've done!" He tried to punch him in the face, but the correction officers stopped him.

"Oooo-weee! A little feisty now aren't you?", David sneered.

"I am going to rip your heart out!", Johnny screamed, then managed to kick him as hard as he could in the balls.

Lucky and Dante pulled Johnny back. "Get that psycho out of here- now!", Lucky angrily demanded.

Although he was in pain from Johnny's kick, David let out a maniacal laugh so loud, it echoed down the hallway as they descended downstairs.

Lucky and Dante let go of Johnny. "Are you okay?"

He didn't answer, but the anger on Johnny's face, unmistakably mixed with pain was all they needed to see. Johnny decided to go outside for a minute to cool down.

Meanwhile, Ethan was standing at the door to the ladies room. He could hear Kristina throwing up and decided to go inside anyway. "Krissy honey?", he poked his head in. No one else was in the bathroom so he entered. "Where are you?"

"Over here", she stuck her leg out. She was in the last stall, bent over the toilet.

Ethan rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm sure I can get Claire to break for lunch now if you want?"

Kristina shook her head. "No. I want to get this over with." She flushed the toilet, then ran a cold towel on her face. "I didn't think I would do that again", she was embarrassed. "Was the Judge upset?"

"No. He called for a recess. We were all shocked!"

"Nothing like a little drama to spice up a depressing hearing!", she quipped. She gave Ethan a hug. "Thanks for being here."

"Always. Ready to finish?" Kristina nodded.

***Chapter 30***

Claire was concerned about Johnny after the Malay in the hallway and she wasn't happy about David's continual taunting. Before they continued, she asked the Judge to put a piece of tape on his mouth, which his attorney vehemently argued was barbaric.

"Do you want to know what's barbaric Mr. Hall? You're client! He will remain in shackles, with tape over his mouth for the remainder of this hearing. If he so much as flinches at another witness, I'll skip probable cause, find him guilty and ship him off to Pentonville tonight! Understand me?", Judge Carroll glared at defense. Mr. Hall nodded.

"Before our break, Mr. Hall objected. It is sustained. Now, Ms. Walsh, you may proceed with Ms. Davis."

"Thank you your honor."

Kristina sat back in the witness chair. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes."

"Ms. Davis, you said that Mr. Lovett told you what had occurred between Mr. Wilson and Mr. Zacharra.

"Yes."

"Where was Mr. Wilson at this time?"

"Jason, Lucky and Dante had him handcuffed in the lower deck and were watching him. He was unconscious when they brought him on board. I guess Ethan beat him up. I'm not sure what transpired exactly."

"Did you have any further contact with Mr. Wilson?"

Kristina shifted in her seat. "Yes."

"In what capacity?"

"After I found out what he did, I confronted him."

"Can you tell me the context of that conversation?"

"He was regaining consciousness and commented that I was rescuing him. I lost it. I kicked him several times and yelled at him. I know I shouldn't have, but I was so angry! After what I had gone through and Johnny..." , her voice trailed off.

"Have you spoken to him since then?"

"No, thank God."

"I have nothing further your honor."

"Okay, Mr. Hall? Do you have any questions for this young lady?"

"Just a few your honor. Good Morning Ms. Davis."

"Morning."

"Sounds like you've had quite an ordeal", he feigned concern.

"Yes."

"How long have you known Mr. Zacharra?"

"I don't know, 2 or 3 years."

"How did you meet?"

"Um, just from around I guess. He knows my father."

"How so?"

"Through business."

"What type of business?"

"Objection", Claire stood up.

"I'm just getting a little background your honor", Hall stated.

"Overruled."

"He took over his family's business."

"And what is that?"

"Objection! Your honor, this has no bearing on this case", Claire argued.

"Goes to credibility your honor", Hall quickly responded.

"I'll allow it. Overruled."

Hall asked again, "What type of business is Mr. Zacharra involved in?"

Kristina looked at Johnny, who nodded. "He's in charge of the Zacharra organization."

"That would be organized crime?" Hall clarified.

"I'm not sure."

"He does business with your father, correct?"

"Not really. They don't like each other", Kristina said looking at Johnny who nodded it was okay.

"Is it safe to say they both skirt the law in their business?", Hall tried.

"I guess."

"Thank you. How would you characterize your relationship with him?"

"Good friends."

"But you were involved with Mr. Zacharra at one time, correct?"

Kristina looked at Ethan, then Johnny. "Yes. It ended after a few months and we're still friends."

"And, did you know his sister, Claudia?"

"Yes."

Claire stood up, "Your honor, where is he going with this?"

"I'd ask for a little latitude Judge?"

"Very little. Proceed."

"Thank you. How did you know her?"

"She was married to my father."

"And your father is Michael Sonny Corinthos, Jr., correct?"

"Yes."

"Why did he marry Claudia Zacharra?"

"To join both organizations. It was more of a marriage of convenience, for business purposes."

"Thank you. Now, she had a miscarriage didn't she?"

Kristina started to get really nervous.

Claire stood up again. "Your honor. How is this relevant to the case at hand?"

"Good question. Mr. Hall, get to the point or I'm shutting this down", Judge Carroll warned.

"Are you aware of how she lost the baby?"

Kristina looked at Michael and both were uneasy. She slowly answered, "She had a car accident."

"I have the police report right here", he held it up, showed it to Claire then handed it to Kristina. "I'd like to enter it as defense exhibit A."

"So noted."

"It indicates your mother, Alexis Davis hit Claudia and caused the accident." Kristina didn't comment. "Have you ever lied about anything?"

Kristina looked at Claire who nodded for her to answer the question. She paused then answered, "Yes."

"What did you lie about?"

Kristina looked at Michael and both knew what he wanted. She looked at Claire again who nodded. "I'm the one who hit Claudia and caused her to lose the baby."

"You were so wracked with guilt, you and your brother ran away after that, right?"

"Yes."

"Would you consider yourself an honest person?"

"Yes."

"Really? Are you sure?"

Kristina didn't answer.

"Who is Keifer Bauer?"

Kristina knew where he was going with this. She fidgeted in her seat, then took a sip of water. Her hands were shaking as she picked up the cup. "My…ex-boyfriend."

"How long were you with him?"

"About a year."

"How did it end?"

Claire objected again. The Judge overruled.

Kristina looked at Ethan, then she looked at her lap. "He was….hitting me."

Ethan could feel the pain emanating from Kristina, just thinking about what that animal had done to her and he wished he could shelter her from it.

"You were actually hospitalized twice because of that, correct?"

"Yes."

"Did you report it to the police?"

Kristina looked up at Ethan. "It was reported."

"What did you tell the police?"

"I was scared", she offered instead of directly answering the question.

"Let me rephrase. I have a statement, signed by you, that Detective Spencer took on March 15, 2010." He showed it to Claire, then gave a copy to Kristina. "Your honor, I'd like to mark this has defense exhibit B."

Kristina looked at the statement.

"Can you read it please?"

"I, Kristina Corinthos-Davis, do solemnly swear that on the night of March 15, 2010, Mr. Ethan Lovett arrived at the lake house upset that I had gone to see him at the Haunted Star. He pushed me to the ground, then punched me at least 5 times in the face."

Ethan had never actually heard what Kristina said to the police that night. He was a little taken aback by the statement.

"Is that your signature on the bottom of the statement?"

"Yes."

"Now, you retracted that statement on April 7, 2010, correct?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because Keifer beat me up a second time and I finally told the police what really happened." Kristina was irritated. "I know it was wrong to lie about it, but I thought my father was going to hurt Keifer. I was scared and I didn't know what to do!"

"So you lied about the accident that caused Claudia Zacharra to miscarry, then you lied again to protect your boyfriend. I find it interesting. Is it possible you're lying now?"

"It was a mistake to lie about the accident and Kiefer, but I am _not_ lying about this! That sick, twisted, freak hurt me, hurt Johnny and neither of us will ever be the same again! I hope he rots in hell for what he did! He doesn't deserve to live!", she yelled.

The Judge wasn't too thrilled about Kristina's outburst. Mr. Hall was pleased with himself. "I have nothing further."

"The witness may step down", the Judge ordered. "We'll break for lunch. Court is adjourned until 2:00."

Kristina was shaking as she came off of the stand and Ethan gave her a hug, Michael did too. She turned to Claire, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. He's just trying to rattle you since he has nothing to work with."

Johnny had slipped out to grab a cigarette. Ethan and Kristina were surprised to see him smoking- he never had before. "You're smoking now?" Ethan asked, with widened eyes.

Johnny didn't answer. "Are you okay?", he asked Kristina.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to lose it like that."

"You did great. I guess I'm up next."

"We're going to grab something to eat, do you want to come?" Johnny declined. "I can bring you something back if you want", Kristina offered.

"I'm good. Thanks. See you in a bit."

***Chapter 31***

Everyone returned from lunch and was waiting for the Judge. Alexis caught the last few minutes of Kristina's testimony and called Sonny, who showed up. "How are you honey?"

"Okay. It was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. I can't believe they brought up Claudia's accident and Keifer. He basically accused me of lying about this whole thing with David."

"It's just a tactic they use when they have nothing else to attack. They try to discredit you. Don't worry about it", he gave his daughter a hug.

Just then the Judge reconvened. "Ms. Walsh, your next witness."

"US calls Mr. Jonathan Anthony Zacharra." Johnny's heart raced as she headed for the witness stand. He could feel David's eyes boring into him as he sat down. Johnny had no intentions of looking at him. He tried to focus on Claire.

"Good afternoon." Johnny nodded. "Can you please tell the court how you met Mr. Wilson?"

"At Kelly's. I was dating Kristina at the time."

"Did you talk to him at all?"

"Briefly."

"What about?"

"He was with his wife Sheila and we talked for a few minutes, then Kristina and I went to Home Depot."

"Was that the only time you spoke to him?"

"No. I saw him again at Ethan and Kristina's housewarming party at the cottage."

"What was the conversation like there?"

"I was standing with Ethan, Lucky and Dante. They were asking him where is wife was. He said she was sick with the flu. We asked what he did for a living and he mentioned he was helping his cousin produce independent films.

"Who is his cousin?"

"Daniela Wilson."

"Do you know her well?"

"Sort of. We went out a couple of times. We're good friends."

"Did you ever witness Mr. Wilson exhibit strange behavior before this incident?"

"Not really. He always seemed a little off to me, but I didn't really deal with him. I remember Ethan said he didn't trust the guy."

"Objection, hearsay", Mr. Hall argued.

"I'll allow it", Judge Carroll answered.

"And why was that?"

"They had gone bowling and he acted like he was flirting with her. Had his hands on her, 'teaching' her how to bowl. I guess Ethan caught him looking at her a few times. He didn't really like the guy."

"Objection! Hearsay!", Hall popped up again.

"Sustained."

"When did you learn Kristina was missing?"

"Ethan called and told me he believed David had taken Kristina. They found a wall full of photos…."

"Objection your honor!", Hall interrupted. "Hearsay."

"Sustained."

"I'll rephrase. Who saw the photos at David's apartment?"

"Jason, Lucky, Dante and Ethan."

"You indicated he wanted to talk to you?"

"Yes. He wanted to talk to Daniela."

"Did she come over?"

"Yes. She showed up and was pretty upset when she heard Kristina was missing."

"Did she give you any information about David?"

"Yes. She informed us of an incident with an actress that was in one of her movies. Apparently 7 years ago they were working in London and the actress told Daniela someone had broken into her apartment…."

"Objection!", Mr. Hall cried out. "She's relaying information from a 3rd party", he argued.

"Sustained."

"I'll rephrase. What Daniela specifically say she observed?"

"Daniela shared an apartment with David at the time and was looking for a CD she let him borrow in his room. She discovered a bunch of lingerie hidden in the back of his closet, along with the cat's collar. The wall was full of photos of the actress and she realized he had been the one to break into the apartment. She felt he was clearly disturbed."

"What did she tell you she did?"

"She confronted him, she told him if he didn't leave London immediately, she'd go to the police with what she knew."

"Objection your honor. This is all hearsay", Hall popped up again.

"Overruled! He was told directly by Miss Wilson, Mr. Hall. Did you finish law school?", Judge Carroll snidely asked. Mr. Hall sat down without answering.

"To clarify….you specifically heard Miss Wilson relay the story regarding her observations and actions?"

"Yes."

"Okay. So when you heard about the previous victim, it must have been a shock."

"It was."

"What did you do next?"

"Jason, Lucky and Dante showed up and said David.."

"Objection hearsay", Hall interrupted again.

"Sustained."

"Where was Kristina?"

"Fiji. I offered my jet, so we all headed over there."

"And what was your role?"

"Dante and I had procured a boat, so we were supposed to wait for them there in case they needed back up."

"I'm sorry, who were you supposed to wait for?"

"Jason, Lucky and Ethan to get Kristina."

"Thank you. Did you wait?"

"Yes. Dante fell asleep and I was looking at a magazine, when I felt warm breath on my neck, then I felt a sting and blacked out." Johnny started to fidget in the chair and bounced his leg.

"Now when you first met Mr. Wilson, how did he act towards you?"

"He was friendly I guess. I was dating Kristina at time and I didn't like how he stared at her."

"Did you ever confront him about that?"

"No. But it didn't surprise me when Ethan told me…"

"Objection!"

"Sustained", the judge agreed.

"What did you think was going on?" Claire rephrased the question.

"Something was off about him, but neither of us could put a finger on it."

Claire knew the next line of questioning was going to be difficult for Johnny. "Would you like to take a break?"

"I'm good." Johnny knew what was coming and he didn't think he was ready for it.

"So what happened after you blacked out?"

Johnny started sweating, his face went pale. Ethan, Kristina, Michael braced themselves.

"All I remember was feeling a tremendous amount of pain, which jolted me conscious." Johnny's eyes nervously darted around the room.

"Pain? Where?"

Johnny hesitated a moment, then answered nervously, "Behind." His head dropped and he looked at the floor.

"Where were you?"

Johnny shifted in his seat, then took a sip from the water in front of him. His hands were trembling. "I was in the Villa."

"Was anyone with you?" Johnny started getting nauseous. He could see David out of the corner of his eye and although tape was on his mouth, he could still see the sneer on his face. "Mr. Zacharra, I know this is difficult. Was anyone with you?"

"Yes."

"Who was with you?"

Johnny paused, then pointed at David. "Let the record show, the witness has identified Mr. David Wilson."

"How do you know it was Mr. Wilson?"

"Because he whispered in my ear."

"What did he say?"

A cloud blanketed his eyes, as he obviously was reliving the whole thing. "He said…that if he couldn't have Kristina, then..." He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of there. He ran out of the courtroom and tripped in the hallway. Sonny was returning to see how things were going and almost stepped on him.

"Johnny? What's going on?" Sonny never expected see him like this.

He was in hysterics and tried to get up, then almost fell again. Sonny caught him before he hit the ground. He had no idea what had happened to Johnny, but he could tell something was off.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked in a fatherly tone. Johnny was surprised to hear such a warm tone from Sonny. He felt like a little boy- pathetic, lost, angry and embarrassed. Sonny never seen him so vulnerable before and it caught him off guard.

"What's wrong?" Sonny repeated.

Johnny sucked in his river of tears as he tried to say the words, blunt and clear. "David…..raped…. me."

The harsh word alarmed Sonny. Johnny looked and felt powerless. He wasn't the same man who tried to bring down his organization and kill him. They had been fierce enemies, but since the truce, they had each stuck to their own organizations. Now all Sonny could see was a scared little boy, all alone. Johnny looked so innocent and fragile. Amazingly, he wanted to help him.

"Shhh," Sonny comforted. "It's going to be okay."

The Judge decided to recess for the day to give Johnny time to recover. Unfortunately, Claire would need him in the morning. Ethan and Kristina rounded the corner from the courtroom and saw Sonny trying to comfort Johnny, who was on the floor, knees to his chest. He had shut down again. Sonny walked over to them.

"What the hell is going on?", he asked.

Claire overheard Sonny and answered. "David..."

Sonny whispered, "Really? When did this happen?"

"It's my fault. If they hadn't come after me, nothing would have happened!" Kristina stormed off. She couldn't take it and needed to get out of there.

Ethan turned to Sonny. "Can you take care of him? I think you should get Laney over here."

"Go. Let me know how she is." Ethan nodded. Sonny turned back to Claire. "You know I don't like the guy, but he's in no condition to be testifying Claire, what were you thinking? Look at him!"

"I had no choice. I need to make sure this psycho never hurts anyone again and if Johnny needs to stay in therapy an extra week, so be it", she callously retorted.

Sonny walked over to Johnny, who had retreated into a dark corner of his mind. He wasn't responding to him, so Sonny called 911. He accompanied Johnny to the ER and gave Steve the run down of what happened. Steve called Laney and Johnny was transferred to the 10th floor.

"Is he going to come out of it?" Sonny asked Laney, concerned.

"He just needs some time."

"Are you aware that Claire wants him back to finish testifying in the morning? I can't believe you released him in the first place! He's in no condition to handle it."

"He was making progress and he felt he could. I guess it was too soon."

"Well, I'm taking over now. Any decisions that need to be made, you call me", Sonny ordered.

"I can't do that. He's not your son. You'd need a court order signed by a Judge."

"Fine. I'll get Diane on it immediately. In the meantime, I want you to call me if Claire tries to bring him back to the courtroom."

Sonny peered in Johnny's hospital room window. He didn't recognize him at all. Johnny lay, looking blankly at the ceiling, as David's laughter echoed in his mind.

***Chapter 32***

Kristina was quiet on the way home. It had been an emotional day for everyone, but it wasn't over yet. Ethan wasn't sure either one of them could handle another day, especially after Johnny's melt down. e didn't know how to help Kristina or Johnny and felt a little hopeless. The temperature had dropped dramatically by the time they got to the cottage, so Ethan started a fire. Kristina still hadn't spoken since leaving the courthouse, which concerned him. She had gone to take a shower and returned in her robe. She sat by the fire and Ethan handed her a cup of tea.

"Hey. How are you doing luv?", he put his arm around her as he sat down.

"Thanks", she took the mug. "I don't know. I guess, I'm tired. Really tired and drained." She warily leaned against him, staring at the fire. They sat in silence for quite a while, when there was a knock on the door.

Ethan answered to find Claire. "Can I come in?"

Ethan held the door open and Kristina got up from the couch to greet her.

"I wanted to come by to let you know that I've decided not to continue with Johnny's testimony. I spoke to Laney and he's in no condition, plus Sonny is threatening to sue if she releases him."

Kristina was shocked to hear that. "Wow. My dad hates Johnny."

"Apparently, not at the moment. Anyway, Ethan I'll need you in the morning and I'll probably try to cover a few things that I couldn't get from Johnny."

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"Well, your observations, Johnny's emotional and physical decline, etc...", Claire described.

"I can do that. He's a mess. That sick bastard deserves the chair!" Ethan poured himself a Crown Royal.

"I need you to be in control tomorrow. No outburst, threats- keep your emotions in check or this whole thing falls apart", she warned.

"Yeah, I hear you. It's just when that freak looked at Kristina today, I wanted to rip his eyes out their sockets! And taunting Johnny..." Ethan's anger welled.

"I understand how you feel, but it's important to appear rational and calm. I'm going to put this guy away, I promise you", Claire said with conviction. "Meet me at the courtroom at 9:00 am", she added.

They walked her out. Kristina took a deep breath. "I don't know that I can deal with another round of David's bullshit."

"I know. Try not to think about it.", Ethan joined her on the couch again, then held her until she fell asleep.

David was already in the courtroom when Ethan and Kristina arrived. Claire handed Ethan his statement to review, then the Judge brought the court to order and deferred to Claire.

"US calls Mr. Ethan Lovett to the stand."

Ethan was sworn in and took the stand. Claire proceeded with direct examination. "When did you meet David?" she asked.

"Through Kristina. I came over and he was there. They were having tea."

"How did he seem at first?"

"He appeared nice. My first impression….he seemed…normal I guess, but I also was a bit wary of him." Ethan's fists tightened.

"What made you wary?"

"I can't really describe it. It's just that, I sensed there was more to him just under the surface that he was trying to hide. Like the person before me was actually just a façade."

"What did you think was really going on?"

"I thought he had a thing for Kristina."

"Why is that?"

"Because of the way he would look at her. Sometimes he would look at her like she was his property. Whenever I came around...he seemed disappointed...like I was taking her away from him. Things just didn't add up...for one his wife. She was never around."

"And did Kristina tell you he was gay?"

"She did. Actually, they both did. David was at Kristina's when I got to the cottage one day. That's when he told me he was gay. David tried to make himself...some kind of a victim. I could see through it though."

Even through the tape, Ethan could see David smirk menacingly. The look in his eye was pure jealousy- even now.

"Did you think he was really gay?"

"I didn't know what to think at first, but I knew something wasn't right. Then after he kidnapped her...I realized he must have been lying to keep my guard down."

"What else made you concerned?"

"His arrogance. He acted like he was better than me. Then we went bowling one night with him and I caught him staring at her, looking her up and down as she bowled. It was disgusting! I knew right then that he wasn't gay. I mentioned it to Kristina when we went to dinner, but she thought I was being petty", he looked at Kristina.

"Did anything unusual occur prior to that?"

"Just that some of Kristina's things were missing. Neither of us suspected David, but I knew she hadn't misplaced the items."

"What happened the night Kristina disappeared."

"I made reservations for us and let Kristina know at Kelly's. David came in and tried to manipulate her to change our plans, but I wouldn't allow that. He wanted to talk to her about telling his family he was gay. The whole thing was bullshit! I knew it. I could see it in his eyes. He couldn't hide from me and that's why he tried to create a wedge between Kristina and I. He wanted her for himself."

"Objection!", Mr. Hall interrupted. "He can't comment on what my client did or did not want."

"Sustained."

"What time did you get to the restaurant?"

"Our reservation was for 7:00, so we got there about 6:55."

"Did you see David there?"

"No."

"At what point did you realize something was wrong?"

"Kristina had gone to the bathroom, but 20 minutes went by and she hadn't returned. I questioned the hostess who described Kristina walked out with David."

"How did you know it was David?"

"By the description."

"Did she see where they went?"

"No. But she overheard him say he wanted to show Kristina something in his car."

"Objection!", Hall popped up again.

"Overruled!"

"I called my brother, Lucky."

"Detective Spencer, correct?"

"Yes. He and Dante…Detective Falconari, showed up and we went to the parking lot. I found her purse about 50 ft from my car in the lot."

"What did you tell them?"

"That I believed David had taken her. Then I went with them to his apartment and we found a shrine."

"A shrine?"

"Yes. There was a wall of photos taken by him of Kristina from different places around town- Kelly's, the docks, at the cottage, even from the night we bowled. My picture was scratched out and he stuck his face in them. It was sick! At that point, I realized I should have trusted my instincts but it was too late. Dante was able to find an itinerary on his computer, then they tracked down the plane he chartered- he was taking her to Fiji."

"What was going through your mind?"

"A million different things. I couldn't believe it was happening, that anyone could be so...twisted, sadistic. I didn't know what he would do to her."

"What did you do after you left the apartment?"

"I went to see Johnny. He'd been sort of seeing David's cousin, Daniela. I wanted to know if she knew anything about David."

"You spoke to her?"

"Yes. I learned what happened in London 7 years ago. She caught him stalking an actress from the independent film they were working on. She made him leave and it was never reported to the police."

"Lucky and Dante said they…."

"Objection, hearsay", Hall interrupted.

"Sustained."

"Where was Kristina?"

"Fiji."

"How did you determine that?"

"By the GPS on the jet."

"What did you do?"

"Johnny offered to take us in his jet, so we left for Fiji."

"I understand you were able to determine where David was staying?"

"Yes. We came up with a plan and got her out of there."

"Where did he have her?"

"Locked in a bedroom, at a private Villa. When I found her...", his voice trailed and his eyes began to water. He looked at Kristina. "He had shaved her hair off and she looked like she had been drugged."

"What did you do?"

"I got her out of there."

"Was Johnny with you when you found her?"

"No. Jason, Lucky and I went to the villa, while Johnny and Dante stayed on the boat. They were close by in case we needed back up."

"Was Johnny at the boat when you returned with Kristina?"

"No. Dante had fallen asleep and Lucky had to wake him up. He didn't know where he was." Ethan shook his head. "Then we heard a bloodletting scream. It was something like I'd never heard before. I barely recognized it as human. When we heard it again, I recognized Johnny's voice."

Ethan's eyes welled and Kristina had tears streaming down her face as she relived it in her mind.

"What did you do?"

Ethan swallowed hard and sniffed. "Lucky and I went back to the Villa."

"Did you see Johnny?"

"Yes."

"I know this is difficult...can you describe what you saw?"

Ethan fidgeted in his chair, not wanting to repeat it or see the visual that was playing in his mind like a series of sick mini-clips.

"I saw...that sicko...on top of Johnny", he pointed at David.

Claire wished she didn't need clarification. "I'm sorry. I need you to explain to the court what you mean by 'on top of Johnny'."

Ethan was sickened. He'd never said it out loud since it happened. He paused for several long seconds, took a sip from his cup, then bluntly answered, "He was raping Johnny."

The statement lingered for a minute as silence blanketed the courtroom.

Ethan continued. "I pushed him off of Johnny and then punched him as hard as I could."

Kristina could tell Ethan he was reliving the horror and her soul weeped for him.

"I kept punching and punching and punching. I wanted to kill him! Lucky finally pulled me off of him."

"Where was Johnny at this point?"

"He was sitting in the corner of the room, curled up, rocking back and forth. I was able to get him out of there, but he was out of it. I couldn't get him to respond to me. Lucky handcuffed David, then carried him over his shoulder to the boat." Ethan took another sip from his water cup.

"You made it back to the boat?"

"Yes. Jason, Lucky and Dante took David to the lower deck. Johnny was in his own world. He sat on the far end of the upper deck, knees to his chest, rocking back and forth. None of us could get through to him."

"When did you tell Kristina what happened?"

"I tried not to, but she wouldn't give up. I finally explained what happened."

"What was her reaction?"

"She vomited over the side of the boat. Then confronted David."

"Did you observe that?"

"Yes. She yelled that she wanted him dead, then kicked him several times."

"No one stopped her?"

"No." He shot David a small grin of satisfaction.

"How has Johnny been since this incident?"

"A mess."

"Can you describe what you mean?"

"He's completely let himself go. He rarely showers, he wears sweats all the time, he drinks every night. He says it's the only way to keep the nightmares from coming and stop reliving it."

"He has nightmares?"

"Yes. He has dreams that David is taunting him. He's actually had hallucinations that David was in the room, trying to get him or Daniela."

"Daniela?"

"Yes. She's become a good friend to him and they had just started dating when all this happened. She told me..."

"Objection your honor!", Hall cried out. "Hearsay".

"Sustained", the Judge agreed.

"What behavior have you witnessed?"

"He's completely retreated from society, even friends. He doesn't care about himself. He tried to commit suicide on the boat the night we found him."

"He tried to commit suicide?"

"Yes. After Kristina confronted David, Lucky found Johnny standing on the other side of the railing, about to jump. He was trying to talk him down. Lucky slowly crept behind him, while I tried to coax him. He actually did let go, but Lucky was able to snatch him backwards onto the boat."

"Were you able to talk to him after that?"

"Yes. He said he couldn't live with what happened. He didn't want to.

Then he just shut down."

"Are you aware of his breakdown at the market?"

"Yes. But I wasn't there."

"When did you learn of that?"

"The next day. Kristina and I spoke to Laney."

"Laney?"

"Oh. Sorry. Dr. Laney _. She's a Psychiatrist at the hospital."

"Where is Mr. Zacharra now?"

"In the Psychiatric Ward at General Hospital."

"When is he expected to be released?"

"I have no idea."

"Thank you. No further questions your honor." The Judge decided to break for lunch until 1:30.

Ethan and Kristina exited the courthouse and went to the café inside the courthouse to get something to eat. "How did I do?", Ethan asked.

"Great. I think you conveyed the right amount of emotion without going overboard. I'm so happy they decided to take David in and out of the courtroom through the back entrance.

It's so much easier not having to interact with him", Kristina said with relief in her voice.

Sonny and Brenda were having lunch at the café too and noticed Kristina walk in with Ethan. "Hi honey", he gave Kristina a peck. "How are things going in there?"

"Much better today. They're taking David in and out through the back entrance, so we don't have to really see him. Ethan is still testifying."

"Well, let me know how it goes", Sonny urged.

"Have you spoken to Laney at all? How's Johnny?", Ethan asked.

"Not good. He's a little better today and I guess they had to give him a sedative last night. He was plagued with hallucinations. I really feel bad for the guy", Sonny relayed.

"I'm surprised to hear that dad. You've always hated Johnny."

"I admit, he's still not my favorite person, but I couldn't sit by and let him suffer like that. He doesn't have anyone, so I guess I'll step in...until his better", he flashed smile.

"Then it'll be back to business as usual?", Kristina quipped.

"I hope he recovers", Sonny added. "Call me later", he gave Kristina a little hug.

Ethan couldn't believe it. "I am really shocked. I never thought I'd see the day when Sonny Corinthos actually _helped _Johnny Zacharra recover from anything!" The both giggled and finished their lunch.

***Chapter 33***

Johnny flipped the pages of the book he was attempting to read, but his mind was elsewhere. It was easier watching TV. He threw the book to his bedside, then stretched. He felt so groggy and stiff, like everything was wearing down on him.

"You have a visitor," one of the nurses informed him.

He looked up to see Olivia. He sort of jumped in surprise and didn't really know what to think about her being there. Did she know? It didn't take him long to notice the baby bump she had.

"Hi John," she greeted softly.

They hadn't seen each other in months and they rarely interacted anymore. It was amazing to believe they were once lovers. It seemed like such a lifetime ago. Olivia's eyes watered.

"Hey," he said back to her. It was hard for him to work up a smile.

"I didn't know you were in the hospital until I overheard Epiphany talking about the day you were brought in," she said.

He guessed Steve didn't tell her. He straightened up. She observed how fragile and innocent he appeared. His hair was longer, he had lost a lot of weight- he was a mere shadow of the man she used to know and love.

"It's been awhile since we talked," Johnny said dodging her statement. He didn't want to discuss the reasons leading up to his hospital days.

"I know it has. How are you doing?" Olivia walked to his bedside.

Johnny had a hard time saying, "fine." If he was fine he wouldn't be trapped in a hospital cell. "Holding up," he answered.

"You?"

"Fine...Steve and I are having a baby…obviously," she happily patted her stomach.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Do you know what you're having?" Although he tried to care, he was just being polite.

"Another boy." Her face glowed and he could see her happiness. "Yeah I'm going to be changing diapers when I have a grown son. It's kind of funny actually. It's a big gap."

He chuckled. "Yeah it is."

She took a chair and sat by him. "You look so different."

"It's what they say," he tried to deflect.

"So, are you seeing anyone?"

"Yes," he said.

"You and Kristina didn't get back together, did you?"

"Oh no...no. We're just best friends. I'm seeing...a girl…Daniela…I guess….", he muttered looking down. "I don't really know where it'll go though," he added. He looked sad. Before Olivia could say something, Johnny looked up and saw David standing by the door. He panicked.

"I'm yours," David said with a grin.

Johnny freaked, clasped his hands over his ears and screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Olivia jumped up, startled by the outburst. "What's wrong?" Olivia was confused. "John? Johnny?" She couldn't get a response.

Johnny was staring towards the door like he was watching someone get murdered! He got up from the bed and backed into the corner. "Leave me alone!", he pointed towards the door.

Olivia didn't know what to do, so she buzzed for a nurse. She approached him, "Come on John. It's okay", she reached out for him.

He shrank against the wall. "No!"

Johnny could still see David, leaning against the doorframe grinning. "I'm coming. And this time, I will finish what I started." A sadistic laugh filled the room that only Johnny could hear.

He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head, "No, no, no! Leave me alone!" He slid to the floor where he curled up, shaking back and forth.

Olivia was at a loss. She had never seen anything like this before and especially, not Johnny. He was really off the deep end. The nurse showed up and tried to calm him down, but it was no use. She finally had to give him a sedative. Olivia was flabbergasted and demanded to talk to Laney.

"What the hell is going on? What is wrong with him?" Olivia asked clearly alarmed and distressed.

"I'm sorry. I can't discuss it with you", Laney informed.

"I was with that man for 2 years. Why is he even here?"

"I understand you're upset. Only Johnny can tell you. I'm sorry. I wish I could help you." Laney turned and walked away.

Olivia peered at Johnny through the window. All she saw, was the shell of a man she once loved.

After lunch, Ethan took the stand and court proceeded again. This time, David's defense lawyer would be doing the questioning. Mr. Hall smiled at David and gave him a reassuring look. It disgusted Ethan.

It baffled him how someone like David could even have a representative, unless they were as sick and twisted fuck like him. Ethan could never do it- not even for money- defend a mindless, demented criminal!

"Good afternoon Mr. Lovett." Ethan nodded. "How long have you known Miss Davis?"

"For about a year and a half."

"And how did you two meet?"

"I met her during a non-wedding reception at Jake's." Kristina smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, a non-wedding reception?"

Ethan chuckled, "It's a long story. But yeah, we were guests."

"She was the one who accused you of beating her, correct?" Defense didn't waste any time getting into things.

"Yes."

"You were arrested and charged?"

"Yes. But she was afraid her father would kill Keifer. I understood why she said it was someone else", he tried to defend Kristina. "The charges were dropped."

"You forgave her for lying?"

"Completely", he said looking at Kristina with a smile.

"Now, you work for Mr. Zacharra?"

"Yes."

"In what capacity?"

"I'm his...advisor."

"What exactly does that mean Mr. Lovett?"

"I strategize, run down scenarios."

"You assist in committing crimes."

"I wouldn't put it that way."

"Really? So how would you put it?"

Ethan shifted in his seat a little. He could feel David's gloating from across the room. "I don't have to justify it to you."

"Actually, you do. How do you make a living Mr. Lovett?"

"I work for Johnny and with my father at the Haunted Star."

"A casino."

"Yes."

"What do you do at the casino?"

"I'm a dealer, sometimes I bartend. I help with the inventory."

"Your father is Luke Spencer, correct?"

"He's well-known for his cons over the years. I'd have to say, I quite admire a man who can slip through the cracks of justice as much as he does."

Ethan wanted to jump over the stand and slap the smug look on the defense attorney's face!

Claire stood up, "Objection your honor! What does Luke Spencer have to do with this?"

The Judge looked at Mr. Hall. "Just showing a pattern of deviance in Mr. Lovett's life your honor", Hall argued.

"Sustained. Let's keep focused shall we Mr. Hall?"

"Of course your honor.

"Isn't it true that as a dealer at the casino, it's your job to swindle people out of their money?"

"Excuse me?" Ethan was getting pissed.

"I'll rephrase. Your job as a dealer is to keep winnings to a minimal, is that a fair statement?"

"I suppose."

"And how do you describe yourself?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Would you say you're a con like your father?"

"Objection! This has nothing to do with the case!", Claire argued again.

"Goes to credibility your honor", Hall chirped.

"I'll allow it."

"If you want to put a label on me, okay, yes. I'd consider myself a con."

"Now you testified earlier that Mr. Wilson was flirty with Kristina."

"I don't think I used that word."

"You said that you felt he was interested in her, not gay."

"That's correct."

"Did you ever confront him about that? The way you saw things?"

"No." Ethan shifted in his seat and glanced at David, who was still grinning through the tape over his mouth. It reminded him of the Joker's smile in The Dark Knight- demented!

"So you weren't _that _concerned with his behavior towards Kristina then?"

"I was concerned. But I never had a chance to confront him because he kidnapped her, terrorized her and raped my best friend!" Ethan had enough and couldn't hold back.

"I have nothing further", Hall ended his questioning.

"You're excused", the Judge directed at Ethan.

Ethan shot David a fierce look of hatred as he walked out. The Judge ended court for the day. The next witness would be Elizabeth Weber, regarding her examination of Johnny and she'd testify in the morning.

Johnny was sick of the smell. He was sick of wasting away in his damn bed. He wanted out and it wouldn't be long before David would pop up again.

What was the point in remaining in the hospital when he would still see David? How many times was he going to be sedated? He was always drugged up...like it would honestly help.

He got out his bed and grabbed his clothes from the closet in his room. He quickly changed. It felt good not to be in that damn gown. He got his belongings and peeked out. No nurses were around. No doctors were seen, well there was one, but he was so immersed in his paper work he probably wouldn't notice him. Johnny sneaked out and took the back stairs, figuring everyone uses the elevator anyway. He ran out and made it to the entrance. He couldn't wait to get home! He needed a good stiff drink!

Suddenly, he heard someone call his name. "Hey Johnny, where do you think you're going?"

He turned around to see it was David! He screamed! David let out a haunting laugh and began chasing him! Onlookers watched, as Johnny ran away from someone only he could see and he looked crazy, yelling back at nothing but darkness.

"Go away!" Johnny screamed back as David continued to chase him.

"You can't escape now John, John. You're mine!", he said with a guttural tone.

Johnny ran for his life. He kept looking back, so didn't notice the car coming towards him. The driver honked, but it was too late because Johnny was hit with full force! His body went into the window shield and bounced backward onto the ground!

The teenage driver got out the car, screaming. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Becky I just hit someone!", she yelled into her cell phone. The girl was panicking. Onlookers rushed to the scene.

Johnny was bleeding profusely. He was frozen. He couldn't feel anything, but his heart beating. Everything happened so fast. He couldn't see. The girl kept screaming.

"I think he's dead!" she cried out.

Dr. Patrick Drake and his team of emergency doctors rushed out. "Jesus Christ! What happened here?", Patrick asked in disbelief.

"I-I hit him. It was an accident," the driver cried, then threw up.

"Man, he got hit badly. His face...," another onlooker noted.

"I need everyone to stand back!" Patrick shouted as they did their work.

When he looked a little closer, he was shocked to recognize Johnny as the pedestrian who had been hit. They quickly transferred him to a gurney and entered the ER. Epiphany assisted as Patrick ordered blood work, x-rays and assessed the gash on his head. He also told Epiphany to let Laney know Johnny was in the ER.

"How did he get out?", Epiphany asked. "Obviously everyone is asleep in the Psych Ward", she mumbled.

Johnny had a huge gash over his right eye and several pieces of glass had penetrated his cornea. Patrick flushed his eyes as best he could, but several blood vessels had popped, so he called for a surgical optomologist to assess the damage. Epiphany called Ethan and Kristina, who let Sonny know what happened and they all arrived in the ER. They saw Patrick walk out of trauma #1 and asked him what happened.

"All I know, is someone hit Johnny. He's got a huge laceration above his right eye and several pieces of glass penetrated his cornea. I'm waiting for a surgical optomalogist to assess him. I'm also concerned about internal injuries."

"What the hell was he doing out of the hospital?" Ethan was clearly irritated by the lack of security.

"I don't know. The driver said he just ran out in front of her. She honked but didn't have time to stop and hit him straight on."

"This is ridiculous! I want to talk to Laney right now", Sonny demanded.

Just then Daniela arrived. Ethan had called her. "Oh my God! What happened?", she asked in tears.

"Somehow he got out of the hospital and was hit by a car. He's got a huge gash on his head, glass cut his cornea and a surgical optomologist is on the way", Ethan explained.

She turned to Patrick, "Can I see him?"

"He's also got a broken arm that we're casting right now. But I'll take you to him", he led the way.

Daniela couldn't believe the chain of events over the past 6 weeks. Johnny had almost lost his life, twice now. She had to get him to start living again. She gently took his hand and kissed him.

"You have to pull out of this Johnny. I need you. Don't you know that?"

She stayed with him until the surgeon arrived. After assessing the damage, he suggested to wait until he regained consciousness. Hopefully, his eyesight wasn't affected. Daniela stayed and followed him back to the Psychiatric Ward. She never left his side.

***Chapter 34***

It had been a harrowing night at the hospital after Johnny's accident. Although they were done testifying, Ethan and Kristina wanted to watch Elizabeth, Jason, Dante and Lucky's testimony. Elizabeth was next and they saw her talking with Claire in the hallway upon arriving at the courtroom.

"Here's a copy of your report. I'm just going to ask you about it and your observations of Johnny's mental state", Claire informed her.

"Okay. Anything I can do to help." She turned to see Ethan and Kristina, "Hi. How is he doing? I heard what happened last night. Is he going to be okay?", Elizabeth asked concerned.

"He's lucky. No internal injuries, but he has a broken arm and there was glass in his eyes. The surgical optimalogist wants to see how he is when he regains consciousness, but he might need surgery. They won't know until he can determine if his eyesight has been affected", Ethan relayed.

They all walked into the courtroom together. David was already seated behind the defendant's table, tape covered his mouth, but Kristina could still see the demented grin underneath it. He winked at her as she sat behind the prosecutor's table. Ethan shot him an icy look. Judge Carroll entered.

"Ms. Walsh, call your next witness."

"US calls Elizabeth Weber to the stand." Elizabeth was sworn in then settled in the witness chair. "Can you please state your occupation for the court?"

"I'm a Registered Nurse at General Hospital", she answered.

"And how long have you been a nurse?"

"Um, about 6 years now, approximately."

"Were you working on March 16, 2011?"

"Yes I was."

"In what capacity?"

"In the ER."

"Do you know Mr. Johnny Zacharra?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I've known him for several years from around town."

"Do you know Ethan Lovett?"

"Yes."

"How do you know him?"

"He is my ex-husband's brother."

"Did you have a conversation with Mr. Lovett on the evening of March 16th?"

"Yes I did."

"And what was the context of that conversation?"

"He approached me while at the ER and asked if I could go to Johnny's place to check him out."

"Why is that?"

Elizabeth kind of fidgeted in her chair a little bit. She cleared her throat. "Well, he said that Johnny had been...attacked."

Claire approached the witness stand. "Can you clarify?"

"He said he had been….raped."

"Thank you. Did he indicate by who?"

"Yes."

Mr. Hall stood up, "Objection! This is hearsay."

"Sustained", the Judge ruled.

"What did you do?"

"Ethan took me to the penthouse to see Johnny."

"Was anyone else there?"

"Yes. Daniela Wilson."

"And who is she?"

"A friend of his. I think they just started dating."

"Do you know her?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I'm dating her cousin Tomas Wilson."

"What was Johnny's condition when you got there?"

"He had been drinking, was passed out on the couch. Ethan had to shake him awake. He was drunk."

"What did you do?"

"We sat him on the couch, but when I reached for him, he jerked away. He didn't want me to touch him or anyone to look at him."

"Now, you've got experience with this sort of thing, correct?"

Elizabeth swallowed hard. "Yes."

"Can you tell me about that?"

She paused, then began.

"Well, I was raped too, about 12 years ago. I understood what Johnny was going through. He didn't want to be touched or anyone to know what happened. He was kind of numb. He didn't want to feel anything. I just talked to him and told him how important it was for me to look at him."

"And did he allow you to?"

"Eventually."

"I gave you a copy of your report before your testimony, correct?"

"Yes." Claire held up a copy, showed it to defense.

"I'd like to enter this as US Government Exhibit A, your honor."

"So noted", the Judge replied.

"Did you perform a sexual assault exam?"

"Yes. I took swab samples and noted tearing, swelling."

"Thank you. How would you characterize Mr. Zacharra prior to this incident?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Well, Johnny is a character. He's strong, a little arrogant at times, doesn't take crap from anyone. But he can also be very sweet. He's fiercely loyal and would be there for you no matter what."

"When you saw him on March 16th, was he the same man you knew?"

"No. I didn't recognize him. He looked…broken. He was very fragile, he seemed fearful, didn't want to be touched...not the same man I've known."

"Thank you. Nothing further your honor."

"Mr. Hall, do you have any questions for this witness?", Judge Carroll asked.

"Just a few your honor. Good morning Ms. Weber."

"Morning."

"How long did you say you were a nurse, 6 years?"

"Correct."

"How many sexual assault exams have you conducted during that time?"

"I don't know. Too many to count."

"Are you considered a Sexual Assault Nurse Expert?"

"Not an expert, no."

"Thank you. You testified that you know Mr. Lovett through your ex-husband, correct?"

"Yes."

"You have 3 children, don't you?"

"Yes."

"They all have different fathers, correct?"

Claire shot up, "Objection! What does that have to do with anything?"

"Ms. Walsh is right Mr. Hall. Keep this about the trial", Judge Carroll warned.

"Sorry your honor. You also indicated you know Daniela Wilson as your boyfriend's cousin, correct?"

"Yes."

"He's only nineteen, isn't that right?"

"Yes."

"So you're dating someone over 11 years younger than you?"

"Objection!", Claire shouted.

"I'm shutting you down Mr. Hall. Do you have anything relevant to the case to ask this witness?", the Judge asked narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing further your honor."

"Ms. Weber, you may step down", the Judge directed.

"Ms. Walsh, do you have any more witnesses?"

"Yes. Detective Spencer. But he is unavailable until 1:30."

"We'll recess until then", the Judge ordered as he slammed the gavel down.

Daniela squeezed Johnny's hand as he woke up. She had stayed by his side since he was readmitted. "I'm here," she said softly.

Johnny's hand moved a little. He couldn't see. He touched the bandages over his eyes. "W-what happened?" he jumped a little.

"You were in an accident. You were hit by a car. You're lucky, you survived," her voice cracked.

It all came flooding back like a bad dream. "It all happened so fast", he described.

"They removed the glass from your eyes," she told him.

"Am I blind? Am I?", he started to panic fearing he could lose his sight.

He opened his eyes under the bandages, but all he saw was darkness. He tried to remove the bandages but Daniela stopped him.

"You have to keep them on. It's okay", she tried to calm him down.

"I can't see! I can't see anything! Not even the bandages!" He attempted to get out of the bed and inadvertently knocked the IV pole over with his cast. It crashed so loudly, one of the nurses ran into the room.

"Oh no Mr. Zacharra. You need to lay back down", the nurse ordered. Daniela helped her put him back in the bed.

"I can't see anything!" He started hyperventilating.

"Can't you give him something to calm him down?", Daniela screamed.

The nurse ran to get Laney. She returned a minute later and gave him valium. Johnny finally settled down. Daniela addressed Laney.

"When is Dr. Logan going to examine him again? He's freaked out!"

"He's due back this afternoon", Laney advised. She turned to the nurse, "Inform me the minute he wakes up." They left the room.

Daniela was beside herself. She feared Johnny would lose his sight and didn't know what to do to help him through it. She sat back in the chair, holding his hand and silently cried.

Ethan and Kristina were sitting in the cafe across the street from the courthouse having lunch. They were exhausted. Ethan had just hung up from talking to Daniela, who gave him the update. "I don't know what we're going to do about Johnny. He regained consciousness, but can't see. I guess he panicked and they had to give him valium. He's got to get past all of this!", he slammed his fist on the table.

Kristina reached out and held his hand. "He will. Do you remember what you told me when he was shot by my father? Just have a little faith. You need to take your own advice Mr. Lovett."

Ethan was amazed at how she was always able to put things into perspective for him. "I love you", he looked her deep in the eyes.

"I know", she quipped. They both laughed.

"Excuse me", a boy with a long white box interrupted. "Kristina Davis?",he asked.

"That's me", she cheerfully answered.

"This is for you", he handed her the box.

"Really? Thanks."

"Can you sign here please?", he handed her the invoice.

"Thank you. Enjoy." He turned and sped away on his scooter.

"What did you do?", she smiled at Ethan.

"Um….nothing."

"Yeah right!" She opened the box. Ethan was shocked as he watched her face turn to terror! She screamed and dropped the box! There were a dozen black roses! Kristina started to shake.

"It's okay", Ethan put his arm around her, then leaned down and looked at the card. "I'll never forget and we'll be together soon. David", he read. "That sick fuck! How the hell can he send you anything from jail? Come on! We've got to let Claire know."

Kristina was frozen in fear. She stood there, staring at the box of black roses. It was never going to be over, no matter what they did!

"Kristina?", Ethan tried to jolt her from her horror. "Come on baby. It's okay." Slowly, she looked at Ethan, then fell into his arms and sobbed.

Ethan finally calmed Kristina down enough to make it back to the courthouse. They took Claire aside in the hallway and explained what happened. Ethan showed her the box and card. They walked into the courtroom and Judge Carroll asked for the next witness.

Upon reconvening, Claire stalled the proceeding. "Your honor. I'd like to address the court. Ms. Davis received these black roses from the defendant 20 minutes ago, with a message from him. I'd like to enter it as US Govt. Exhibit B and ask that these proceedings go to a directive verdict, based on this new evidence. I also ask that the court immediately impose sentencing", Claire argued.

She handed Judge Carroll the box, along with the note. "Mr. Hall. It appears your client has no regard for nor recognizes the severity of the charges against him. Shall I read the card?"

"If your honor wishes to", he replied.

"The box has a dozen black roses in it and the card reads, 'I'll never forget and we'll be together soon. David'. Obviously this is clearly a threat. Therefore, I am granting the directive verdict of guilty on all charges and sentence Mr. Wilson to 10 years, to run consecutively on each count, with no possibility of parole. You are going to spend the rest of your life in prison Mr. Wilson, thanks to your little stunt. That will be all", he slammed the gavel down.

Kristina jumped up and hugged Ethan. It was finally over! "Thank you so much Claire!", she gave her a hug. "I can't wait to tell Johnny. Let's go see him right now!"

Daniela was sitting by Johnny's bed when they got there.

"Hey Johnny!", Kristina leaned over and gave him a little hug. "How are you today?"

"How do you think I am?", Johnny glumly retorted.

"We have some news mate", Ethan began.

"I hope it's not another catastrophe", Johnny negatively quipped.

Kristina couldn't contain her happiness. "It's over! David is going to prison for the rest of his life for everything he did to us!" Kristina exclaimed.

"The bastard's still breathing though." He didn't see it as a great development. Johnny turned away, so Ethan and Kristina decided to leave him be.

Kristina motioned for Daniela to go with them in the hallway.

"So what exactly happened? How did the hearing end?", Daniela was curious, even if Johnny wasn't.

"Somehow, David was able to send Kristina a dozen black roses, with a note. Claire asked the judge to make a decision based on the new evidence and he did", Ethan relayed.

"That's a relief", Daniela agreed.

Kristina was concerned about Johnny. "So has he spoken to you at all?"

"Not really. He's afraid he's blind. Dr. Logan is due any time now to assess the damage. I'm so scared. I don't think Johnny will handle it if he loses his sight on top of everything else."

Daniela walked over and sat on the bench in the hallway. She looked at the ground. Kristina sat next to her. "We just have to pray he'll pull through.

All we can do is try to be there for him." Just then Dr. Logan rounded the corner. They all followed him into the room.

"How are you Mr. Zacharra? I'm Dr. Logan."

"How do you think I'm doing?", he sarcastically shot back.

"Let's take a look under these bandages."

"I can't see anything", Johnny quickly commented.

Dr. Logan unwrapped the bandages and they all cringed when they saw how swollen and bruised his right eye was. He shined a light in each eye. He waved his hand in front of Johnny, but he didn't appear to see it.

"Can you see anything? Take a minute and blink several times."

Johnny did that.

"What are you seeing?"

"Shadows."

"Dark or light?"

"Not completely dark."

"Give it another minute or two." Johnny strained to see something, anything. Slowly things started to get brighter. "It's not as dark now. It's brighter."

"Okay. I'm going to put some drops in your eyes", the doctor warned.

The drops stung his eyes a little bit and they began to tear up. "They're burning", Johnny described.

"That's a good sign. Okay. I think that with complete rest, your eyesight will slowly return."

"When?", Johnny asked.

"That's hard to say. Your retina reacts in the light and the fact things are looking a little brighter, indicates the optical nerves are in tact and functional. I'm going to recommend you keep them bandaged for the next week. See me next week and we'll go from there."

Johnny felt a tad better, more optimistic. "Thank you doctor", he held his hand out for the him to shake it.

"Yes, thanks", Daniela said. Ethan and Kristina had hope that Johnny was on the road to recovery.

***Chapter 35***

David had been taken to his holding cell at the Port Charles Police Department after the directive verdict and sentencing. It seemed as though he didn't have a care in the world and joked with the officers, asking if he'd get a last meal.

"I'd take that grin off your face jackass, you're going away for a long time", the officer added as he slammed the cell door shut.

David let out a chilling laugh that was heard throughout the precinct. Lucky was talking to Dante as he filled out the paperwork for the transfer to Pentonville.

"I'll be glad when that freak's out of here. He gives me the creeps", Lucky shuddered.

"I can't believe what that asshole did to Kristina and Johnny...he's a mess!", Dante shook his head.

"Well, I'll be happy when he's nothing but an old nightmare", Lucky added as he signed the last authorization form for the transfer.

"When does the bus pick him up?" Dante asked.

"Tomorrow morning, 6 am. I'll be here, you?"

"Are you kidding me? Wouldn't miss it", Dante assured. He looked at his watch. "It's almost 7 and I'm meeting Lulu for dinner at the Metro Court. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah man, see ya." Lucky handed the paperwork to one of the officers and headed home himself.

Kristina poured crushed ice into her glass and sprinkled baking soda on top. Ethan caught what she was doing. "Um, Krissy what on earth are you doing?" he asked curiously.

She began eating it. "Chowing on baking soda and ice."

He thought it was the weirdest thing. "Do you know how much sodium is in baking soda?"

"I know, but it tastes good. My friend Ali introduced it to me. It helps with stress and anxiety. Definitely good before you take an exam."

He tried some and spit it out. "Gross!"

She laughed. "It's because you poured too much baking soda."

He took her by her waist and gazed straight into her eyes. He wiped the baking soda off her bottom lip. "How do I get to be so lucky?" he said.

"I can ask the same thing," she returned, seductively licking the baking soda off his finger.

He was completely turned on. She sat on the kitchen table, then swung her bare legs back and forth licking her lips. She pointed her finger hitherto. He walked towards her, picked her off the table, then pushed her against the wall. It had been awhile since they'd…spent quality time together.

"I love you," he said.

She kissed his neck. "I love you too."

Things got pretty intense when all of a sudden, in the heat of the moment, Ethan blurted, "Will you marry me?"

They stopped. The expression on Kristina's face was that of complete shock! Did Ethan just ask her to marry him...right now? Ethan quickly realized what he just said. He ruined everything! It was supposed to be in a romantic setting and he was pissed at himself.

She had a sparkle in her eyes. "Ethan, did you just ask me to marry you?"

He blushed. "I...er...did...," he said with a look of disappointment. He grew agitated. "It's ruined now. I got too excited and said what I was thinking. I was not going to propose to you in this way, I swear."

She smirked. "It's unconventional, but a girl can always answer it..."

Ethan's heart pounded, anxious to hear her answer and slightly nervous.

"Well?"

She playfully pondered a moment, putting her finger to her lips and then said, "Yes!"

Kristina couldn't believe it! She was finally going to be Mrs. Kristina Lovett- what she had been dreaming about from the moment they met. She was so excited, she immediately ran for the phone to call Sam, then her mother. Ethan felt a little sad at the way it all came about, but he had another little trick up his sleeve. He gave Kristina her robe as she told her mother and sisters the good news. He could hear Molly's squeals from where he stood! He had never seen Kristina so happy and he couldn't wait to be married to her- the only woman he ever truly loved.

Daniela brought Johnny home from the hospital. His eyesight was improving daily and was at the point where he could at least see lighter shadows, so he had been released.

"So, what would you like? Pizza, Chinese, Indian, Italian?" Daniela asked Johnny as she escorted him into the penthouse.

"It doesn't matter," Johnny told her. Daniela settled for pizza.

She called and the pizza was delivered in 15 minutes. They dug in. "American pizza delivery tastes different from British pizza delivery," Daniela noted.

"How so?"

"I can't put my finger on it. Maybe it's the crust."

"Good or bad?"

"About the same. Italy has the best pizza," Daniela said.

"That I can agree on," Johnny said with a smile.

"Are you Italian?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am. Sicilian."

"Cool, my mother is part Italian and my grandmother is part East Indian," Daniela shared.

"Wow, that's quite a combo!", Johnny quipped. "I'll bet you're a good cook, right?"

"How did you know?", Daniela was surprised.

"All Italian daughters know how to cook and Indian women know how to keep their men happy!" They both chuckled.

"I have to say, although my sight is slowly returning, seems like my other senses are better than ever! I swear I can taste every ingredient in this pizza sauce", Johnny described.

"I've heard that when one of your senses is gone, the others become stronger. Would you like another piece?"

"Sure."

Daniela doled him another piece.

"And a beer?" Johnny tried to slide past her.

"Sorry, no. Doctor's orders", she reminded him.

"I can't remember the last time I ate pizza without beer!" Johnny was disappointed.

"Well, your body is still recovering. It'll be awhile before you can drink again."

Johnny sighed, "I guess so. How are you doing?"

It was the first time he had asked Daniela that question in 2 months. She was a little taken aback. "Oh. I'm fine, thanks."

Johnny got up and made it to the couch on his own, then called for Daniela. "Can I get you something?", she leaned over him a little bit. Suddenly he pulled her onto his lap.

"You!", he laughed a little and so did Daniela. Then his smile turned serious. "I just want you to know that I am so grateful to you...for standing by me through all of this shit! I'm surprised you didn't take off running, screaming in the other direction!"

Daniela was touched. "I told you I'd be here for you, no matter what- I meant it."

She held his face in her hands, then kissed him ever so softly. Johnny kissed her back with a passion he hadn't felt in a very long time. Daniela was taken a little bit by surprise and was blushing when she pulled back. She stood up. Johnny was afraid he shouldn't have done that.

"I'm sorry Daniela, I didn't..."

"No, it's okay Johnny", she interrupted him. She sat down next to him. "It's just, you have no idea what you mean to me do you? I was so afraid you were never going to be the Johnny I fell in love with." Daniela's stomach filled with butterflies as she realized she slipped up. "Um, that's not what I...I'm sorry." She got up.

Johnny was able to grab her arm before she walked away. "Hey. Come here."

Daniela sat back down next to him.

Johnny went on. "It's been a crazy couple of months. I'm not the same man I was when you met me. I've got a lot of baggage- I thought I had a lot before all this happened, now...anyway, I don't know when I'm going to be semi-back to normal. You deserve the best Daniela. You're an amazing woman, who is beautiful, smart, talented, fiercely loyal. I don't want you to waste your life away waiting for me. I don't know when I will be ready for more. Kissing you was...a step. It felt nice. I think we could have something, but I'm so messed up right now. I can't even think past this moment, let alone tomorrow, next week, next month. I'll understand if you want to take off."

Daniela didn't know what to say. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes until finally, she took his hand. "Johnny, I wish I could take away the pain of the past 2 months from you. I know what you've been through and that it's going to take a long time for you to feel half-way normal again. But I meant what I said. I have never felt this way about anyone. We can take things as slow as you want to. I want to be here for you."

A single tear streamed down her face and it was as if Johnny heard it. He reached up and wiped it away. Then they embraced and both knew they were where they were supposed to be.

Ethan walked into the Haunted Star to see Luke in his usual spot behind the bar, Tracy sitting on a bar stool. "Hey Dodge. What brings you here and why do you have that foolish grin on your face? Win the lottery?", Luke joked.

"You could say that", he quipped.

"What?", Tracy did a double-take.

Ethan sat down next her as Luke poured him a Crown Royal. He took a sip, taking in the moment.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, what gives?" Luke was impatient.

"I'm engaged", he said flashing his signature smile.

Tracy leaned over and gave him a hug. Luke walked around the bar and did the same. "When did this all come about?", both were curious.

"Last night. I've been thinking about it for awhile, but I hadn't really planned out how I wanted to propose. I accidentally let it slip during a…..heated moment. She said yes!"

"It's about time you made an honest woman of her!", Tracy exclaimed.

"That's my boy!", Luke declared proudly. "So, when's the big day?"

"We haven't even discussed that. But I wanted to ask you a huge favor", he slowly added. Luke and Tracy quizzically looked at him. "I really messed up the proposal and I'd like to use the Haunted Star tonight to surprise her. Is that okay?" Ethan waited for the wrath of Tracy for his request to close the place down for the night. He was surprised when she happily agreed.

"No problem Dodge." Luke went to the office and retrieved a couple Cubans to celebrate. He returned and handed one to him just as Lucky, Lulu and Dante arrived.

"We got your call, what's up?", Lulu asked with a bit of trepidation in her voice.

Ethan got up to give her a hug. "I have some news."

"Uh oh. Good or bad?", Dante braced himself.

"It depends on what you think." Ethan paused for several long seconds.

"Well? Don't keep us in suspense!", Lulu urged.

"I'm getting married!" Ethan couldn't contain his smile.

Lucky walked over and patted him on the back. "That's great man."

Lulu gave him a hug, "It's about time! I was wondering when you two were going to make it legal."

Ethan chuckled. Tracy poured everyone a glass of Champaign, then held up her glass, "Congratulations!"

"So how did you propose?" Lulu wanted the entire story.

Ethan blushed a little bit. "Let's just say, it kind of slipped out during an….extremely intense moment." They all smiled, understanding what he meant. "I really need your help", he pointed at Lulu.

"Anything, you name it."

"I'm glad you said that!" Ethan pulled Lulu aside to make some preparations and hoped Krissy would like it.

Kristina was at Kelly's working when Johnny walked in with Daniela. She immediately walked over to give him a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. So, I hear congratulations are in order", he grinned.

"How did you know!", Kristina laughed.

"I have my sources", Johnny joked. "Ethan called me earlier."

"So, let me see the ring!", Daniela grabbed Kristina's hand, but was disappointed when she didn't see one.

Kristina explained how it all went down.

"I think it's great. I'm going to offer my services to help with planning the wedding", Daniela added cheerfully.

"We haven't even discussed that, but I might take you up on your offer." Just then a customer got Kristina's attention for more coffee, both Johnny and Daniela ordered one as well.

"I'm so excited for her! She deserves a little happiness after what David just put her through." Daniela suddenly realized what she was saying. She was kicking herself for bringing up David. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring him up. I know how much it upsets you."

"Don't worry about it. I understand. She does deserve a little 'wedded bliss' and it makes me feel good to know they're happy. She's been in love with Ethan for a long time."

Daniela was touched by what he said. "You're amazing to care so much for your friends."

"I'm lucky to have them in my life…..and you." He gave her a little kiss.

Lulu had gone with Ethan to help him pick out an engagement ring. She knew exactly what Kristina would want. About an hour later, Ethan finally made a decision.

"It's beautiful!", Lulu complimented. "She's going to love it. I wish I could see her face when you give it to her!"

"It's going to set me back a little, but she's worth it." Just then his phone rang. It was Kristina. "Hi luv."

"What are you doing?", she asked.

"Oh, just hanging with Lulu catching up", he smiled at Lulu who giggled a little bit.

"I'm off at 5:00 and wondered if you wanted me to come over?"

"Actually, I was just about to call you. I wanted to take you to dinner", Ethan relayed.

"Okay. Where?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll figure it out."

"What time?"

"I'll pick you up at 7:00. Dress up a little bit."

"Okay. I'll see you then! Love you!"

"Love you too sweetie." Ethan couldn't contain his excitement, grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow! I've never seen you like this", Lulu commented.

"Now I'm getting nervous!" Ethan clapped his hands together and his palms were beginning to sweat. The jeweler handed him the ring. Ethan opened the box to view it again. The light hit it in such a way that a rainbow of colors danced on the ceiling as it sparkled.

Lulu had tears in her eyes. She gave Ethan a hug, "Kristina is the luckiest girl in the world."

"Actually, I'm the luckiest man." He closed the box, put it in the inside pocket of his jacket, then headed to the Haunted Star to execute the next phase of his plan.

Alexis and Molly had shown up to the cottage to help her get ready for her big date with Ethan. However, Kristina didn't know that. Her mother claimed she was just stopping by to drop off some pictures she thought Kristina wanted. She never thought anything of it and didn't catch them glance at each other when she told them Ethan was taking her out to dinner. Molly decided to help Kristina pick something out to wear. An hour later, Kristina walked into the living room in a beautiful hot pink, v neck mini-dress and black pumps. Her hair was half-up in clips, with several long spiral curls cascading down her shoulders and back.

Molly ran up to her. "You look so beautiful! You could be a model!", she exclaimed.

"Oh Molly", Kristina rolled her eyes.

"You really look great honey", her mother complimented her. "I can't believe you're getting married! My little girl is all grown up", Alexis added as tears welled in her eyes.

Just then the doorbell rang and Molly ran to open it. Ethan was standing there, with a dozen pink roses, wearing a nice charcoal gray suit, his hair uncharacteristically down. Kristina greeted him with a kiss. He handed her the flowers.

"Oh my God! Ethan! They're beautiful!", she sniffed the sweet fragrance of the roses.

Alexis gave him a hug. "Congratulations. I'm so happy for the both of you."

"I'm a lucky man", he said looking at Kristina. "You look amazing." He put his arm around her, then caressed her back a little bit.

"Ready?", Kristina asked.

"More than I'll ever be", Ethan quipped. Little did Kristina know, he was referring to the biggest night of his life.

***Chapter 36***

Kristina was a little surprised when Ethan pulled up to the Haunted Star and parked. "What are we doing?", she was confused.

"Just come with me luv." He took her hand to help her out of the car, then escorted her inside.

Kristina's eyes widened as she stepped into the casino. It was filled with tons of white pillar candles, sprinkled throughout and soft music suddenly began to play in the background. Ethan had prepared a table for two in the middle of the room, set with a deep red table cloth and a single white taper candle.

"Ethan! This is amazing!", her eyes sparkled as she looked back at him. He loved to see that smile on her face. "When did you do all of this?"

"I had a few little helpers", he quipped. "I just thought we needed a romantic night out. Surprisingly Tracy agreed to shut the casino down for the night."

He walked over behind the bar, then pulled out a single white rose. She smelled its sweet fragrance as Ethan ushered her to the table. "Let me take your coat m'lady", he slipped it off her. Just then 'Waiting All My Life' by Rascal Flatts came on. Ethan extended his hand, "May I have this dance?"

"You may", Kristina said taking his hand.

It was like they were the only 2 people in the world. Kristina melted into his embrace and they looked into each other's eyes. As the song ended, Ethan kissed Kristina, then got on one knee. She suddenly got nervous. "What are you doing?"

Ethan took her hand. "I picked that song because it's true- I've been waiting all my life for you. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I know I screwed up the other day." He pulled a small black velvet box from his inside jacket pocket, then opened it. Kristina's mouth dropped! "Kristina Corinthos-Davis, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Tears streamed down Kristina's face. "Yes! I love you so much!"

Ethan placed the ring on her finger, then they passionately kissed. Kristina pulled back and held her hand up to get a better look at the ring. It was a 3 ct, princess cut diamond, in a platinum setting, with 3 channel set diamonds on either side. It sparkled in the candlelight. "I can't believe you got me this ring! I love it! How did you know what to get?"

Ethan chuckled. "I had a little help from Lulu. She actually helped me with all of this. I wanted to make it up to you." He popped the champagne bottle and poured a glass. "We have a lot to celebrate, but most of all, I am so grateful to have found you. You're my everything Krissy."

Kristina was so touched. They kissed again and she couldn't wait for their new life to begin.  
*********

The next day, Johnny awoke from a nap to a knock on his door. He rubbed his eyes and fumbled over to answer it. "Coming," he called. He opened it.

"Hello, lover boy," a creepy familiar voice greeted him.

His heart jumped. It couldn't be. His vision was better, but still really blurry and he was unable to see any details.

He squinted his eyes, trying to get a clearer picture and was able to make out sandy hair and pale complexion- it was David! He quickly tried to close the door but David fought him, violently pushing it open and busted inside!

"I bet you didn't expect to see me," he said to Johnny with a sadistic grin.

This had to be a sick nightmare!

Ethan returned with some Chinese take out food for dinner. As he walked to the front door he noticed something laying on the welcome mat and as he got closer, he noticed a single black rose! "That motherfucker!" Ethan's anxiety was at an all time high and alarmed, he quickly ran inside.

"Krissy? Kristina?" he was frantic. This had to be a cruel joke! How did that bastard get out?

Kristina walked into the living room from the kitchen with dishes in her hands. "What's wrong?" She could see the panic in his eyes. Then she noticed the black rose in his hand.

"We've got to get out of here!" Ethan exclaimed. Kristina completely shut down, as sheer fear gripped her. She thought it was over! How could this be happening? "Krissy honey, come on. Let's go!"

Ethan pulled her to the door, then looked around- the coast was clear. They headed for the PCPD.

Meanwhile, Johnny was slowly losing control. How did this asshole get out of prison? He thought maybe he was hallucinating again. "You're not really here. You're only in my mind", he kept whispering to himself. The hallucinations had finally subsided a few weeks ago, thanks to medication. Johnny backed away, then fell onto the couch as David continued to approach him.

"I've come back to finish what I started", an evil sneer spread across his face.

Johnny scrambled to his feet. "You're not real!", he screamed.

"Oh, I'm real sweet cheeks! I know what you want", he tried to grab

Johnny's arm, but luckily missed.

Johnny hadn't fully regained his eyesight and he continued to blink, trying to get a clear image. He stumbled his way towards the kitchen, David followed and as he burst through the swinging door, Johnny feebly grasped a butcher knife from the sink and held it in front of him. "Get the fuck out of here or I swear, I will kill you!"

David let out a chilling laugh that sent a shiver down Johnny's spine. "Here's what's going to happen. We are going to have a little...fun and then, I'll decide if you're worth keeping alive." Suddenly, he lunged at Johnny!

Johnny managed to stab David in the right leg, he fell to the ground. He tried to get to the living room, but as he stumbled past, David grabbed his foot! Johnny fell forward, dropping the knife. He quickly turned onto his back as David pounced on top of him. Johnny punched him in the face numerous times, then kicked him off, grab the knife and scramble to the living room. David chased after him!

Johnny backed up against the couch. Images of that horrible night and the months that followed plagued Johnny, flashing through his mind at lightening speed, over and over again. Anger welled and at that moment, he decided to never be David's victim ever again!

David was coming at him full force.

Then it all seemed to happen in slow motion- Johnny blinked his eyes. Suddenly he clearly saw David- he held the knife in front of him and watched as David ran right into the blade! It pierced his heart and he fell to the ground in a heap! _It was over! _He couldn't believe what had just happened. He looked around the penthouse- everything was clear. His eyesight was completely restored!

Johnny slowly walked over to the couch, sat down with his head in his hands and let go of everything he had been through.

After a few minutes, he called Lucky and Dante. Ethan and Kristina showed up with them and he explained the events of the past hour. It was finally over. Truly over. Daniela arrived and was shocked to find everyone at the penthouse. She gave Johnny a hug. "I'm so grateful you got your sight back!", she couldn't contain her happiness.

"No one is more grateful than me, believe me! I guess some of it must have been psychosomatic. Once I was able to face David, in a truly do or die situation, everything became clear. It was surreal."

Two hours later, Ethan and Kristina decided to let him recover and headed home. Lucky, Dante and the forensics team finished too. "Thanks for everything", Johnny shook Lucky's hand. "I know we don't always see eye to eye, but I appreciate all your help."

"No problem man."

Daniela and Johnny sat on the couch. They tried to take in the fact that the threat of David was no more.

It had been a week since David's death and Johnny was on the road to a complete recovery. Ethan had invited him and Daniela over for a celebratory dinner. They handed him a bottle of champagne as he ushered them inside.

"Hi!" Kristina cheerfully greeted, then gave each a hug.

Johnny and Ethan got a drink while Daniela followed Kristina to the kitchen. "How is he doing, really?', she asked Daniela.

"Much better than I thought he would be. I think killing David actually gave him some closure. Like knowing he is really gone, not out there, gave him some peace."

Kristina smiled. "I'm so happy to hear that. For awhile there I was beginning to wonder if he'd ever get past it. How are you doing?", she tapped her arm.

"I'm really happy. Johnny and I are taking things very slow, which is fine with me. I never knew what it was like to love someone or how it felt to be in love. It's an adjustment, but I can't deny how I feel."

Kristina gave her a little hug. "That's great. You know, Johnny is really a great guy. I noticed you two had a connection a long time ago."

Just then Ethan poked his head in. "Steaks are ready and I made grilled vegetables for you", he gave her a little kiss. "Chow time!"

They all ate and chatted about a million different things. Daniela helped Kristina clean up then Ethan suggested they have a bonfire on the beach.

While Ethan and Johnny headed down to the beach with some wood to start the fire, Kristina and Daniela grabbed some drinks, as well as the fixings for s'mores.

"How are you and Daniela doing?", Ethan inquired as he stacked the wood in the pit.

"Pretty good. She's amazing. I'm so lucky to have her in my life. I don't know where I'd be without her."

Ethan blew on the embers until the fire exploded in full force. "I'm happy for you mate", he patted Johnny on the back.

Just then they noticed the girls heading towards them. They giggled. Kristina and Daniela whispered to each other. Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"What are you saying about us?" he asked suspicious.

"None of your business," Kristina teased. "Just a little girl talk." They smiled like Cheshire cats.

Johnny and Ethan both looked at each other and shrugged. They began roasting marshmallows. "Guess, who is getting married?" Daniela mentioned.

"Who?" Kristina asked.

"My little brother. I can't believe it!", she declared.

Ethan, Johnny and Kristina's eyes widened, mouths dropped. "What?", they all exclaimed together.

"Oh my God!", Kristina was floored.

"Yes. My parents aren't too thrilled about it, but he's old enough to make his own decisions. Seems while we were dealing with my psycho cousin, he was off dating Elizabeth."

"Wow. I guess you just never know who you're going to fall in love with", Ethan said as he put his arm around Kristina and looked into her eyes.

"I just doubt he knows what he's getting into- I mean, she has 3 young boys", Daniela added.

"Well, if he's anything like you, Elizabeth is one lucky lady", Johnny put his arm around her.

"I think we are all lucky", Daniela quickly returned.

Ethan raised his beer bottle. "A toast- to the burning flame of life, but most of all love."

As they clinked their bottles, the moon danced upon the water and the flame of the bonfire suddenly burst towards the stars. Their lives together were just beginning...

**THE END**


End file.
